De Sueño a Pesadilla
by kateloverByB
Summary: Brennan nunca llega al espejo de agua, justo al lado del carrito de cafe.   Y Booth, se va con el corazòn roto, sin saber que su Bones no a ido por que...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, antes que nada, este es mi pimer fic... llamemole, con contenido de mayores. Se que por màs que uno repita las conocidas fraces "solo apto para mayores de edad" eso no detendra la curiosidad humana. Trate de escribirlo lo màs recadamente que se podia por que esto es un sitio publico donde pueden entras los menores de edad; asì que yo cumplo con el disclaimerd de sensura a menores de edad y decir que los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen.**

**Sin ser màs, espero que les guste la trama y estare abierta a sus comentarios, eso si, todo con respeto no? =) **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

.

.

.

"_Por que te sientes... culpable?...tal vez no deberia hacerlo... pero no puedo!... se siente tan bien... oh dios...!"_

Y hay estaba ella, echada en la cama con aquel hombre ardiente que le besaba los pechos, atrapando sus pezones con su lengua, mientras su mano bajaba con habilidad sus bragas. Brennan lo sentia encima de ella, deseoso de ella, pero a ella no le pasaba lo mismo. Al menos no deseaba que aquello pasara.

Pero por que lo habia dejado llegar a este punto? en que momento le habia y se habia quitado la ropa y la tenia sobre su cama?

Por mas que su corazòn le decia que lo quitara, que no podria estar con èl sin sentirse culpable, ella no podia... y por que?... bueno, por que despues de todo, era humana, y su cuerpo la traicionaba; habia pasado un largo tiempo sin sentir las embriagadoras mieles del placer carnal...y cuando algo se esta reteniendo por tanto tiempo... como pararlo cuando encuentra una via de escape?

Y por eso no pudo evir abrir mas sus piernas al sentir como èl las separaba con su rodilla... ella lo queria tambien...o màs bien lo queria su cuerpo; y sabiendo que su corazòn la reprenderia despues, sabiendo que aquello podia pasar de mejor forma con alguien que ella de verdad queria; pero haun asi, no pudo evir decile _"Hazlo...ya" _entre gemidos, si, tal vez se arepentiria despues... pero no en ese momento; no cuando un gemido lleno la carpa en penunbras mientras èl la penetraba, despacio pero firmemente...

_"Oh... dios!...oh"_ pensaba y gritaba al mismo tiempo que las penetrasiones de aquel hombre tan sexual y varonil le propinaba, hay entre sus piernas, el placer era arrollador... _"Te dije que... te gustaria... te lo dije" _le decia Alan, jadeante encima de ella mientras sus arremetidas se hacian màs profundas y rapidas...

Alan:

_"Si... eso... gime...asì...esto es lo que necesitabas Temperance, una noche conmigo y otras màs y olvidaras a ese imbesil... que nunca se acosto contigo...? dios, pero que idiota...yo te abria tenido asì, gimiendo cada vez que hubiera tenido la ocasion...eso, asi...gime bonita..."_

Y sintiendo que el final estaba cerca para ambos, Alan se adentro en lo màs profundo de Brennan con una embestida que los hizo gemir haun màs, mientras sentian como el calor de Alan se liberaba dentro de Brennan... _"Oh dios, Temperance!... eres maravillosa...oh" _bufaba Alan encima de ella, besando su rostro mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento... y Brennan, entre los latidos de su corazòn, pensaba por que lo habia echo...

_"Creo que... que te equivocaste Al..." _Le dijo ella mientras èl se acostaba a su lado jadeante, viendo el oscuro techo de aquella carpa _"esto no me hizo sentir mejor..." _y se dio la vuelta en la pequeña cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, mientras èl miraba su espalda desnuda.

Al fin habia tenido a la respetuosa doctora Brennan en su cama, la habia echo gemir hasta no màs poder... pero algo en èl se llenaba de ira al saber que si ella pudiera, desearia que en su lugar estuviera otro hombre que estaba a millones de kilometros de distancia, mientras ella, se daba cuenta de lo vacio que podia se el sexo sin amor...

_**Una hora antes...**_

Una botella casi terminada de vino estaba en medio de los dos.

Alan no podia dejar de reparar en el cuerpo de Brennan... y como no hacerlo? Lo habia echo desde el primer momento en que la vio llegar a la excavaciòn; era una mujer ardiente, y estaba seguro de que seria todo un espectaculo en la cama...

Pero ella lo habia rechasado varias veces, y en una de esas, le habia dicho la razòn. Su razòn era su compañero, el agente Booth, para èl, el hombre màs idiota del mundo al enterarse de que nunca le habia puesto un dedo encima a la mujer que en ese momento lo traia loco, loco en la cabeza y loco en sus pantalones. Y Alan Burke era un hombre que simpre tenia lo que queria, y ahora, que la veia a ella un tanto vulnerable, en su tienda de acampar, lo explotaria al màximo.

_-Deja de mirarme asi Alan... no pienso acostarme contigo- _Èl sonrio ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, sabiendo que ella no se iba con rodeos.

_-Y por que no Temperance?... me diras que no te atraigo ni un poco?- _Brennan dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara y apuro un trago largo de la botella de vino.

_-Eres atractivo Alan, y eso no te lo niego...pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo" _Alan le quito la botella de vino y esta vez, fue èl quien le dio un largo sorbo.

-_Por tu agente del FBI verdad...?- _Brennan lo miro y le quito la botella, apurando otro largo sorbo- _Claro... el imbesil que no te hace caso y por el cual no puedes tener una noche de placer..._

_- No es que no me haga caso Alan..._

_-A no? y entonces que haces aqui, al otro lado del mundo?_

_-Èl me pidio una oportunidad sabes?...pero le dije que no... y ahora me arrepiento por ello...- _Brennan le dio otro sorbo al vino- _no sè por que te digo esto..._

_-Y que tiene que ver eso con que nos acostemos?... no son novio y no tienen ninguna relaciòn... a demas...- _Alan quito la botella de sus manos, pero esta vez, la dejo en la mesa- _podras comparar...y te aseguro que no te arrepentiras...- _le dijo, corriendo su silla màs cerca de ella.

-_Comparar...que?- _Pregunto ella, claramente confundida entre su poca habilidad con las indirectas y el alcohol.

-_Ya sabes... en la cama Temperance- _pero Alan sonrio al ver como ella se removia incomoda en su asiento- _no me digas que nunca te a tocado Temperance? _

_-Booth tiene una idea de ... las relasiones sexuales, algo interesante Alan... una idea de entrega que es màs que fisica- _Alan sonrio para si y se puso de pie para ponerse detras de ella, con sus manos en los hombros femeninos- _que haces?_

_-Y dime algo Temperance... tu crees en eso?- _le dijo mientras frotaba sus hombros- _de verdad crees que el sexo no es màs que un placer que en este momento quieres?_

_-Que...? pero...- _Pero Brennan no pudo continuar. Alan giro su rostro y la beso con pasiòn, un beso que dejo a Temperance desprevenida, tanto que solo sintio el cosquilleo de su piel cuando èl metio las manos por debajo de su camisa, aprisionando sus pechos en sus grandes manos- _Alan... deten...- _Pero èl supo que tendria que ir màs allà si queria que ella se le entregara de esa forma que èl tanto habia soñado, solo en su carpa. Pero ahora no estaba solo, y ella estaba hay, en sus manos, con sus ojos cerrados mientras sentia el placer que habia olvidado ya... asi que Alan fue bajando su mano derecha por su vientre mientras la otra desabotonaba los pocos botenes de aquella vaporosa camisa_._

_-Es un tonto Temperance... y piensalo de este modo, tal vez lo rechasaste por que el destino te deparaba algo mejor, tal vez yo..._

_-No Alan... Booth es...es...- _pero sus palabras se quebraron al sentir como su mano se abria paso por debajo de su ropa interior; y èl sonrio al sentir como se callo de repente y al escuchar el leve gemido que ella retuvo en su boca, mientras sus dos manos, una que recorria sus pechos, libres de un sosten negro que estaba en el suelo junto con su camisa, los tocaba y estrechaba entre su mano; y su otra mano, la que sin duda no solo la estaba exitando a ella si no a èl tambien, se movia con habilidad, separando los labios de su sexo primero, para luego, introducir un dedo jugueton, que la tocaba con habilidad, una habilidad que estaba logrando no dejarla pensar; despues de todo, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia sentido algo asì... y èl no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo cuando ella dejo caer su cabeza en el combro de èl, mordiendose los labios para no gemir. Alan continuo tocandola, mientras besaba su cuello.

- _Dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir mejor Temperance...- _le decia entre besos y mordiscos en sus labio, mientras su dedo de movia con màs rapides, despues de todo, no le convenìa que ella pensara- _a èl no puedes tenerlo, sabes que èl no puede hacerte sentir asì, èl no puede hacerte suya y tu no le pudes recibir por que eso estaria mal...- _le decia con malisia en su oido, cogiendo entre sus dientes el lòbulo de su oreja.

-_Po...por que...?- _pregunto entre un gemido Temperance.

-_Por que te mereces a alguien con tus ideales, alguien que sea capaz de darte lo que necesitas...- _Alan se regocijaba al sentir como ella se humedecia cada vez màs, y en un acto reflejo abria màs las piernas para resibir su carisia, las abria todo lo que su falda le permitia.

_-De...detente Alan... esto...esto no esta bien...- _pero como iba a tomarla enserio èl si ella seguia hay, totalmente entregada a èl?

-_Parate Temperance, parate y dejo de hacerlo...- _le dijo en su oido, esta vez, introduciendo su dedo en donde ella ardia màs intensamente- _te juro que esto te hara sentir mejor... date la oportunidad de olvidarlo, despues de todo, no quieres perderlo cierto...?- _pero ella no podia decir nada, al menos no otra cosa que no fueran suaves geminos que brotaban de su boca cada segundo, pero al no tener una respuesta de ella, Alan le bajo la cremallera de la falda, y la paro de la silla, casi sosteniendola, haciendo que la falda callera a sus pies, dejandola solamente con sus bragas- _respondeme Temperance...quieres perder a tu compañero?- _le dijo mientras èl mismo desabotonaba su camisa y la tiraba al suelo.

-_N...no...no quiero perder a...a..._

_-A èl... no quieres perder a tu compañero- _Alan sabia que lo mejor era no decir ni dejar que dijera su nombre- _quieres sentirte mejor Temperance?... quieres dejar de pensar en èl aunque sea por unos momentos?- _una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Alan cuando ella asintio en su hombro; y sintiendo la urgencia latente en su entrepierna, se fue quitando su cinturon, y al igual que toda la ropa, quedo en el suelo, siendo las bragas de Brennan la unica ropa que habia entre ellos, mientras èl la guiaba a la cama, tan solo a unos pasos de la pequeña mesa sin dejar de estimularla- _quieres que te haga sentir mejor Temperance?- _le susurro en el oido y ella asintio- _pero dimelo Temperance... dime: "Alan... hasme sentir mejor... hasme tuya"... dilo...dilo Temperance y no te arrepentiras...- _a Alan le gustaba sentirla asì, debil entre sus brazos, completa y absolutamente suya-..._dilo...- _la animo.

Y como poder evitarlo?... estaban hay, enfrente de la cama, èl con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, haciendola sentir tan desgraciadamente bien...como podia decirle no cuando su cuerpo le gritaba que dijera las palabras que lo liberarian?

-_Hasme sentir mejor Alan...ha...hazlo- _gimio. Y èl, con una sonrisa, la echo en la cama...

.

.

.

Habia sido mejor de lo que èl se imagino, habia sido, espectacular...

Pero la sonrisa se desbanecio de su cara al saber que ella no lo queria, no al menos como a èl le gustaria. Nunca se habia encontrado con esa situaciòn... ¿una mujer que no lo queria, o no estaba ya enredada en su pecho por la mañana?

Alan suspiro y penso en el hombre que le quitaba el sueño a Temperance. ¿que podria tener èl? Daisy le habia dicho sin reparos que no entendia como la doctora Brennan no le correspondia, despues de todo, èl era màs atractivo que el dichoso Booth, segun ella; y por que no creerle? despues de todo, era opiniòn femenina.

Alan la vio dormir, admirando su figura por debajo de la sabana blanca que era levemente iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. Y sonrio, pensando en que tenia una oportunidad con ella, una que no habia tenido el idiota de su compañero. La tenia a ella y a su livido contenido.

Alan sonrio y con cuidado quito la sabana del cuerpo de Brennan.

Dios, era tan hermosa. Pero su sonrisa se fue al recordar que habia tenido su cuerpo, pero no su mente ni su corazòn, esas cosas que otro tenia sin saberlo a miles de kilometros.

Pero ese era el asunto, èl la tenia cerca, èl podia tocarla y tal vez hacer que se olvidara del otro.

Si, eso haria, haria que ella se olvidara de èl. ¿Pero como?... como lograria eso?

-Al menos lo intentare...- dijo levemente, mientras sus dedos rosaban con suabidad uno de sus pechos, y luego lo hizo màs fuerte, sabiendo que el alcohol de la noche anterior la tendria mas sumergida en los brazos de morfeo.

Y fue hay cuando su sonrisa se hizo màs grande; y con la simple idea, su cuerpo le dijo que si.

Dejo su pecho en paz y disfruto del recorrido que su mano iba haciendo por su cuerpo. Primero entre sus pechos, tocando el otro antes de ir bajando la mano por su pecho. El costado de sus costillas y su suabe vientre, su ombligo redonde, donde probo el diametro de cada uno de sus dedos en el. Y cerro los ojos al tocar lo que el idiota de su compañero no habia echo. Sin saber que pasaria, sin saber si aquel "buenos dias" le gustaria, introdujo su dedo despacio entre los labios de su sexo, dejandolo sobre su clitoris, el cual empezo a tocar con suabidad.

Llevaba estimulandola un minuto, hasta que vio como ella empezaba a moverse, todabia dormida, pero sentia. Alan sonrio y se sento en la cama, esperando. Esperando que?

Esperando los resultados de su cuerpo, y con unos minutos en los que èl siguio estimulandola, Brennan, entre sueños todabia, respiraba un poco fuera de lo normal, y gemia tan suabemente que Alan no sabia cuando abriria sus piernas en una respuesta inconsciente de sentir màs de aquello que la exitaba entre sueños... y eso era lo que esperaba èl, que ella abriera sus piernas, dandole paso a èl, y obviamente, que despertara cuando la inundara aquello que la despertaria del sueño, justo antes de que èl entrara en ella.

Y Brennan, inconsciente, abrio sus piernas en sueños, para resibir a lo que fuera que la tenia asì.

Y aquella sensaciòn la desperto, y vio a que se debia.

De nuevo, Alan y su propio cuerpo se hacian complices para callar a su corazòn bajo ese manto de placer. Alan le sonrio y se acomodo entre sus piernas, tomando sus manos y enlazando sus manos con las suyas, poniendolas a la altura de su cabeza.

-Buenos dias...- le dijo èl con una media sonrisa, justo antes de penetrarla.

-"Oh...!- gimio ella al sentirlo.

Alan se movia encima de ella, lenta pero embriagadoramente eficaz.

Y hay, completa y absolutamente sometida a èl, Brennan vio el fuego en sus ojos verdes mientras este la penetraba cada vez con màs fuerza, sin dejar de gemir, asi como ella lo hacia tambien.

-Te gusta mi buenos dias Tempe...?- le pregunto entre geminodos èl, con sus arremetidas cada vez màs y màs rapidas.

Que le pasaba?... por que no era capaz de decirle que se detuviera y que aquello no habia sido màs que una noche de pasiòn?

Por que en su interior, algo le decia que tal vez èl tuviera razòn, tal vez èl fuera su salida a no perder a Booth.

Pero era eso lo que verdaderamente necesitaba?... era tan solo su deseo contenido que le habia jugado una mala pasada y le habia hecho creer que amaba a Booth, cuando solo era que buscaba liberar todo eso que Alan, encima de ella, estaba dichoso de hacer?

Alan gimio fuertemente en el cuello de Brennan cuando su orgasmo llego, siendo coreado por el de ella.

Y hay, en medio de la selva de las islas Muluku, con el peso de èl sobre su cuerpo desnudo y todavia dentro de ella, una lagrima recorrio su mejilla.

No, no era eso lo que queria.

Mientras èl y ella mima recuperaban el aliento, Brennan supo que no le bastarìa con que su cuerpo tuviera a un dios del sexo todas las noches que quisiera si aquello que apenas estaba aprendiendo a escuchar, su corazòn, lloraba con los toques de un hombre que el no deseaba.

Alan se tumbo en el otro lado de la cama, y volvio a quedarse dormido.

Brennan lo miro y le solto la mano, aquella con la que èl se habia quedado dormida entre la suya. Se sento en la cama y lo miro, secando otra lagrima de su mejilla y dando un largo suspiro se puso de pie.

-No me hace sentir mejor por que no eres èl...- le dijo al hombre escultural que seguia dormido, pensando en la razòn de por que habia estado en su tienda en primer lugar.

Como olvidarlo, habia ido hay por que ese dìa tendria que regresar a D.C... junto a Booth, y habia necesitado de la botella de vino que ella sabia que èl tenia para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba.

Pero nunca se imagino, buscando su ropa en el piso de la carpa, vistiendose con rapides para regresar a su tienda antes de que Daisy se despertara y viera que no habia pasado la noche hay.

Nunca se imagino en esas por que, desde hacia tiempo, no se imaginaba en esa situaciòn con un hombre que no fuera Booth.

-Gracias por el vino...- le dijo al hombre dormido antes de salir de la carpa.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba tal cual lo habia dejado.

Vacio y completamente ordenado, tan frio como era su dueña.

Brennan suspiro y dejo sus maletas en la entrada, cerrando la puerta.

La verdad era que no sabia por que la soledad de su apartamento le sorprendia, despues de todo, siempre habia sido asì. En todo aquel silencio donde nadie le daba la bienvenida a su monotona vida, Temperance cerro los ojos.

Solo una cosa le habia dejado el encuentro con Alan, y era sentirce màs sola que nunca; y sobre todo, la habia dejado en un callejon sin salida, un callejon en el que no podia negar màs lo que sentia...

Amaba a Seeley Booth, y eso ya no se lo podia negar ni a ella misma.

Punto. No habia vuelta atras.

Y que iba a hacer cuando, dentro de cuatro horas se encontrara con èl? hay, al lado del carrito de cafe mientras sus reflejos estaban en el espejo de agua... seria capaz de decirle que lo amaba?

Pero la idea de que los papeles de invirtieran y que fuera ella la rechazada esta vez, le removia el corazòn a Brennan de una forma que no podia explicar.

Suspiro entre sus manos, y se las paso por el pelo.

-Tienes que hacerlo...- dijo levemente mientras iba camino al baño- tienes que decirle lo que te esta pasando...pase lo que pase.

Brennan tomo un baño, y el agua sobre su piel la relojo, y le dio la sensaciòn de que se quitaba de su piel a Alan.

.

.

Su reflejo estaba enmarcado por una mirada llena de algo que no penso volver a ver.

Alegria.

Aquello se dejaba ver en sus ojos cuando el tiempo se habia redusido a una hora para verlo; el tiempo justo para llegar al centro comercial y no dar la impreciòn de verse muy ansiosa. Brennan aliso el vestido blanco que llevaba y puso un poco de brillo en sus labios

Pero entonces, el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Brennan se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Àngela regresaba en la madrugada del otro dìa; y Booth... abria venido a su apartamento?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro cuando fue hacia la puerta.

-Vaya...me siento alagado de que me abras la puerta asi.

-Que haces aqui Alan?

-No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-Eso depende de tus razones para venir aqui- le dijo sin rodeos y el le sonrio.

-Vaya... es eso una propuesta Temperance?

-Tengo prisa y ya iba de salida igualmente...

-No, espera, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte... pero no se si quiero hacerlo desde aqui fuera- Temperance lo miro y suspiro.

-Bien, pero que sea rapido si?... tengo que irme- Brennan le abrio la puerta y lo dejo pasar. Sin saber que aquello seria su peor error.

-Temperance... te amo.

Le solto sin màs.

Ella se quedo mirandolo como si no diera credito a lo que sus oidos habian escuchado.

-Que?- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-Desde que te vi... yo, no sè Temperance!...

-Deduses eso por lo que paso Alan?- lo interrumpio ella- solo fue sexo y...

-Pero a sido el mejor polvo de mi vida!... y yo sè que a ti te gusto tambièn!- Brennan lo miro y no supo que decir por un momento.

-Mira Alan... solo fue sexo para mi, tu tuviste lo que querias y ...solo dejame en paz si?

-Y tu que Temperance?... ahora me diras que no querias?- le dijo con insolensia.

-Sabes perfectamente que si hubiera sido por mi, no me hubiera acostado contigo.

-No me hagas reir... hasta donde yo recuerdo, me acoste contigo!... y no paresias enojada cuando lo haciamos!- Brennan, con sus manos en la cintura, bufo sonoramente.

-A que haz venido Alan? a recordarme como si! esta bien! gemia en tus brazos? que tenias un momento de macho cabrio y no sabias a quien màs joderle la vida?- Alan se quedo callado ante su grito.

-Solo vine a decirte la verdad Temperance... te amo y eso es lo unico que me queda claro- Alan se acerco a ella que bufo sonoramente ante sus palabras- para mi no fue solo sexo- Brennan lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que no eran consecuentes con sus palabras; ya que solo tenia deseo en ellos, y no aquel brillo que habia visto en los de Booth cuando este le pidio una oportunidad.

-Me crees idiota Alan?- le solto sin màs, ajelandose un paso de èl- haz venido por que quieres acostarte conmigo no es cierto?- Alan se quedo helado al ver que ella sabia lo que habia venido a buscar...

-Y a ti la idea no parese sorprenderte...- le dijo, acercandoce a ella.

-No Alan, esta vez... y ninguna otra, va a pasar, vete si... tengo algo que hacer.

-Tu cita en el espejo de agua con el agente Booth?- Brennan se quedo quieta ante sus palabras.

-Como sabes eso?

-Se lo mensionaste a Daisy y a ella se le salio...- le dijo ya muy cerca de ella- no vayas...

-Que?- Brennan se alejo de èl como si de fuego se tratase- no hay nada que puedas hacer para que no vaya...- a Brennan, la actitud de Alan la estaba enojando- sabes? me ire y evitame el disgusto de verte en mi casa cuando regrese...- Brennan se dio la vuelta y tomo su bolso...

...Alan alcanzo a tenerla, antes de que callera al suelo por el golpe que le habia dado. Por un momento, Alan se pregunto que carajos habia hecho... pero luego, al verla hay, tan hermosa entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, despues de todo, estaba completamente hermosa, pero no para èl, sino para otro.

Y Alan no pudo evitar que su mano tocara sus labios, y tampoco pudo evitar cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitaciòn de huespedes, la primera en el pasillo.

Se quedo viendola por un momento, tendida sobre la cama con aquel hermoso vestido blanco.

-Te voy a enseñar que si puedes amarme Temperance...- le dijo, mientras se quitaba el cinturon...

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Su reflejo era acompañado por unas cuantas estrellas, las unicas que lo acompañaban en ese momento.

No habia llegado, su bones lo habia dejado plantado, sin importarle que no se hubieran visto en un año, a ella le daba igual.

Booth nego con su cabeza y tiro el pequeño ramo de narcisos en el bote de basura màs cercano, diciendose a sì mismo que tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez ella no se habia aparecido por que èl no significaba nada en su vida; al menos ni un poco de lo que ella significaba en la suya.

Booth seco con rapides una lagrima que corrio por su mejillas. Lo ultimo que iba a volver a hacer era llorar por ella. Tenia que hacer lo que èl mismo habia dicho, tenia que continuar sin ella, y aunque le doliera que su corazòn se rompiera al pensar que no seria ella la mujer que estaria a su lado, no le quedaba de otra. Ella le habia dejado bien claro, al no aparecer, que èl no significaba nada para ella, nada màs que un compañero de trabajo.

A paso lento, Booth salio de hay, dejando tras sus pasos una verdad completamente erronea, una razòn que no era nada cierta, y que a èl, le doleria en el alma si supiera por que su Bones no se habia aparecido.

¿Pero como lo hubiera sabido?

No podia, e igual, ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba echo.

Èl, en un intento de empezar con su cambio de pagina, llamo a la unica mujer que estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de aquella habitaciòn, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

¿De mañana? pero si antes de quedarse dormida no eran las cinco?... que estaba pasando... por que estaba en ese cuarto y no en el suyo?

Brennan se sento en la cama y el dolor de cabeza fue intenso. Se toco la parte de atras de la cabeza y noto un pequeño pero saliente chichon. Y no fue lo unico. Un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo de pies a cabeza al verse desnuda, y el vestido blando en el suelo, con la demas ropa... eran esos pantalones de hombre?

Y fue hay cuando dejo de respirar y lo poco que recordaba se agolpo en su mente.

-No...no...- dijo entre dientes, pensado que aquello no podia ser verdad. Pero el sonido de la ducha le hizo saber que no estaba sola.

Brennan se enredo la sabana en el cuerpo y salio de la habitaciòn, directo al baño, pero se quedo quieta cuando la puerta de este se abrio de pronto.

-Buenos dias Tempe...- la saludo descaradamente, con la toalla anudada en tu torso- no encuentro el shampoo.

-Q...que haces aqui Alan...que, que paso anoche?- Brennan tenia una nota se miedo en su voz, al saber muy bien que habia podido pasar; y su miedo se hizo màs grande al ver su sonrisa.

-Vamos Temperance...- le decia èl mientras se acercaba a ella- somos adultos, ya sabes lo que paso- le dijo; teniendola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Pero entonses, el dolor punzante de su cabeza y todo su cuerpo temblo ante su cercania.

Si habia pasado algo, pero ella no lo habia querido.

-No!...- de un empujon, Brennan lo alejo de ella- tu...tu...Alan, tu me golpeaste?- le pregunto mientras sus lagrimas le nublaban la vista- tu... tu me violaste?

-Que?... Temperance tu tambièn lo querias y no me salgas ahora con que...

-¡Mentira!- le grito, mientras sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- llegaste a mi casa y... y yo me iba a ver con Booth y te dije que te fueras y me di vuelta y...- un sollozo ahogo sus palabras, y su cuerpo se petrifico al ver como el semblante de èl se endurecia- eres un desgraciado...!- le dijo entre dientes al saber que le habia hecho- ¡alejate de mi!- le grito; pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondia, era como si èl lo hubiera dejado incapaz de huir de èl; cuando, sin problema, la volvio a tener contra la pared.

-Nadie te va a creer eso...- le decia, cerca de su cara- al parecer, en las islas Muluku todos se dieron cuenta de nuestro encuentro...en tonses, por que te abrian de creer?... es tu palabra contra la mia, tu dices que yo te viole, y yo publico el video de esa noche...oh, no sabias que mi video diario estaba encendido cuando entraste en mi tienda?- Brennan negaba con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas- pues bien, tu que dices alguna pendejada, y yo que lo muestro como prueba de que al igual que esa vez, aqui paso lo mismo... tu querias, y yo tambièn.

-Eso es mentira...tu me golpeaste, y tengo pruebas de eso...- èl apreto la amndìbula al escucharla y cerro sus manos en sus brazos- asi como debe haber pruebas en...en mi cuerpo infeliz... no te vas a salir con la tuya no voy a dejar que...

-¡Por que tienes que hacerlo todo tan jodidamente dificil!- le grito- pues bien... si en tu cuerpecito hay pruebas, vamos a borrarlas.

-¡Dejame!- pero no pudo evitar que èl le quitara la sabana que cubria su cuepo, dejandola de nuevo expuesta a èl- eres un hijo de puta...

-¡Ya!- la callo, cogiendola por las muñecas y estrellandola en la pared- no hagas esto màs dificil quieres?- Alan la giro y la sugeto por la cintura, reteniendo sus muñecas con su otra mano, y asì, la metio a la fuerza en el baño, pero volvio a mirarla a los ojos cuando ya la tenia en frente de la ducha- que te parece si tomamos un baño y borramos esas estupidas pruebas Temperance?- y con màs fuerza, Alan la metio a la ducha, en la que ya corria libremente el agua; agua con la se iban sus labrimas tambièn.

-Eres un desgraciado... como pudiste hacerme esto?- le dijo entre sollozos, mientras èl, la seguia reteniendo detras de ella, debajo del chorro de agua.

-No lo sè...- le respondio descaradamente- pero es que medio mucha rabia saber que estabas asì de linda para ese cretino y... no se por que lo hice...pero te juro que lo hice para que me amaras màs...- pero los sollozos de Brennan se hicieron màs fuertes, callandolo.

-Te odio Alan...te odio- le dijo entre dientes cuando su llanto la dejaba- te odio...te odio.

-Y si hubiera sido èl no lo estarias odiando verdad?- le pregunto cerca del oido- ¡verdad! o es que me equivoco?

-Bo...Booth no me haria algo asì...! Booth primero se mataria antes de hacer lo que tu me hiciste cobarde!

-Cobarde?- pregunto èl con sorna- desde cuando es un cobarde el que obtiene lo que quiere?

-Te parece que... que golpearme y aprovecharte de mi mientras estaba asì no fue cobarde!- Brennan se removiò para poder librarse de èl, pero la verdad era que no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, no despues de sentirse como un monton de fragmentos que eran sugetados solo por el mal nacido que tenia detras, sugetados para no caerse a pedazos- te odio... tu me violaste...

-No!- le grito èl- sacate eso de la cabeza...!

-SI!...lo hiciste...!-

-No...! yo no te viole!... tu tambièn lo querias...! dilo!...que lo digas!- Alan la zarandeaba mientras Brennan solo podia llorar y negar con la cabeza- sabes que...?- le dijo con odio en su oido- si dices eso...si dices lo que verdaderamente paso...lo vas a lamenter, me escuchaste Tempe?... te juro que si le dices esto a alguien, y en especial al imbesil de tu compañero... lo vas a lamentar mucho, pero mucho Temperance...- Alan la solto y Brennan solo fue capaz de dejarse caer en el piso de la ducha, llorando debajo del chorro de agua que le caia encima; Alan se agachò y le dijo al oido, justo antes de salir- no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrpentir despues... voy a estar cerca para asegurarme de que seras buena...- Brennan giro su cabeza y èl salio de la ducha- no seas tonta, no vayas a ser estupida- agrego, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Como pudo, y sin tener fuerzas, Brennan cogio la esponjilla de baño y se la paso con fuerza por el cuerpo, tanta, que su piel se le estaba quedando roja. Pero a pesar del dolor, aquello no se comparaba con lo que sentia por dentro.

Por que la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

-Cariño se que estas hay, abreme!... Bren!

Àngela habia llegado de Paris, y lo unico que queria hacer era ver a su amiga, que en ese momento no queria abrirle la puerta... ¿pero por que?

-Brennan, el portero me a dicho que si estas!... abre!

Brennan se miro al espejo y suspiro. No podria haber forma de que su amiga no se diera cuenta de que algo le habia pasado con solo verla; pero tambièn sabia que si no le abria, ella seria capaz de llamar a Booth, y lo ultimo que queria era verlo a èl; necesiaba màs tiempo para poder esconder el dolor de sus ojos, ese que Booth veria en un instante.

-Ya voy Ange...dame un minuto!- Brennan ya estaba en frente de la puerta, cogiendo fuerzas para poner en su cara la sonrisa màs dolorosa en toda su vida.

-¡Bren!- grito Ange cuando ella le abrio la puerta, atrapandola en sus brazos con un abrazo que Brennan correspondio en dos segundos despues, haciendola cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no llorar- Oh amiga...! no sabes lo que te extrañe!

-Yo tambièn te extrañe mucho Ange...

-Hay pero eso veo, tanto me extrañaste?- le pregunto con una sonrisa cuando la vio llorar- Bren?

-Si Ange... te extrañe mucho- le dijo antes de volver a abrazarla para que ella no la viera llorar.

Pero el mar de lagrimas no paraba y Brennan no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Àngela.

Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan mal como en ese momento; y Àngela la abrazo con fuerza cuando supo que ella no estaba asi por su separaciòn.

-Cariño, que esta pasando?...- le pregunto- oh por dios Brennan... no me digas que...algo le paso a Booth?- Àngela la separo de ella para verla a los ojos.

-N... no Ange, Booth... Booth esta bien...- le dijo entre sollozos- solo...solo abrazame si?- Ange asintio y la volvio a tener entre sus brazos.

:

-No me vas a decir lo que te pasa Bren?- le pregunto cuando ya estaban sentadas en el sofa de la sala, y ella, se habia calmado un poco.

-No es nada Ange es solo... solo que...- pero Brennan agachò la cabeza, sin saber que podria decir. Àngela tomo su mano y la estrecho entre las suyas.

-Cariño, no me mientas, algo te esta pasando... y me estas matando de un susto Bren...- le decia ella, y Brennan miro las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos- se que algo te paso... dime que es cariño, dimelo por favor- pero Brennan nego con la cabeza y seco de nuevo unas cuantas lagrimas que salieron de sus dolidos ojos.

-No puedo Ange, por màs que... que me este muriendo de decirtelo, no puedo...no puedo- y de nuevo, el llanto no la dejo seguir hablando. Àngela la volvio a abrazas, y ella se acomodo al cuerpo de su amiga, como una niña indefensa.

-Que es esto Bren?... que te paso aqui?- Àngela se referia al moretos que Brennan tenia un poco màs abajo de su hombro, un moreton que empezaba a coger color en su piel.

-No...no es nada Ange- le respondio ella, bajando la manga de su camisa.

-No me digas que no es nada Bren, a demas...- y fue hay cuando ella noto ese brillo de miedo en los ojos azules de su amiga y con lo que habia visto...- cariño... quien te hizo eso?- Brennan abrio los ojos como platos, evitando la mirada de Àngela.

-Nadie Ange... yo, me cai- aquello no se lo podria creer ni ella misma.

-Y en eso que te caiste te dejo marcas de dedos no?- le dijo, sin poder creer que su amiga le mintiera- Bren, he visto esa clase de moretones muchas veces sabes?...- Àngela sabia muy bien que encontrar aquello en su amiga, al igual que lo hacia en su tia, a la cual su esposo le pegaba, no le gustaba en nada- no me digas que te caiste, no me mientas Brennan...- Àngela le giro la cara para que la viera- cariño... que esta pasando?... quien te hizo eso amiga?

-No...no puedo decirtelo Ange... por favor, no me hagas decirtelo, por favor- con sus palabras, Àngela se llevo una mano a la boca; aquello no le gustaba nada.

-Brennan, no voy a dejar que quien quiera que te hizo eso lo vuelva a hacer me oyes?... asì que me lo dices a mi, o tendras en menos de dos minutos a sierto agente que no descansara hasta que nos digas quien te lastimo.

-Ange, por favor no le digas nada a Booth...a èl no, por favor- le suplico, teniendo la muñeca de Àngela, donde ella ya tenia su movil.

-Quien te hizo eso Bren?... quien te cogio tan fuerte y por que?- Brennan se mordio los labios y agachò la cabeza, pero Àngela hizo que la mirara de nuevo, con ambas manos en sus mejillas- dime, por lo que màs quieras Bren, dime quien te hizo eso- Brennan cerro los ojos, y despues de un sollozo que le removiò el corazòn a la artista, hablo.

-No...no pude hacer nada Ange... no pude, estaba inconsciente, me golpeo Ange y... y no pude hacer nada, no pude!- le dijo con frustraciòn mientras los ojos de su amiga se abrian hasta màs no poder- me...me violo Ange...y yo no pude hacer nada para que no lo hiciera...nada!- por un momento, Àngela se quedo sin vida; las palabras de Brennan, sumadas a su llanto, era algo que muy dentro de ella no podia entender, como si aquello que le decia no fuera màs que una pesadilla, una horrible de la que sentia ganas de despertar en ese preciso momento, donde veia a su amiga completamente destrozada por algo que ella no queria que fuera verdad.

Àngela la envolviò en un abrazo que no solo era para ella, sino para ambas.

-Dios mio Bren...pero, pero...quien fue?...quien te hizo eso cariño?...lo viste, viste quien fue el hijo de puta?- entre sus brazos, y vibrando por el llando, ella asintio- quien fue?...quien es el hijo de puta al que Booth le va a partir la cara?- le pregunto con la rabia latiendo en su fuero interno. Ante sus palabras, Brennan se alejo de ella, para verla a los ojos, unos ojos azules que le rompieron el corazòn a la artista; nunca en su vida imagino ver los ojos de su mejor amiga asì, tan frios y llenos de dolor.

-No le vas a decir a na... nadie Àngela, especialmente a Booth, por favor!- agrego, al ver como ella negava con la cabeza- nadie puede saberlo... por favor...

-Cariño este infeliz no se puede salir con la suya Brennan!... no puede lastimarte de esa forma y simplemente no pagar por lo que hizo...!

-NO puedo hacerlo!- le grito, interrumpiendola- nadie me va a creer Ange!... nadie lo hara por que dira que yo tambien lo queria!

-Por dios Brennan!... como vas a decirme que puede decir eso cuando te dejo inconsciente y...!

-Fue Alan Borke Ange... y yo con èl me acoste en las islas Muluku... y el muy infeliz lo tiene en video, asi que quien me va a creer si digo que èl me... toco sin que yo quisiera?- le decia mientras trataba de calmarse- nadie lo hara Ange...

-Pero tenemos los moretones de tus brazos y la prueba de que te golpeo...

-No voy a hacerlo!- le grito- si lo hago... èl va a poner el video quien sabe donde...- Brennan se undio en el sofa, y se abrazo a si misma- no quiero que Booth se de cuenta Ange...- le dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- no quiero que sepa la razòn de por que no fui al espejo de agua...- Brennan se seco una lagrima que corrio por su mejilla, pero la otra la dejo pasar- ...al lado del carrito de cafè- Àngela tambièn seco una lagrima que corrio por su mejilla, dandose cuenta en su voz, que habia esperado ese dìa con mucho alegria; pero no habia tenido lo que queria, en su lugar, se habia convertido en una pesadilla- prometeme que no le diras Ange...- Brennan la miro a los ojos, y ella sintio que no podria negarse- prometeme que no le diras a Booth lo que me paso.

-Lo no hare...- empezo la artista- pero no te lo puedo prometer, no si tengo que hacerlo si corres peligro de nuevo...

-Ange...

-No Brennan, te prometo que no ire corriendo a decirle que paso, pero si en algun momento tengo que hacerlo por algo que se nos salga de las manos, èl sera el unico que lo sabra si ese infeliz trata, o te vuelve a lastimar- Brennan sabia que no podria hacer nada para que su amiga cambiara de opiniòn, asì que simplemente asintio- no podemos dejar que esto vuelva a pasar, si no vas a denunciarlo, al menos prometeme que si trata de lastimarte otra vez, le diremos a Booth...

-Ange... no quiero que Booth lo sepa, cualquiera menos èl- Àngela no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero cariño... Booth es tu amigo, y aunque no se de cuenta èl solo, cosa que veo imposible, èl es el unico que puede protegerte, ese hombre te quiere... por que no quieres que èl lo sepa cariño?- Brennan suspiro, y la miro, tratado de decirle que por favor no la hiciera hablar; pero aquello no intimido a Àngela, y ella supo que tendria que decirle.

-No quiero que lo sepa por que...- Brennan se quedo callada y la miro con melancolia en sus ojos- como te sentirias si tienes que decirle algo asì a Hodgins Ange?- Àngela tomo su mano al saber lo que queria decirle.

-Eso implica que... lo amas verdad?- aquello fue màs una confirmaciòn que una pregunta- te diste cuenta que lo amabas, no es asì Brennan?- ella volvio a secar unas lagrimas.

-Se lo iba a decir ayer, le iba a decir que me habia dado cuenta de que no podria vivir un dia màs sin èl... pero supongo que ahora nunca lo sabra- le dijo y Àngela estrecho màs su mano.

-Cariño, debes decirle que lo amas...

-No puedo Àngela!- la interrumpio- no despues de esto, no quiero que èl se quede conmigo por lastima, ya que tarde o temprano tendre que decirle por que no podre estar de esa forma con èl; por que me siento sucia Ange... y me basta con mi dolor como para sumarselo a èl tambièn.

-Cariño... el sucio es ese infeliz- le dijo la artista, con una nota de ira en su voz- y Booth, cariño, Booth te ama sabes? y deberias decirle que paso...

-Sabes muy bien que Booth no se quedara con los brazos cruzados Ange, èl ira a buscarlo, y èl sabra que yo le dije, y pondra ese video, fijo, en internet y tal vez me... me lastime otra vez, y no quiero pensar en ello, por que al menos, esto paso mientras estaba inconsciente... al menos podre... superarlo màs rapido y...

Pero el sonido del celular de Àngela la interrumpio, y està, miro a Brennan con los ojos bien abierto tras mirar la pantalla del identificador, mientras el movil seguia sonando.

-Quien es?

-Es... es Booth.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Lo pondre en alta voz- dijo Àngela, antes de abrir el celular- Àngela- contesto.

-_Hola Ange... soy yo, Booth- _al escuchar su voz, Brennan cerro los ojos y se abrazo a sì misma_._

-Booth!... vaya pero que algria oirte, como vas?

-_Bien Ange, y tu y Hodgins?... ya estan de regreso?_

-Si, llegamos hoy a la madrugada, y tu ya estas en D.C?- pregunto por cordealidad, viendo como su amiga miraba a otro lado.

_-Si... ya estoy aqui... y..._

_-Seeley!... quieres los huevos fritos?- _ante la voz femenina lejana del otro lado, Brennan se quedo mirando el aparato.

_-Claro, fritos estan bien!- _grito èl- _te decia Ange que..._

-Vaya Booth... quien era?- le pregunto, deseando que no fuera lo que ella y Brennan pensaban.

-_Oh... ella es... Ashey- _dijo sin màs, con una nota de tristeza en la voz- _mi novia. _

Aquellas dos ultima palabras, hicieron que Brennan suspirara ruidosamente, llevandose una mano a la boca antes de paranse y salir corriendo a su habitaciòn, pues no queria que Àngela tuviera que explicarle quien era la que lloraba.

-Oh... que bien, te... te felicito- dijo con una nota de tristeza Àngela al ver la reacciòn de su amiga- y desde cuando estas con ella Booth?- le pregunto, deseando que la nota de rabia no fuera obvia.

-_Bueno... desde ayer, ayer le pedi que estuvieramos juntos Ànge... pero no era por eso por lo que te llamaba- _agrego.

En el pasillo, Brennan seguia escuchandolo todo, tenia que hacerlo, y por eso no habia terminado su camino al cuarto.

-Y por que me haz llamado entonces?

-_Estas bien Ange?... estas como enojada..._

_-_No Booth yo solo... no es nada, dime para que soy buena cariño- le dijo, sabiendo que no podria desquitarse con Booth.

_-Bueno... ayer tenia una... un encuentro con Bones- _ante aquello, Brennan escucho con cuidado, deseando no haberlo lastimado- _solo quiero saber si sabes si esta bien... ya que no fue y quiero descartar que le haya pasado algo- _Por màs que quisiera pensar que habia algo que no le habia dejado ir a su cita, no queria que aquello fuera algo malo, sin saber que solo algo asì habia echo que Brennan no fuera a lo que tanto habia deseado por todo un año- _àngela... Bones esta bien verdad?- _pregunto con una nota de preocupaciòn.

Al ver que ella no contestaba Brennan fue hacia ella, y Àngela vio como su amiga negaba con la cabeza ante la duda de la artista.

-Si Booth, ella esta bien- Àngela cerro los ojos; lo le gustaba para nada metirle a Booth, sabiendo que èl era el unico que podria hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, y de paso, sentarle unos cuantos balasos al hijo de puta de Alan- acavo de salir de su casa, por eso te digo que esta bien.

_-Lo... sabia, a la prestigiosa doctora Brennan no le quedo hueco en su agenda para ver a su simple compañero de trabajo. _

-Booth de seguro tiene una buena explica...

-_No la defiendas Àngela...- _la interrumpio èl, mientras ella estrechaba la mano de Brennan en su hombro, que lloraba silenciosa ante las palabras de Booth- _a ella no le importo que no nos hubieramos visto en todo un año...- _que no le habia importado? como decia eso si no habia dìa en las islas Muluku que no pensara en èl, no habia dìa en le que deseara creer en ese dios suyo para pedirle a algo que lo cuidara, que lo tubiera a salvo hasta el dìa en el que ella pudiera abrazarlo otra vez- _solo queria confirmar que todo a cambiado entre nosotros Àngela... eso fue una prueba de que a ella no le importa en nada nuestra amistad...- _Brennan negaba con la cabeza al escucharlo, y Àngela se paro para abrazarla antes de que èl dijiera un escueto "adiòs, que estes bien" y colgara.

-Oh cariño... tienes que decirle Bren... Booth no se merese creer que no te importa...- le decia, con la antropologa entre sus brazos.

-No... no puedo Ange... no puedo- le decia ella entre sollozos- me duele que piense eso... pero no puedo decirle Ange... no puedo.

-Y que haras cariño?... no puedes mentirle toda la vida, no puedes dejar que su relaciòn se pierda por culpa de este hijo de puta...

-Solo... solo no le digas a Booth si?- le dijo, alejandose de ella, gracias por todo Ange, no se que haria sin ti- le dijo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e ir a su cuarto- nos vemos mañana en el Jeffersonian- le espeto en un hilo de voz, antes de irse por el pasillo; y Àngela seco una lagrima al escuchar como la puerta de su habitaciòn se cerraba.

-Vengo por ti a la mañana cariño...- le dijo atraves de pa puerta- te quiero- agrego, antes de salir del apartamento de su amiga, sabiendo que por màs que se muriera de decirle a su mejor amigo lo que verdaderamente habia pasado, la verdadera y horrible razòn de por su Bones no se habia encontrado con èl, Àngela no podia traicionar la confianza de su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino al Jeffersonian fue silencioso mientras Àngela conducia.

-Bueno, llegamos- dijo la artista cuando estacionaron en el lugar de Àngela- se siente bien volver no?

-Hace dos dìas te hubiera dicho que si- le respondio, mientras bajaba del auto.

Al llegar, los abrazos no se habian echo esperar. Cam y Hodgins, que a regañadientes habia ido èl solo ese dìa al Jeffersonian, abrazaba a Cam en medio de la plataforma.

-¡Oh hay estan!- dijo la forense al verlas llegar- Ange... Brennan!- les decia mientras las abrazaba- las extrañe mucho! a sido un largo año!

-Este año a tenido 365 dias Cam, igual que los otros- le dijo Brennan; pero Cam solo le sonrio.

-Oh si, me hiciste mucha falta...- agrego la forense, abrazandola de nuevo.

-Doctora B. venga aca!- le dijo Hodgins, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Y asì, entre abrazos de los internos, todos se sintieron muy bien al estar juntos de nuevo, incluso Brennan tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo el dìa estuvo temiendo que Booth llegara al Jeffersonian, y que ella no fuera capaz de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos de la forma correcta, pero aquello no habia pasado; y el pensamiento de que èl estaba, tal vez en ese momento con su novia, la habia echo secar una que otra lagrima.

El dìa habia pasado y ya eran las ocho; Brennan estuvo adelantando trabajo toda la jornada hasta que sinto como Àngela entraba a la oficina.

-Ange, terminare muy pronto y podras llevarme a casa- dijo, sin quitar la mirada de lo que leia.

-Me gustaria llevarte a casa cuando quisieras.

Aquella voz hizo que Brennan abriera los ojos de golpe y viera al hombre que estaba plantado en la entrada de su oficina.

-Q... que haces aqui?- a Brennan le hubiera gustado que su voz no sonara tan asustada.

-Lo mismo que tu Tempe, trabajar- agrego, cerrando la puerta de la oficina a sus espaldas. La respiraciòn de Brennan se habia acelerado un poco mientras èl se acercaba a ella.

-Te dije que estaria cerca hermosa...- le dijo, inclinandose hacia ella por encima del escritorio- haz sido buena Tempe?- Brennan trago en seco.

-No me hagas esto Alan... vete del Jeffersonian!- le grito entre dientes- no te vasto con lastimarme que ahora quieres hacerme la vida imposible en mi trabajo?

-Solo estoy aqui para asegurarme de que no haras nada estupido Temperance...- le dijo, rodeando el escritorio, quedando a su lado y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, el que hizo que ella temblara de pies a cabeza- y a lo mejor podamos repetir...- pero Brennan se paro de golpe y se alejo cuando èl toco uno de sus pechos.

-Largate... no, no me hagas esto Alan, por favor...- pero ella se callo al ver como èl sacaba un CD de su bolsillo.

-Lo que pasa Tempe...- le decia mientras lo movia en su mano- es que no haz entendido que el que manda aqui soy yo- le dijo, estando cerca de ella- se que ahora estas algo... hostil, pero cuando yo quiera, me daras lo que quiero y no te negaras, de lo contrario, todo el mundo ve este videito... incluyendo a tu compañero.

-Alan... por favor, por favor dejame en paz...- le dijo, cerrando los ojos al verlo tan cerca de ella- por favor...- le suplico cuanto sintio su mano en su cintura.

-No te libraras de mi Tempe... aceptalo- le dijo y ella movio su cabeza al sentir su respiraciòn, con la clara intenciòn de besarla- se buena y nadie vera esto...- le recordo y sus ojos le dolieron al cerrar con màs fuerza sus parpados al sentir sus asquerosos labios en los suyos- se buena que voy a estar cerca- le recordo y salio de la oficina.

-Infeliz...- espeto ella mientras secaba una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

-¡YA SE, NO DIRE NADA!- grito cuando escucho que la puerta se abria de nuevo.

-Cariño?- y esta vez si era Àngela. Brennan se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga- por que me gritas asi?

-Yo... lo siento Ànge... es solo que... - pero no supo que decirle, y en su lugar, se dejo caer en el sofa, y Àngela estubo a su lado en un segundo.

-Que pasa cariño?- le preguto dulcemente.

-Esta aqui Ange... esta aqui- dijo con un hilo de voz y Àngela comprendio sus palabras.

-Que? pero como?...- decia la artista- Bren... te lastimo de nuevo?- Brennan nego con la cabeza, y penso que lo mejor seria no decirle lo que le habia dicho, de lo contrario, le haria decirle a Booth- y que paso?

-Nada... solo, solo me recordo que tiene la el video y que no vaya a decir nada... eso es todo- Brennan se siguio viendo las manos, pues si Àngela viera su mirada, sabria que le estaba mintiendo.

-Que hijo de puta... Bren, dile a Booth èl...

-No Ange... puedo, puedo manejarlo.

-Cariño, esto no esta bien y no quiero que ese hijo de puta te ponga una mano encima otra vez.

-Y no lo hara Ange...- agrego ella, poniendose de pie- me llevas a casa?... desde mañana traigo mi coche- ella asintio y antes de irse le dijo:  
-Mi palabra sigue en pie cariño, si estas en peligro o vuelve a tocarte... te juro que Booth lo sabra- Brennan asintio y recogio sus cosas.

-No volvera a pasar... y aunque le dijeras a Booth, tal vez este muy ocupado con su novia que ni le importe- Àngela suspiro detras de ella, mientras caminaban hacia el parqueadero.

-Cariño, tu màs que nadie sabes que eso no es verdad y si Booth supiera lo que ese imbesil de a hecho...

-Ange, ya si?... solo vamonos- le dijo antes de que ella abriera las puertas del auto.

**.**

**.**

-No fuiste buena...- dijo con una media sonrisa el hombre que salio de detras de la columna, moviendo el estuche del CD entre sus dedos- y esta vez si lo vas a recordar Tempe...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Gracias Ange, de verdad que no sabria que hacer sin ti- le dijo en la puerta de su apartamento, despues de haber compartido una taza de cafè- te quiero.

Àngela abrazo a su amiga y le dio un beso en la frente- yo tambièn te quiero, cuidate Bren.

Brennan asintio y cerro la puerta, para luego, sentarce en su sofa, y fue hay cuando se dio cuenta de que Àngela habia dejado su pañoleta. Con la esperanza de alcansarla, Brennan salio del apartamento, pero el ascensor no llegaba asi que tomo las escaleras pero cunado estaba en piso de abajo, supo que no podria llegar a ella. Con un suspiro, Brennan subio las escaleras.

Iba por el pasillo de su piso, y cuando paso por el ascensor este se abrio, dejando ver al hombre que le sonrio descaradamente. Por un momento, Brennan se quedo petrificada, pero su cuerpo respondio al fin cuando lo vio dar un paso hacia ella, y salio corriendo hacia su casa y cuando estuvo dentro, a punto de cerrar la puerta, està la empujo tres pasos atras, justo antes de que se cerrara, con ella y Alan dentro.

-Que pasa Tempe?... no puedo creer corras asì cuando me ves...- le dijo antes de pasar el seguro a la puerta.

-Co... como llegaste aqui? como entraste...?

-Oh bueno, tu portero y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho sabes?... fuimos al colegio juntos y me deja pasar cuando yo quiera, siempre y cuando le de unos dolarito...- Alan caminaba hacia ella mientras Brennan retrocedia- pero ese no es el punto Tempe... vine por que no fuiste buena y le contaste a tu amiga lo que paso... no es verdad?- Brennan nego con la cabeza, cogiendo con fuerza la pañoleta rosa de Àngela- sabes lo que va a pasar verdad?... me va a tocar...- pero Brennan salio corriendo hacia el pasillo de los cuartos, sin tener a donde màs ir; y grito con fuerza cuando el la cogio en medio del pasillo, y le tapo la boca- creo que no conocemos tu cuarto verdad?- pero ella se resistio y a èl no le quedo de otra que destapar su boca.

-¡Dejame!... no dire nada otra vez! te lo juro!- le dijo mientras èl llevaba al cuarto.

-De eso no puedo estar seguro... a demas, creo que no recuerdas lo que paso verdad?... pues bien, vamos a repetir lo que te perdiste...

... pero los golpes en la puerta lo frenaron.

-¡Ayu...!- Alan tapo la boca de Brennan, que lloraba en sus brazos.

-Soy yo Bren, olvide mi pañoleta!

-Vaya... parece que tenemos compañia Tempe- Brennan se quito su mano de la boca con una sacudida.

-A ella no le hagas nada... por favor Alan, con Ange no...- le decia por lo bajo.

-Callate!... dejame pensar!- le dijo, y con los llamados de Àngela que eran cada vez màs asustadas, al saber que su amiga tendria que estar despierta- dame esto...- le dijo, cogiendo la pañoleta rosa, tirandola al piso para porder amordazarla.

-Bren!... que pasa, estas bien?- le decia ella mientras èl la amarraba a la cama, con los lazos de la cortina de su cuarto.

Àngela se relajo al escuchar los pasos que venian hacia la puerta.

Pero la artista se sorprendio al ver al hombre que le abrio, que de un tiron la metio al apartamento...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No le hara nada a Ange... o eso creo, depende de lo que se diga "algo" jejejeje pero solo les dire que este fic no va tan largo como los otros dos.**

**Bueno, OBVIO Gracias por sus comentarios =D **

**BeSoS...**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y yo le dije que seria una nota pesima... y es que es la verdad, a nadie le intersa saber que pasa con las mariposas en Asia...- pero Ashley se callo al ver que su novio no le prestaba nada de atenciòn- Booth?- lo llamo y èl menio la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella.

-Lo siento Ashley... es el caso que me tiene muy...

-Tu unico caso es tu compañera Seeley- le dijo, tirando el tenedor en su plato. Booth suspiro y se quedo viendola.

No, no era su Bones, no era la mujer con la que queria estar en ese y en otros mil momentos de su vida. Ella no era la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches, no era la mujer que deseaba amar cada una de esas noche.

No era justo con ella y con èl mismo que continuara con aquella farsa, despues de todo, lo habia hecho por que algo en èl se habia destrozado cuando ella no llego al espejo de agua, junto a èl.

-Como sera esto Seeley?- lo saco ella de sus pensamientos- yo... yo ya no puedo hacer que no me doy cuenta de que no me amas- Booth se acomodo en su asineto, incomodo ante la verdad tan obvia que ella le tiraba en la cara.

-Lo siento Ashley...- le dijo por lo bajo- yo no queria lastimarte, de verdad, pero es que es màs fuerte que yo sabes?- ella ladeo su cabeza y lo miro detenidamente.

-Con que me digas, de corazòn que no me haz usado Booth... creo que me vasta- le dijo, reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos. Booth tomo su mano.

-No te use Ashley, te juro que esa nunca fue mi intenciòn, yo... yo te pedi que lo intentaramos por que...

-Por que ella no fue- completo Ashley para su sorpresa- lo supe cuando lo vi en tus ojos Seeley... habias esperado tanto ese dìa quie cunado me dijiste que habia estado bien... dios, tenias los ojos màs tristes que e visto; pense que habia sido mi imaginaciòn por que lo ocultaste bien al instante- Booth bajo su mirada, para luego dirigirla a lo lejos- tu no fuiste el unico que te engañaste; yo tambièn lo hize al pensar que podria hacer que me amaras...- Ashley solto su mano y se puso de pie- pero el corazòn escoge lo que escoge... y el tuyo dice Temperance Brennan hace rato... no hay lugar para mi en el si no es como una amiga...- Ashley seco una lagrima- pero no puedo, no puedo ser tu amiga.

Booth asintio y suspiro.

-Lo siento Ashley... de verdad que no queria lastimarte...- pero ella lo callo con un ademan de su mano.

-Solo se feliz Seeley, de verdad que te deseo lo mejor...- Ashley se acerco a èl y beso su mejilla- doy gracias a la vida por haberte conocino Booth, y ojala ella se de cuenta que hace rato tiene tu corazòn en sus manos Seeley.

-Ojala Ashley... ojala- ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Suerte Booth oh mejor dicho exitos, la suerte es para los perdedores- èl asintio, antyes de que ella se diera la vuelta y saliera del restaurante.

Booth la vio ir, hasta que perdio su figura a lo lejos.

Pago la cuenta y salio a paso lento por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Asi que tu eres Àngela- le dijo mientras ella permanecia quieta, en medio de la sala.

-Y quien rayos eres...- pero Àngela trago en seco y miro a todos lados, en busca de Brennan- donde esta Temperance?... que le haz hecho?- èl sonrio y cerro la puerta con llave, para temor de Àngela que no veia nada que pudiera coger para defenderse- eres... eres Alan verdad?- pregunto con temor.

-Se ve que te han hablado de mi.

-Asi que tu eres el hijo de puta que lastimo a mi amiga...- le dijo con odio.

-Yo no queria hacerlo, de verdad...- le dijo, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- pero fue màs fuerte que yo y no pude evitarlo...

-¡Donde esta!- lo interrumpio- si le haz hecho algo te juro que...

-Por eso debio quedarse callada!- la interrumpio èl- ahora no solo la tengo que hacer callar a ella sino a ti tambièn...- Àngela se estremesio al ver como su semblante empezaba a canviar.

-¡Brennan!- la llamo, antes de salir a paso rapido por el pasillo, sin perder de vista a Alan que iba detras de ella- ¡Bren!- espeto cuando llego a su cuarto y la vio con las manos atadas, juntas, a una de las patas de la cama. Àngela se agacho y le quito su pañoleta de la boca.

-¡Ange vete, por favor vete...!

-No te voy a dejar cariño... no con èl aqui...- le grito mientras èl cerraba la puerta de la habitaciòn.

Y ambas amigas se estremesieron al ver un cuchillo en su mano.

-¡No! Alan no le hagas nada! por favor!

-¡CALLATE!- le grito. Èl iba de una lado para otro, en frente de ellas mientras se revolvia el cabello.

-Te lo dije Tempe!... te pedi que fueras buena y te quedaras callada!... pero no!... tenias que conterle a su amigita!... y ahora que voy a hacer?... no puedo dejarla ir...

Brennan nego con la cabeza, mientras Àngela la abrazaba.

-¡No la sueltes!- le grito, apuntando con el cuchillo a Àngela que dejo de desatar a Brennan.

-Alan... escuchame- empezo Brennan, tratando de controlar sus sollozos- si nos dejas te juro que no diremos nada, vete del pais...

Pero sus risas la callaron.

-No me creas estupido!- le grito- que no diras nada?... y entonces que hace està aqui?... eres una estupida Temperance, solo... solo tenias que quedarte callada y nada de esto estaria pasando!

-Alan... deja eso, por favor, si... si nos matas las cosas seran mucho peor...

-¡Yo no soy un asesino!

-Pero si un violador...- no aguanto decir Àngela- largate antes de que...

-¡Antes de que!- le grito- antes de que le digan a alguien...- se burlo- ese es el asunto bonita, que no van a ningun lado, no despues de ver como eres Angelita... no, saldras de denunciarme...

-¡No lo hara!- lo interrumpio Brennan, pensando unicamente en la vida de su amiga- Alan te juro que no diremos nada, pero dejanos ir...¡Àngela!

Pero ella se habia tirado contra Alan que oia atento a Brennan.

Forcejearon, ella trato de ayudarla, pegandole a Alan en los pies cuando podia. El cuchillo callo al suelo y Brenna lo mando lejos, mientras veia como èl la asotaba contra la pared.

Y el mundo de Brennan se vino al piso cuando vio la cabeza de su amiga dar contra el vorde de su nochero y no pararse otra ves.

-Ange...- decia con un hilo de voz- Àngela levantate... ¡Àngela!- le gritaba, llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, mientras èl no dejaba de decir "la mate, la mate..." entre dientes.

-¡Ange!... ¡Ange despierta por favor!- sollozaba Brennan, que casi se ahoga en su propio llanto al ver un hilo de sangre salir de la cabeza de su amiga- no... no... ¡Angela!...

Al ver aquello, Alan le pego a la pared, mientras el llanto de Brennan no lo dejaba pensar.

-¡Callate! ¡Callate!- le grito en la cara- yo... yo no la mate...ella, ella se callo...

-¡No!...no puede estar muerta... no, no, no...

-¡Que te calles!- le grito y ella lo miro con odio.

-Si...si se muere es tu culpa... tu tu...tu la mataste...- le decia entre sollozos mientras èl negava.

-¡NO, YO NO LA MATE!

-¡SI, SI FUISTE...FUISTE TU...!

-¡NO!...¡CALLATE!- le grito, atrapando su cuello con su mano, y cada vez màs ella no podia respirar...- ¡YO NO LA MATE!- le seguia gritando y solto su cuello- ¿Tem... Tempe?- pero ella no despertaba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... XD**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosas palabras en sus comentario, de verdad que son la fuerza que me pone tras la pc =D**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Que hacia hay?

No era masoquista volver al lugar donde su corazòn habia tenido la tonta idea de poder olvidarse de ella?

Con un suspiro responde que sì a sus pensamientos, mientras su reflejo es movido por el pequeño dedo de un niño, que curioso sonrie al ver la onda expansiva de su leve toque.

Booth ve su reflejo y le sonrie con melancolia.

¿Como se atrevio a pensar que con otra mujer pordria olvidar a la que le tenia el corazòn tatuado con su nombre?

Seca con rapides una lagrima, dejando su dedo en su mejillas mientras pensaba, por primera vez sin rabia, en por que su Bones no habia ido aquel dìa al mismo lugar donde èl estaba en ese momento.

La evito todos esos dìas por miedo a su respuesta, pero en aquel momento era eso lo unico que su corazòn queria saber.

-Por que no viniste Bones...?- dijo levemente a la nada, sabiendo que necesitaba, o mejor dicho, merecia una respuesta.

Mete su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, mueve un par de veces la ficha de juego y decide jugar saber la respuesta, por màs que esta le pueda doler, decide ir a buscarla, pues tarde o temprano, tendra que darle la cara.

_"Y mejor que sea temprano" _ piensa para sì, saliendo del centro comencial, rumbo a casa de Brennan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vaya agente Booth, pense que no lo volveria a ver.

-Pues ya ves Steven...- le dice al portero- esta... esta en casa?

-He... si, la doctora Brennan esta en casa.

-Estas bien Steven... estas como nervioso?- el portero hace un ademan con la mano, restandole importancia.

-La verdad es que no me han pagado agente... cuanquiera estaria nerviosa no?

-Si, creo que si...- cavila èl por un momento, sin darce cuenta que el portero esta màs que nervioso... esta asustado; pero èl, ante la respuesta que tendria que saber, no le presta atenciòn- no me anuncies.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hago- Booth sonrie a medias y va derecho al ascensor.

Sin saber que al cerrarse las puertas, el portero sale de su puesto, corriendo calle arriba.

**.**

**.**

La puerta abierta.

Booth se queda paralisado en medio del pasillo, recordando al portero. Algo pasaba y èl no lo vio venir.

Con su corazòn a mil, Booth siente el frio metal de su arma, mientras sus latidos son punzantes en sus oidos.

_"Por lo que màs quieras señor... que este, que este bien..." _pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-¡Brennan!

La llama desde la puerta, pero nadie le responde.

-¡Bones!

La llama mientras camina por el pasillo de los cuarto.

-Bones estas hay?- dice, en frente de la puerta cerrada de su habitaciòn- voy a entrar...- se queda con el picaporte de la puerta unos segundos, sin saber por que demonios no puede calmarse.

Y sus peores pesadillas, tal vez ni siquiera comparables, lo dejan plantado en la puerta por un momento.

Una sabana blanca cubre un cuerpo inmòvil en el suelo, con algo de sangre en ella.

-¡BONES!

Grita desesperado, arrodillandose frente a lo que deseaba no fuera un cadàver si no una muy asquerosa y mala broma.

-Àn... Àngela?

Al quitar la sabana, su miedo disminuye pero no desaparece al ver el rostro tan palido de la artista, palido y...

Muerto.

Booth suspira y se pone de pie, con el corazòn casi en una pieza al verla de aquella manera. Busca a Brennan en el baño pero no la encuentra.

¿Donde estaba?

¿Que hacia Àngela muerta en su habitaciòn?

Las lagrimas le empañan la vista y vuelve a arrodillarse junto a Àngela, sacando su celular.

-Dios... que paso Ange?- le pregunta mientras las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, mientras el pitido del movil es la unica cosa que lo conecta al mundo, sintiendo irreal el tener que tocar el rostro sin vida de de la artista, una artista que le habia pintado de mil colores la vida a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino. Su corazòn se quedo chiquito al pensar en Hodgins.

-Que... que paso Ange?- le pregunta mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejando un mechon de su pelo detras de su oreja, aquella que estaba fria...

-Diga?- le contestan al fin.

-So... soy en agente especial Seeley Bo...Booth- traga fuerte mientras trata de contener el llanto- necesito... hay un codigo...

Su mirada se vuelve rapida al rostro de Àngela.

Su mano habia quedado en su cuello, y hay, casi imperceptible, ella se aferraba a la vida.

-Si agente?

-¡DIOS MIO... UNA AMBULANCIA, NECESITO UNA AMBULANCIA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

-¡BOOTH!

Se dio la vuelta y se encontro cara a cara con el demacrado rostro de Hodgins.

-Esta en cirugia... al parecer tiene mucha preciòn en su cerebro o algo asi...

-Pero... malditasea Booth que paso?- le grito, mientras Cam, que casi estaba jadeando por venir detras de èl, lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-No lo sè Hodgins yo...- Booth suspiro y se sento a su lado.

-¡QUE PASO!- le grito.

-Fui a casa de Brennan y la encontre asì, no se que paso... la puerta estaba habierta y...¡no lo sè!

-Calmate Seeley...- le pidio Cam, mientras èl tenia el rostro hundido en sus manos- y tu tambièn respira Hodgins... àngela, ella va a estar bien...

-Y como lo sabes!- le grito- si... si algo le pasa Cam... yo... yo me voy con ella... te juro que me mato si algo le pasa...- y se callo, sollozando en el hombro de la forense que lo abrazo para callarlo.

-No... no digas eso Jack...- le decia mientras ella misma, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, hacia lo que podia por no llorar- ella estara bien... no pierdas la fe Jack... no piertas la fe...

-Chicos...- los llama Sweets, con un hilo de voz, temiendo lo peor ante aquella escena- dios... no, no medigan que...

-¡No!- le grito Booth- esta en cirugia Sweets...- el psicologo suelta el aire de golpe y se abraza a Daisy que venia cogida de su brazo.

-A donde vas?- le pregunta Cam a Hodgins que se pone en pie de pronto.

-Yo... no lo sè, necesito aire- les dice, mientras todos ven como se iba a paso lento a la gran venta, al fondo del pasillo.

-En casa de Brennan?- le dice Cam, mientras Booth mira la pulcra pared frente a èl- y... donde esta...esta bien?- pregunta con miedo.

-No lo sè Cam... no tengo ni la màs minima idea de donde esta- le dice, poniendose de pie- el portero... el hijo de puta sabe algo...dejo su puesto y antes de entrar a la casa y encontrar asì a Àngela, recorde que estaba nervioso, incluso con miedo...¡por que putas no lo note!-grito, mientras su mano daba contra la pared- y... la unica persona que me puede decir que rayos a pasado con ella es Àngela... ella es la unica que me puede decir que carajos paso hay... por que yo no estaba alli para cuidarla...

-Hey Seeley... mirame- le pide Cam, que le da la vuelta a la fuerza- no te culpes de nada Booth... me oyes? Brennan,... ella esta bien ok?

-Ni tu misma me puedes decir eso Cam...- le dice mientras ella seca una lagrima de su rostro- no... no quiero encontrarla como lo hice con Àngela... no...

-Y no lo haras Seeley...- le dice ella, mientras lo abraza con fuerza- Àngela va a estar bien y nos dira que paso con Brennan... tu tampoco me pierdas la esperanza... tu no Seeley...- èl asiente como un niño pequeño, aferrandose a la forense.

-Si...si algo le paso... yo me muero Camille...te juro que me da algo donde le haya pasado algo y yo no estuve hay para ella...

-Shhhhh la vamos a encontrar, vas a ver que si...

Dos horas habian pasado y nada habia cambiado.

Hodgins seguia viendo a traves de la ventana mientras los otros cuatro permanesian en silencio... hasta que las puertas blancas se abrieron, y todos, como si fueran estatuas, volvieron a la vida.

-Digame por favor que mi Àngela esta bien...por favor!- le suplico Hodgins a la doctora.

-Esta en cuidados intensivos, logramos traerla a la vida cuatro veces en la cirugia... es una mujer muy fuerte, de verdad quiere vivir- todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como su alma volvia- logramos estabilizar su preciòn craneal, y tanto ella como el bebè estan en peligro pero...

-Que dijo?- la interrumpio Hodgins- ella y...?

-El... bebè- dijo en un hilo de voz la doctora- la señorita Montenegro tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo... no lo sabia?- le pregunto a un Hodgins atonito- en tal caso... ella y el bebè se aferran a la vida, y los mantendremos al tanto, y por el momento, nada de vicitas hasta mañana, con permiso- les dijo antes de irse, dejando a sus espaldas una pequeña alegria en tal caos.

-An... Ange esta embarazada?- repitio sin poder creerselo Hodgins.

-Lo ves...- le dijo Cam- es una mujer fuerte Jack, ella y tu hijo van a estar bien- èl la mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y de un momento a otro, se tira en sus brazos.

-Vo...voy a ser papà...- le dice en un hilo de voz, mientras las lagrimas le corrian por las mejillas- voy a ser papà...

**.**

**.**

-¡Doctora!

-Si?

Booth habia salido detras de ella.

-Queria saber cuando va a despertar Àngela, necesito...

-Eso solo Dios lo sabe agente...- le dijo para su pesar- no esta en coma, pero no sabemos hasta cuendo estara inconsciente, lo siento.

-Gracias...- ella asintio y siguio su camino, mientras èl se recostaba en la fria pared.

-Que paso Bones... donde estas?- pregunto, con su rostro entre sus manos- sea lo que sea vas a estar bien... pase lo que pase te voy a encontrar...te lo juro- dijo, mientras esta vez miraba al techo- cuidala Dios, cuidala y despierta a Àngela rapido... por favor, despiertala rapido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Huuuu!... Bueno, le dejo hasta hay... =( **

**espero que les haya gustado... =)**

**Otra cosa... la verdad, verdad, verdad!... me plantie matar a Àngela saben?... pero bueno, a lo ultimo dije que no... =D **

**Por otro lado, el 25 me ire de vacaciones =D estare por hay 5 dias y cuando regrese les subo cap, pero no se cuando pueda... are que sea rapido, lo prometo... ;)**

**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Comentarios, De Verdad Que Son La Razòn Que Me Pone Detras De La PC... =)**

**Los Quiero...**

**BeSoS...**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Steven Gold... que es tan dificil encontrarlo!

Los otros tres agentes bajaron la mirada ante la de Booth, que debajo de sus ojos, dejaba ver unas ojeras horribles.

-Encuentren a este tipo... que a caso tengo que recordarles que la vida de mi compañera tepende de eso!- les grito- vayanse...- les dijo en un suspiro.

Dos dias.

Dos dias en los que no tenia ni la màs minima idea del paradero de su compañera...

Sus manos se pasaron por su cabello, esperando, resandole a Dios que la cuidara...

Y en eso, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sin ver quien era contesto.

-Agente Booth.

-Soy yo hombre...- al escucharlo, Booth se sento de golpe.

-Esta bien?

-Si Booth, estan bien- le tranquiliso Hodgins- llamaba para decirte que ya desperto Booth... y deberias venir- le dijo, mientras èl salia ya de su oficina.

-Por que?

-No es nada malo...es solo que Ange no deja de preguntar por Brennan, pero no me a dicho que paso...

-Voy para haya Hodgins- le dijo, subiendo a la SUV.

**.**

**.**

Booth entro corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a la entrada de la UCI, donde todos lo esperaban.

-Tengo que decirte algo Booth...- le decia Hodgins. Booth se temio lo peor, pero solo asintio.

-Cuando le pregunte por Brennan... me dijo que solo hablaria de eso contigo, y ella me hizo llamarte en el momento, asi que te pido una cosa, y es que no la estreses Booth... ella y el bebè no pueden sufrir...

-Tranquilo Hodgins... no la estresare, te lo prometo- èl asintio y Booth entro, ya que solo podia entrar uno solo.

**.**

-Àngela?- Àngela dejo de ver por la ventana y lo miro. Tenia un gran vendaje en la cabeza, y estaba conectada a muchos aparatos, pero haun asi, le dio una media sonrisa al verlo, sabiendo que si no fuera por èl, ella no estaria hay.

Booth se acerco a su cama y tomo su mano, mientras ella tenia la otra en su vientre.

-Jack me dijo que si no fuera por ti...

-Tranquila Àngela, no tienes que darme las gracias- ella le sonrio, pero su sonrisa se fue, y Booth supo la razòn- que... que paso Àngela?- ella suspiro y miro a otro lado, sin saber por donde empezar.

-Jack me dijo que no la habian encontrado...- cavilo ella, y volvio a verlo- y tus ojos me dicen que sigue siendo asì- èl asintio.

-Ange... ella... Bren esta...?

-No lo sè Booth...- le contesto, apretando su mano- creo que... que tienes que saber muchas cosas primero.

-Que Ange? dime que esta pasando- le suplico, con sus ojos marrones fijos en los de ella.

Ella suspiro y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-Booth... ella, ella no fue a su cita por que algo le paso- èl retuvo el aire al escucharla, y nego con la cabeza.

-No... tu me dijiste que ella...

-Se lo que te dije Booth, ella me pidio que te mintiera... ella nos estaba escuchando...lo siento.

-Que... que le paso Ange?- su corazòn latia a niveles peligrosos.

-Me hizo prometerle que tu lo sabrias si esto se nos salia de las manos...¡ y detesto que asi haya tenido que ser... le dije que te dijera pero ella...!

-Calmate Ange...- le pidio, viendo como los monitores empezaban a pitar- respira...- ella asintio y seco una lagrima que ya le corria por la mejilla- Àngela... me estas matando... por favor dime de una vez que le paso...

-Ella no fue por que...por que no la dejaron Booth...- èl la miro, suplicando que le dijera màs- ese dìa, ella se habia arreglado para ir a verte, estaba muy feliz sabes?... pero... pero èl llego y... y la lastimo- el pecho de Booth iba y bajaba ante la sola menciòn de que alguien la habia herido...- Booth... èl, èl... le pego y... la dejo inconsciente...y... y...la, se aprevecho de ella Booth- èl dejo de respirar en aquel momento, mientras ella no sabia como decirle aquello- el muy hijo de puta la golpeo y la violo, y por eso no pudo ir...- Booh solto su mano y se dio la vuelta mientras sus manos pasaban con rabia su pelo, una rabia que Àngela tambièn sentia en ese momento.

-Q...quien fue?- le dijo, sin verla todabia, dandole la espalda, con sus ojos cerrados, sin poder, sin querer, imaginar a SU Bones de aquella forma.

-Un Arqueologo de Muluku... èl muy hijo de puta...

-El...el nombre Angela...el nombre- la interrumpio con dificultad, sintiendo como herbia en su fuero interno ante un hombre que mataria ante la primera oportunidad.

-Alan...Alan Burke- dijo con odio Àngela- el muy desgrasiado la iba a... lastimar otra vez...- Booth miro al techo, mientras las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, con los nudillos blancos ante la fuerza de sus puños apretados, a cada lado de su cuerpo- yo llege y gracias al cielo no le habia echo nada... pero ahora...- pero Àngela dio un brinco cuando el florero al lado de su cama fue a dar al piso, tirado en un ataque de ira por Booth que iba y venia al lado de su cama.

-Cal...calmate Booth- le pidio Àngela, tartamudeando ante la ira de él.

-Por...por que rayos no me lo dijo- le pregunto a Àngela que se le hizo chiquito el corazòn al ver sus ojos, dolidos como nunca los habia visto en su vida- Ange yo... yo la hubiera cuidado... yo...

-Lo sé Booth...- continuo ella, y en la primera oportunidad, tomo su mano, frenando su ir y venir- pero él la tenia amenazada...

-Amenazada?- repitio él con ira, mientras Ángela veia el dolor en sus ojos, sabiendo que nunca podria imaginarse como se sentiria él en aquel momento- como... como que amenazada?

-Booth... él y Brennan estuvieron juntos en Muluku...

-No me digas que el muy hijo de puta la a estado...

-No...no- lo interrumpio ella, apretando más su mano- eso fue... mutuo, esa vez no la lastimo... pero el muy infeliz lo tiene en video, y le dijo que si llegaba a decir algo, mostraria eso como prueba de que al igual que esa vez, ella tambien lo habia querido... pero no fue asi Booth...- le dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras él la miraba, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, y todo su rostro en shok- te juro que no fue así Booth... Brennan no lo queria...no habia otra cosa que ella quisiera más que ir a tu lado ese día- Booth bajo la mirada y dejo que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras sus manos se apretaban con las de Ángela, que lloraba al igual que él.

-A la primera oportunidad...- empezo Ángela, mientras ambos trataban de calmarse- trate de quitarle el cuchillo... peleamos, y no recuerdo más...- Booth la miraba, con su rostro descompuesto ante el esenario en el que debio haber estado- ese hombre esta como loco Booth... y no iba a dejar que le pusiera un dedo encima de nuevo...

-El muy hijo de puta tienen los dias contados Ángela...- le dijo con odio, mientras ella se estremesia ante la frialdad de su voz- no lo llames hombre por que no lo es Ángela... es un desgraciado... un hijo de puta que no merese que lo llames hombre... es un cobarde... uno al que le voy hacer pagar cada asqueroso dedo que le puso encima.

-Brennan no te lo dijo por eso mismo...- Booth la miro sin entenderla- ella sabia que si te lo decia, irias tras él... y él sabria que te lo dijo... y pondria el video donde cualquiera podria verlo... y ella no queria que tu lo vieras- Booth bufo sonoramente, mientras pisaba los pedazos del florero roto y se pasaba las manos por la cara.

-La amas verdad?- aquello fue más una confirmación que una pregunta, una con la que él se quedo quieto de golpe- creo... creo que no seria capaz de imaginar como te sientes...

-Impotente...- la interrumpio- con rabia, con ira, con odio...- Booth se giro hacia ella y la miro- se supone que yo debo cuidarla Ángela... ese es mi trabajo, mi trabajo es tenerla a salvo... y le e fallado Ángela- le dijo, mientras las palabras salian de sus dientes apretados-la lastimo y yo no estaba hay para impedirlo...

-No es tu culpa Booth...- lo atajo ella, sabiendo que él se sentiria asi- no es culpa tuya ni de Bren... y lo unico en lo que tienes que pensar ahora es en encontrarla...- Ángela volvio a tomar su mano- él se la devio haber llevado... es la unica explicación... encuentrala Booth... no hay nadie mejor para eso que tu...- él asintio, sabien que esa seria sin duda, la razón de que no encontrara a Brennan por ningun lado.

-Gracias Ángela... por todo- le dijo, estrechando su mano con más fuerza- solo... hubiera deseado que ella hubiera confiado más en mi...

-Y ella confia en ti Booth... confia en ti mas que nadie en el mundo- le dijo, posando su mano en su mejilla- solo... estaba asustada Booth, y por desgracia con mucha razòn...- ante sus palabras, Booth cerro sus ojos fuertemente, en un intento por no dejar salir màs sus lagrimas- tienes que prometerme algo Booth...- èl abrio los ojos de golpe y se quedo mirandola sin saber que le pediria- prometeme que no lo mataras Booth...

-Que?- la interrumpio èl- Àngela... yo no te puedo prometer que no lo voy a matar, no despues... no despues de lo que le hizo Àngela... no despues de que...

-Hazlo por ella Booth- lo interrumpio- se que eres capaz de hacerlo Booth, se al igual que todos que harias lo que fuera por ella... pero no dejes que la ira te llene Booth...- le decia mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla- ella te necesita, y te necesita a su lado y no detras de las rejas...no lo mates si no es necesario, no quiero que el que termine detras de las rejas seas tu cariño...- èl asintio, sabiendo que por màs que se lo meresia, no podria meterle una bala en la cabeza si no tenia una razòn legal para ello... no bastaba con que su razòn fuera tocar a la fuerza a la mujer que amaba- no quiero que Brennan este sola, ella te necesita para... para que le muestres la luz en toda esta mierda que ese hijo de puta a sumido su vida cariño... a demas, no quiero que el padrino de mi bebe le mande regalos desde la carcel- le dijo con una media sonrisa y el abrio los ojos como platos- por ti estamos vivos Booth- el sonrio a medias y se incorporo.

-No tienes nada que agradeserme Àngela...- le dijo, dandole un beso en la frente- voy por su madrina verdad?- ella asintio.

-No podrian ser nadie màs que ustedes dos- el asintio y se alejo de ella.

-Booth...- lo llamo dèbilmente.

-Si?- le pregunto sin mirarla.

-No me lo prometiste- le recordo. Booth miro al techo y suspiro sonoramente.

-Cuidate Àngela, y cuida al bebe- le dijo, antes de salir de la UCI.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentia la calides de una mano recorrer su cabello, mientras su cabeza estaba en una almohada que no podia ser suya, pues era muy dura y olia muy mal.

Abrio los ojos despacio, viendo el marco de una pequeña ventana enrejada. No era la suya. Estaba asquerosamente sucia para ser suya.

Y las imagenes inundaron su mente en un segundo.

-Vaya, ya estas despierta.

Brennan movio su cabeza a la direcciòn donde la voz que la estremesio de pies a cabeza salia. Estaba a su lado, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos mientras la miraba fijamente.

Brennan parpadeo un par de veces y sintio como su corazòn latia a mil por hora.

-¡Hey, hey... tranquila!- Alan la sugeto por los hombros, dejandola sentada al igual que èl en la cama- tranquila Temperance...

-Àngela...- dijo ella con una voz carrasposa... y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar la ultima vez que habia visto a su amiga- An...Ange...

-Tranquila Tempe, ella ya no nos molestara...

Pero Brennan lo empujo fuertemente y salio de aquel pequeño cuarto, corriendo por un pasillo igual de mugriento y sucio que la habitaciòn, pasando por otras puertas, antes de que un hombre fornido se interpusiera en su camino.

-Tranquila hermosa... de aqui no vas a salir- le dijo aquel hombre con una voz gruesa. Brennan retrosedio, pero grito al sentir los brazos de Alan sobre ella.

-¡Sueltame!... ¡no me toques!- le gritaba mientras se removia en sus brazos.

-No me caeria mal un poco de ayuda- le dijo Alan al hombre. Estè rodo los ojos y sin problema cogio los pies de Brennan.

-Te dije que cerraras con llave... no puedes dejarla salir.

-¡Dejenme!- les gritaba mientras ellos la llevaban de nuevo a aquella habitaciòn; pero aquel hombre se giro al ver como una chica desnuda salia corriendo por la puerta que ellos habian acavado de pasar.

-Creo que tenemos otra fuga...- dijo sin màs, soltando las piernas de Brennan y corriendo tras la chica, que en unas zancadas tuvo entre sus manos.

-¡No!¡Dejame!¡por favor!¡quiero irme a casa!¡por favor!

-¡Ya callate mocosa!- le grito, mientras quitaba la goma de seguridad a la jeringa con su boca, inyectando a la pobre chica en el cuello.

-Shhhh ya... eso es- le dijo a la chica en sus brazos.

Brennan se quedo helada ante lo que veia, inmovil en los brazos de Alan.

-Que... que es esto?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz, viendo como aquel hombre le daba la chica a un tipo sumamente desagradable-donde me haz traido?

-No me dejas otra alternativa Tempe...- le dijo al oido- te van a llevar muy lejos... tan lejos que ni tu estupido compañero te va a encontrar- Brennan negaba con la cabeza, mientras veia como aquel hombre volvia junto a ella- copera y no te ira tan mal Tempe...- Brennan le pego una patada al hombre que quiso volver a coger sus piernas, y al hacerlo, termino por sarandearla un poco.

-Nos va a dar muchos problemas...- comento, mientras entraban en el pequeño cuarto y la dejaban sobre la cama, y ella se paro rapidamente, quedando acorralada en la esquina del pequeño cuarto- el barco no sale hasta mañana por la noche doc.

-Y es lejos?- el otro sonrio con sorna.

-Los de rusia pagaron muy bien por ella, a demas, tienen los medios para retenerla lejos y bien escondida.

Los latidos de su corazòn golpeaban con furia en su pecho, sabiendo lo que aquello significava.

Sabia muy bien que ni el FBI podria encontrarla si la sacavan del pais.

-Rusia... me suena bien, a ti Tempe?- ella nego, mientras sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas al saber que no podria salir de hay; al saber que estaria muy lejos de Booth, y tal vez, en unas manos peores que en las que estaba ahora.

-Estas loco... ¡eres un maldito desgrasiado!- le grito con ira- no... no me hagas esto...

-No me dejas de otra... te dije que te callaras, pero no, tenias que ir a contarle todo a tu estupida amiga...pero bueno, al menos esta muerta y no podra decir nada... despues de todo no salio nada mal matarla...

-¡NO! ¡Àngela no esta muerta!... no...- decia ella sollozando, mientras ellos se reian en su cara.

-Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio... despues de todo, nunca encuentran a las chicas que se llevan... ¿verdad?- le pregunto al hombre.

-Con nosotros no, le prometo que no la van a encontrar- Brennan negaba con furia mientras sus lagrimas salian sin control por sus ojos.

-Lo unico que lamento sera tener que irme... ya sabes, mientras las cosas se suabisan- le dijo sin màs a ella, mientras en su interior se revolvia todo su ser al ver como aquel hombre le daba un sobre a Alan, uno que no tuvo duda que era dinero- esta todo?

-Si, los de rusia lo mandaron todo de una vez para asegurar que la pondriamos en ese barco...- Brennan, por primera vez en su vida, se sintio como un animal, uno que era vendido como un simple objeto, mientras ambos la miraban de arriba a bajo- al pareser, uno de ellos adora sus libros...- Alan rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno... al menos te trataran bien Temperance- le dijo con sorna mientras se acercava a ella.

-Alejate de mi...- le dijo, y el se detuvo a un metro de ella.

-Creo que este es un adios Tempe... pero no quiero irme sin estar contigo otra vez...- y ella se estremesio al ver como su mirada iba y venia por su cuerpo.

-no... no lo hagas...- le pido; y al ver que èl no se detendria, intento salir fuera de su alcase, pero para ello ya era demasiado tarde.

-Trata de no dejarle marcas doc...- le pidio sin màs aquel hombre, que salio de la habitaciòn, dejando atras a un Alan que retenia a Brennan con fuerza en la cama, mientras le rasgaba la camisa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Ya volvi!** ** =) jejejejeje **

**pues bien... que les digo? Mmmm o si! la pase muy bien ;) de verdad que si... jejejeje**

**Por otro lado... lamento hacer sufrir a Brennan tanto, de verdad que si... pero las ideas van saliendo a medida que escribo... sorry si no es la tipica historia rosa que esperaban... a mi me gusta mucho el drama (Mmmm creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta Ebby jejeje) y de verdad espero que la historia les guste y no les resulte muyyyy cruel! jajajajajaja **

**Soy de las que piensa que siempre se puede encontrar la luz al final del tunel, por màs negro que este sea. **

**Ya veremos si Bren la encuentra...**

**BeSoS...**

**Ebby**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NoTa: **

**Mmmm por donde empiezo... **

**Bueno, antes que nada, muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que son muy interesantes y me ponen detras de la pc, a pesar de su contenido. **

**Solo quiero agregar una cosa antes de que lean. Primero... que rating tiene la historia?... oh si, M, por lo tanto, esta historia no va a ser TAN rosa y subrealista como las otras... (auque claro, esta historia lo es tambien) pero digo lo otro por que... seamos honests, Booth no va a llegar SIEMPRE a tiempo. **

**Escribo esto por que hubo sentimientos encontrados por el cap anterior. No crean, a mi tambien me dolio escribirlo, como mujer y ser humano que soy, en serio, pero tienen que entender el raiting... la historia no se va a resolver siempre con un magico rescate que siempre llega a tiempo... no, Brennan va a morir y... jajajajaja mentiras, un chiste de mal gusto -_- Oh y claro, no estoy enojada o algo paresido jajaja no =) solo queria aclarar eso, y no se tomen a mal mis palabras, de verdad que van con las mejores intensiones, al igual que sus comentarios =) **

**Sin ser màs, e aqui el cap...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Al Otro Dìa...**_

.

.

-¡Soy yo Dan, Seeley Booth del FBI!

-Oh agente Booth, tiempo sin escucharlo... quiere que vuelva a detener a su compañera otra vez?- le pregunto con una risa disimulada.

-¡No... escucha Dane, esta vez tienes que ayudarme a detener a un hombre, se llama Alan Burke!¡Va a subir al aviòn que va hacia Italia!- le grito, mientras conducia a gran velocidad por las calles de D.C.

-Hay un vuelo que sale a las...- Dane miro la gran pantalla de salidas del aeropuerto- ya, estan abordando- le dijo,viendo en la gran pantalla el aviòn que salia a las 6 de la tarde.

-¡No! ¡Escuchame Dane, tienes que detenerlo!¡ese aviòn no puede salir con ese hijo de puta dentro!- Booth llego al aeropuerto, mientras le tiraba las llaves de la SUV, sin apagar, al portero de la entrada, que se callo al ver la placa- ¡deten ese aviòn!- le grito, angustiado ante la posibilidad de nunca màs ver a su Bones... de no saber que le abria pasado.

-Booth... hace años me pediste retener a tu compañera, vale, eso es facil, pero un aviòn es otra cosa...

-¡Malditasea Dane! ¡Ese tipo no se puede ir! ¡deten ese aviòn!- le decia, corriedo por el aeropuerto, apartando gente en su camino.

-Pero dame una razòn!... no puedo deter todo un aviòn sin una puta razòn!- le grito, mientras corria hacia la puerta de abordaje numero 4.

-¡Secuestro!¡hay esta tu razòn!- le grito, mientras esta vez, era el quien miraba la gran pantalla, saliendo disparado hacia la puerta numero 4.

-Vale... vere que puedo hacer.

-¡No!¡Nada de vere que puedo hacer, Dane!¡deten ese puto aviòn!- le grito, colgando su movil mientras trataba de pasar la seguridad del aeropuerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seco sus lagrimas con rapides, una vez màs.

No podia derrumbarse, no ahora que sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Booth...- dijo en un susurro mientras se ponia la ropa que le habian dado. Paso su cabeza por la gran camisa gruesa, de manga larga, como diez tallas màs que la suya, de un gris desgastado, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, en un rincon de la habitaciòn- encuentrame... encuentrame- susuraba con su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras hacia lo que podia por dejar de llorar; pero aquello era imposible. Sentia que algo dentro de ella se habia roto, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedaban, sacar de su mente todo aquello- Booth...- decia entre sollozos.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrio, ella se paro rapidamente.

Era aquella muejer, de maquillaje varato que le habia dado la camisa, que tenia detras al hombre fornido del dìas anterior.

-Hora de irse bonita- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara la mujer.

.

Tenia una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza. Sintio que la sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared.

Minutos despues, se estremesio al sentir la calides de dos cuerpos a su lado, que sollozaban a unos niveles menores que ella.

_"Por dios... son unas niñas..."_- penso conmosionada.

-Hey...- le hablo a la que estaba a su derecha, que sonaba màs asustada, y sin duda la màs pequeña- todo va a estar bien...- le decia con un susurro- tranquila...- aquellas palabras callaron el sollozo de la niña, mientras Brennan trataba de creerselas tambièn.

-Co... como lo...lo sabes?... ten...tengo miedo- con su voz, Brennan no le ponia màs de diez años.

-Por que tengo un amigo sabes?- le dijo, buscando sus manos, las cuales estaban atadas al igual que ella, en ru regazo- y èl no va a parar de buscarme... no sè- le dicia mientras estrechaba su mano.

-En... en serio?- le pregunto la niña, mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Si... èl no va a dejar de buscarme...- dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, por debajo de la bolsa de tela negra- lo sè... tengo fe en èl.

-Quiero irme a casa...- agrego la niña, estrechando la mano de Brennan- no quiero que me hagan lo mismo que a esa chica que estaba conmigo... no- Brennan estrecho con màs fuerza las manos de la pequeña, sabiendo que de seguro no la habian tocado... despues de todo, virgen valia màs; penso con asco, sin poder creer que eso fueran para unas asquerosas personas, una simple mercancia.

-Hey... cual es tu nombre bonita?

-Chelsey.

-Y el tuyo?- le pregunto a la otro niña a su lado, quien habia escuchado lo que ella le decia a la otra.

-Danielyn- dijo, y Brennan no le puso màs de 15 años.

-Bien... mi nombre es Temperance, y les prometo que esta pesadilla se va a acavar, van a ver que si.

-Por tu amigo?- pregunto Danielyn.

-Si niñas...- dijo ella, mientras su mente le mostraba la imagen de Booth- èl nos...

Pero Brennan se callo al sentir como alguien se acercaba.

-Solo estas?- pregunto la mujer.

-Si... no podemos llevar màs, o si no se ahogaran en el contenedor, el viaje es largo.

-¡Pero son solo tres!- chillo la mujer- que hay de las otras dos?... los rusos nos pagaron para mandar cinco! no tres!

-No seas ambiciosa...- le dijo, mientras ponia de pie a Brennan- mañana a primera hora mando a las otras chicas, pero por ahora, la prioridad son las chiquillas y la doctorcita... no me puedo dar el lujo de tenerlas màs aqui... es muy peligroso, son menores, y te recuerdo que esta perra anda con el FBI- le dijo con despresio, mientras Brennan sentia que la metian al interior de un auto, donde alguien las resibia.

-Al puerto, y rapido!- les grito el hombre de voz gruesa, mientras Brennan sentia como las niñas temblaban a su lado- el barco sale a las 7- les recordo, antes de cerrar las puertas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado ;) **

**BeSoS...**

**Ebby**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

_**6: 18 P.M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Necesito pasar! ¡Que la palabra secuestro no le dice nada!

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejarlo pasar sin una orden de mis superiores...

-¡FBI!- le grito Booth al guardia, meneando su placa en frente de su rostro- ¡no me voy a meter en un aviòn o hacer algun ataque terrorista! ¡necesito entrar por que...!

-¡Dejalo pasar Kevin!- el guardia voltio a ver al agente Dan, de la seguridad del aeropuerto, y con mucho pesar, dejo pasar al hombre que llevaba gritandole cinco minutos. Booth corrio hacia su amigo, deseando que aquel no le dijera que no habia podido parar el aviòn.

-Agente Booth...

-No me digas que no has podido hacerlo Dan...- le dijo con una voz casi suplicante- la vida de mi compañera depende de...

-Màs vale que tengas razòn Booth...- lo interrumpio, justo antes de señalarle a un par de guardias que retenian a Alan- no estoy autorisado para hacer arrestos federales, y esa fue la unica manera de retenerlo, asi que si no tienes razòn, este hijo de puta me puede demandar Booth...- èl miro hacia donde èl le señalo, y la sonrisa socarrona de aquel hombre se borro de su rostro al tener una vaga idea de quien podria ser Booth.

Con cada paso que daba, con cada paso que se acercava a èl, sentia que sus puños, firmemente apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, deseosos de estamparce en la cara de aquel tipo.

-Quedas arrestado por intendo de asesinato contra Àngela Montenegro...- sonto con ira Booth, recordando aquel cargo en contra del bastardo que sarandeaba con fuerza, miestras le ponia las esposas- y el secuestro de Temperance Brennan...

-Eso si no lo recuerdo...- dijo con una sonrisa que asqueo a Booth, haciendo que lo hacercara màs a èl y decirle al oido.

-Me debes una hijo de puta... y màs te vale que me digas donde esta Brennan en este preciso momento, o te juro por dios que lo lamentaras- pero lo unico que recibiò como respuesta fue una socarrona risa.

-Pues vas a tener que aprender a hacer que los cadaveres hablen... por que yo no te voy a decir una puta palabra, primero muerto.

-Camina cabron...- le dijo, empujandolo- gracias Dane- espeto rapidamente, saliendo con èl de la zona de abordaje.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**6:29 P.M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Una vez màs...

Booth se inclino, detras de èl, justo al lado de su oreja, mientras Alan veia imperturbable la puerta de la sala de interrogaciòn.

-...donde esta mi compañera?

Alan miro el reloj de la sala y sonrio. Aquel gesto le tenia loco a Booth, que no dejaba de saber que podia estar pasando cada vez que èl miraba el reloj.

-Que estas esperando Alan?... las doce para que venga a rescatarte tu hada madrina?- los dedos de Booth se apretaron con ira en el respaldo de la silla- ¡donde esta Temperance!- le grito en el oido, haciendo que èl tan solo ladeara la cabeza.

-Agente Booth...- empezo èl con calma- no soy tan idiota como para hablar sin mi abogado, esto es... como es que lo llaman? o si, brutalidad policial...- concluyo èl con una sonrisa- y sobre mi hada madrina, pues fijese que si, solo que la mia me hara el milagrito a las siete.

Booth se paseo por la sala, desesperado ante la idea de no saber que habia pasado con Brennan.

-La mataste Alan?- aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, hiriendo su corazòn- mataste a Temperance como querias hacerlo con Àngela?- Booth estaba frente a èl, con sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No- le respondio con una media sonrisa- por que no la e visto... ¿como podria matarla?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Estas hundido Burke... Àngela esta viva y tu vas a podrir en una carce...- Booth le hablaba a milimetros de su cara- de esta no sales hijo de puta... y si no recupero a mi compañera, te juro que hare que la pases muy, pero, escuchame bien... muy mal en esa puta carcel...- Booth escupia las palabras con ira, conteniendose por no tirarse encima de èl- sabes lo que le pasa a los violadores en la carcel?...- Booth acerco su boca a su oido, al aprobechanco aquel shock que logro con sus palabras- imaginalo... ¿ya lo tienes? pues bien, es peor, y yo puedo hacerlo incluso màs horrible...- Booth volvio a ver sus ojos- dime donde esta Temperance.

Pero Alan le dio una sonrisa que enfermo a Booth...

-A las siete... a esa hora no vas a volver a ver a tu estupida compañera, agente Booth- la sonrisa de Alan se hizo màs grande al ver la reacciòn de Booth- bye bye Bones...

**.**

**.**

-Se la llevo? estan seguros de eso?

Dan, quien habia seguido a Booth hasta el FBI sin que este lo supiera, le preguntaba a Sweets detras del espejo.

-Si... o eso parece- Lance paseo su mira en el rostro de Booth, notando la ira latente en la vena de su cien- tenemos que hacer algo...- dijo, mirando el reloj- ya casi son las siete... ¿que haces?

-Tu solo vigila que ladie venga a la sala, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que venga el abogado de este imbesil- le dijo, saliendo de la sala, justo antes de haber precionado algunos botones...

**.**

**.**

-¡Que va a pasar a las siete!- Booth no se contuvo, agarrandolo de las solapas de la camisa- ¡responde!

-¡Agente Booth!- Booth cerro los ojos al saber, que por màs que ese bastardo se lo meresia, no podia hacer aquello; y Alan sonrio ante la presencia de un agente en la sala- eso no se hace asì...- decia Dan mientras se hacercaba- ¡se hace asì!- grito èl, justo antes de samparle un puño en la sonriente cara a Àlan- ¡ahora habla maldito! ¡te a hecho una pregunta!

Booth lo solto, mirando incredulo a Dan, y asustado el espejo.

-Apage las camaras...- le dijo èl al ver su mirada- creo que es mejor que nos demos pri...

Pero no pudo terminar, por que ante sus primeras palabras, el puño de Booth se estampo sonoro en la cara de èl, y cuando iba a darle otro, Dane lo paro, mientras èl escupia sangre.

-Creo que eso se lo hizo antes de llegar...- dijo retorico Dan, quitandose el saco de su trage y dandose a Booth- yo limpio la sangre, y tu hazlo hablar antes de que venga alguien.

Booth asintio, sabiendo para que le habia dado el saco. Booth envolvio su mano el el saco; aquello no le dejaria ematomas para mostrar despues.

-Una vez màs...- empezo èl, moviendo la silla, quitandolo de enfrente de la mesa- donde esta mi compañera...- dejo salir entre dientes, mientras ponia su pie, en el borde de la silla, justo entre sus piernas.

-¡No te dire una mierda!- le grito. Aquello le hizo subir la sangre a la cabeza a Booth, quien lo dejo doblado de dolor al pegarle dos puños en el estomago.

-Yo mejor de ti hablo- le dijo Dan, guardandose el pañuelo con el que habia limpiado la sangre del piso.

-Son las 6:33...- le recordo con una sonrisa- solo tengo que aguantar màs y ya no tendras pruebas de nada...

-Que va a pasar con ella hijo de puta...?- pregunto con frustraciòn Booth, agarrandolo por el cuello- le le has hecho imbesil?- pregunto, sin poder evitar que la nota de miedo saliera de sus labios.

-Ya le hice lo que queria esa noche... y volvi a hacerlo, justo ayer toque lo que de seguro tu no has puesto un dedo encima- y una vez màs, Booth le quito aquella sonrisa de un puñetazo.

-Volviste a tocarla?...- le pregunto, tras un tercer golpe en su estomago, agarrandolo por el cuello, mientras la ira lo invadia ante la posibilidad, de una vez màs, no haber estado hay para ella- volviste a ponerle tus asquerosos dedos encima?

-Booth...- lo llamo Dan- lo estas dejando sin aire.

Y con mucho pesar, Booth lo dejo respirar, a pesar de que la idea de hacerlo pagar con sus propias manos le sonaba genial.

-No te dejes llevar...- le pido Dan, posando una mano es su hombro- lo màs importante es saber donde esta, antes de que sean las siete.

Booth asintio, y tras un suspiro, volvio a darle otra tanda de puños en el estomago, para luego, tirarlo al suelo, empujando la silla del borde de la silla.

-Eso es por tocarla imbesil...- le espeto- ahora dime donde esta Temperance o te juro que lo lamentaras...

Alan se removio en el piso, presa del dolor.

-¡Habla!

Pero cuando èl no dijo nada, Booth volvio a levantarlo del suelo.

-No... - gimio èl cuando vio el puño de Booth levantarse- te... te lo dire...- Alan trago sonoramente- fue demente pasar mis manos sobre ella, una y otra vez...- pero Booth lo callo, ante la mirada atonita de Dan, que tuvo que pararlo antes de que lo matara a golpes.

-¡Dejalo Booth!- le dijo, separandolo de èl- y tu... mas te vale decir donde esta la doctora, o si no, dejare que èl te muela a golpes...- Alan le dio una mira a Booth, quien tenia los ojos inyectos de rabia- ya le has hecho mucho daño por lo que he escuchado Alan... deja de hacerlo y dinos de una vez donde esta Temperance Brennan... deja de lastimarla màs- y sin que ninguno lo pudiera creer, sus palabras le llegaron a aquel hombre.

-Muelle 34... el barco sale a las 7, se la llevan a Rusia...

Booth miro el reloj.

6:42 P.M

Y salio corriendo de quella sala, mientras Sweets, del otro lado del espejo, sabia que necesitaria almenos media hora para llegar hay...

No lo lograria...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿O si? **_

_**Quiero saber que piensan, puede haber mas drama, o... podemos empezar a desmarañar este nudo en el que e puesto la vida de esta Brennan jejeje **_

_**Creo que he dejado claro cual quiero yo, pero quiero conocer la tuya. **_

_**BeSoS... **_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

**.**

Se subio a la SUV con el alma latiendo a mis por hora, pero en aquel momento supo que no podria llegar a tiempo.

-¡Mierda!- grito, dandole golpes al volante del auto.

-¡Booth!

El joven psicolo y el agente venian corriendo a pasos agigantados por el estacionamiento.

-¡Se como llegar al puerto sin perder un minuto mas!

Ante sus palabras, Booth se bajo del auto.

-Que? como?- le pregunto histerico al agente.

-No creo que nos dejen por que no hemos avisado pero...

-¡Solo dime! ¡No me importa que sea ilegal Dan!

El hombre suspiro y miro con ojos compasivos a aquel hombre, tan fuerte que en esos momentos estaba destrozado ante la idea de perder a la mujer que amaba.

-Que no tienen helicopteros en el FBI?

**.**

**.**

_**6:55 P.M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todo estaba oscuro, completa y absolutamente negro.

Escucho unos pasos y las voces de los hombres que la habian traido hay con las pequeñas, que se acurrucaban a cada lado de su cuepo.

-Que no se te vaya la mano, la ultima vez casi no llega esa chica de lo mal que la dejaste, y fue a mi a quien le quitaron la paga.

-Tranquilo, no seas marica que esta vez ya se cual es la dosis, no se me ira la mano.

¿Dosis?

Aquella palabra le retumbo en la cabeza a Brennan, deseando que no fue lo que pensaba.

Lo ultimo que queria era que ahora la fueran a drogar...

-¡Ahhh!- grito Danielyn a su lado derecho.

-¡Dejala! ¡no le hagas nada!- grito Brennan sin ver lo que pasaba.

-Tranquila doctora, esto es solo para que se me vayan relajaditas en el viaje y no hagan ruido.

Brennan se removio, tratando de evitar que le subieran la manga de la camiseta; pero fue inutil, y en unos pocos segunto, escucho los gritos lejanos de Chelsey en una cabeza que parecia dar vueltas en un mar de relajaciòn indusida, tan solo producida por lo que fuera que le habian dado...

**.**

**.**

_**7:04 P.M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Ya son las 7 con 4 minutos Booth!- grito Sweets en el helicoptero, por encima del ruido de estè- no creo que...!

-¡Ni lo digas Sweets! ¡no te atrevas a decir que no la vamos a encontrar!

Lance vajo la mira, no por que las palabras de Booth le dolieran, no, era por que no podia soportar seguir viendo su rostro, sin que èl se derrumbara tambien.

-¡Booth! ¡Lance tiene razòn! ¡se lo mucho que la quieres pero ya es demasiado tarde!

-¡NO!- le grito Booth, con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos- ¡No me largare hasta que la tenga en mis brazos! ¡a salvo!

-¡Booth ya es demasiado tarde! ¡los barcos salen en la hora que es! ¡no hay manera de que siga en el puerto!

-¡Ire a ese barco y la sacare de hay a si tenga que nadar para ello!

Dan se callo, sabia que no habria nada que pudiera hacer para que Booth se dira cuenta de la dura realidad.

-¡No la voy a perder...! ¡ya le falle dos veces Dan...! ¡dos veces en las que no estuve hay para impedir que ese desgraciado la tocara...! ¡no voy a dejar que algo mas le pase!

Aterrisaron en el pequeño helipuerto del puerto, que a solo estar a un metro del suelo, Booth ya estaba fuera del helicoptero, corriendo en direcciòn a la casilla de informaciòn, en donde los operarios le miraron sorpendido, nadie les habia dicho que vendrian...

-¡Necesito saber en que muelle esta el barco que sale a Rusia a las 7!

Le grito al operario màs cercano, aquel que tenia en su placa el nombre de Luck.

-Señor, no puede venir aqui sin una...

-¡digamelo!- le grito, tomandolo de las solapas del uniforme- o es que esta usted metido en esto tambièn?- le pregunto, muy cerca de su pecozo rostro.

-¡Booth!- lo llamo Dan, liberando al pobre joven- necesitamos saber si ese barco ya dejo puerto, es una emergencia, por favor- Luck se arreglo la camisa.

-Si, acavo de darle via libre yo mismo, hace unos minutos...

-¡Que!- grito Booth, cogiendose el pelo con ambas manos, sintiendo que aquello que le habia dicho Dan, que todo estaba perdido era ya verdad...

-Si... mirelo usted mismo, es esa luz roja que va por allà...- les informo el operario, apuntando a un punto de luz roja en el mar, a unos kilometros de distancia, a punto de perderse en la linea del horizonte del mar.

-No, no, no...¡NO!- grito Booth, sin saber que podria hacer.

Y es que ya no podia, por que cada vez, la luz se le hacia mas dificil de ver, y con ella, su Bones, su Brenna, aquella a la que su corazòn le gritaba que le habia fallado, se alejaba cada vez màs, a un futuro que seria insierto, pero sin duda, nada esperanzador.

-No podemos detenerlo en el mar Booth...

-A no? ¡pues mirame!

-¡Espera!

Dan corrio tras èl, y lo paro, tomandolo del brazo.

-Solo te meteras en problemas ¿sabes? mas bien, por que no la esperamos al otro lado del camino.

-De que coño me estas hablando? no te das cuenta que...

-Booth... - lo interrumpio èl- no hay forma de que la saques de ese barco sin que ella o tu salgan heridos, estarias en medio del mar, tu solo sin tener una oportunidad de sacarla antes de que te maten, si es lo que creo que es, esta gente no dudara en matarte, y hay si que la doctora Brennan estara perdida por que le sirves màs vivo que muerto...- Dan puso su mano en el tenso hombro de Booth- en tierra tenemos màs posibilidades, asi que, nos vamos para Rusia, y digo nos vamos por que te voy a ayudar, y creeme, eso no sera tan suicida como lo que quieres hacer.

-Dan, no puedo esperar... ¿es que no lo entiendes?- le pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- la mujer que amo esta en ese puto barco, y creeme, yo tambien me hago esa misma idea que tu, y por eso no la quiero dejar màs tiempo hay metida, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima otra vez.

-Lo sè, y por eso sera mejor que nos vayamos ya Booth, llama al FBI y diles lo que esta pasando, pero no hagas una locura, por que ambos sabemos que tienes las de perder aqui, en este momento, nuestra mejor oportunidad es ir a Rusia.

Booth desvio su mirada hacia el mar, con el corazòn en la mano al ver que ya la luz roja no se veia. Regrezo sus ojos a Dan, justo antes de decirle:

-Hagamoslo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Uhhh la verdad es que pediria que no fueran malas conmigo... **

**jejejeje**

**pues la verdad es que fue corto y al final no quise que la sacara del barco... :( **

**Sorry, pero os prometo que valdra la pena, y clarooo no mortificare màs a la pobre Bren, se los medio prometo, y digo medio prometo por que nunk c sabe conmigo jejeje ;) **

**De verdad que espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues esperar al proximo cap que tampoco es que sea tan mala... ¿verdad?**

**Saluditos a Emily ;) **

**BeSoS...**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

_El cambio de clima fue detectado de inmediato en su piel. _

_No sabia que pasaba, solo era conciente que estaba en brazos de alguien mientras esa persona corria. La tela de la capucha negra sobre su rostro le recordo que aquella pesadilla era cierta. _

_Ya no estaba en su hogar._

_En su lugar, estaba quiza en el comienzo de su pesadilla. _

_El frio dejo de estar sobre su piel, dejandole paso a la suabe y acolchonada tela. _

_¿Què estaba pasando? Penso, entre su confusa y lagunosa mente. _

_-Mami... mami..._

_Aquella voz la conocia. _

_-Da...Danielyn?- Pregunto a la oscuridad frente a ella, mientras la consciensia volvia a pasos lentos. _

_-¡Mejor te callas o te juro que lo lamentaras!... ¡dale! ¡dale!_

_Brennan escucho el rugir de un motor delante de ella, mientras la fuerza del arranque casi la hace caer a donde estaba segura que estaba la niña; y por el segundo sollozo, tambien Chelsey._

_Media hora en linea recta, dos vueltas a la derecha, tres a la izquierda y 45 minutos en linea recta otra vez. _

_Calculava ella en su mente, cada movimiento que daba el auto, hasta que se detuvo del todo. _

_-Y llegamos...- dijo otra voz masculina, muy diferente a la anterior, con un ingles bueno para ser ruso. _

_Sintio el calido cuerpo de una de las niñas a su lado, mientras aquel tipo la llevaba por el cuello. _

_-¿T__ри? __¡__Но если бы вы были пять!__ /¿Tres? ¡pero si eran cinco!_

_-M__олько в состоянии направить эти дамы__... /Solo pudieron mandar estas señor... _

_Brennan escucho un bufido del hombre ruso, aquel al que le estaba hablando el hombre que tenia detras, sugetandola por el cuello. _

_-Con que es usted la joyita que quiere mi señor...- Brennan retrocedio ante las palabras que el hombre susurro muy cerca a su rostro, con un ingles marcado por un acento ruso- la famosa Temperance Brennan... no puedo creer que mi señor la tragera desde tan lejos solo por que le a dado un calenton con sus libros màs de una vez...- Brennan se removio ante el contacto de la mano del hombre en su brazo, pero fue detenida por los hombros por el tipo que tenia atras- se muere por recrear sus escenas ¿sabe?... me a dicho que eres muy hermosa, vamos a ver que tanto...- Brennan sintio los dedos del hombre subir la capucha que tenia anudada a su cuello. En un principio la luz le hizo cerrar los ojos de golpe, pero al acostumbrarse, tuvo frente a ella la imagen de aquel hombre. _

_Era calvo, de su misma estatura con una figura delgada bajo un traje negro, que lucia muy elegante para estar en lo que ella suponia el parqueadero de una casa. Sus ojos negros como la noche le escanearon de arriba a bajo, justo antes de dejarlos en sus ojos y esbosar una media sonrisa. _

_-Tengo que decir que amo tus ojos... son como dos pequeños marecillos...- le dijo en un susurro, justo antes de bajar la mirada a la niña que estaba escondida al lado de Brennan; y solo fue en ese momento que ella fue conciente del agarron que la niña tenia en el vorde de su camisa; Brennan llevo ambas manos atadas al hombro de la pequeña. _

_- A ver tu...- dijo el hombre calvo mientras desanudada la capucha de la niña._

_-Es tan solo una niña...- le espeto con asco Brennan al ver como aquel hombre sonreia asquerosamente- dejalas a ellas... por favor- pero su comentario solo hizo que èl ampliara su sonrisa. _

_-Se que es solo una niña... es mejor asì, las flores pequeñas siempre son las màs ricas...- decia, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el rubio pelo de la niña. _

_-¡Eres un enfermo!- le grito con asco, tratando de esconder a la niña detras de ella- ¡Todos ustedes!_

_-Sera mejor que se comporte muñeca...- le dijo un de los hombres que las habia traido, aquel que retenia a Chelsey- o le puede ir muy mal aqui- y con su comentario, los otros dos rieron. _

_-Bien, llevenlas a la habitaciòn de arriba, la del fondo a la derecha esta vacia, y no olviden atarlas- y una vez màs, la oscuridad se poso en sus ojos._

_**.**_

_**Dos dias despues...**_

_**.**_

_El cuarto tenia dos camas, una en la que habia sido atada, aquella que estaba al lado de la derecha, mientras las niñas compartian la otro. _

_Miraba a su alrededor, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer para escapar. La cadena en su tobillo y en la pata de la cama era sencillamente desatable, y para su desgracia y la de las niñas, seguro. _

_Estaba sentada en la cama, viendolas dormir tras multiples suplicas por su parte para que cerraran sus ojos, prometiendoles que estaria despierta para velar su sueño; y asì era, ya que era el segundo dìa que no dormia. _

_¿Pero como iba a hacerlo sabiendo que le esperaba al dìa siguiente?_

_Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, mordiendose la boca con fuerza para no dejar salir el llanto. Se abrazo las piernas a su pecho y hundio la cara en sus rodillas. _

_. _

_**Un Dìa Atras...**_

_**.**_

_El mismo hombre calvo y de mirada oscura la escotaba por un pasillo de color crema, mientras un hombre que sin duda era uno de los guardias como dotos los que habia en cada esquina que pasaban de la que empezaba a pensar era una gran casa, la llevaba por el codo de su brazo izquierdo. _

_-Que les va a pasar a las niñas?- le espeto al hombre calvo- por que me han separaro de ellas?_

_-Tu solo preocupate por ti...- le dijo, justo antes de pararse frente a una gran puerta de madera, al final de aquel pasillo- vas a conocer a quien te a traido aqui asi que no hagas una tonteria. _

_-Asi que le voy a ver la cara al hijo de puta que arruina vidas por todo el mundo- la cara del hombre se crispo ante su comentario. _

_-Yo de ti me ponia bien mancita doctora... o si no le va a ir muy mal- le dijo, justo antes de abrir la puerta. _

_Era una sala amplia, con tres largos sillones en el centro de la estancia. _

_-Señor...- lo llamo. _

_Y fue hay cunado ella se percato del hombre de bata azul que veia el paisaje a travez de la amplia ventana que estaba a la izquierda de la habitaciòn. Tenia una baso de lo que Brennan estaba segura era vodka. Aquel hombre se fue acercando a ellos, dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-Al fin estas aqui...- le dijo, posando sus ojos verder en los azules de ella. Brennan no le ponia a aquel hombre de sonrisa misteriosa y asquerosa, màs de 48 años. _

_-Tenia que decirle algo señor...- le dijo el calvo, sin lograr con sus palabras que èl la dejara de mirar; para desgracia de Brennan- hay un muy buen postor por la doctora señor..._

_-Que?_

_-Usted a dicho que pusieramos su nombre en el catalogo y hay..._

_-¡Pero despues de que yo la tuviera!... ¡o es que crees que la e traido desde Estados Unidos para otro!_

_-Lo sè señor... y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero la noticia me la dieron esta mañana. _

_-Y quien es? no me digas que es Cruzzobo por que..._

_-No señor, es el señor Blacknoor... y creame cuando le digo que es un buen postor...- aquel hombre apuro un sorbo del trago- 500 mil dolares americanos por ser el primero maàna al medio dìa... sin que la hayan tocado antes... la quiere fresca. _

_El corazòn de Brennan latia frenetico ante sus palabras, mientras hablaban de ella con una frialdad que helaba los huesos, sin ser capaz de decir algo, incluso cualquier cosa..._

_-Bien, es ese caso llevaba a mi habitaciòn ya- Brennan abrio los ojos como platos, retrocediendo un paso ante sus palabras, pero las grandes manos del guardia no le dejaron dar uno màs. _

_-No podria estar màs de acuerdo si eso hace al señor feliz...- aquellas palabras hicieron que Brennan moviera su cabeza freneticamente, mientras algo en su interior, una herida profunda empezaba a doler; no queria de nuevo sentir las manos de alguien sobre ella, tocandola de esa forma tan horrible que no solo heria el cuerpo, si no tambien el corazòn- pero lamento decirle que en este preciso momento tiene una reunios con los turcos, a decir verdad...- aquel hombre consulto su reloj- ya devio haber salido señor. _

_El hombre se termino de un soslo sorbo lo que le quedaba del licor, dejandolo pesadamente sobe una pequeña mesa. _

_-Bien, supongo que tendremos que dejar nuestro encuentro para mañana,mi hermosa Kathy...- las manos de Brennan se cerraron en dos fuertes puños, mientras aquel tipo le pasaba los dedos por su pelo- tardare en llegar... pero despues de acostarte con ese imbesil, podras comparar y asì..._

_Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por la saliba que callo en su rostro. _

_-No...- dijo con firmesa Brennan, hablando entre sus dientes apretados- no voy a dejar que me pongan una mano encima, y menos tu, sabiendo que ha sido por usted que me a arruinado la vida por completo... hijo de puta, eso es lo que es, un hijo de puta que...- pero la fuerte cachetada sobre su rostro la hizo callar. _

_-Asi que despues de todo eres toda una fiera...- su mano estaba ahora fuertemente apretada en su mandibula- ...me gusta- completo, con una media sonrisa- y sobre lo otro, el señor Blacknoor es de mis mejores clientes, asi que te vas a portar bien, le vas a hacer sentir como nunca, gustete o no te guste. _

_-Y si no que?- lo desafio- no tienes nada en este puto pais que puedas lastimar para que lo haga... y si me vas a amenazar con que me vas a matar, pues hazlo de una vez._

_Y era cierto. _

_En aquel momento nunca penso que la muerte pudiera ser tan hermosa. Queria morir para dejar todo aquello atras, para dejar de sentir que se iba a morir por dentro sabiendo que no volveria a ver a Booth._

_-Si no te portas bien con el señor Blacknoor...- empezo el hombre calvo- la paga la pequeña... ¿como es que se llama?- decia, con un tono fingido de olvido- ¿Daniel? ¿Di...?_

_-A ella no le hagas nada._

_-Quien es esa?_

_-Es una de las niñas señor, una de las virgenes para el señor Bukoox, la doctora Brennan se a encariñado con ellas, y creo que no le importara que... no se, ¿le falte un dedo? ò... ¿que le parece quitarle las uñas? eso la hara que..._

_-¡No!- grito Brennan, con horror al pensar que por su culpa pudiera pasarle algo a esa pequeña- no... por favor- ambos hombres sonrieron ante su endiciòn, mientras ella dejaba que sus lagrimas salieran al fin. _

_-En tonces...- el hombre de ojos verdes poso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Brennan, mientras una de ellas iba vajando por su pecho- prometes que seras buena?- Brennan cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir su mano en el costado de uno de sus pechos- ¿Kathy?_

_Y ella tan solo puso asentir..._

_._

_._

_Aquel labial de un color rojo como la sangre le hacia picar la boca. _

_Estaba sentada en el borde de la amplia cama, reteniendo las lagrimas que querian salir a cantaros por sus ojos. _

_"Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo..." se repetia a sì misma mientras llenava de aire sus pulmones, con algo de miedo por que sus pechos escaparan de aquel corsed apretado. _

_Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras trataba, en un intento desesperado, creer en aquel dios que alguna vez Booth..._

_Booth._

_Habia evitado su nombre todo el dìa. _

_Y fue con ello que una lagrima se salio de su ojos derecho. _

_Sentada en aquellas frias sabanas de algodòn, supo que no volveria a verlo. _

_Estaban a mles de kilometros de distancia, y estaba casi segura de que no habria forma que èl supiera donde estaba. _

_Brennan retuvo un sollozo en su garganta, un desgarraor sonido que era tan solo una pequeña muestra de su corazòn herido, tal vez incluso màs que su propio cuerpo. _

_Brennan levanto la mirara al eacuchar dos voces masculinas fuera del cuarto, justo detras de la puerta. Instintivamente se paro de la cama, quedandoce parada en una esquina, mientras miraba sus pies, en un vano intento por calmarse y no pensar en lo que le esperaba. _

_La puerta chillo enfrente de ella, haciendo que se mordiera los labios y cerrara los ojos..._

_"Se buena o te juro que se muere..." retumbo el recuerdo de aquella voz helada en su pensamiento, mientras sentia como aquel hombre se iba acercando a ella..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, sorry por la tardansa XD **

**Pero espero que este cap compese un poco aquello. **

**¡Y ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN! **

**ESPEREN A VER COMO SIGUE EL FIC! **

**Es lo unico que puedo decir ;) **

**Y Emily... lo de la "Y" esta bien raro jajaja **

**"DanielYn" jajajaja que cosa...**

**BeSoS...**


	13. Chapter 13

_._

_._

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Veinticuatro Horas Antes…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tratando de protegerlas del inclemente frió, Dan se sentó junto aquel hombre de mirada triste, que veía en el horizonte los grandes buques que iban pasando por el puerto. _

_-Alguien les dijo- sentencio Dan- te prometo que…_

_-Ya no hay nada que hacer Dan….- Booth desvió la mirada para que su interlocutor no viera aquel brillo de lagrimas que empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos- le falle… le falle a Bones…._

_-No Booth…- lo interrumpió Dan, posando su mano en el tenso y frió hombro del agente- ¿no eres tu quien dice que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde?_

_Booth sonrió con melancolía._

_-Eso por que nunca había sentido que era perder una de las dos cosas que más me importan….- con un ademán rápido, Booth seco la primera lagrima que había logrado salir de su ojos derecho- Brennan y mi hijo son lo que mas aprecio en esta vida Dan…. Y hoy le falle a ella, hoy le falle a mi Bones._

_-Menos mal que estoy yo aquí Booth. _

_-¿A que te refieres? _

_-Me refiero a que pase lo que pase….- Dan rebusco entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, para dejar a la vista una tarjeta blanca- la vamos a encontrar. _

_Dan movió entre sus dedos la tarjetita blanca, la cual Booth tomo en sus manos. _

_-¿Quien es…. Ania Waithell?_

_-¿A veces es bueno tener contactos de americanos que trabajen por fuera no?_

_._

_._

_._

_La comisaría rusa en un amplio edificio que se extendía por toda una cuadra en una de las gélidas calles de Moscú. _

_-¿Es usted el agente Dan? _

_Un hombre de tez blanca y traje oscuro apareció frente a ellos, haciéndolos parar de un brinco ante su llamado. _

_-Soy yo…- se adelanto Dan, viendo que el hombre miraba a Booth- él es el agente Booth del FBI. _

_-La comandante Waithell los espera, si me siguen les indicare el camino. _

_A paso lento, muy lento para el gusto de Booth, fueron pasando barias secciones de cubicuelos de trabajo, en los cuales sus ocupantes les dieron una que otra mirada, sin mucho interés._

_El hombre que los guiaba abrió la puerta de un amplio despacho, justo al final de aquel pasillo. _

_-Vaya…. ¡Pero no pensé volver a verte nunca mas Dinny! _

_Una mujer de tez blanca olivácea se paro de su escritorio para darle un efusivo abrazo a Dan, quien respondió enredando sus manos en el pequeño tallo de la mujer. _

_-Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte Ani- concedió él con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Bueno, que no nos presentas Dan? _

_-¡Oh! Por supuesto…. Este es el agente especial Seeley Booth del FBI…- Ania estrecho su mano delicadamente con una sonrisa que enmarcaba sus profundos ojos miel. _

_-Bueno, no quiero sonar descortés pero... ¿a que debo tan sorpresiva visita Dinny?- pregunto la mujer enfocando sus ojos en los de Dan. _

_-Me lamento que no son buenas circunstancias las que nos traen hoy por aquí Ania. _

_La mujer asintió y rodeo su escrito, no sin antes hacerles una invitación para que tomaran asiento frente en dos sillas frente a su escritorio. _

_-Cuéntame todo Dan, y nada te guardes- Ania pozo sus codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos a un lado de su rostro. _

_-La razón por la que vinimos desde tan lejos Ani es por que necesitamos tu ayuda- Dan le miro a Booth, quien asintió ante su mirada- creo que será mejor que el agente Booth te lo cuente, y de ante mano te digo que por favor nos ayudes. _

_-¿Agente Booth?- lo alentó ella. _

_-Necesito de su ayuda para encontrar a mi compañera….- empezó él, con un tono de voz más que audiblemente abatido- a sido secuestrada desde los Estados Unidos, y le hemos seguido la pista hasta aquí, pero no hemos podido rescatarla. _

_Ania sopeso sus palabras, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. _

_-¿Tiene alguna idea de quien se la a llevado?_

_-No lo se con certeza, lo único que sé es que el bastardo que la puso en esto se la tuvo que dar a una organización de… de trata de personas- ante tales palabras, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos. _

_-¿Es… es su compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan?_

_Tanto Booth como Dan, se sorprendieron. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_Ania desenlazo sus dedos lentamente, justo antes de pararse como un resorte de su acolchonado asiento. _

_-No pensé que consiguieran hacerlo….- decía ella, mientras rebuscaba una carpeta de un archivador gris- de verdad que no lo pensé….- agrego, mientras sus dedos seguían pasando rápidamente los bordes de los múltiples archivos. _

_-¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto con impaciencia Booth. _

_Ania saco con dificultad un gordo archivo color cartón._

_-"Los dioses" es como se hace llamar esta banda de trata de personas, en especial de mujeres- Ania abrió en la ultima parte del gran archivo, de esté, desprendió de un clip amarillo una fotografía y una fotocopia- sabia que su nombre y cara me sonaban de algo; si hubiera sonreído lo hubiera reconocido agente Booth. _

_Ania dejo frente a ellos una fotografía de Brennan, junto con un recorte de periódico fotografiado. Era aquella nota que les habían hecho tras el juicio de Max. Aquella fotocopia ocupo solo por unos minutos la atención de Booth, ya que sus ojos se quedaron el la fotografía de Brennan, aquella en la que aparecía en la firma de su primer libro._

_-¿Cómo sabe de ella?_

_-Hemos venido siguiendo la pista de esta banda durante un año desde que conocemos de su existencia. El nombre de su compañera fue mencionado solo una vez por el que creemos el líder de la banda…..- Ania abrió el principio del archivo para sacar, esta vez, una fotografía de un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo rizado- Sachel Sirkacoff menciono a su compañera una ocasión en una llamada telefónica hace seis meses; por eso la investigamos, pero no creímos posible que lograran atraparla, después de todo esta involucrada con el FBI._

_Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Booth comprobara lo que ya sabía: _

_Era su culpa. Si él hubiera estado más pendiente de Brennan no estarían en aquella situación._

_-Supongo que si una banda de estas se la a llevado, a debido de ser la de Sirkacoff. _

_-Si ya saben de ellos… ¿Cómo es posible que sigan operando?- pregunto Dan. _

_-No a sido fácil Dinny…. Estos tipos la tienen clara: no hacen nada por los medios convencionales; ni un teléfono, ni una dirección fija, nada, todos sus empleados han de vivir en los sitios donde hacen sus porquerías. _

_-¿Y como saben que es este tipo en particular?- pregunto Booth, dejado bajo su dedo índice la foto. _

_-Fue el nombre que nos dio nuestro informante justo ates de que lo atraparan, suponemos nosotros, ya que no volvió a establecer contacto; de eso ya hace tres meses. _

_-¿Informante?- cuestiono Booth. _

_-Uno de nuestros agentes, lo infiltramos con un arduo trabajo…. Pero supongo que no valió de nada- respondió ella, mientras ambos notaban como su mirada se ensombrecía- usted no es el único que carga con culpas agente Booth, después de todo fui yo la que le sugirió a Donavon tomar ese puesto. _

_-¿Como sabes que esta muerto?_

_-Bueno, eso creemos Dan, no se si sabrás pero un agente encubierto debe dar señal de vida cada principio y final de semana…. Y él lleva ocho meses ausente, así que…. _

_-No se como es acá en Rusia…- interrumpió Booth- pero después de los nueve meses es caso perdido, ¿Por qué lo dan por muerto tan pronto? _

_-Estamos hablando de hombres sin escrúpulos agente Booth, hombres a los que no les importa nada arruinar vidas a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo… ¿cree usted que van a tener misericordia por un polo? _

_-Puede que tenga razón, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda dar esas señales de vida sin dejar al descubierto su identidad, tal vez este hay metido, incluso recaudando información, para cuando pueda dar esa señal, tener lo necesario para hundirlos y sacarlo a él. _

_-¿Por qué tengo la leve impresión de que es usted más optimista que yo agente Booth?_

_Booth agacho la mirada al reconocer en el fuero de sus palabras aquel deseo desesperado por que aquello fuera verdad. _

_-Por que tal vez sea la única salida para sacar a Brennan de esto. _

_Respondió él, asiendo que una sonrisa compasiva saliera de los labios de Ania. _

_-Ojala tuviera más con que ayudarlos, pero la verdad es que…._

_Los tres dieron un brinco ante el portazo que se escucho cuando el mismo hombre joven, aquel que les había llevado hasta la oficina de la mujer, entraba con el aire entrecortado. _

_-Mas le vale que tenga una buena razón para interrumpir esta conversación agente Dushma- le reprendió la mujer. _

_-Lo es….- respondió el hombre, llevándose una mano al pecho para respirar- alguien ha llamado y… y dado un código que es para el comandante Saltverch, pero él no esta, así que como usted es la siguiente al mando….. _

_-¿Cuál a sido el código?_

_-"Ramdom00354"_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Eso a dicho… aunque no que por que a especificado que tenia que ser el comandante Saltverch…. _

_-Vete y deja esto en mis manos… y ni una palabra de esto al comandante. _

_Tanto Booth como Dan se dedicaron una mirada dubitativa. _

_-¿Todo bien Ani?- pregunto Dan. _

_-Ese es el código… aunque no me explico como…..- Ania parecía hablar con ella misma, mientras se ponía el arma en el cintura- ¿Qué tan enterado esta el FBI de esto?- cuestiono para su sorpresa la mujer. _

_-No lo sabemos, hemos venido muy rápido sin saber si nuestro amigo les a dicho algo, pero lo más seguro es que si…. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Booth, al ver la mirada que tenia Ania, sin ser capaz de descubrir bien que era aquello que había cambiado. Ella los miro atentamente, y tras un suspiro les dijo:_

_-Es su día de suerte… ese era el código de Donavon para una reunión inmediata a las afueras del aeropuerto…..después de todo tenia razón agente Booth, Donavon no esta muerto…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ;) **_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos para ti si haz llegado hasta aquí. **_

_**n_n**_


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14 **

**.**

**.**

_**18 Horas Antes…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Las calles de Moscú pasaban rápidamente a su vista mientras Ania conducía frenéticamente, hasta que las calles empezaron a dejar atrás la urbanización, dejando paso una larga vía recta, en dirección al aeropuerto. _

_-Entonces…- empezó Dan rompiendo el silencio que había en la camioneta de la mujer- por que había un código de reunión inmediata con el agente Donavon?- pregunto, desde los asientos traseros. _

_-Para una extracción rápida- respondió Booth- en caso de que supiera que lo iban a matar… ¿verdad?- Ania asintió. _

_-Si, o si tenía información de carácter urgente e incluso robada que lo pusiera en peligro- respondió, sin quitar la mirada de la vía frente a ellos, pisando a fondo el acelerador._

_-Pasa algo Ania?- pregunto Booth, viendo en el rostro de la mujer algo que no lograba descifrar. _

_-Claro que si agente Booth, no todos los días resucita uno de mis agentes. _

_._

_._

_La camioneta freno estrepitosamente en frente de un hangar, a metros de la pista donde en aquel momento levantaba vuelo un avión. _

_-Bien, vayan por la parte de atrás- les dijo Ania mientras metía el cargador en la 9mm. _

_-Hey… pero estamos desarmados!- se quejo Dan. _

_-¿Y?- inquirió ella- no necesitan un arma, es de un agente del que estamos hablando, a demás estamos en Rusia yankees, aquí no tienen jurisdicción. _

_-Si no necesitamos un arma…..- cavilo Booth- por que sacas la tuya? _

_-Vas a seguir preguntando o vamos a hacer algo para encontrar a tu compañera?- respondió, justo antes de salir de la camioneta. _

_-Se puede saber que te pasa Booth?- le pregunto Dan, mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás del hangar. _

_-Mi instinto Dan, eso es lo que me pasa- le respondió, justo en frente de la pequeña puerta trasera. _

_Entraron con cautela al apenas iluminado hangar que resguardaba una avioneta de años atrás. _

_-Booth…._

_Susurro Dan, señalando la silueta de un hombre que les daba la espalda. _

_-¡Donavon!- grito Booth. _

_El hombre se dio la vuelta, dejándoles ver la sorpresa en sus ojos._

_-Quienes son ustedes?- les grito- donde esta el comandante Saltverch?_

_-No esta, pero si esta la teniente Ania…._

_-¿Ania? – pregunto él casi en un grito. _

_Y hay fue cuando Booth supo que era lo que su instinto le gritaba a voces, pues al darse la vuelta, tuvo a unos metros de él el cañón de una 9mm apuntándole justo en medio de los ojos. _

_-¿Que les parece si tenemos una pequeña charla?- pregunto ella sarcástica, con una media sonrisa en los labios- venga, junto al imbesil este….- agrego, viendo al hombre de traje negro- tu no eres Donavon, él esta mas que muerto…. Así que quien demonios sos vos? _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, sorry la tardanza =S **_

_**Pero es que e estado muy ocupada, de verdad que no saben cuanto!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que no les resultara tan corto, y si lo fue (como ceo que es) que haya sido corto, pero sustancioso =) **_

_**Saludos. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

_La tensión podía sentirse en el aire y cortarse con el más desafilado cuchillo de la alacena. Hay, al amparo de un viejo hangar, el corazón de Booth latía frenético ante la inminente amenaza y el posible final de toda su búsqueda para recupera a su Bones. _

_-¡Que te he preguntado quien sos!- grito la mujer al desconocido. _

_-Ania…_

_-¡Cállate Dan!- lo atajo ella en un intento del conmocionado agente por calmar las cosas pero, sobre todo, a la mujer armada que no tendría como él bien sabia, ningún reparo en matarlos. _

_-Si no respondes y me miras, te juro que te mato imbécil- soltó con odio Ania entre sus dientes apretados. _

_Tanto los ojos de la mujer como los de Booth, siguieron cada movimiento del hombre en traje que parecía inmutable al odio de la mujer. Cuando sus ojos negros los enfrentaron al fin con interés, Booth pudo ver la nota de desconcierto en los ojos de Ania. _

_-¿Y tu quien rayos eres?- pregunto de nuevo. _

_-Lo sabía, después de todo si eras tú- añadió el extraño, con sus ojos fijos en la mujer- traidora. _

_Pero la risa socarrona de Ania fue lo único que retumbo como respuesta en las maltrechas paredes del hangar. _

_-Haces lo que sea por dinero… Donavon tenía razón después de todo._

_-¿En que tenía razón?- inquirió Booth, sin ser capaz de retener su pregunta. _

_-En que la teniente Ania está implicada hasta el cuello con las banda de "Los Dioses"- respondió con odios el hombre, sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer- ella es su informante… fue ella quien tuvo que decirles que usted está aquí agente Booth. _

_Tanto Dan como él, se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre. _

_-Como sabe que….?_

_-¡Ya basta!- los callo Ania, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Booth- no sé quién demonios eres tú, pero si algo tengo claro es que ninguno de vosotros saldrá vivo de aquí. _

_-¡Espera!- la interrumpió Booth, poniéndose en frente del hombre desconocido al cual ella apuntaba con vehemencia- solo quiero sacar a mi compañera de aquí…. Es lo único que pido….dámela, haz que me la den y nos largamos a primera hora…._

_Pero las risa socarrona de Ania interrumpió su suplica. _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo el poder para eso?- le soltó, enfocando sus ojos él. _

_-No lo sé…- admitió Booth- solo…. Solo he venido por ella y este hombre a dicho…_

_-Si bien esta traidora no puede hacer que liberen a su amiga- interrumpió el desconocido- puede hacer que con una sola llamada maten a un buen hombre, así como hizo con mi hermano._

_-¿tu hermano?- cuestiono Ania- Donavon no tenia hermanos…_

_-¡Si lo tenía!- la callo él, para sorpresa de Booth; no podía negar el valor de aquel hombre que a pesar de estar en frente del camino de una bala, era capaz de interrumpirla de semejante manera- ¡yo era su hermano, tal vez no de sangre, pero sí de corazón, y eso cuenta igual o mas!. _

_-Vale… ¿y eso a mí que me importa?- dijo la mujer, burlándose de él- hermanos o no, te vas a morir igual. _

_Pero esta vez, fueron las risas del hombre que interrumpieron la escena. _

_-¿De qué te ríes imbécil? _

_-Donavon tenía razón…. Eres una perra desalmada que no le importa jugar con las almas de unas pocas gentes por un buen fajo de billetes a cambio de ser la sapa entre las filas de la ley… me das asco.- Sentencio el hombre, saliendo de detrás de Booth. _

_-Mátame, mátanos….- con sus palabras, Dan se removió incomodo al otro lado de Booth- pero tendrás que ser más rápida que mi colega. _

_-¿Qué?- pregunto la mujer, abriendo los ojos como platos- déjate de juegos, estas solo cabron…._

_Pero el hombre tan solo la señalo. Y hay, por encima de su pecho izquierdo, estaba el punto rojo de un laser. _

_-Baja el arma Ania…- empezó Booth- no hay porque derramar sangre aquí…_

_-¡No!- lo callo ella- ¡no voy a ir a prisión! _

_-Tú decides….- le dijo el hombre- de aquí sales viva o muerta, pero de que sales, sales. _

_Los ojos miel de la mujer iban y venia, enfurecidos de un rostro a otro, hasta los lugares más re combitos de aquel hangar. _

_-Ani…- la llamo Dan, con un cariño en su voz que le resulto asqueroso a Booth- baja el arma… no hay por qué terminar las cosas de esta manera… piensa en tu madre, ella…_

_Pero el silbante sonido de la bala rasgando el aire, amortiguada por algún silenciador de largo alcance, apagaron de un solo tiro aquellos ojos miel. _

_El silencio fue lo único que reino por unos minutos después del amortiguado sonido de aquel esbelto cuerpo al tocar el suelo. Dan se llevo las manos a la boca y tan solo se dio la vuelta, ahogando el sonido de sorpresa ante la inminente e inesperada muerte de la mujer. _

_-¡Eres un idiota Conrav!- grito el hombre de traje a las solapas de su cuello- ¡era mejor tenerla viva que muerta! _

_El hombre se agacho al cuerpo de la mujer, posando sus ojos en sus vacios ojos._

_-Pero no he de negar que me gusta esto…. "ojo por ojo"… perra- le dijo entre sus dientes apretados al resiente cadáver. _

_-¡Vale! ¡y que te matara a ti entonces!_

_Booth se dio la vuelta ante la voz de un hombre que había entrado por la puerta principal. Llevaba consigo, colgando de una correa en su hombro derecho, un rifle de algunos años detrás de su espalda, mientras su pelo castaño, algo largo para su gusto, se meneaba por con su pesado andar al mismo tiempo que el humo denso de un puro desaparecía por encima de su cabeza._

_-Que cabezota eres Conrav…- soltó entre dientes el sujeto, poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta al escuchar a su colega. Pero fue ahí cuando reparo en la presencia de los dos hombres que los miraban desconcertados- Hola- fue lo único que les dijo en un ingles marcado por un ruso de lengua madre. _

_-¿Y estos quiénes son?- pregunto el hombre de cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Con su asentó, Booth adivinaba que era alemán. _

_-Agente especial Seeley Booth, FBI- dijo, extendiendo su mano al fornido hombre, que tan solo le sonrio, sin tomas la mano. _

_-Y yo soy Dan…_

_-Americanos- dijo, interrumpiendo la presentación de Dan- mira nada mas…_

_-¿Por qué has matado a Ania?- pregunto Dan. _

_El hombre lo analizo por un momento, pero fue el de traje quien respondió: _

_-Solo me cubría la espalda- dijo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo interno de su saco, pasándoselo por la frente- y tu también deberías darle las gracias, si no fuera por él, no solo yo hubiera muerto si él no dispara primero. _

_-Hablando de eso- dijo el hombre del puro- ni tú me has agradecido. _

_-Gracias Conrav, eres mi salvador- soltó el hombre con la nota de sarcasmo más que clara en su voz. _

_-Mal agradecido de…!- en aquel momento Booth agradeció no saber una pisca de alemán. _

_-¡Espera!- grito el agente al ver como aquel hombre de traje empezaba su marcha a la puerta por la cual ellos habían entrado- dime donde está. _

_Por un momento, el hombre se quedo inmóvil, siendo su espalda lo único que Booth veía. _

_-Eh venido desde muy lejos y no pienso irme sin ella. _

_El hombre dejo ver su perfil por encima de su hombro. _

_-No sé de qué estás hablando. _

_-Claro que lo sabes- Booth adelanto un paso hacia él- ¿donde esta Temperance Brennan? _

_El hombre poso en sus ojos marrones aquellas dos estrellas negras como la noche. _

_-Está viva- le dijo. _

_Con esas dos palabras, el corazón de Booth pudo palpitar, al fin, con menos presión de la que venía reteniendo. _

_-Y…. ¿está bien?- pregunto con una nota de miedo en su voz. _

_-Agente Booth, mi hermano fue asesinado por estar metido en todo esto. _

_Aquel hombre se dio la vuelta por completo, enfrentándose a él. _

_-Me confió sus dudas y hasta me metió en la investigación a pesar de que yo era un civil….- sin saber por qué le contaba todo aquello, Booth tan solo, al igual que Dan, guardo silencio- y cuando supe que lo habían matado, no tuve duda de que había sido por esta investigación._

_-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?- pregunto Dan, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Booth. _

_-Por que quiero que entiendan que no voy a arriesgar todo lo que eh conseguido para hundir a estos malditos, por simplemente salvar a su amiga. _

_-Escúchame…_

_-¡No!- lo interrumpió aquel sujeto- tengo toda las pruebas que necesito para que pongan a todos esos cabrones tras las rejas, a cada uno de ellos… esto fue por lo que mi hermano lucho agente Booth, y no pienso arriesgarlo por una sola mujer. _

_-¡Pero estamos hablando de mi compañera! ¡de la mujer que…!_

_-¡Estamos hablando de las compañeras, las hijas, las hermanas y hasta las madres de mucha gente!- lo callo, haciendo más corto el espacio entre ellos- si todo sale como planeo, su compañera se puede salvar también. _

_-¿Estás hablando de desmantelar una red de tráfico humano verdad?- aquella parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta- si los vas a delatar, significa q tomara tiempo, tal vez cuestión de unos meses para que coordinen todo y nadie pueda escapar…- decía, convencido de cada una de sus palabras- no puedo esperar, Brennan no puede esperar tanto tiempo. _

_-Tendrá que esperar lo mismo que todas agente Booth, y si todo sale bien… tal vez solo tenga que soportar una sola vez lo que muchas de ellas han tenido que hacer por años. _

_Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Booth se abrieron como platos. _

_-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto Booth, acercándose peligrosamente a él. _

_-No la han tocado- le dijo entre dientes- el que manda quiere hacerlo primero y no… ella está bien, al menos por ahora. _

_Con sus palabras, trajo un poco, tan solo un poco de paz al corazón y la mente de Booth, que estaba a punto de desboronarse ante la idea de que la hubieran lastimado una vez más, y él no hubiera estado hay para protegerla. Una vez más._

_-Por favor…- suplicar; la ultimas de sus opciones, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer?- no tienes idea todo lo que he tenido que soporta… de todo lo que me he tenido que enterar y sobre todo…- Booth callo sus palabras tan solo para controlar el llanto de culpa que se quería apoderar de él en aquel momento- saber que esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que pueden hacerle… me está mortificando… por favor, déjame sacarla de ahí, es lo único que te pido…- Booth sintió la mano firme, pero compasiva de Dan en su hombro-… solo quiero recuperar a la mujer que amo… es lo único que pido… por favor._

_Aquel hombre tan solo lo miro. Booth no sabría que decir ante la mirada que le propinaban aquel par de ojos oscuros. Tan solo fue consciente de lo que aquella rígida boca le dijo: _

_-Estamos hablando de la…. Adquisición- dijo con cautela- que este hijo de puta tiene… ¿tienes una idea de cómo la están vigilando? Y no es solo eso, es muy difícil sacarla sin hacer un escándalo… la política del lugar es: "__Введите__девочек__, но __не__продажа"_

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Dan. _

_-"Entran las chicas, pero ninguna sale"- tradujo el hombre de cabello largo- ¿Qué tan cierto es?- dijo, preguntando al hombre de traje. _

_-Ninguna ha salido… y de la única que escuche que lo logro, termino muerta tres días después. _

_-Solo dame la oportunidad, por favor. _

_Volvió a pedir Booth. _

_-Venga Dorian…- dijo el hombre de pelo largo- ¿Qué más da si sacamos a una antes de tiempo? _

_-Estamos hablando de sacar lo que ese tipo más quiere…- ante sus palabras, las manos de Booth se fundieron en dos firmes puños- no veo como podemos hacerlo sin alterar todo el plan que las autoridad vayan a armar cuando les de las pruebas… podríamos poner en sobre aviso a toda la red y muchas de estas mujeres no se salvarían…- y mirando penetrantemente a Booth le dijo:- ¿sería usted capaz de llevar consigo ese cargo de consciencia? _

_-Solo quiero sacarla de ahí._

_-Y tal vez podamos hacerlo con tu ayuda- se adelanto Dan. _

_-No puedo ponerme en evidencia tan pronto, no después de que lograra que confiaran en mi en tan poco tiempo tras la muerte de Donni- dijo, y en sus ojos Booth noto el dolor que sentía ante la muerte de hermano- no lo echare todo a perder. _

_-Podemos hacerlo…- insistió Booth- se que podemos sacarla de alguna forma rápida, inteligente, sin provocar escándalo. _

_-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?_

_-Con tu ayuda- le dijo, convencido y deseoso de que no se negara una vez más- por favor, de algo servirá que sea un agente del FBI ¿no?- pero aquel hombre seguía negando con su cabeza- solo dame una oportunidad, por favor, se que podemos hacerlo…. Dame los medios y la sacare de ahí rápido, eh informaremos a quien quieras para que apresuren las cosas…. _

_-¡Está bien!- sentencio el hombre, y con aquellas dos palabras, el corazón de Booth dio un vuelco- pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga. _

_-Lo que sea, solo…. Solo dime donde está._

_-Dijiste que la sacaremos de ahí rápido e inteligentemente, y eso es lo que pienso hacer- lo atajo él- vamos, ya se me ocurrirá algo- dijo, mas para sí, que para Booth. _

_-Lo han escuchado… ¡vámonos!- les dijo Conrav, pasando por su lado, mientras seguía al hombre de traje negro. _

_Si no hubiera sido por la mano de Dan agarrando su brazo, Booth no se hubiera movido de aquel pedazo de suelo del cual estaba plantado. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno… ¡no me maten! Jajajaja **_

_**De verdad que busco el tiempo para escribir pero este no aparese por ninguna parte… a demás… estamos en feria aquí en donde vivo… así que… jajajajaja**_

_**ya me entenderán las almas divertidas!**_

_**Bueno, de verdad espero que les haya gustado el cap. **_

_**Ebby**_


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**.**

Cada centímetro de su piel temblaba con cada paso que aquel hombre daba hacia ella. Cerro con más fuerza sus ojos para evitar que aquellas lagrimas que ya sufrían de ante mano no salieran. Sus uñas le hacían daño en las palmas de sus manos mientras mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados, con sus brazos laxos a sus costados.

_Mantén los ojos cerrados… todo esto va a terminar rápido…. Booth…. _

Pensaba con dolor, mientras la imagen de las dos pequeñas se cruzaba por su mente. Si este era el precio que tendría que pagar por la integridad de dos almas inocentes… lo haría, mejor ella que alguna de las niñas.

Cuando sintió la presencia de aquel tipo, el aire dejo de entrarle a los pulmones. Y más aun cuando sintió como una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla.

Pero hay, en aquel toque había algo que para su sorpresa, hizo que el aire retornara a sus pulmones y su corazón dejara de latir con miedo.

-Bones….

Y al abrir sus ojos, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo salieron de sus ojos como una inevitable tormenta.

Él, por su parte, sentía como su corazón se caía a pedazos al ver su mirada. Estaba dolida y llena de miedo. Y con ellos, los ojos marrones de Booth se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas de culpa y de dolor por sentirse inútil e incapaz de cuidar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. Le había fallado, le había juzgado de fría cuando todo en realidad no había sido más que una pesadilla para ella todo el tiempo.

Brennan solo fue capaz de soltar un sollozo dolido, uno que termino de romper a pedazos el corazón de Booth, mientras ella se acerco a él, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, con ellos, Booth la abrazo como si temiera que en cualquier momento se la fueran a arrebatar de sus brazos una vez más.

-Shhhh…. Ya estoy aquí mi amor… ya todo está bien…. – le susurraba él al oído, mientras le acariciaba el pelo desde la parte de atrás- ya nadie te va a hacer daño…. Todo está bien mi Bones… nos vamos a casa.

Brennan se fue apartando de Booth, tan solo un poco para poder que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Sabia que….que vendrías por mi… nunca me has dejado sola…- le dijo entre sollozos, posando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro- gracias Booth…

Con su tacto, este cerró los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Bones…. Perdóname, yo…

-¡Booth!

Desde la puerta, Dan lo llamaba, mientras llevaba consigo una charola.

-Hay que irnos antes de que el verdadero cliente llegue a la casa….

Booth asintió, y con un gesto de la mano, le hizo entender a Dan que siguiera cuidando la puerta. Booth se quito su chaqueta, poniéndosela a Brennan sobre los hombros.

-Venga, hay que irnos Bones- le dijo tomándola de la mano, pero cuando sintió que esta no se movió, la miro conmocionado- ¿Qué pasa?

-No… yo no me puedo ir Booth.

Como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, la cara de Booth pareció desfigurarse ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no te vas?

-Si… si me voy y no hago lo que ese tipo calvo dice… él, él las va a matar Booth- le explicaba, mientras Booth veía la desesperación en el rostro de Brennan- no puedo….

-Brennan, mírame…- le pidió Booth, tomando su rostro entre sus manos mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas- ¿de quienes me estás hablando?

-Las niñas… hay unas niñas que, que vinieron conmigo desde Estados Unidos… yo no las puedo dejar Booth…. Por favor….

-¡Americanito!- desde la puerta, el acento alemán de Conrav le llamo- hay que irnos!

Booth se quedo viendo los ojos suplicantes de Brennan, y tras un suspiro, tomo su mano con fuerza y encaro a Conrav.

-Hay algo más que tenemos que hacer.

.

.

-_Te aras pasar por el señor Blacknoor, es uno de los mayores clientes. _

_-Y __por que por él? _

_-Él es quien pago por estar con ella- ante sus palabras, Booth desbio su mirada, mientras sentía como sus nudillos de ponían blancos ante la fuerza de sus puños apretados- en tal caso… llegaremos media hora antes, el equipo de seguridad estará de turno y todos los de ese piso son nuevos, renuevan a cada año y niguno conoce al verdadero señor Blacknoor. _

_-Vale…. ¿y ustedes que harán? _

_-Conrav y Dan se vestirán de mecederos, los guardias nunca les prestan atención, entraran por una de las puertas trasera, yo estaré enfrente, are que no los cojan, cuando tengas a tu compañera, Conrav los llevara hasta uno de los parqueaderos, toman mi auto…- con ello, aquel hombre calvo y de traje le dio unas llaves a Booth- y se largan, Conrav los llevara al aeropuerto. _

_Booth se quedo mirando las llaves en su mano. ¿Sería así de fácil?_

_-Yo… yo no sé cómo agradecértelo… _

_-Solo date prisa y no eches todo a perder- Booth asintió y deposito las llaves en el interior de su costoso traje con el que pretendería ser uno de esos despreciables hombres. _

_._

_._

-Es aquí….

Les señalo Brennan una puerta que estaba con llave.

-A ver… haste a un lado primor- exclamo Conrav, quien de una patada dejo abierta la puerta- bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta.

Tanto Danielyn como Chelsey los miraron asustados desde detrás de la cama.

-Hey niñas, soy yo…- les llamos Temperance, siendo Danielyn la primera que fuera hacia ella- venga Chels, hay que irnos…- le dijo con cariño. La niña fue saliendo desde detrás de la cama, tomando la mano de Brennan.

-Bien… ¿alguien a quien mas rescatar agente Booth?

-No, ya vamos de una puta vez de aquí.

Pero al terminar sus palabras, el sonido estridente de las sirenas.

-Hay que irnos… ¡Ya!- les grito Dan desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Bien, ya lo escucharon- exclamo Conrav, tomando en un segundo a Chelsey en brazos- ¡a correr!

Y siguiendo el ejemplo de Conrav, Booth tomo a la pequeña niña, aferrando la mano de Brennan con fuerza y saliendo tras los pasos del alemán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza jeejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ;) **

**Les mando un besoooo grandote desde Colombia! **

**Ebby **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

.

.

.

Sus corazones latían a mil mientras seguían a su compañero alemán. Booth podía sentir el rápido latir de la pequeña que llevaba en brazos, mientras el duro apretón de la mano de Brennan, de la mujer que no permitiría que alejaran de su lado una vez más, se estrechaba a la suya fuertemente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudieran alejarles nuevamente.

Corrieron por los pasillos de aquella casa como si estos nunca tuvieran fin. En cada esquina habían podido evitar a los guardias que corrían en todas las direcciones con sus grandes armas a cuestas. Listos para meterles una bala en la cabeza a los intrusos y tomar con vida a los "productos femeninos". Tal cual como habían escuchado del guardia que derribaron en una ocasión.

Ahora se encontraban tan solo a unos metros de la puerta que les sacaría de todo ese infierno. Unos pasos, unos eternos pasos más y estarían en el auto. Rumbo a donde fuese con tal de salir.

Conrav solto a Chealse de sus brazos y salió hacia la puerta. Una vez en frente de ella, todos vieron como esta estaba fuertemente cerrada. Y hay, la mano de Brennan se estrecho aun mas a la de Booth, temiendo lo peor.

-Esta cerrada, y si es como los seguros que usan en las habitaciones… no saldremos de aquí nunca.

-No, no, no…-le cayó Booth, dejando por tu parte también a Danielyn, que salió a buscar la mano de Chealse- escúchame bien mi amor- le pidió Booth, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, con la mirada de esta pérdida a causa del miedo- Brennan… mi Bones, mírame mi amor- y al fin, sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones- escúchame bien, vamos a salir de esta ¿me oyes?, nos vamos a casa y una maldita puerta no me va a detener de sacarte de aquí... de sacarlas de aquí- rectifico, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de las pequeñas- a mi señal, corren todo lo que puedan- dijo, mirando en especial a Dan que asintió.

Booth salió con su arma en mano, y apunto al pestillo de la puerta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas a punto de hacer?- le pregunto Conrav sin detenerle.

Claro que lo sabía. Haría ruido, tanto que sin duda los guardias regresarían sobre sus pasos. Justo donde ellos estaban.

-No hay de otra. Cuando se abra, Dan, Bren y las chicas vendrán. Toma a la más pequeña y corramos como jamás lo hemos hecho. Dan se encargara de la otra niña.

-Como quieras americano, solo dispara de una puta vez. Si he de morir, al menos quiero que sea rápido.

Exclamo Conrav, sin esperar a que el disparara se fue derecho a donde ellos estaban y tomo de una buena vez a Danielyn en sus brazos.

No supo porque lo hizo. Pero justo antes de dispara, cerró los ojos y le rezo a Dios de que pudieran salir de ahí. Todos, con vida.

Segundos después del disparo, pudieron escuchar como los pesados pasos de los guardias se hicieron mas excitados. Precipitándose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Ahora! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Todos corrieron y Booth espero a que Brennan estuviera a su alcance para tomar su mano.

El garaje era amplio e iluminado, con sendas filas de elegantes y costosos autos a cada lado. Mientras corrían, la mano de Booth se alzaba por encima de su cabeza, hundiendo una y otra vez el botón de la alarma del auto, esperando y gritándole al cielo que el maldito auto diera señales de vida. Y al fin, cuando ya se acercaban a al final de garaje, una camioneta color azul petróleo encendió sus farolas y chillo.

-¡A dentro y agachados! ¡Conrav tu adelante conmigo!

Pero justo antes de que Booth rodeara el auto se encontró con el alemán, quien le arrebato las llaves del auto.

-Conozco mejor las calles de este agujero frio. Esta vez vas de copiloto americanito.

Booth asintió, y justo antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto, las balas comenzaron a golpear en este, haciendo que los gritos de las niñas en el interior se escucharan.

-¡Agáchense! Tiene protección antibalas pero no es mucha…

El rugir del poderoso motor se escucho delante de ellos y Conrav acelero a fondo.

-¿Ves el motor de la puerta eléctrica? ¿Justo encima de las bisagras?

-¡Si!- exclamo Booth.

-¡Dispárales o no saldremos de aquí nunca!

-¿Cómo sabes que se abrirá y en vez de eso no se dañaran?- pregunto Dan, nervioso en los asientos de atrás mientras las balas seguían sonando en la parte trasera del auto y escuchaban como los motores de sus perseguidores se alistaban, listos para ir detrás de ellos, mientras ellos cada vez más se acercaban a una puerta completamente cerrada. Una firme y bastante solida que retenía en su interior los elegantes autos de aquel amplio y largo garaje.

-¡Malditase solo hazlo! ¡Confía en mí!- grito a todo pulmón Conrav, aferrando ferozmente el volante.

Y a pesar de las balas que zumbaban afuera del auto, Booth saco casi la mitad de su cuerpo y apunto.

El primer tiro fallo. Y con el corazón en la mano y acercándose cada vez más a la puerta, al fin logro hacer los dos tiros certeros que necesitaban.

La puerta se abrió, y aduras penas salieron, no sin bolar del auto la antena del radio y rayarlo por encima.

Derraparon en la calle de aquel elegante barrio, uno que de seguro no tendría ni idea de lo que pasaba dentro de aquellas puertas. Uno que de seguro no sabía cuántas vidas se arruinaban dentro de esos cuartos.

Al principio, la luz natural sorprendió los ojos de Brennan y las niñas, que a pesar del momentáneo segundo de alegría, volvieron a caer en temor cuando escucharon los motores de las motocicletas que les seguían.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-llegar con vida a la zona más segura de toda Moscú. La plaza roja. Hay ahí cientos de guardias cada día. ¡Ustedes dos tan solo dedíquense a disparar a esos malditos!

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Tienen todo el derecho del mundo de matarme. Lo sé, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero la verdad es que mi vida ha dado nuevos giros y el tiempo ya no es el mismo de antes. Pero es una promesa que terminare el fic, tan solo espero que no se aburran si han de esperar.

Abrazos, Ebby.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los abrazos de Jack eran lo único que le reconfortaba el alma.

Hacia unos días Sweets les había dicho que había sido de su amiga. De su hermana. Ángela había visto millones de veces las entrevistas de la BBC de las mujeres que habían podido recuperar sus vidas tras haber sido recluidas por muchos años en la trata de blancas. Los relatos desgarradores de cómo, poco a poco, sus vidas se habían consumido en aquellos cuartos para nunca más ser las mismas.

Jack la abraza fuerte, tan fuerte como le era posible. De nuevo estaban en la oficina de Brennan, sentados en su sofá mientras Ángela lloraba y sostenía en sus manos una fotografía de ambas. La sangre todavía le hervía al pensar en el paradero de su colega y amiga, que dolía como una daga en el corazón ante la realidad de que muchas de las mujeres secuestradas por esa clase de salvajes nunca eran encontradas. Y de nuevo sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Booth, tratando siquiera de ponerse en su lugar, cerró los ojos con el noble pensamiento de mandarle fuerza, mucha fuerza y ánimo, porque él como hombre enamorado, no podría soportar la idea ni por un segundo de imaginarse a Ángela en esa situación.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien mi amor… Booth la encontrara.

-Jack, Bren está en Rusia, ¡En Rusia! Y solo el 15% de las mujeres que se llevan son encontradas Jack…

-Lo sé mi amor…- moviendo su mano en pequeños círculos en su espalda, trata de calmarla- pero es Booth de quien estamos hablando aquí, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos e incluso lo que no, para dar con ella. Tengamos fe mi amor, tengamos fe…

-Lo sé, eso es lo último que se pierde…- con un sollozo, Ángela se despega del abrazo de su amado, mientras su ojos seguían puestos en la fotografía- se fuerte cariño, se fuerte por favor…

.

.

.

-¡Cuánto falta Conrav!

-¡Cállate y dispara americano! ¡Llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar!

Las calles de Moscú pasaban en según en frente de sus ojos. En ese momento tenían tan solo tres motocicletas a su asecho. Dan había logrado derribar una.

-Me quedan tan solo siete balas, será mejor que lleguemos pronto.

-¡Deja de quejarte y apuntalas bien, estamos a seis cuadras!

-¡Ah!

-¡Booth!

Brennan tan solo fue capaz de reaccionar en ese momento. Dejo a Chealse de lado y se inclino para meter a Booth justo a tiempo dentro del auto. Una bala había alcanzado su hombro y la sangre fluía sin parar.

-Dios mío… no te muevas Booth, no parece haber comprometido algo serio.

-Ya… pero se siente como una mierda- comento él, a causa de los volantazos que daba Conrav, en especial cuando se paso un semáforo en rojo y todos prendieron el aire ante una muy cercana colisión- dios… si los de atrás no nos matan tu lo harás.

-¡Tres cuadras… ya veo las banderas! ¡Ja! ¡Miren hacia atrás!

Y sin poder creerlo, sus perseguidores frenaron de golpe. Están empezando a dar marcha atrás al saber de la presencia de la fuerza pública en ese lugar.

-Ya… ya no nos persiguen.

El comentario de Brennan hizo que Booth reparara en ella. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza. Booth puso su mano sobre la de ella y fue ahí cuando Brennan le devolvió la mirada.

-Gracias…- susurro débilmente mientras una lagrima le bajaba por la mejilla- ya, ya me había dado por vencida Booth… gracias.

-Shhh….- mascullo Booth entre sus labios, mientras todos guardaban silencio ante la escena, sintiéndose casi invasores de todo aquello- ya estas a salvo Bones, ya todo termino.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, Brennan fue capaz de dejar salir una media sonrisa de sus labios, mientras limpiaba torpemente sus lágrimas.

La gente se fue apartando de la plaza roja, mientras ellos se estacionaban en medio. Algo prohibido. Algo que atraería muchos policías. Y con ellos la protección que necesitan.

Y así fue. En menos de dos minutos, vieron las patrullas rodearles, observando la incredulidad de los oficiales antes sus sonrisas. Conrav fue el primero en bajarse del auto y tratar de explicar a los policías que estaba pasando.

-Todo está bien…-les informo el alemán- mi compañero lo ha planeado todo, el muy hijo de puta a coordinado todo para que la policía llegara al lugar. Y al parecer me conoce de maravilla porque ha informado a los polis de que, de seguro, haríamos algún disturbio cerca de la casa. Su embajada les espera en el hospital central.

Y asi como habían llegado, todos se bajaron del auto, con unas densas mantas sobre sus hombros que les habían puesto los policías. Las niñas se subieron a una patrulla con Dan, mientras Booth, Brennan y Conrav compartían en otra.

Habían contenido la herida de Booth, y Brennan tan solo observaba el trabajo mientras les llevaban al hospital, cuando sintió la mano de Booth en su mentón. Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en la del otro sin que una palabra pudiera expresar lo que sentían. Con lentitud, Booth acerco sus labios a su mejilla y disfruto del perfume de su piel al dejar en ella un pequeño beso. Al fin la tenía en sus brazos.

-Ya nos vamos a casa Bones, ya todo termino...

Y fue todo lo que necesito para dejarse caer en sus brazos y llorar. Booth la sujeto con toda la fuerza que pudo y se quedo hay, inmóvil escuchando y reconfortando su llanto, mientras en cada uno de sus gestos le hacía saber que estaría hay para ella, que nunca más le fallaría…

.

.

**Continuara**…

.

.

Bueno como todos ustedes quede en shok por el season finale asi que por ellos me había demorado en subir. Ya pronto terminara la historia pero cada capítulo será decisivo para saber a dónde llevara estos dos esta pesadilla.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de una cama de Hospital. Brennan hizo caso omiso de la restricción de que cada paciente tendría que estar en la suya. Guardaban silencio. Booth no quería preguntar nada, para él, estaba claro que si Brennan quería hablar con él, seria ella quien se lo aria saber.

-Bones…- la voz de Booth salió quebrada cuando ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sabes que no Booth….- ante su respuesta, Seeley cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprochándose la estúpida pregunta, y haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía a causa de la herida, abrazo a Brennan por detrás. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, pero en frente de ellos había un espejo, lo suficientemente grande como para que el viera la expresión triste y dolida de su compañera que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Como le dolía en el alma verla así…

-Lo siento, no fue una respuesta adecuada. Sé que sabes todo Booth, por eso has venido por mí…

-Bones, no tenemos que hablar de todo esto ahora….

-Es que no lo hare Booth…- la expresión de ella se congelo por un instante y él pudo notar eso en su reflejo- ya fue suficiente lo que me hizo maldito como para hablar de eso contigo… solo quiero saber por el momento que ha pasado con Ángela.

Booth entendió lo que pasaba. Para ella era muy importante su relación que a pesar de que no lo admitiera, temía que todo ello fuera más fuerte que su relación, y que como todos, él terminara dejándola. Pero eso no pasaría jamás, él estaría hay para ella en todo, incluso si hablar de todo aquello le tomaba su tiempo y a él le embargaba la rabia mas intensa.

-Ella está bien Bones, el muy desgraciado la lastimo, pero está bien…- Booth puso sentir como ella dejaba salir el aire, en completa tranquilidad. Parecía que había temido preguntar por su amiga durante todo el tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad- los médicos me dijeron que llegue a tiempo. Bones… no te imaginas como me asuste cuando llegue a tu apartamento y vi todo eso….- con sus palabras, Booth lamento haberlas pronunciado al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Brennan- pero bueno, ella está bien Bones, y de hecho, los médicos no dijeron algo más de ella.

-¿Está bien?

-Mas que bien Bones. Sera mamá. Ángela esta embaraza y tú serás tía.

Brennan levanto su cabeza del hombro de Booth y aquella sonrisa que desprendió de sus labios fue reconfortante para el alma del hombre.

-Gracias Booth…- aquellas palabras salieron despacio entre sus labios- gracias por todo, por haber llegado a tiempo y salvar a mi amiga y haber venido por mi…

-Hey Bones, mírame bien hermosa…- con ello, Booth tomo su rostro entre sus manos- no tienes nada que agradecerme. Eres importante para mí, y eso lo sabes, -con tristeza, Booth seco una lagrima que había escapado de los ojos azules, mientras ninguno de ellos bajaba la mirada- aria cualquier cosa por ti Bones, todo lo que esté en mis manos y lo que no. Y por eso te digo que podemos regresar a salvo a casa, ya está detenido y…

-Booth, no….

-Escúchame, por favor…- la interrumpió él, sabiendo que ella sabia para donde se dirigía- Esta será la última vez que hablemos de ello si así lo quieres, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti Bones, no tienes porque llevar todo esto sola ¿ok?- con sendas cabezadas Brennan sentía levemente- Ángela me lo conto todo y sé que no querías nada de lo que paso, y que a pesar de que esa sea la defensa de ese desgraciado, tenemos muchas pruebas en su contra. Todo está bien, todo estará bien.

Brennan se aferro a él y así se quedaron un largo rato. No lloraba, pero Booth sentía que el dolor que llevaba dentro. Cumpliría su promesa, estaría hay para ella incluso en esos momentos en los que ella le apartara.

Los pasos del doctor les hizo separarse uno del otro cuando le escucharon venir.

-Todo está bien agente Booth, la bala no ha comprometido nada serio y pronto podrá estar de vuelta. Solo algunos medicamentos para controlar alguna infección y ya está.

-Gracias doctor- respondió él, recibiéndole la receta médica.

-En cuanto a usted Dra. Brennan… ¿Le gustaría que le diera su diagnostico en otro momento?

La sangre de Booth se helo por un instante. Por su mente jamás había pensado en las consecuencias que el muy desgraciado podría haber dejado en ella.

-No es necesario doctor, el agente Booth es de mi total confianza.

-En ese caso, hemos identificado que se encuentra en un estado prematuro de anemia. No se preocupe, es totalmente tratable. En cuanto a las drogas en su sistema, se depuraran pronto de su sistema, no eran de un alto nivel toxicológico. Por otro lado, la unidad ginecológica que le ha hecho el chequeo identifico cierta infección leve, pero completamente tratable y aparte de eso, los exámenes no han arrojado nada. Le garantizamos que está usted libre de algún tipo de enfermedad venérea- el aire de Booth salió de sus pulmones y pudo sentir el agarre de Brennan sobre su mano- en cuanto a la prueba de embarazo, lamento decirle que no hemos podido realizarla. Las toxinas en su sistema podrían arrojar un resulta erróneo y en la situación de abuso a la que se ha visto expuesta, lo último que queremos es alterarle en base a un posible mal resultado.

-Entiendo…

-Así que le recomendamos que se realice la prueba dentro de una semana. Ya su sistema estará libre y su estado anímico en mejor condición como para que sean identificables las hormonas requeridas.

-Es… es imposible que este embarazada, no… no de esta forma….

Tanto Booth como el doctor fueron testigos del miedo en su rostro. Booth le abrazo y el doctor se apresuro a hablar:

-No se apresure doctora Brennan. Vuelva a casa y espere la semana para realizare la prueba.

-Bones, todo va a estar bien. No te apresures ¿Está bien?

-Si… por el momento regresemos a casa. Muero por largarme de ese país. No se ofenda doctor.

-Tranquila. Y créame, lamento mucho que haya tenido tan mala experiencia en nuestro país. Como ruso, les aseguro que nos morimos por acabar con todas estas redes, estamos artos de esto.

-¿Doctor, como están las niñas?- agrego Brennan, sin querer hablar de ello.

-Muy bien. Los exámenes nos permitieron saber que afortunadamente no han sido abusadas en ningún momento y se encuentran ben de salud. La identificación de sus respectivos padres en América se ha logrado. Al parecer las niñas fueron a la misma escuela pero nunca se conocieron y fueron secuestradas en el mismo estado, el mismo día. Me toco hablar con sus padres para darles el parte médico; soy padre y no se imaginan la alegría que me dio decirles que sus pequeñas estaban bien y pronto regresarían a casa.

-Así será doctor. Gracias por todo.

-El delegado de su embajada está afuera y tiene consigo las actas de salida. Pueden recoger sus pertenecías y marcharse con él.

Ambos le sonrieron y vieron salir al doctor Borys Patricobish de la habitación.

-¿Crees que ese delegado tenga consigo suficiente saldo como para llamar a América?

.

.

_**Washington DC **_

**.**

-¡Ángela! ¡ÁNGELA!

Todos en el laboratorio se sorprendieron ante los alaridos de Sweets que venía corriendo por todo el Jeffersonian.

-¿Sweets? ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto Cam al Psicólogo.

Mientras recobraba o trataba de recuperar el aliento, Sweets pudo notar que los ojos de la patóloga habían llorado. De seguro ya conocía lo que pasaba con sus amigos.

-¿Lance?- Daissy se había reunido con ellos en medio del laboratorio, viniendo con Hodgins y Ángela detrás de ella.

Parecía que Sweets había corrido toda una maratón o simplemente había venido correindo desde el mismísimo parqueadero del Jeffersonian; pero aun así, extendió frente a Ángela su móvil. Con inquietud, Ángela lo tomo sin saber que era lo que quería, hasta que lograron escuchar que él dijo: "Pa… para ti"

-¿Si?

-_¿Ange? _

El rostro de Ángela se quedo helado. Todos miraban atónitos tanto a Ángela como a Sweets, pidiendo una pista. Pero solo fue que vieran con los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lagrimas y posara su mano en su corazón para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Bren? Cariño… ¿eres tú?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un llanto que hizo escurrir las lágrimas de la artista.

-_Si Ángela, soy yo…_

-¡Dios mío Brennan! ¡Eres tu Cariño!- Ángela se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de Jack, mientras este le sostenía como podía ante la alegría y el llanto de su esposa- Bren... eres tú, ¿Dónde estás cariño? ¿Estás a salvo?

-_Sí, ya estoy bien Ange. Booth está conmigo. Pronto estaremos en un avión rumbo a D.C… me alegra escuchar tu voz, no sabes cómo me sentía al no saber nada de ti, llegue a pensar que…_

-Shhh, ya paso cariño, yo estoy bien y más ahora al escucharte Bren… vuelve a casa pronto, me muero por darte un abrazo amiga…

-_Y yo a ti. Gracias por contarle todo a Booth. Tenías razón Ange, debimos haberlo hecho antes de que todo esto se nos saliera de las manos. No sabes cuánto lo siento que hayas salido lastimada…_

-Temperance Brennan te prohíbo que te sigas disculpando, ¿me oyes? Si el tiempo volviera atrás, no dejaría de regresar a tu apartamento mil veces con tal de impedir que volvieras a pasar por eso. Amiga, ya todo paso, ya estas a salvo y en la mira de Booth. No podría estar más tranquila, ¡Y Dios! ¡Estoy hablando contigo cuando pensé que no volvería a verte! ¿Estás cien por ciento bien, verdad?

-_Sí, tranquila, y por favor no llores más Ange… ya pronto estaremos allá- ante las palabras de su amiga, Ángela asintió de alegría, escurriéndose las lagrimas- te tengo que dejar… _

-¡Te quiero cariño!- se apresuro a decir Ángela, casi gritando.

-_Y yo a ti Ange. Hazles saber a todos que estamos bien. Llegaremos en diez horas. Te quiero amiga, te quiero…._

Y a pesar de que el sonido en el teléfono le dejo saber que ya Brennan no estaba al otro lado de la línea, Ángela se quedo aferrada al móvil.

-¿Qué a paso? ¿Se encuentran bien?- le pregunto desesperada Cam.

-Si… están bien. Llegan dentro de diez horas- todos estallaron de alegría y se abrazaron unos a otro mientras ella seguía plantada en ese mismo lugar donde el tiempo para ella se había detenido y parecía no importar más.

-¿Ange?

El llamado de Jack le hizo verlo a los ojos y sonreírle, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jack se apresuro a abrazarla y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Era ella mi amor, era ella…. Bren está bien, está bien…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**..**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como ven, estoy 100% comprometida a escribir y llevarles los capítulos más rápido y frecuentemente :) **

**Un abrazo…. **

**EBBY**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se perdían entre el contorno esponjado de las nubes mientras sus dedos se entretenían con su cabello. Booth desvió la mirada de la pequeña ventana y se concentro en lo que sus dedos hacían. Brennan estaba dormida en su hombro, completamente sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo dentro de un sueño que Booth sabía que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, mientras sus dedos se resbalaban entre su cabello, consintiéndola. Acaricio su mejilla y sonrió. Todo había balido la pena….

-¿Mis papis estarán hay?

La vos de Danielyn al lado de Brennan le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Si pequeña, tus padres están esperando en D.C- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual la niña asintió, fijando después su mirada en Brennan.

-Ella nos cuido mucho, y todo el tiempo que estuvimos hay… nunca dejo de cuidarnos… es muy buena.

Booth sonrió ante el comentario de la niña, mirándole con suma ternura.

-Tienes razón Danielyn, Brennan es muy buena. Es la mujer más buena y hermosa que conozco y lamento que tú la conocieras de esta forma.

-Mi papi me dijo un día, que sin importar como lleguemos a conocer una persona que sea buena con nosotros, siempre tenía que recordar que por algo diocito la ponía en nuestro camino… ¿crees que mi papi tenga razón? Porque yo creo que diocito la mando para que nos ayudara, porque sin ella, tal vez esos hombres malos nos hubieran lastimado…

-Por supuesto que lo creo así. Todo esto ha sido difícil para ella, pero ¿sabes que creo?

-¿Qué?

-Que ustedes dos también la salvaron a ella y por eso te doy las gracias.

La niña le miro confundida, sin saber por qué Booth decía aquello.

-Pero nosotras somos pequeñas, no sé como pudimos hacerlo…- la niña dejo las palabras en el aire, mirando a Chealse en el asiento delantero, que estaba profundamente dormida al lado de un también dormido Dan.

-Porque yo sé que le dieron la fuerza que ella ya había perdido. Sé que tú y Chealse le dieron las ganas de seguir luchando contra esos hombres malos, y te doy las gracias por eso pequeña…- Danielyn sonrió un poco ante el toque amistoso que Booth le hizo en la puntita de su nariz- Gracias… de verdad que lo digo en serio hermosa.

La niña lo miro profundamente y luego dejo, de nuevo, su tierna mirada en Brennan.

-Ella te quiere.

Las palabras de la niña le dejaron desconcertado, concentrándose él también en el relajado rostro de Brennan.

-No hay nada que quiera más que eso en este mundo pequeña… nada más.

La mirada de la niña paso a Booth, que seguía concentrado en el rostro de Brennan. Con una sonrisa, agrego:

-La miras como mi papi mira a mi mami. ¿La quieres tanto como ella a ti? Porque yo sé que ella te quiere… siempre nos dijo que tú la buscarías y nos ayudarías a todos. Y a veces, la oíamos decir tu nombre cuando se quedaba dormida… pero eso nunca duraba por que se levantaba muy rápido y muy asustada….

Booth escucho atento lo que le dijo, y supo con mas veracidad que todo aquello había sido muy duro para ella. El saber que en todo ese tiempo nunca tuvo un sueño tranquilo le dolió.

-Claro que la quiero pequeña. Eso no lo dudes.

La niña le sonrió y volvió su atención al pequeño televisor que tenía en frente. Y en unos minutos, no tardo en caer completamente dormida en el brazo izquierdo de Brennan. Booth las miro dormir, y quiso con toda el alma poder pagar lo que fuera para garantizarles los sueños más hermosos, capaces de sobreponerse sobre aquellos en los que, a partir de ese momento, tendría que ayudar a su Bones a eliminar.

-Solo te pido una cosa señor…- empezó a susurra Booth entre sus labios- que tu voluntad sea piadosa señor, jamás remilgare de alguno de tus hijos, pero por lo que más quieras señor, no le des en este momento el don de ser madre…. por favor…

**.**

**.**

Todos arribaron al aeropuerto con una hora de anticipación. Ángela se sentó al fin en una de las sillas de espera, cediendo al fin a los ruegos de Cam y Hodgins de dejar en paz al personal del aeropuerto.

-Chicos, creo que hay algo que tienen que ver…- ante las palabras de Sweets, todos dejaron sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el vuelo de Brennan?- pregunto con impaciencia Ángela.

-Amor, por favor trata de calmarte, esto no le hace bien al bebe…

-Jack, estaré bien cuando vea a Brennan ¿está bien?- le interrumpió con rudeza- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que ver?

Sweets miro un momento a Daisy a su lado, antes de hablar.

-Fuimos por algo de tomar y vimos como los medios están aquí.

-Dios…- comento Cam- se ha filtrado la información. Saben lo de Brennan.

-No es solo por ella Cam…- empezó a hablar Daisy, mientras todos veían como Ángela empezaba a buscar con la mirada a los periodista por encima de sus hombros- vimos como dos parejas estaban siendo entrevistadas, al parecer son dos niñas que vienen con Brennan, pero tranquilos, la policía no los dejara pasar hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso?- le pregunto Jack.

-Lance le pregunto al oficial encargado. No entraran aquí, pero cuando salgamos del aeropuerto estarán expuestos a los medios y sus mediáticas cámaras.

-Solo espero que esas alimañas se alejen de mi amiga, ya ha pasado por mucho como para tener que dar entrevistas.

Pero en ese momento, el anuncio del arribe del vuelo les distrajo. A partir de ese momento sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta del muelle de desembarque de los vuelos internacionales, uniéndose todos a aquellos que también esperaban a sus seres queridos.

**.**

**.**

Al bajar del avión, Chealse venia prendida de la mano de Brennan, mientras Booth cargaba con un solo brazo a la pequeña Danielyn que aun dormía.

-Los papas de las menores están esperándolas…- empezó a hablar el funcionario de la embajada, mientras presentaba los respectivos papeles que les dejaba pasar de largo a todos por los controles de seguridad- así como sus amigos. Me lo han hecho saber.

-Eso es fantástico…- comento Booth, que vio la sonrisa de Chealse mientras estiraba el cuello para ver a través del espejo que les separaba de la salida, a unos veinte metros de ellos.

-Nunca pensé que estaría en el aeropuerto como pasajero en estas condiciones…- hablo Dan- siempre trabajo aquí, pero nunca había reparado en lo bonito que es llegar a él.

-Nunca tendré como agradecerte lo que has hecho por ayudarme amigo, gracias.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano, sin que otra palabra expresara mejor lo que las miradas decían.

-Bien, podemos seguir- anuncio el funcionario de la embajada.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Booth sintió como su mano libre era tomada por Brennan.

-Tengo miedo Booth… no quiero estar embarazada, no sé qué aria, yo…

-Bones, no pienses en eso ahora, por favor…- le respondió Booth, estrechando su mano mas fuerte- pase lo que pase estaré hay Bones todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte en lo que decidas… ¿te quiero sabes? ¿Lo tienes presente, verdad?

Brennan asintió y estrecho más fuerte sus manos.

-Gracias Booth, no sé qué haría sin ti, eres…

-¡MAMÁ! ¡ES MI MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPI, PAPI!

Chealse gritaba tan fuerte que interrumpió las palabras de Brennan, empezando a halarla hacia adelante, con Booth detrás de ellas.

Mientras se iban acercando a la puerta, Brennan buscaba entre los rostros alguno familiar, pero el correr de Chealse era mas ágil que el suyo, y en varias ocasiones le tocaba mirar al piso para no caerse. Pero entonces, cuando finalmente reparo que habían cruzado la puerta de salida, y la mano de Booth se soltó de la suya, a partí de ahí todo fue confuso, una confusa alegría.

Una mujer y un hombre se acercaron a ella y en un instante, sin importarles el límite que había, Brennan sintió como Chealse se soltó con rapidez de su mano y la vio correr hacia ellos cuando estos estaban a un metro. Tanto el hombre como la mujer se agacharon para abrazar a su hija, a tal punto que se arrodillaron en medio de la salida, con lo que los demás pasajeros tenían que salir por los lados. La pareja lloraba aferrados a la niña, y Brennan comprendió que se trataba de sus padres, y solo hay miro a su lado como hacia Booth se acerco otra pareja.

Primero llego corriendo un hombre hacia Booth, dejando completamente relegada a su esposa que se abría paso entre la gente. Cuando llego cerca de su hija, todavía dormida en los brazos de Booth, la miro embelesado por unos segundos, como si no creyera que aquella era su pequeña, y de un momento a otro, casi arrebatando a la niña de los brazos de Booth, el hombre la tomo entre sus brazos, llorando como ella jamás en la vida había visto a un hombre llorar. Tan fuerte era su llanto y tantos eran los besos que le daba en la cabeza a su hija, que terminaron despertando a Danielyn. La niña miro a su papá con los ojos bien abiertos, con ambas manitas en la cara de su padre.

-¡Papi te extrañe mucho! ¡Tenía mucho miedo papi!

El abrazo a su hija con fuerza, y al fin llego la mama, que rápidamente abrazo a su hija sin que su esposo la soltara del todo, y al igual que él, lloraba desaforadamente en el hombro de su pequeña, tanto que su esposo la abrazo para sostenerla mientras ella le decía a su pequeña que la amaba una y mil veces.

-¡BRENNAN!

Y sin que se lo esperara, sintió de un momento a otro después de aquel grito, como era aprisionada en los brazos de alguien. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando supo de inmediato a quien correspondía ese calor, ese llanto, ese perfume y ese abrazo de hermana y de amiga. Su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato y casi temblando, sus brazos se enredaron en Ángela.

-Eres tu amiga, eres tú, eres tú…

Decía una y mil veces Ángela mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente, con su cara en el hombro de su amiga sin ser capaz de decir algo. Si, era ella, era ella quien le abrazaba y era ella misma la que había podido salir de todo aquello. Era Temperance Brennan, y esa mujer maravillosa que se alegraba de su existencia estaba también hay, sana y salva. Con ello, Brennan soltó un sollozo audible y reacciono al fin de la conmoción. Se abrazo a Ángela tan fuerte, que pudo sentir el latir del corazón de su amiga tan cerca del suyo, los dos más vivos que nunca.

-Ange, estas bien, estas aquí…. te quiero, te quiero tanto… - decía como podía Brennan entre su llanto.

Todos sus amigos las vieron hay, abrazadas una a la otra mientras lloraban, sin ser capaces de interrumpir mientras ellos mismos limpiaban sus lagrimas. Fue Booth quien al fin se acerco a ellas y abrazo por detrás a Brennan, uniéndose a las dos amigas.

-Ya estás aquí Bones, ya estás en casa mi amor…

Dijo Booth tan bajo y tan cerca de Brennan mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello, que tal vez ella nunca le llego a escuchar. Pero cualquiera que fuera la verdad, Booth empezó a caminar con ellas debajo de su brazo, alejándolas de la entrada sin que ninguna diera la más mínima señal de dejar ir a la otra.

Los abrazos de los demás no se hicieron esperar, y cada uno de ellos le brindo la seguridad que ella necesitaba. Era cierto, al fin, estaba en casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara… **

**.**

**.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegas a su apartamento, la sensación de calidez le regocijo. A pesar de todo lo que en él había pasado. Se veía claramente que Ángela se había tomado la molestia de ponerlo todo en su lugar, de fregar muy bien la sangre que había derramado en la alfombrilla de su habitación aquella noche donde ambas lo vieron todo perdido. Detrás de ella estaban tan solo Booth, Ángela y Hodgins que habían insistido en acompañarla.

-Bones, si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa, no es necesario que…

-Está bien Booth. Podre soportarlo un tiempo hasta que pueda vender el apartamento. La verdad no me place seguir viviendo aquí permanentemente. Sera solo un tiempo, nada más.

Detrás de ella, sus tres amigos se miraron sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo cariño?

Brennan se giro y les miro, con una media sonrisa.

-No es necesario Ange, el bebé merece que descanses tranquila…- Ángela le sonrió ante el comentario- Booth me lo dijo. Te felicito Ange, los felicito- agrego, mirando a Hodgins que estrecho más a Ángela a su lado.

-Gracias Dra. B

-Está bien Bren, en ese caso que descanses amiga…- Ángela se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo tan estrecho y cálido que Brennan sintió que no se quería despegar de ella nunca.

La pareja se despidió de ella y de Booth, haciendo su salida fuera del apartamento.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante, sin saber que hacer o decir. Brennan miro en todas direcciones su apartamento y se abrazo a si misma cuando sintió la brisa helada de principios de invierno, hay frente a Booth que en ocasiones le miraba sin saber que decirle.

-Booth… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Bones, lo que sea- se apresuro a decir.

Brennan miro en diferentes direcciones, antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de Booth.

-¿Esta…. está encarcelado verdad? ¿Lejos de aquí?

Booth le miro por un instante y asintió. Dentro de sí, la rabia le hacía apretar los dientes al ver el miedo que ese desgraciado le hacía sentir a Brennan. En ese momento, no lamento ninguno de los golpes que le propino en la sala de interrogación.

-Tranquila, está bajo custodia. No te hará daño.

Brennan asintió y para sorpresa de Booth, se fue acercando a él, hasta que sus brazos le abrazaron tímidamente. Hay, prendida a él de esa forma tan frágil, Booth envolvió sus brazos en su fino cuerpo, deseando con toda el alma poder quitarle aunque fuera la mitad de su dolor.

-¿Te quedas?- le pregunto casi en un susurro- ¿por favor?

Booth separo el abrazo solo para mirarle a los ojos y asentir suavemente. Claro que se quedaba, claro que estaría hay para calmar sus pesadillas.

.

.

_**Diez Días Después… **_

_**.**_

Booth se despertó viendo, una vez más, el blanco techo del apartamento de Brennan. Por un momento se movió incomodo en el sofá, hasta que por fin se sentó. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Con desgana, se revolvió el pelo y miro el reloj sobre el estante de libros. 7:00 AM, Ángela no demoraría en llegar por ellos dentro de una hora. Miro alrededor y supo que Brennan no había despertado aun. O tal vez como él, a lo mejor ni había dormido en toda la noche. Pero era más que comprensible pues dentro de unas horas sabrían el resultado de la prueba.

Hay sentado, Booth dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, suspirando audiblemente. Él sabía que fuera cual fuera el resultado, estaría hay para ella, y en el peor de los casos, su corazón se removía inquieto al temer la decisión de la antropóloga. Eso aria por que la amaba. La amaba como nunca recordó haber amado jamás. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante y maldijo por lo bajo toda la situación. Con todo aquello, no sabría jamás cuando seria el momento adecuado. Suspiro una vez más y se dijo a sí mismo que sabría cuando, que algún día sería capaz de decirle lo que realmente estaba sintiendo….

-Venga Seeley…- empezó a decirse suavemente- es hora….

Con desgana, se paro del sofá y se metió rápidamente en una peluda bata. Empezaba Diciembre y el frio era atronador. Como todas esas mañanas, empezó su rutina haciendo el café y metiendo en un pequeño platito las pastillas diarias que Brennan necesitaba. Tomo un vaso con agua y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-¿Bones? ¿Estás despierta?- pregunto él en la puerta.

-Si Booth, entra.

Despacio, Booth entro en la habitación. Brennan estaba sentada en medio de su amplia cama, con un pijama de largos y peludos pantalones y una ancha camisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunto Booth, dejando en la mesa de noche lo que traía.

-Bueno, no e amanecido por que no dormí. Técnicamente.

-Si… yo tampoco- le respondió Booth, sentándose en el borde de la cama- Ángela vendrá por nosotros, así que mejor…

-No quiero Booth….- lo interrumpió ella- no quiero.

Por un momento Booth no supo que decir y que era a lo que ella se refería. Pero entonces, entendió todo cuando ella se llevo una mano al vientre y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Bones…

-No te imaginas como me siento al pensar que hay muchas probabilidades de que tenga algo de él dentro de mí…. Booth, estoy muerta del miedo. Soy una mujer de ciencia, y sé que las posibilidades se acoplan a muchas circunstancias de mi propio cuerpo que pudieron hacer idóneo que este…

-Bones, por favor…- la callo él, acercándose un poco más a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla- no llegues a conclusiones en este momento ¿vale?- pero ella no le miraba, y fue por ello que él hizo que le mirase al girar su rostro- todo va a estar bien Bones…

Pero él no fue capaz de decirle nada más. No podía. Brennan tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aquello le partió el corazón.

-Booth… en el peor de los casos… ¿Estarás hay pase lo que pase…. decida lo que decida?

Y con el corazón en la mano y a punto de unir sus lágrimas con las de ella, Booth se acerco y poso un tierno beso en su frente, antes de estrecharla en un abrazo.

-Siempre Bones… siempre.

.

.

.

-Buenos días señorita- saludo Booth a la enfermera detrás del mostrador- venimos por esto- le dijo, deslizando un papel y la identificación de Brennan.

La mujer asintió y le hecho una mirada a Brennan que estaba sentada junto a Ángela, detrás de Booth.

-Dentro de diez minutos sale este lote de resultados. Pueden esperar en la sala.

-Gracias.- respondió Booth, quien se dio la vuelta para informales a ellas.

-¿Diez minutos?... ok, podemos soportar eso- comento Ángela, que estrecho la mano de Brennan que no había dicho nada durante todo ese tiempo.

Booth les miro por un instante y decidió que lo mejor sería regalarles un tiempo a solas.

-Iré a la cafetería por algo. No tardo.

Ambas le miraron desaparecer por uno de los pasillos blanquecinos del hospital.

-Es un buen hombre…- comento Ángela, con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo han estado?

Brennan sopeso las palabras de su amiga un instante, hasta dejar su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo de la artista.

-Tú lo has dicho Ange. Booth es un buen hombre y me ha cuidado muy bien. A estado hay para despertarme de mis pesadillas… no sé como lo soporta, pues empiezo a gritar en sueños y en menos de un segundo esta a mi lado, calmándome.

Ángela estrecho un poco mas sus manos, mientras veía como ella no quitaba la mirada del mostrador, esperando.

-No esperaba más del tigre. Es adorable.

Por un segundo, Brennan sonrió ante su comentario.

-Jamás pensé que esto me pudiera pasar a mi…-empezó a hablar para sorpresa de Ángela- y la verdad es que nunca lo crees. Piensas que todo eso no tiene razón de ser, pero igual lo vez tan lejano que cuando te toca… quieres morirte y culpar a lo que sea que dejo que eso tan horrible y lejano llegara a ti…

-Cariño, nunca tenemos nada seguro en esta vida, salvo dos cosas.

Brennan miro a su amiga, buscando consuelo en sus alegres y oscuros ojos.

-Estamos seguros de que algún día tendremos que partir y dejar este mundo. Sea cual sea el resultado, si hay algo más o no, estamos seguros de que algún día todo esto terminara, y con ello, todo el dolor que alguna vez sufrimos…- Ángela limpio con suma ternura una lagrima que rodaba ya por la mejilla de su amiga- pero también estamos seguros que mientras estemos con vida, siempre tendremos el regalo de un nuevo día. Un nuevo día en el cual amar y hacer las cosas una vez más, de enmendar los insultos y de regalar ese abrazo que no dimos. Y sobre todo, de sanar. No será pronto Bren, no pasara de un día para otro, pero cada mañana tienes que luchar amiga, luchar por ver ese sol del otro día y llorar si lo necesitas, pero jamás, jamás te quites la oportunidad de sonreír, porque nosotros vamos a estar hay Brennan, y vamos a poder con esto, ¿me oyes? Pase lo que pase, vamos a estar ahí para ti.

Brennan le sonrió, siendo ella quien apretara un poco la mono de su amiga.

-Gracias Ange… gracias.

Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose la una a la otra sin decir nada, y así fue como Booth las encontró y se unió a ellas, mientras bebía una taza de un barato café.

-Temperance Brennan, Temperance Brennan- llamo la enfermera desde el mostrador, con un sobre blanco en la mano.

Los tres se miraron sin hacer o decir nada. Brennan dejo sus ojos en Booth y por fin se paró de la silla, pero no fue capaz de dar un paso hacia la enfermera.

-Tranquila cariño, voy yo- le dijo serena Ángela, que también tenía el corazón a mil.

Fue hacia la enfermera y tomo el sobre, haciendo decoro de su mejor fuerza de voluntad para dejar de temblar. Se acero a los dos compañeros, donde Booth tenía muy de cerca a Brennan, listo para lo que viniera. Ángela extendió el sobre hacia su amiga y Brennan hizo amague de cogerlo, pero al final, dejo caer su brazo y se acerco mas a Booth, negando con la cabeza.

-Hazlo tu Ange- dijo, tratando de sonar segura, pero para ambos, fue evidente el temblor de su voz.

Ángela miro a Booth y este asintió, mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Si así estaba el suyo, no podía imaginar cómo estaría el de su Bones, aferrada a su brazo con manos temblorosas. Ángela abrió el sobre y desdoblo la hoja, y él puso su mano sobre la de Brennan en un intento de calmarla.

Los ojos de Ángela corrían de izquierda a derecha mientras leía, y Brennan sentía que ya no respiraba. Había prendido el aire en sus pulmones hacia un minuto.

Pero entonces, los ojos de Ángela se quedaron fijos, tan fijos como los grandes ojos del búho en medio de la noche. Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que ninguno de los tres se movió, hasta que por fin la artista levanto la mirada. En sus grandes y profundos ojos negros había lagrimas, Booth estuvo a punto de preguntarle, si eran de alegría o de tristeza, pero pronto tuvo su respuesta: Ángela se abalanzo sobre Brennan a tal punto que Booth tuvo que apartarse y dejo caer su taza de café, reconociendo entonces en la fuerza de ese abrazo y en los susurros de Ángela, que aquel no era un abrazo de alegría sino uno que intentaba por todos los medios sostener a Brennan, que en un instante asimilo las palabras de su amiga y dejo salir el aire que retenía en un dolido sollozo. Y hay, en frente de sus ojos, Booth observo como ambas amigas se desplomaban hacia el suelo, y a pesar de la conmoción que él mismo sentía, logro reaccionar a tiempo para alivianar la caída y sostenerlas en el frio suelo que calaba los huesos de sus rodillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, antes que nada tengo que decirles que fue muy difícil tomar la decisión, pero entonces, decidí que no quería irme por la fácil y pensar realmente lo que esto implica. Sé que tal vez no estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero a pesar de ello, creo que es de valor reconocer que está en muchas ocasiones es la realidad, y planeo darle al personaj misma historia la oportunidad de desarrollarse más.**

**¡Comenten por favor!**

**Ebby **


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tres se quedaron así, arrodillados en aquel frio suelo del laboratorio. Lo único que podía escuchar Booth era el silencioso y conmocionado llanto de Brennan mientras Ángela controlaba ella mismas sus lágrimas. Booth estaba detrás de Brennean, con su frente apoyada en el hombro de su compañera y de la mujer que mas amaba, sin entender por qué la vida se ensañaba con ella de esa forma.

Ángela la miro y tan solo se encontró con los llorosos y vacios ojos de Brennan.

-Cariño… mírame amiga, mírame- le pedía, con sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

En su lugar, Brennan negó rápidamente y de la misma forma se seco las lágrimas. Con un rápido movimiento, y casi tambaleando, logro ponerse de pie.

-Bones…

-Necesito… necesito estar sola. Sin ninguno de los dos.

-Cariño…

-Ángela, por favor…

Brennan empezó a caminar hacia la salida del laboratorio, concentrándose en cada uno de sus pasos para no caer. Con cada paso que daba se daba cuenta que aquello no era un sueño. Realmente le estaba pasando. A ella.

-Booth, haz algo… no podemos dejarla ir así.

Booth asintió y seco él también sus lágrimas. No sabía que podían hacer, después de todo ella había dejado claro lo que quería, y no era a ninguno de ellos.

Booth salió detrás de ella, casi corriendo ante las grandes zancas de Brennan que ya estaba en la esquina del laboratorio, esperando el semáforo en rojo para pasar la calle.

-Bones, por favor espera…- le dijo él, tomándola suavemente del brazo- no puedes ir así, si quieres te llevo a tu casa y te quedas sola, esta bien… pero no en la calle, ya está haciendo mucho frio….

Pero sin decir nada, Brennan con los ojos perdidos en el piso, se soltó del agarre de Booth y siguió caminando, cruzando la calle en dirección a un amplio parque.

-Bones…

-¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Le había gritado. Brennan en medio de la calle le había gritado que se fuera. Un carro que freno a su lado y le pito con fuerza, le hizo desviar la mirada de los aprisionantes ojos marrones que la observaban desconcertados… tristes.

-Bones…- susurro Booth tratando de acercarse a ella, con una mano en alto hacia el conductor del pequeño auto.

Pero Brennan retrocedió un paso cuando le vio venir y salió corriendo hacia el parque.

-¡Bones!- grito Booth en medio de la calle mientras la veía perderse por el predio- ¡Brennan!

.

.

Corrió y corrió hasta que no tuvo aliento. El aire era ahora más frio que antes y eso le dificulto recuperar el aire cuando se detuvo, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol con una de sus manos. Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda cuando el frio se coló por su abrigo. Su espalda se enderezo y re acomodo el delgado abrigo, en busca de más calor, mientras su espalda se encontraba con la corteza del árbol.

Su mirada se perdió en el vaivén de las hojas de un seto que estaba en frente de ella, con unos pequeños frutos rojos que ya estaban en el suelo, vencidos por el invierno. Y hay, en medio de aquel silencio y ya en los límites más recombitos de aquel parque, cerró los ojos con fuerza y un sollozo le desgarro el alma al recordar las palabras de Ángela susurradas a su oído: _"Dios mío cariño… todo va a estar bien…. estas embarazada, pero…. pero aremos algo, ya verás… todo va a estar bien Bren…." _

Lagrimas frías bajaron por sus mejillas, unas tras otras en lo que parecía no tener fin. Su espalda se fue deslizando por la dura madera hasta que sintió como se sentaba en la mojada hierba que tenía el árbol a sus pies. Su pecho se convulsionaba una y otra vez ante la fuerza de su llanto mientras ella se abrazaba las rodillas, en un intento desesperado de hacerse una con aquel árbol y no sentir nunca más, de hacerse pequeña e invisible…

-No…. no… porque… porque…

Su mente estaba en blanco al principio, pero entonces, e inevitablemente, aquel brillante cerebro por el cual había sentido tanto orgullo, le empezaba a jugar una mala pasada. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y su llanto se hizo más fuerte cuando recordó aquel despertar en su apartamento, y sobre todo, aquella vez en esa mugrienta casa donde no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la tocara.

Brennan lloro con más fuerza, si aquello era posible. De nuevo sintió las nauseas que le embargaron cuando él la sujeto en la ducha de su baño, debajo del agua; cuando había venido por ella a su apartamento y casi había matado a Ángela; pero sobre todo, nada de eso se comparaba con lo miserable que se sintió mientras él desgarraba su ropa, la besaba y tocaba y la hacía suya en ese mugriento lugar, mientras ella le pedía una y otra vez que se detuviera…

Brennan se encontró con las palmas de sus manos en la húmeda hierba mientras vomitaba. Se quedo hay un rato sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Con un sonido lastimero que habría hecho llorar a cualquiera, se aparto de aquel charco y volvió a poner la espalda en el árbol. Dejo caer su frente en sus abrazadas rodillas y su nublada vista se poso inexpresiva en la tela de su blusa, justo por encima de su vientre. Su mente quiso traer de nuevo las imágenes, pero logro contenerlo todo para que en su lugar empezara a pensar, por desgracia…

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

No podía tener ese bebé. El recuerdo era más grande y no se imaginaba criando a una criatura producto de su desgracia. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente ante la repulsión que en ese mismo instante le producía saber que tenía algo de él dentro de ella… ¿Cómo diablos podía pensar siquiera en llegar a cargarlo? ¿A amamantarlo? ¿A amarlo?

Si quería un hijo, pero no de esa forma. No ESE bebé.

Una de sus manos, encerrada en un fuerte puño golpeo su vientre. Aquello no le había dolido pero lloraba con la esperanza de que aquello bastara para deshacerse de su problema. Un segundo golpe iba certero de nuevo a su vientre pero se detuvo. Algo dentro de sí le había hecho bajar su mano y dejarla caer sobre la hierba.

Por más desgracia que le pareciera y por más forzada que había estado a estar en esa situación, después de todo había algo de ella hay. Su llanto volvió a hacerse más audible y se dejo caer hacia un constado, acurrucándose en la fría y mojada vegetación mientras sentía como la humedad le tocaba la piel, como el agua empezaba a mojarla y el frio le calaba los huesos.

Ya era invierno, y el frio empezaba a ser estragos con ella. Tal vez así era mejor, morir bajo el frio y congelada en el tiempo sin nunca más tener que despertar en su horrenda realidad.

.

.

Los ojos de Booth se cerraron con fuerza y se incorporo.

Le había seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta y se había quedado lejos de ella, escondido. Y lo había visto todo. Varias veces había estado a punto de salir hacia ella, dolido al verla llorar de esa forma, de ver su delicada figura contraerse mil veces por su llanto.

Pero no, en su lugar había esperado a que ella se quedara hay, tendida en el húmedo suelo para poderse acercar a ella. El frio ya era atronador y empezaba a caer el sol y ella no parecía tener ganas o energía para moverse de ahí.

Booth llego a su lado y se inclino sobre ella. Tuvo que contener sus propias lágrimas al verla tiritar de frio, con sus ojos cerrados mientras lloraba en silencio. Booth toco su hombro y en un instante Brennan se quedo sentada, con una expresión de temor en los ojos y apartando confundida a Booth. Él levanto sus manos para que ellas las viera, tratando de calmarla. Le tomo un tiempo a Brennan enfocar su mirada en los ojos marrones y saber que era él. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose sin decir nada, mientras él sentía como su corazón se partía a pedazos al verla llorar. Brennan se mordió los labios, aquellos que ya habían perdido algo de color y bajo la mirada. Booth no sabía que decirle y en su lugar poso sus dos manos en los hombros de ella tras un estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de él, Brennan dejo caer su cabeza en su pecho. Booth cerró sus ojos y con ello sus lágrimas se perdieron en el cabello de Brennan mientras él se movía para abrazarla. En un principio ella no reacciono al abrazo, pero entonces, Booth sintió sus fríos brazos enredarse débilmente en su cuello.

-Bones… vamos a casa….

Ella no le respondió, y él temió que cuando la alzara en sus brazos le rechazara, pero en su lugar, el tiritante cuerpo de Brennan se dejo cargar, mientras Booth sentía como dejaba caer débilmente su cabeza en su hombro.

Booth la llevo cargada hasta el parqueadero del laboratorio, donde Ángela le esperaba dentro de la SUV bajo el amparo de la calefacción mientras veía el oscuro cielo. Cuando les vio, fue hacia ellos pero entendió de inmediato la mirada de Booth. Le pidió que no hablara porque Brennan estaba dormida. Ángela asintió y se quito su grueso abrigo, poniéndoselo a Brennan mientras ambos la metían en los asientos traseros, dejando la cabeza de la antropóloga en el regazo de Ángela.

El camino a casa de Ángela fue silencioso. Ambos habían acordado tratar que Brennan descansara en otro lugar que no fuera su apartamento, otro lugar libre de recuerdos. Al llegar, Hodgins les abrió la puerta del garaje. Booth apago con un suspiro la SUV y dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla.

Ángela le observo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Brennan, que ya había dejado de tiritar.

-Booth…

Pero él se bajo, sin dejar que ella le preguntara nada.

Ella entendió, pues no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría él al saber lo de Brennan.

Booth abrió rápidamente la puerta y con ayuda de Jack tuvo a Brennan muy rápido en sus brazos.

-Por aquí Booth…- le dijo débilmente Hodgins, liderando la marcha al no querer seguir viendo los rostros de ambos.

-¿Alistaste lo que te pedí?- le pregunto Ángela a Jack, mientras los tres caminaban hacia las escaleras por una amplia sala.

-Una de tus pijamas está en la habitación de huéspedes y ya la he arreglado.

Su esposa asintió y siguieron caminando por el segundo piso, hasta llegar a una habitación de buen tamaño.

-Déjala hay Booth, la cambiare y la secare para que duerma. No quiero que se levante con un resfriado mañana por esas ropas mojadas.

Booth asintió y dejo delicadamente a Brennan en la cama. Antes de apartarse, le miro profundamente los surcos hinchados que tenía en los ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una vez más al verla así.

Tanto Ángela como Hodgins se miraron uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, ella retorciendo el pijama en sus manos. Fue Jack el que puso una mano en el hombro de Booth y le hizo reaccionar.

-Hombre, si quieres puedes quedarte tú también. Eso le sentaría bien, verte en la mañana….

-Tengo algo que hacer. Cuídenla. Volveré en la mañana.

-Booth…

-Déjalo Ange…- le atajo él, al ver cómo salía pisando fuerte de la estancia.

-Jack, ¿Cómo puedes decir que le dejemos ir así?

-Amor, encárgate de Brennan, Booth va a estar bien. Él sabe que ahora más que nunca ella le necesita…- dijo, mirando por un instante a su colega y amiga- no hará nada estúpido.

Ángela asintió y se volvió hacia Brennan, mientras su esposo salía de la estancia.

Jack Hodgins se apresuro escaleras abajo, justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Booth mientras daba reversa, saliendo del parqueadero.

-¡Booth!- lo llamo y él se detuvo por un instante, viéndole a través del parabrisas.

El corazón de Jack dio un vuelco al ver como Booth dejaba salir sus lagrimas libremente, reconociendo en él la mirada que muchas veces había visto cuando algo alcanzaba a Brennan.

Ira y tristeza. Pura y vil ira.

-¡Dale duro a ese hijo de puta!

Pero él no respondió, en su lugar volvió la cabeza y retrocedió lo que le quedaba para salir a la calle. Sabiendo muy bien hacia donde iría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, un capitulo lleno de emociones.**

**espero que les haya gustado. Seguiremos viendo cómo evoluciona la historia y los personajes. **

**¡RECUERDEN COMENTAR! Se puede así no tengas cuenta ;) **

**Un beso… **

**EBBY **


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**Capitulo 23**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cárcel estatal, 9:17 pm **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus pasos eran como los de un autómata. Caminaba sin que nada a su alrededor le turbara; incluso la leve llovizna que caía en aquella noche de invierno le tenía sin cuidado. Antes de ponerse enfrente de la entrada de la cárcel, se detuvo a tres metros de esta, con ambas manos apretadas en fuertes puños.

A pesar de la rabia, la indignación y el dolor que le recorrían después de haber visto a su Bones de esa forma en aquel parque, llorando y dolida, aun quedaba algo de sensatez en su cabeza.

Booth se dio la vuelta, removiéndose los cabellos con frustración mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no seguir llorando. Se dejo caer un poco, flexionando sus rodillas mientras la lluvia empezaba a mojarle la espalda.

-Porque Dios mío…. porque!

Exclamo en un grito ahogado, con la cara entre sus manos. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

Booth se quedo así un buen rato, acuclillado bajo la lluvia. Sus ojos ya no lloraban, pero aun así se mantenían fijos en el salpicar de las gotas de agua cuando estas daban al fin contra el suelo frente a él. Todavía no le cavia en la cabeza la idea de que la vida se estuviera ensañando de esa forma con Brennan. Su corazón latía desesperado y dolido al mismo tiempo, sin saber cómo sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos y no pedirle perdón por no haberla protegido, por haber dejado que su dolor al pensar que ella le había rechazado, le segara a tal punto que él no fuera capaz de notar como aquel malnacido la había lastimado.

-Señor… ¿está bien?

Booth levanto la mirada y se percato del guardia que le miraba. No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba llamándole, y mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba él hay, conmocionado y triste bajo la lluvia, ya completamente empapado de pies a cabeza.

Booth se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo como sus rodillas agradecían el acto. Con un lento y monótono movimiento saco su placa.

-Booth, Seeley Booth. Agente especial del FBI

¿Agente especial? Resonaba una y mil veces esas palabras recién dichas por sus labios en su cabeza, sin entender como osaba decir esas palabras cuando le había faltado a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Me ha escuchado?

Booth meneo la cabeza de lado a lado, percatándose de que aquel joven trataba de decirle algo.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué a dicho?

-Que no puede estar aquí señor. Tiene que retirarse.

Booth lo miro, de una forma tan vacía que aquel joven vigilante temió un poco su reacción.

-No puedo irme. Necesito que llame al comandante Garnerd y me lo pase.

Aquel vigilante le miro incrédulo.

-Señor…

-Agente Booth- lo corrigió él.

-Agente Booth…- rectifico sus palabras con cierta pesadez- para ver al comandante Garnerd necesita venir mañana, en este momento…

Pero se cayó al ver como Booth tecleaba en su celular.

-Se me olvidaba que tenía su número…- exclamo distraídamente Booth.

Booth se alejo del joven, y mientras el móvil daba los sonidos de la llamada, su mente le permitió pensar.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si tenía al desgraciado de Alan Borke de nuevo?

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de colgar, el comandante contesto la llamada, y la posibilidad de descargar su ira contra la razón de ella, callaron la poca sensatez en su dolido corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10:03 pm**

**.**

Booth se encontraba en la celda del calabozo. Aquel había sido el trato con el comandante Garnerd: _"Donde nadie te vea ni te oiga, igual, los cargos contra él son tal repulsivos que ninguno de mis guardias dirá una palabra, te lo aseguro, pero con moderación Booth, por favor…"_

¿Moderación? ¿Sería capaz de tenerle compasión al desgraciado que había lastimado a la mujer que amaba y la había embarazado?

Esas preguntas e incluso algunas más tenebrosas se cruzaban por su mente, mientras envolvía su camisa mojada en su puño derecho, con todo su torso al descubierto mientras el saco de su traje se amontonaba a un rincón junto con su corbata.

Cuando había terminado de envolverla, escucho como los cerrojos de la puerta se empezaban a abrir.

_-¡Es que no lo entiendo, no pueden encerrarme sin razón malditos perros!_

Booth cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esa voz por detrás de la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Brennan vomitando en aquel parque volvió a él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió al fin, Alan tan solo había puesto un pie dentro cuando Booth le termino de jalar dentro del cuarto, asiendo que él chocara contra la pared del fondo.

Los dos vigilantes se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de su salida, cerraron los tres cerrojos de la puerta, sumiendo el pequeño cuarto en una densa oscuridad.

_-¡Pero qué putas ha sido eso!- _exclamo en la oscuridad Alan, turbado por el golpe sin saber a dónde mirar entre la oscuridad.

-Tu peor pesadilla desgraciado.

Le había respondido Booth, mientras encendía el pequeño bombillo sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos de Alan se demoraron en acostumbrarse a la luz amarillenta del bombillo. Un resplandor de algo que Booth no supo identificar cruzo por su mirada, mientras él le veía parado frente a él, con todo su torso desnudo.

Y la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Alan le enfureció más.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso hijo de puta?- le pregunto casi en un susurro Booth, agachándose para quedar a su altura, pues Alan estaba en el suelo.

Alana le miro sin quitar la mirada de su rostro, incluso ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Se ha muerto verdad? ¿O a caso a enloquecido?- le pregunto, mientras la mirada embravecida de los ojos marrones no cambiaba- ¿Es eso lo que te has venido a cobrar verdad? Has encontrado a la hermosura de tu compañera completamente loquita y traumada después de lo que le han hecho esos rusos calentones….

Pero las palabras de Alana se enmudecieron por el fuerte puñetazo que Booth le propino, directo a su mandíbula sin el puño que estaba envuelto.

Alan se sostuvo sobre sus manos esposadas, mientras escupía sangre en el frio suelo de concreto.

-Esa fue por mandarla a Rusia, hijo de puta.

Exclamo Booth, poniéndose de pie mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mojada.

-Maldita sea… así que la encontraste… ¡Bravo!- para ese entonces, Alan se había vuelto a sentar, recargando su espalda en la pared- ¿entonces que me vienes a reclamar?

Pero Booth tan solo se limito a tirarle a los pies un pequeño juego de tres llaves pequeñas.

-Quítatelas.

Alan le miro fijo a los ojos, sabiendo que era lo que aquello significaba.

-Vaya… esto si me parece justo agente Booth, muy diplomático de su parte…- le comentaba mientras se iba quitando las esposas, con aquella sonrisa que le asqueaba las entrañas a Booth.

Peor no habían pasado ni dos segundos que Alan había dejado caer las esposas a sus pies cuando una patada de Booth se le encajo certera en las costillas.

Alan dio un alarido ensordecedor de dolor, mientras volvía a ocupar un lugar en el suelo.

-No eres más que un cobarde hijo de puta. Venga, ¡ponte de pie maldita rata y ponme un dedo encima a mí, así como te atreviste a tocar a una mujer! ¡A mi compañera!

-Eso sería imposible….- empezó a decir Alan mientras se ponía de pie- ¡No tienes esa piel suave y dulce que ame besarle y morderle a mi antojo!

Ante ello, Booth se le fue encima como un poseso, y Alan, más listo que él, esquivo el golpe y logro ponerse detrás de Booth, estampillándolo contra la pared donde él le había puesto primero.

Doblándole uno de los brazos y poniendo su boca cerca de su oído le dijo:

-No sabes cómo disfrute estar dentro del cuerpazo de tu Bones- soltó con sorna- ¡Fue demente ver cómo lloraba y me rogaba que parara cuando yo la estaba pasando de puta madre!

En un rápido movimiento, Booth impulso su codo hacia atrás, pegándole en las ya lastimadas costillas a Alan, que se tambaleo hacia atrás, dejando a Booth libre de su agarre, que a nomas darse la vuelta, se quito con ira aquel guante improvisado que había puesto en su mano derecha y se fue contra él.

Alan no recibió solo un puño de Booth, sino siete que se encajaron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando Booth lo vio desplomado en el suelo, exclamo un grito ahogado, reteniendo la patada que estuvo a punto de estamparle en la cara.

En su lugar, Booth se inclino hacia él, alzando su cabeza por su pelo mientras él escupía pequeñas virutas de sangre.

-Como desearía matarte yo mismo ¿sabes? Mandarte al infierno, puño por puño… ¡Cobrándote cada asqueroso toque que le diste!

Booth dejo caer su cabeza con un poco mas de fuerza, haciendo que Alan expresara un pequeño gemido de dolor, tal vez por su nariz.

Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ponerse su camisa cuando escucho la risa socarrona de aquel infeliz que yacía en el suelo.

-Vaya… de verdad algo le paso ¿no?- al decir aquello, Alan sonrió aun mas, al ver a pesar de sus hinchados ojos, como Booth se congelaba ante sus palabras- ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca use ningún tipo de protección… y Tempe no fue la única mujer en mi vida… ¿Qué le pegue algo? ¿La deje preñada? ¿O incapaz de…?

Pero de nuevo, una patada de Booth le dejo en el suelo, boca arriba, y desde ahí y a pesar del dolor, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver el enfurecido rostro de Booth.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡así que es eso lo que te tiene tan encabronado! ¡La preñe!

Aquello parecía que le había llenado más de fuerzas, pues cuando Booth iba de nuevo a propinarle una patada, con la ira en su cabeza de escuchar cómo se refería a Brennan como un animal, Alan logro esquivar su golpe a pesar de la paliza anterior.

Alan se paro rápido, tambaleante, pero rápido.

-No lo puedo creer…- empezó a hablar, mientras enfrente de él, Booth le miraba con pura y física vil ira- es eso… está embarazada… de mi.

Pero las palabras de Alan, en lugar de desatar aun más la ira de Booth, inexplicablemente lo dejo paralizado.

-No sé qué te trae con más rabia, que si yo haya logrado lo que tu alguna vez soñaste tener… o si en verdad la amabas tanto como decían en Moluku que hasta darías tu vida por ella…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡CÁLLATE!

Las palabras de Alan al fin habían surtido efecto en el agente, que en un instante le tomo de las solapas del traje de reo y lo estampillo contra la pesada puerta del calabozo.

-Eres un mal nacido, no mereces vivir… eres un desgraciado, debería matarte aquí y ahora por todo lo que hiciste… maldito… ¡MALDITO!

Pero ahora, las furiosas manos de Booth se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Alan. Aquel ser, pues no merecía que le llamara hombre, estaba ahí, con su vida en sus manos mientras el color iba desapareciendo de su rostro y aun era capaz de tener esa asquerosa sonrisa. Booth se debatió entre la idea de acabar de una buena vez por todas con todo aquello; de ver con sus propios ojos como la vida de ese sujeto se iba yendo de sus ojos mientras él estaría dichoso de sacarlo de este mundo…

Pero entonces, las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho Brennan resonaron en su cabeza: _"Tú no eres como tu padre Booth… eres mejor hombre, de verdad que lo eres… y ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta de ello"._

Con un grito ahogado, Booth le soltó, haciendo que Alan callera a sus pies, recuperando en desesperadas bocanadas el aire. Y por más que quisiera, en lugar de seguir pegándole, los nudillos de Booth dieron unos certeros y secos golpes en la superficie de la puerta.

-Eres un malnacido y el día que mueras, por haberte podrido en esta asquerosa cárcel, iré expresamente a escupir en tu tumba… todo lo que hay aquí te lo tienes más que merecido por lastimarla… y no voy a ser yo quien te de la salida fácil de matarte y acabar con todo lo que te espera….- los ojos de Alan le miraban desconcertados desde el suelo, casi asustados mientras Booth se inclinaba para verle a los ojos- personalmente me encargare de que sepan que eres un maldito violador, ¿Y tienes una puta idea de lo que les hacen aquí?

Booth se incorporo, dejando sus palabras en el aire mientras recogía sus cosas, justo a tiempo que los guardias abrían la puerta.

-Y eso agente Booth… no cambia el hecho de que usted tendrá que ver como mi hijo crece dentro de ella y luego la mire con mis ojos mientras le dice mami… buena suerte con eso.

Booth detuvo su salida justo abajo del umbral de la puerta, mientras sus palabras le traían la imagen de Brennan en el parque, dando puños a su vientre.

-Vete con cuidado, que si decide tenerlo, personalmente me encargare de que jamás sepa quién putas fuiste, que no tenga nada tuyo y me asegurare que sea como ella, eso te lo garantizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, un poco tarde pero entiendan que ya empecé con mis responsabilidades otra vez, de nuevo, agenda muy apretada ¬¬**_

_**¡Comentar! ¡Comentar! **_

_**EBBY **_


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**Capitulo 24**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5:36 AM **

**.**

El olor a manzanilla le lleno los pulmones mientras vertía el té en una colorida taza de porcelana. Con desdén, puso un largo mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras buscaba en la alacena un pedazo de pan.

-¿Desde cuándo estas despierta?

Ángela dio un respingo ante la inminente llegada de Jack a la cocina.

-Me asustaste…- comento perezosamente mientras ponía encima de la taza una delgada tajada de pan- no he dormido bien, eso es todo.

Jack asintió despacio ante sus palabras, yendo a su lado mientras ella no hacía otra cosa más que evitar su mirada.

-E notado que no has podido dormir ni treinta minutos seguidos Ange.

-Siento si te desperté- lo interrumpió, saliendo en dirección al pequeño comedor de la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

Hodgins asintió para sí, demorándose unos segundos en ir tras ella. Con un suspiro, guio sus descalzos pies en dirección a su novia que se encontraba tomando pequeños sorbos de su té.

-Has ido toda la noche y la madrugada a revisar a Brennan…- para eso, Jack ya se encontraba sentado en frente de ella- Ange, necesito pedirte un favor muy grande cariño….

-Jack, Brennan me necesita ahora más que nunca y no voy a dejar de cuidarla.

Con su respuesta, Jack pasó pesadamente sus manos por su rostro.

-Jamás te pediría eso Ange, por que se que tienes razón…- con un gesto lento, Jack tomo delicadamente una de las manos de Ángela- pero si tengo por qué decirte que me hagas un favor enorme mi amor…- Ángela dejo de mirar el interior de su taza de té y le miro fijamente a los ojos, eso ojos azules que desprendían preocupación- y es que por favor te cuides tu también Ange por que no solo tú te pones en mal estado, sino que también a nuestro bebe… no puedes permitir que esto le alcance, por favor.

Ángela le miro por largo rato sin decir una palabra, hasta que, finalmente, su cabeza se movió en leves cabezadas de aprobación.

-Es solo que… no sé qué hacer para ayudarla Jack…- empezó a hablar lentamente ante la atenta mirada de su novio- no soporto verla removerse en sueños sin poder hacer nada… y me preocupa aun más no saber qué haré para ayudarla cuando despierte. No sé qué le diré y mucho menos de qué lado estaré con todo el asunto del embarazo.

Por un momento, en medio de ellos se apodero un silencio tan denso que ninguno fue siquiera capaz de mirarse. Finalmente, fue Jack quien corto aquel tenso ambiente con unas palabras que quizá lamentaría decir.

-En mi opinión y a favor de su bien estar futuro e inmediato, la apoyaría si decidiera quitarse el bebe…- pero entonces, una mirada llena de sentimientos que no supo identificar de los ojos de Ángela, le hizo hablar nuevamente- No me mires así cariño, porque créeme, apoyare cualquier decisión que tome Brennan, y más si es esa. Creo que ninguno de nosotros y menos ella soportaremos a un niño del bastardo que la lastimo, ¿o tu si? ¿Me dirás que será sencillo para ti?

Ángela le miro por un instante, irritada ante sus palabras pero sin embargo, no fue capaz de arremeter contra ellas del todo.

-Si ella decide tenerlo, créeme que me olvidare del porque está aquí, y pondré todo de mí para quererle.

Jack asintió ante su respuesta, prefiriendo dejar el tema hasta ahí. En su lugar, recordó la verdadera razón por la cual había venido a buscarle en una de sus escapadas de su dormitorio.

-Ange, te iba decir que Cam le ha comentado a Sweets para que evaluara un poco la situación de Brennan y…

-¿Les has contado?

-Sabes muy bien que esto quedara entre nosotros y nadie más, y solo lo a echo con el fin de que Sweets nos guiara en la mejor manera para ayudar a Brennan.

-Aun así, no veo por qué era necesario que les dijeras en detalle. A Booth no le va a gustar eso y mucho menos a ella.

-Es obvio que a ella no, pero Booth ha estado de acuerdo conmigo en esto y es claro que necesitamos saber muy bien cómo ayudarla.

-¿Has hablado con Booth? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Jack suspiro levemente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y lo dejaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Tú no has sido la única que no ha dormido mi amor. Hace unos minutos me llamo para saber si Brennan había despertado y le he contado lo que Cam y yo estábamos planeando y a estado de acuerdo con nosotros. Le dio luz verde a Cam para decirle a Sweets.

-Todavía no me dices a donde fue.

Jack evito la mirada de Ángela, estirándose tan solo un poco para tomar la intacta tajada de pan y darle un mordisco.

-¿Jack?

-A la cárcel.

Ángela entreabrió su boca, apunto de exclamar algo, pero entonces, cambio de parecer y asintió levemente.

-Solo espero que le haya dado muy duro.

-Y yo que le haya matado- respondió sin más Jack, con tanta rabia, que Ángela no fue capaz de contradecirle, después de todo, ella sabía muy bien que él se estaba poniendo en los zapatos de Booth, por lo cual sabia que él no soportaría que algo así le pasara a ella.

-¿Vendrá a ver a Brennan o se quedara lejos por hoy?

-Tú sabes que no sería capaz de eso. Me ha dicho que estaba en su casa, que comería algo y se cambiaria…

Pero entonces, un grito ensordecedor les llego, proveniente de los cuartos de arriba.

Ambos se miraron y fue Ángela quien se puso de pie primero.

-Sera mejor que le llames y le digas que venga lo más rápido que pueda.

Y con ello, Ángela salió escaleras arriba tras los gritos de Brennan.

**.**

**.**

Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como los escalofríos se apoderaban de ella. Nuevamente se encontraba en las frías y desérticas calles de Moscú. Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza y descubrió con miedo que estaba desnuda, en medio de la calle. Y entonces, al final de la vía apareció la masculina figura de un hombre. Rápidamente se llevo las manos al cuerpo en un absurdo intento de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, pero aun así fue capaz de ver la enferma sonrisa de su depredador, quien adelanto un paso en su dirección. Ella se dio media vuelta y echo a correr, sin entender por qué sus piernas no se movían más rápido a pesar de que sentía que su corazón palpitaba como si estuviera corriendo toda una maratón: lleno de miedo. Un grito se ahogo en su garganta cuando sintió unas manos aun más frías que el hielo sobre sus hombros que le quemaban la piel. Trato de gritar por ayuda, pero aquel ser le despojo de cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir. La pesadilla se torno aun más horrible cuando a cada segundo luchaba y luchaba por salir de las garras de su captor que le arrastro hasta un profundo y oscuro callejón donde le tiro encima de un bulto que se removió ante su peso. Los ojos de Brennan buscaron a su depredador que se había desvanecido entre las sombras, y entonces, una pequeña y negra mano salió del bulto para tomarle la muñeca. Brennan grito asustada mientras esa cosa no la dejaba ir, y se iba desenvolviendo poco a poco de la sabana. Con miedo, enfrento con la mirada a un pequeño ser andrógeno que empezó a trepar por su brazo con una agilidad diabólica, pegándose a su cuello mientras le susurraba carrasposamente_: "Eres mía mami… no puedes escapar de mi… estaremos juntos para siempre…" _

-¡Brennan! ¡Despierta cariño! ¡Despierta!

Los ojos de Temperance se abrieron súbitamente mientras el aire hacía estragos para entrar en sus pulmones. No sabía lo que pasaba y donde estaba, pero de inmediato, su reacción fue quitarse aquellas manos que tenía en los hombros y alejarse lo más que podíara. Su espalda choco contra la firme superficie de la pared al lado de la cama, y se sintió completamente acorralada por aquellos que no veía, pues tenía la mirada gacha, reusando cualquier contacto visual.

El corazón de Ángela se removió triste, dolido por ver a su amiga de aquella forma. Ángela ahogo un leve sollozo en su garganta, y a pesar de que ella le había alejado, no supo como volvió a sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para acercarse de nuevo a Brennan. Ella había sido más fuerte que Hodgins, que al ver la forma en la que había reaccionado su irreconocible compañera, había salido del cuarto como un bólido, sin ser capaz de estar un minutos más ahí.

-Cariño…. soy yo Bren, Ángela- empezó a hablar ella, teniendo sus manos a pocos centímetros de su hombro derecho- cariño soy yo, no te asustes por favor…

Brennan parpadeo varias veces, en un intento de aclarar su mente. Despacio, fue subiendo la mirada hasta que se encontró con los negros ojos de su amiga.

-Está bien cariño, todo está bien Bren… no pasa nada amiga, estas en mi casa. Todo está bien.

Y tras sus palabras una pequeña sonrisa asomo de los labios de Ángela.

Brennan le miro por un largo rato sin moverse o dirigirle la palabra. La única reacción que Ángela tuvo de ella, fue cuando Brennan dio un pequeño respingo cuando al fin su mano se poso en su hombro, pero esa vez, no reusó su contacto. Ángela trepo despacio a la cama y al igual que Brennan, dejo caer su espalda sobre la pared, al lado de su amiga.

Brennan le miro de soslayo y curvo sus piernas hasta que estas tocaron su pecho para que se las pudiera abrazar.

-Bren… necesito que me digas algo amiga, por favor…. necesitamos ayudarte y no podremos hacerlo si no me dices algo.

Brennan asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su amiga.

Con alegría, Ángela vio como los labios de su amiga se movían, tratando de buscar las palabras.

Pero lo que iba a decirle, sería algo que ella no esperaría:

-¿Puedes ir al Jeffersonian y a mi casa por mis cosas? En especial por mi pasaporte… por favor.

Ángela le miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito irme Ange. No puedo quedarme aquí un minuto más… entiende, por favor.

-Cariño… ¿Cómo que vas a irte? ¿A dónde? No estás en condiciones como para irte sin más…

-Iré a un lugar donde pueda quitármelo sin tener represalias…. donde nadie sepa quién soy.

Brennan le había interrumpido de una forma tan brusca y con un tono de voz que dejaron a la artista totalmente muda. Ángela trato de buscar la mirada de su amiga, pero ella había agachado la cara y solo podía ver una lisa cortina de pelo que le cubría su perfil.

-Bren…. si tal vez lo piensas un poco…

-¡Pero qué estas creyendo que voy a pensar!

Ángela, de un momento a otro, se encontró con una mirada irreconocible de Brennan y unos gritos que le hicieron sostener su cuerpo con sus brazos y echarse para atrás.

-¡No lo quiero! ¡No quiero un hijo de ese desgraciado! ¡No lo soporto ni un minuto más!

Y tras haber gritado a su amiga, Temperance salto de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

A Ángela le tomo unos segundos reaccionar, hasta que finalmente se incorporo para salir detrás de ella.

-¡Brennan!

Con dificultad, Brennan bajo las escaleras y se planto en frente de la gran puerta. Por un instante se quedo como una niña pequeña sin saber cómo abrirla, pero entonces, fue muy evidente para ella que tan solo tenía que girar la chapa. Aquello le dejo atónita y le lleno de ira: ¿Cómo era posible que aquel desgraciado le hubiera trastornado hasta ese punto?

Al abrir la puerta, el brillante sol de la mañana le segó la vista, pero no fue más que escuchar los gritos desesperados de Ángela y Jack mientras bajaban las escaleras para que reanudara su marcha fuera de la casa, sin importarle que estuviera descalza. El amplio jardín y la grama húmeda debajo de sus pies se le hacía eterno. No podía entender como sus pies corrían y corrían sin que lograra salir de una buena vez del complejo millonario de casas. Y fue entonces cuando sus pies al fin tocaron el duro concreto de la acera, cuando un auto azul paro más a delante del camino de su carrera y de él se bajo una mujer, que le hizo frenar cuando se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Dra. Brennan? ¿Pero que está haciendo?

Temperance miro a ambos lados para ver hacia donde más correr, pero se percato de que no solo la mujer le dejaba sin paso. En frente suyo estaba ella, a su lado derecho estaba el jardín de enfrente de otra imponente casa y a su lado izquierdo se había puesto un hombre que se había bajado del auto azul; y ya podía sentir los pasos apresurados de Ángela y Hodgins detrás de ella.

-¿Brennan? ¿Me escuchas?

Y fue ahí cuando reconoció la voz de Camille.

-Cam… procede con cuidado, no la asustes por favor.

Y ese a su izquierda era Sweets.

Cam empezó a acercarse a ella, con las palmas de sus manos siempre visibles.

Brennan le miro sin entender por qué se acercaba a ella como si fuera un perro rabioso.

-Brennan… vamos a la casa de Ángela, ¿Quieres? No estás en condiciones de estar andando por la calle y menos descalza…

-No me hables como si fuera una retrasada Cam- la rudeza de las palabras de Brennan hicieron que Cam asintiera y observara a Sweets de soslayo, quien empezó a temer tener que intervenir- ya estoy grandecita Cam… ahora déjame pasar que tengo que ir al laboratorio por mi pasaporte.

-¿A dónde piensa ir Dra. Brennan?

Sweets empezó a acercarse a ella, con una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda, y al ver que Ángela y Jack se acercaban, les detuvo con un ademan de mano.

-¿Pero que está pensado?- se pregunto Ángela en un tono de voz bajo al ver lo que Cam y el psicólogo tramaban. Pero entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de caminar derecho hacia Sweets y detenerle, tan solo había dado un paso cuando sintió que Hodgins le agarro firme y le tapo la boca, susurrándole al oído: "es lo mejor amor… por favor, quédate aquí y perdóname".

Pero Ángela se removió impotente en los brazos de Hodgins quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la sostuvo firme, antes de ver como Cam y Sweets se acercaron lo suficiente para que la forense inmovilizara a Brennan y él le inyectara en uno de sus brazos, dejándola completamente dormida.

Cuando se quedo completamente dormida en los brazos de Cam, los cuatro amigos no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al haber visto el estado de su amiga.

Cuando Hodgins soltó a Ángela, una sonora cachetada resonó en el barrio. Jack le miro y bajo la mirada mientras ella le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia Cam y Sweets.

-¡Pero qué mierda estaban pensando!

-Ángela, sé que no lo crees, pero en estas condiciones Brennan es un peligro para ella misma, no podíamos dejar que se fuera así y era claro que no nos iba a escuchar…

-¡Cállate Cam!- la interrumpió- ¡Ahora quien sabe si cuando despierte va a confiar en nosotros otra vez!

-Escucha Ángela, sé que es difícil pero es…

-¡No me digas que es lo mejor Lance!

Y de esa forma, discutiendo en una de las aceras con Brennan completamente sedada en el regazo de Cam, Hodgins pidiendo a los vecinos que se entraran a sus casas, los encontró Booth, que parqueo al otro lado de la vía y se bajo asustado al ver a Brennan completamente inmóvil.

El portazo que Booth le había dado a la SUV, bastó para que todos se callaran y vieran como el agente se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunto, antes de inclinarse y acariciar el dormido rostro de Brennan- ¡Pregunte que qué paso aquí!

Todos no pudieron evitar dar un respingo ante el grito de Booth, y más Sweets cuando este le vio la jeringa, a lo cual se incorporo rápidamente y quedo en frente del psicólogo.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Escúchame Booth, se que conoces muy bien a la Dra. Brennan, pero debes admitir que en estos momento es peligroso que este sola…

Hodgins, al ver que las palabras de Sweets no estaban dando resultado alguno, y que en lugar de calmarlo le estaban poniendo más enojado, se interpuso entre ambos y le dijo:

-Booth… Brennan no nos escuchaba y salió corriendo de la casa decidida a irse. No tuvimos de otra… no podíamos dejar que se fuera.

Jack enfrento valientemente los coléricos ojos marrones de Booth, antes de que este se diera la vuelta y tomara rápidamente a Brennan en sus brazos, no sin antes darle una mirada severa a Cam.

-Seeley… Brennan no eta bien y si se iba de esa forma, tal vez se hubiera hecho daño. Jamás hicimos estos con intensión o lo planeamos para…

-Hasta donde yo sé, Sweets no lleva siempre consigo jeringas sedantes Camille. No me creas imbécil. Si Brennan despierta mal, va a ser por su culpa…- Booth miro el rostro de Brennan y retomo la palabra sin dejar de mirarle- a ella la mantenían sedando y drogando Cam… ¿Cómo crees que fue de traumático para ella esto que han hecho?

-Si eso implica que previne que saliera por su cuenta, sola y vulnerable por ahí, pues tomo toda la responsabilidad Booth…- ambos amigos se miraron firmemente, sin que ella bajara la mirada- entiende que no puedes ayudarla tu solo Booth… entiende.

Booth enfrento unos segundos más la mirada de Cam, antes de salir caminando por la vía, en dirección a su carro.

-Espérame Booth, voy contigo.

Le dijo Ángela, quien se adelanto y le abrió la puerta para que pudieran meter en el carro a Brennan.

-Ángela, por favor…

-No me digas nada Jack, fuiste parte de esto al retenerme y no dejarme impedirlo. Vuelvo mas tarde.

Y sin mirar atrás, Ángela entro primero, recibiendo a Brennan en el interior de la SUV. Booth cerró la puerta y antes de subirse les miro a todos.

-No sé si fue lo mejor o no… pero supongo que gracias por no dejarla ir igual, aunque hubieran podido hacer algo para retenerla unos minutos más hasta que yo llegara.

Y sin decir nada mas, se metió a la SUV, cerró la puerta y echo a andar, mirando como en los asientos de atrás, Ángela acariciaba los cabellos de Brennan, quien dormía en su regazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, este es un capitulo para ver realmente como es que están los ánimos de todos en torno a lo que ha pasado con Brennan. Próximo Capitulo, más interesante que nunca!**

**Ebby**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino era largo y silencioso. Ángela movía monótonamente sus dedos entre los cabellos de Brennan mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, apoyando distraídamente su cabeza sobre la ventana.

En cambio, Booth manejaba con un solo brazo, completamente hundido en la silla del conductor, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se destrozaba cada vez que veía la triste imagen de Ángela, todavía en pijama en los asientos traseros. Pero la verdad era que él no estaba mejor que ella. Por más que trataba su mente le traía una y otra vez lo acontecido con Brennan en el parque. Sabía que todo había sido muy fuerte para ella, pero solo fue hasta ese momento que tuvo la certeza del daño que le habían causado y lo frágil que era su compañera.

Booth estiro los nudillos de su mano libre y sintió alivio por ese leve dolor que sentía al recordar como se lo había causado.

-¿Dónde fuiste cuando saliste mi casa Booth?

La débil voz de Ángela casi le tamo por sorpresa. Booth miro a través del pequeño espejo retrovisor y vio los ojos negros de la artista clavados en los suyos.

-Que a paso esta mañana Ángela, porque Sweets y Cam han hecho esto.

Ángela se quedo sopesando su pregunta, mientras él sentía su mirada en la nuca y entendía la clara evasiva que él le había dado como respuesta.

-No lo sé… Jack y yo llegamos unos minutos después… no sé si haya pasado algo entre ellos tres que hizo que Cam y Sweets reaccionaran así.

-¿A qué te refieres?- con su pregunta, Booth aprovecho la pertinente parada que les provoco un semáforo. Para ese entonces, Ángela había vuelto a su posición anterior, con su cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio y su mirada perdida.

-No lo sé Booth, no lo sé.

-Si lo sabes Ángela. Insinuaste que no sabias si Bones los había atacado o algo para que ellos no tuvieran de otra que doparla contra su voluntad como si fuera un animal.

Pero Ángela solo se limito a darle una mirada de soslayo, moviendo únicamente sus ojos sin despegar la cabeza del vidrio.

-No busques pelear conmigo Booth, no ahora… por favor.

La luz verde llego y con ella se desconectaron sus miradas. Ángela tenía razón, no era momento de pelear, no ahora que Brennan les necesitaba.

El camino ya no duro mucho y pronto estuvieron frente a su apartamento. Booth apago el motor del carro y se volvió hacia Ángela.

Ambos amigos se miraron por un largo instante, hasta que la inexpresiva mirada de Booth se concentro en el relajado rostro de Brennan. Ángela, por su parte, no aparto su mirada de su rostro, y una mueca de tristeza le surco la cara al ver los ojos de Booth llenarse de lágrimas. Sí, alguna vez se había pregunta que podría hacer que Booth se desmoronara por completo, le dolía tener su respuesta y la causa, hecha realidad.

-Me dijo que se quería ir Booth….- sus palabras eran apenas un susurro y aun así él no dejo de seguir mirándola- si le das tan solo una oportunidad de escaparse… te juro que no volveremos a verla jamás.

Booth asintió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, y sin más, se bajo del auto. Dio la vuelta para poder sacar mejor a Brennan, y Ángela supo que había aprovechado el instante que se demoro dando la vuelta para secarse las lágrimas.

Al entrar, Ángela dejo las llaves en el recibidor y le dio permiso a Booth para que pasara libremente, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ángela hecho un vistazo al apartamento, y fue más que evidente que su casa reflejaba su estadía en Rusia. La cocina estaba un tanto olvidada y las cortinas corridas, oscureciendo completamente la estancia.

-Creo que podrías ayudarme un poco a arreglar para cuando ella se despierte, no quiero que vea todo este desastre.

Booth ya había aparecido por el pequeño pasillo, empezando a recoger unas prendas y zapatos dispersos.

-No cumpliste mi promesa…. ¿verdad Booth?

Él se quedo quito, dándole la espalda mientras abría las cortinas de la sala, y aun cuando ya lo había hecho, no se dio la vuelta.

-En el hospital. Te pedí que por favor no fueras a matarlo… ¿Lo has hecho verdad? He visto los moretones de tus nidillos por más que has tratado de ocultármelos y…. Jack me lo dijo.

Ángela vio como el agachaba la cabeza y negaba, empezando a darse la vuelta.

-No lo mate, y no sé si hice bien al no hacerlo.

-¿Y los moretones?

-Me desquite por lo que le hizo, lo golpee tan fuerte como me fue posible para provocarle aunque fuera un mínimo del dolor que él le provoco a ella…- a ese punto, Booth y la artista ya se miraban a los ojos, con él por detrás del sofá y ella al otro lado de la estancia- le hice tragar cada una de sus asquerosas palabras y le jure que ese bebe no sería como él.

El rostro de Ángela se desfiguro un poco al haber escuchado lo último.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Ese desgraciado lo planeo todo?

Booth negó enérgicamente, agachándose nuevamente para tomar un comic del suelo, reanudando su camino.

-Lo dedujo.

Ángela asintió, y para sorpresa de Booth, se movió rápidamente para ponerse en frente de él.

-No solo me ha dicho que se quiere ir… sino que planea quitarse al bebe, y Booth….- Ángela agacho la cabeza ante su mirada, y para cuando la levanto, las lagrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas- lo siento mucho cariño, se que piensas muchas cosas sobre el tema… pero no tengo fuerza para pedirle que no lo haga, porque si eso implica que este un poco mejor iré en contra de lo que pienso y de lo que tu pienses… lo siento.

Él la miro por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-No planeo persuadirla de nada que no quiera. Solo quiero estar para ella, eso es todo… decida lo que decida, voy a estar ahí.

Booth pensó que ella asentía a su respuesta, y tal vez lo estaba haciendo, pero finalmente, se percato de los espasmódicos movimientos de su llanto. Y como su compañera, aquella mujer frente a él también estaba frágil y dolida, no más que su Bones, pero aun así necesitaba de él.

Booth rodeo sus brazos entorno a Ángela y no fue más que ella sintiera lo que hacía para que le apretara rápidamente como respuesta.

-¿Por qué a ella Booth? ¿Por qué?

No para de preguntarle Ángela, mientras el movía en círculos su mano izquierda y tomaba el teléfono que estaba detrás de ella, marcando un numero.

-No lo sé… me lo pregunto mil veces Ange, pero no lo sé….

Booth la sentó en el sofá y fue derecho a la cocina. Cuándo estuvo con ella de nuevo, le tendió un abrigo grande de hombre y un vaso con agua.

Ella tomo un sorbo, mirando desconcertada el abrigo que sin saber para que era había recibido.

-Es para el frio que está haciendo. No quiero que te congeles en el taxi.

-¿Taxi?

-Ya lo pedí, no demorara en llegar.

-Pero Booth, no quiero irme, no ahora que…

-Ángela,- la interrumpió, sentándose a su lado, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras sus manos tocaban su rostro- no solo Brennan necesita de cuidado ahora. Estás embarazada y no planeo que duermas fuera de tu casa, lejos del papá de tu hijo.

-Estoy brava con él. Fue cómplice de hacerle esto a Brennan.

Booth dio un largo suspiro y volvió su cabeza para mirarla, entrelazando sus manos.

-No sé qué paso, y por ahora no quiero saberlo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que él te amo y mi celular no ha parado de vibrar desde que nos subimos al carro, - con un gesto suave, Ángela asintió, mientras Booth tomaba delicadamente su mano- ve con cuidado, te prometo cuidarla y esta vez no le pasara nada.

Ángela lo miraba a los ojos, contemplando los bonitos ojos del hombre, que en ese momento, se desmoronaba a pedazos.

-Deja eso Booth.

Él la miro consternado por un instante, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos desviaron la mirada para ver la puerta de su cuarto, donde había dejado a Brennan. Sabía que Ángela se había dado cuenta de lo que él pensaba.

-No fue tu culpa cariño, no hay forma de que pudieras hacer algo. Ya hemos hablado de esto, y sé que sabes perfectamente que cierta hermosa mujer se enojara contigo si sigues creyendo eso.

Booth frunció sus labios y dejo caer un poco su cabeza, mirando sus pies mientras asentía.

-Aun así… no me perdonare a mi mismo nada de esto sino logro sacarla de esta pesadilla, sino vuelve a ser la misma de antes… si, si se hace algo… te juro que me muero Ange.

Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte y tan delicado a la vez, que por un momento, Booth tuvo la ilusión de que todo estaría bien, y que no sería más que despertar de un trágico sueño para ver como Brennan, su Bones, le recibiría con una sonrisa y un café en mano.

Pero a su mente llego la realidad cuando se soltaron y el frio le embargo, y así mismo, a sus oídos llego el sonido del pito del taxi desde la calle. Se pusieron de pie, y él le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo. Caminaron despacio hasta la habitación, donde Brennan no había despertado. Ángela se quedo viendo a su amiga por un instante, hasta que por fin se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, acomodando uno de sus mechones, y sin querer, dejando que una de sus lagrimas callera en el cuello de su amiga. La contemplo por un momento, y al fin se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de Booth. Ambos amigos se miraron por un instante y no habías más palabras que decir. Ella le sonrió de medio lado, pero tan solo fue un instante, pues el peso de la pena y la tristeza la volvieron a embargar. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, y al final, lo último que tuvo Booth de ella fue una mirada alentadora por encima de su hombro, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

Booth fue hasta la ventana de su sala, que daba a la calle, observando como ella desaparecía en el interior del taxi. A paso lento, contemplo la soledad de su apartamento, y saco su móvil de su bolsillo. La bandeja de entrada no registraba llamadas ni mensaje alguno. Su dedo pulgar pulso uno tras otro los botones del aparato, y tuvo que usar ambos para escribir el mensaje dirigido a Hodgins, informándole que Ángela ya estaba en camino.

**. . .**

El peso de las llaves en su bolsillo le hacía expresar una mueca mientras cortaba los pedacitos de zanahoria. Ya era hora del almuerzo y Brennan no había despertado. Él estaba en la cocina, preparando una sopa de pollo con verduras y aun se sentía culpable por haber puesto los dos seguros a la puerta, pero había sido torturante seguir cocinando cuando las palabras de Ángela bailaban por su mente.

_Me dijo que se quería ir Booth, si le das tan solo una oportunidad de escaparse… te juro que no volveremos a verla jamás. _

-¡Ah!

Su dedo quedo certero en el camino del cuchillo. Reacciono rápidamente de tal forma que la comida no se vio afectada. Dio unas zancadas grandes hacia el fregadero y dejo que la sangre se fuera con la fuerza del chorro. Booth se quedo contemplando el poco colorido que le daba su sangre al agua que corría, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar como alguien se queda de pie frente a él, del otro lado del mesón, en medio de la sala.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los apagados ojos azules. Algo dentro de él se arrugo y le dolió como hierro al rojo vivo al ver el inexpresivo rostro de Brennan, de su Bones.

-La… la puerta es con llave.

Sus palabras le hicieron parpadear de sorpresa. Apenas había movido sus labios.

-¿Por qué me tienes encerrada?

Para decir aquello, su cabeza se había ladeado un poco, y ahora él veía algo en los ojos de su compañera que jamás pensó observar.

Melancolía, y ganas de escapar de él.

-Bones…. vamos a hablar un poco antes ¿quieres? No puedes irte no mas después de…

-¡ÁBREME!

La espalda de Booth choco contra la estufa detrás de él. Ella se había abalanzado de un momento a otro, casi atrapándolo por su camisa.

Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño mesón de desayuno que dividía la sala y la cocina, Booth no quería pensar en cómo se la hubiera quitado de encima. Pero ahí estaba la mujer que amaba, con sus manos en el mesón y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Bones? Por dios mi amor… mírate. Cálmate por favor…. soy yo, no te voy a lastimar.

Las palabras habían salido sin pensar de sus labios, mientras él sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

Brennan lo miraba fijamente. Sus músculos liberaron un poco la tención al ver como él empezaba a llorar frente a ella. Pero fue tan solo un instante, porque sus ojos se entornaron con ira, y sus propias lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-No te atrevas Booth.

Él la miro desconcertado, frunciendo el seño.

-No sientas lastima por mí… tu no.

Y así como de un momento a otro se había abalanzado contra él, Booth la vio desplomarse hacia el suelo. Sus sollozos lo hicieron reaccionar muy rápido, y en un segundo, ya estaba arrodillado a su lado.

-Ven acá… todo está bien Bones… vas a estar bien corazón… sshh, ya, ya…

Su corazón se rompió. En medio de su sala, con ella llorando y moviéndose espasmódicamente al compas de su llanto, mientras sentía sus lágrimas mojar la delgada tela de su pijama y las suyas se perdían en su hermoso cabello, Seeley Booth sintió que jamás podría volver a sentirse vivo otra vez.

-No… nada está bien, ¡NADA!

Ella lucho para salir de su abrazo, pero él cerró los ojos con fuerza y la retuvo. Ella lucho por un minuto entero, sin decir una palabra, hasta que finalmente, Booth sintió como sus brazos se aferraban a su torso, y ella empezaba a decir su nombre una y otra vez.

-Estoy aquí Bones, no me iré, nada te va a pasar… no otra vez mi amor, no…

-Quiero… quiero irme Booth… déjame ir, por favor… déjame ir.

Él negó con la cabeza, justo encima de la de ella.

-Por favor… por favor…

Sus ojos marrones se cerraron con más fuerza mientras sentía como le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo al escucharla rogar de esa forma. Pero él sabía que no podía dejarla ir, no en ese estado.

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir Bones?

-Lejos… donde pueda quitármelo y nunca más volver… jamás…

Con esas palabras, Booth la abrazo con más fuerza. La había perdido, le había fallado, había dejado que la tocaran y la iba a perder para siempre.

Con pesar, deshizo el abrazo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-No, no… no puedes irte Bones, no así, no sola… no si mi.

Ella le miro por un instante, hasta que finalmente empezó a menear la cabeza, de un lado para el otro.

-No. Quiero irme sola… solo, solo déjame ir por favor… te lo pido.

-No puedo hacerlo ¿Me oyes?- él acerco mas sus rostros, y muy dentro de ella, Brennan sintió fugazmente esa paz que solo él le daba- ya te falle una vez… no lo haré dos… déjame ir contigo…. por favor.

-Booth…

-No me digas que no Bones… por favor- y ahora, sus frentes estaban unidas, sus lágrimas corrían juntas y chocaban al mismo tiempo en sus regazos. Brennan supo sus manos sobre las de él, que no habían abandonado su lugar en sus mejillas.

-No puedes…

-Por favor… por favor…- entre sus lagrimas, Brennan veía frente a ella a pocos centímetros la expresión solida de su compañero- solo quiero estar a tu lado, no te quiero sola Bones… seré tu apoyo, decidas lo que decidas hermosa, te lo juro.

Booth separo sus frentes solo para llevar un pequeño beso a su mejilla, volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se amoldara a su hombro. Y cerró sus ojos con alivio al sentir como ella volvía a abrazarle.

Ninguno de los dos contaba el tiempo. Él le acariciaba los cabellos y hacia círculos en su espalda, aliviado de sentir como ella dejaba de llorar, poco a poco.

En un momento, los abrazos de ella le dejaron de abrazar, y cuando él pensó que se había quedado dormida, ella lo aparto un poco, solo para verlo a los ojos. Booth llevo su mano despacio hasta secar los restos de las pequeñas gotas, mientras ella no le quitaba la mirada.

-¿Y bien?

Ella bajo la mirada ante su pregunta, hasta que finalmente la subió, mientras su mano se posaba en la mejilla derecha de su compañero.

-Te quiero Booth… pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola. No creo hacer nada estúpido…

-Bones, no puedes…

-Sé que algún día seré capaz de volver. Nos volveremos a ver algún día, te lo prometo.

-No, Bones tu eres lo más importante para m…

-Perdóname por esto.

Y sin que él lo viera venir, la mano de Brennan, aquella que estaba en su mejilla, junto firmemente todos sus dedos, dándole un golpe firme, rápido y certero en la carótida.

Booth se desplomo, pero ella alcanzo a tomarlo del cuello para que no se pegara en la cabeza. El peso del cuerpo de él la llevo consigo, haciendo que sus manos le hicieran de almohada y ella estuviera encima de él.

Brennan empezó a llorar suavemente. Movió sus manos y dejo su cabeza en el suelo. Agacho su cabeza a su pecho y comprobó que todo estaba bien. No tenía mucho tiempo, con suerte media hora. Bajo una de sus manos a su bolcillo y tomo las llaves.

-Lo siento…- le dijo, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el respaldo de la mano que aferraba en un fuerte puño las llaves, pues la otra sostenía su propio peso, al lado del rostro de Booth- te quiero Booth… voy a estar bien…- y agacho su cabeza, hasta que esta finalmente se poso en la frente de su compañero, depositando un beso. Lo miro por un instante, y sin saber porque, sus labios empezaron a moverse hasta quedar a centímetros de los de él.

-Siento tanto jamás habértelo dicho…

Y un suave rose de sus labios toco los de Booth.

Brennan se paro despacio de encima de su compañero. Lo miro por un instante, completamente noqueado.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Temperance Brennan no volvió a mirar atrás. Siguió su camino por el apartamento de Booth, tomo un suéter azul que siempre le había gustado verle puesto, las llaves de la SUV y una hoja de papel con un bolígrafo… y salió del lugar, de su vida, de la vida del hombre que si hubiera podido responderle, le hubiera dicho que la amaba y no la hubiera dejado ir.

**.**

**.**

Cuarenta minutos, diez minutos más de los que había calculado Brennan, le tomo a Booth despertar. Se incorporo rápidamente, solo para terminar mareado y sentado en su sofá. No necesitaba saber que había pasado.

Se había ido.

Dejo caer su espalda en el sofá, masajeando su cuello.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y por un instante tuvo la esperanza que fuera ella. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero se decepciono al ver a su portero.

-Señor Booth, esto es para usted.

El hombre le extendió a Booth una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

-La dejo su compañera…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Hace cuanto se fue?

-No lo sé…. ya hace media hora, creo. Me pidió que se la entregara cuando saliera del edificio pero ya termino mi turno así que…

-Si… gracias Luis.

Booth cerró la puerta sin quitarle el ojo de encima al papel en su mano. Volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Sus codos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y le pidió a Dios que aquella carta no fuera una despedida.

_Antes que nada, déjame darte las gracias. Eres un hombre maravilloso Booth, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, y sin duda, el único compañero que quiero trabajando a mi lado. Pero ya todo no es igual, ya no me siento esa misma mujer, esa misma amiga que ha estado a tu lado todos estos años. Me siento débil, triste y frustrada de que cada vez que cierro mis ojos, no veo más que dolor. No quiero eso para siempre, no quiero que tu o Ángela se enfrasquen en mi salvación, porque ni yo misma creo que eso sea posible. No puedo pretender sanar de un día para otro por más que quisiera, pero sobre todo, no puedo arrastrarlos conmigo en el intento. _

_Lo que te dije antes del golpe es verdad. No haré nada estúpido. No sobreviví y recupere mi vida después de que me abandonaron para echarlo todo a perder… aun más. Por eso te pido que no me busques Booth. Déjame sanar, déjame recuperarme y juntar todos los pedazos de esa mujer, de la Bones que alguna vez conocieron; solo deseo que todavía haya algo que reparar. Te quiero… y de verdad espero que algún día pueda volver a verte, de verdad que eso quiero. _

_Dile a Ángela que la quiero. _

_Brennan. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡No me maten! De verdad sé que me he demorado MUCHO, pero he tenido tantas responsabilidades que apenas he dormido; pase de dormir 7 horas seguida con suerte 5 (solo para que se hagan una idea, porque eso es yéndome bien) **

**Este capi es de transición, así que…. ¡ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS! **

**EBBY **


	26. Chapter 26

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 26**

**.**

**Zona Rural de Java - Indonesia.**

_**.**_

_**Un mes y 6 días después…**_

_**.**_

-Pero es agradable… ¿A que si madre?

-Sí. Pero no sé si debas estar tanto tiempo a su lado Kunty.

-¿Por qué?

-Hija mía…. se ve que tiene mucha tristeza en su corazón; lo puedo ver en sus ojos aun cuando tu padre no me lo haya dicho; y las energías son pegajosas.

La pequeña niña de nueve años suspiro audiblemente.

-¿Por qué papá la ayuda mami?

Fara sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía fregando las grandes cacerolas de comida.

-Porque hace mucho tiempo ella nos ayudo a nosotros. La Dra. Brennan es buena, y sé que sea lo que sea que le pase…. debe tener una buena razón para querer la ayuda de tu padre.

-¿Por que mami? ¿Qué hace papá?

Fara cerro la llave y el pequeño hilo de agua seso. Miro por la pequeña ventana de madera en frente de ella. La vista daba a un lindo jardín donde la familia cultivaba los productos vegetales más básicos. Y más hacia el horizonte y entre la verde, húmeda y espesa selva indolesa, al final de un pequeño monte, se alzaba una cabaña de dos pisos en guadua.

-Tu padre es un Chaman Kunty, un _Penyembuh jiwa. _

-¿Curador de espíritu?- trato de traducir la niña el indonesio antiguo.

Su madre sonrió sin dejar de mirar la cabaña.

-Sanador de almas. Es por eso que me intriga hija…. ¿Qué pena tan grande tiene esta mujer que viene al otro lado del mundo a buscar a tu padre?

.

.

El olor del incienso brotaba en el ambiente. Sus parpados estaban pesados y el almizcle de canela y jazmín estaba por doquier. A su alrededor escuchaba los pasos delicados de Yalam, el chaman, que recitaba unas palabras que empezaba a conocer. Movió un poco su cuerpo, atrapado en la blanca y suave bata blanca de algodón.

Tras media hora que le parecieron eternas, Brennan suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-Esto no me ayuda Yalam… no puedo hacer algo en lo que no creo.

Brennan desdoblo las piernas y las estiro cuan largas eran.

Yalam, ataviado con una bata color vino y múltiples cadenas con cuentas en semillas, plumas y cueros, dejo a un lado su báculo, y a paso lento, se sentó al lado de Brennan, imitando su postura.

-No crees….- la voz de Yalam era igual de quedada, profunda y suave que sus movimientos- al menos algo no ha cambiado en ti _Bulan_.

Brennan sonrió de medio lado mientras anudaba su cabello en una coleta de caballo.

-Sigues sin saber porque estoy aquí Yalam…

-Y tú sigues poniéndome a prueba _Bulan_, - Yalam, quien miraba al vacio en frente de ellos, volvió su cabeza hasta mirar el perfil de Brennan- pero tengo pistas. No creas que toda esta meditación en este mes han sido en vano.

Brennan asintió y se giro para tomar la pequeña totuma con agua de menta, que en una jarra de barro, había traído Kunty.

-Puedo ver una pena en tu corazón…- Yalam hablaba sin quitar su mirada de Brennan- buscas que te diga algo que lo reconforte… estas buscando una vía libre, una "luz verde" como diarias tu.

El agua lleno tu boca y el sabor de la menta era tan cálido que le hizo cerrar los ojos, esperando las palabras de Yalam.

-Pero _Bulan… _te has equivocado de ser al venir a mí. No te puedo ayudar si un adivino es lo que estas buscando. Si de verdad quieres mi mano… debes contármelo,- para su sorpresa, él levanto su mano e hizo que ella mirara el dije del pequeño hombrecito de madera que colgaba de uno de sus collares- debes decirme porque no quieres esa vida.

El pequeño envase de totuma que estaba entre sus manos cayó al suelo de guadua, esparciendo el aroma de menta.

La respiración de Brennan se torno más rápida y aparto la mirada de Yalam. Con rapidez, se paro del suelo, casi derramando la jarra de barro. Su mirada estaba enfocada en los negros ojos de Yalam, quien la miraba desde el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

Hay, con sus pies descalzos en el suelo de madera de esa cabaña indonesa, Temperance derramo la primera lágrima desde que había llegado hay. Había viajado desde América para reencontrarse con el chaman hacia diez años había demostrado ser fuera de lo común. Y en ese preciso momento, lo estaba demostrando.

-_Bulan_…- la suave palabra llego a sus oídos, y a pesar de que no sabía su significado, le reconforto de alguna manera- lo supe en el primer instante que limpie tu aura al llegar. Me di cuenta que no estabas sola y de la reacción que tuviste cuando mis manos estuvieron cerca de tu vientre.

Su mirada se desvió de los negros ojos, sin poder evitarlo, al lugar mencionado.

-Es… yo,- Brennan trataba de explicar, de decir lo que fuera, pero simplemente nada salía.

Yalam acariciaba la pequeña y humanoide figurita de madera, sin quitar su mirada de ella. Y como el camaleón, sus movimientos fueron suaves y silenciosos, tan solo el hondar de su bata le delataba. Se puso de pie, sin acercarse a ella.

-No te lo he dicho para probarte nada…- Yalam se agacho, recogió el recipiente de totuma, dirigiéndose hacia la vasija de barro- te lo he dicho por que, en el fondo, sé que sabias que lo sé. Y aun así, sigues sin responder a mis preguntas, sigues sin decirme porque has venido… sigues perdiéndote a ti misma _Bulan_.

Yalam volvió a llenar de agua de menta la totuma, depositándole en esa nueva ocasión, una pequeña pluma de color amarillo que arranco de uno de sus collares.

-Puedes ser como la pluma _Bulan_; dejar que los vientos de la vida te lleven a su merced, admitiendo cada una de sus corrientes por mas buena o mala que sea... o perderte para siempre y quedarte estancada en el agua y perder la posibilidad de volver a volar.

Yalam se acerco a ella y con ternura, tomo su mano y dejo en su palma, la pequeña totuma.

-En este momento estas en agua… estas decaída y sé muy bien que piensas que todo ha terminado, pero eres como _Bulan_, tienes su fuerza; lo vi desde un principio.

Brennan bajo la mirada al recipiente, perdiéndose por completo en el nado forzado de la pluma.

-Entendería un poco si supiera que significa _Bulan_.

Yalam rio por lo bajo.

-¿Y de todo lo que te he dicho es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar? De verdad que eres especial… _Bulan_.

-Yalam…- Brennan levanto la mirada, solo para ver como él le sonreía- he venido, por que alguna vez escuche decir que podías curar las peores penas… y yo, necesito hacer eso.

-Ha eso no has venido…- Brennan le miro, desconcertada- no quieres esa vida dentro de ti. A pesar de ser un ser de mente, te has encontrado con la primera cosa que no te deja pensar. Y para tu sorpresa, te has abierto a consideraciones que no pensabas escuchar… ni sentir.

Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas, dejando caer sus lágrimas en el agua de menta. La pluma se mojo a tal punto, que termino en el fondo de la totuma.

-No lo quiero… no quise concebirlo. Fui… forzada Yalam, alguien lo puso hay sin que yo quisiera…

Los sollozos de Brennan se hicieron tan fuertes que él termino por tomar la totuma de sus manos, mientras ella, al ver sus manos desocupadas, las uso para tapar su rostro.

-Lo sé… esa es la única forma por la cual imagine que no lo querías,- Yalam se agacho y dejo encima de la tapa de barro la totuma, para luego volver a su lugar en frente de ella y poner sus manos sobres sus hombros- Sin duda eres una pluma muy especial _Bulan_, una que sé que puede navegar en el agua y volver a volar. Tienes que aceptar las malas corrientes…

Los sollozos de Brennan se calmaron mientras sentía el tacto de Yalam. Enjuago sus lagrimas en las largas mangas de su bata blanca, y volvió a enfrentar los negros ojos del chaman.

-Si quiero volver a volar… ¿Estará bien que deje atrás ese peso extra que no me deja? ¿Por los medios que sean necesarios?

Él reflexiono sus palabras, hasta que finalmente, dejo caer sus manos de los hombros de ella para dejarlos a ambos lados de su bata color vino.

-¿Una vida por otra vida? ¿Acaso veo que empiezas a temerle al castigo de algo en lo que me dices que no crees? ¿Es ese el único camino?

Yalam la escudriño con la mirada una vez más, como si buscara algo que no hubiera notado ya dentro de sus ojos azules. Finalmente, le sonrió de medio lado y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Terminamos por hoy _Bulan_. Y recuerda: solo tú decides que clase de pluma quieres ser. Solo tú decides si vuelas, si esperas el viento o tienes que buscarlo por ti misma.

Temperance contemplo como salía de la cabaña sin mediar palabra alguna.

Suspiro por lo bajo y seco el último vestigio de lagrimas que quedaban. Casi imitando a Yalam, Brennan camino hasta tomar la pequeña totuma. Contemplo la pluma en su fondo y cerró los ojos.

¿De verdad podría salir de todo eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa vida?

Sacudió la cabeza y dejo atrás sus pensamientos. Aquello fue una mala idea, pues inevitablemente, su mente le trajo recuerdos de la razón de estar tan lejos.

-Ya…. ya no quiero pensar, ya no quiero recordar…

Lo siguiente que noto fue como el agua de la pequeña totuma se vertió en sus desnudos pies. Y justo ahí, en medio de sus dedos, se quedo pegada la pequeña pluma. Brennan la contemplo por un instante, hasta que finalmente se inclino y la tomo entre sus dedos. La miro por un instante, disfrutando su húmeda textura entre sus dedos. Camino hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas ventanas de madera; quito el mosquitero y se recargo en sus antebrazos, dejando sus manos y su cabeza afuera.

El sol empezaba a caer por detrás de las montañas. Los contornos de los grandes árboles y los sonidos de los animales parecían de ensueño. Temperance contemplo la imagen del astro rey caer por detrás de las montañas, mientras trataba de trasportarse a tiempos mejores, sin percatarse del todo que sus dedos secaban la pequeña pluma. Sus ojos se cerraron en un acto reflejo al recibir la brisa. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, había sido capaz de retornar a recuerdos mejores; estaban Booth y ella, sentados y riendo junto a un buen plato de comida thai; estaba Ángela y Jack riendo en medio del laboratorio, disipando el estrés que acarreaba su trabajo…

Los dedos de Brennan dejaron de sentirse mojados. Abrió los ojos y se percato que la pluma ya estaba seca. Miro al horizonte, solo siendo capaz de divisar la coronilla del sol. Miro sin reparos la pluma en el centro de la palma de su mano, quieta. Sin saber porque, extendió su mano y espero al viento. Pero nada pasaba, ni la más mínima brisa se la llevaba. La contemplo por un instante, y las palabras de Yalam retumbaron en su cabeza. Con cuidado, acerco su palma a sus labios, y soplo. La vio danzar a unos metros de ella, de una forma grácil y pausada, acariciando el viento, siendo una con este. Y al fin, una ráfaga de suave viento apareció, y Brennan contemplo como poco a poco, la pluma se desvanecía de su vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, de verdad que espero los comentarios. **

**Ebby **


	27. Chapter 27

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 27**

**.**

**Zona Rural de Java - Indonesia.**

_**.**_

Una firme y colorida "X" relleno uno de los cuadrados de un calendario. Su color rojo destacaba sobre el blanco pálido.

-_"Dos meses y una semana…"_

La mirada de Brennan se desvió al pequeño cuaderno que tenía entre sus cosas. Con movimientos lentos, saco de este un tiquete de avión. Tenía dos semanas para tomar ese vuelo y terminar con todo aquello. Pero, la verdad era que se había quedado más tiempo del que tenía planeado.

De pronto, el rechinar de la puerta principal, un piso a bajo, le saco de sus cavilaciones. Brennan se puso unas pequeñas pantuflas, saliendo a la búsqueda del recién llegado. Pero, para su sorpresa, no era Yalam quien estaba en medio del primer piso. Era su hija, la niña que le había traído en múltiples ocasiones el agua y la cena; Kunty. La niña se sobresalto al verla, hizo una leve reverencia, murmurando una disculpa en un ingles aceptable.

-No, tranquila,- exclamo Brennan cuando la niña empezó a irse- no eres inoportuna.

Kunty se volvió y le miro con sus negros ojos. Brennan sintió exactamente la misma sensación que tenia la mirada de Yalam.

-No quería molestarla, señora.

Brennan le sonrió de medio lado, para volver su atención a lo que la niña había traído. Dos jarras medianas y una más pequeña, que humeaba.

-¿Qué has traído?- le pregunto.

Kunty se relajo un poco, y fue derecho hacia los recipientes de barro cocido.

-Papá me mandado a traerte esta infusión de hiervas,- dijo, abriendo una de las jarras medianas- al igual que ha mandado a madre a traerte agua potable y el almuerzo- completo, abriendo al mismo tiempo el recipiente pequeño, todavía caliente, y la jarra restante- es estofado. Esta bueno.

Brennan le sonrió a la niña, y tomo de una estantería pequeña, una totuma.

-Eres muy amable Kunty,- Brennan abrió la jarra con la infusión, vertiendo un poco en la totuma- por cierto, ¿Cómo has aprendido a hablar ingles?

-Mi padre y la profesora de la escuela me han enseñado. Soy la mejor de la clase- la niña lo dijo muy orgullosa, casi anchándose y creciendo un poquito más.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Lo hablas muy bien. Te felicito.

Kunty la miro detenidamente, a tal punto, que sin observarla, Brennan podía sentir sus negros ojos en su nuca.

-Eres muy bonita. Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

Brennan le miro, y no pudo contener una media sonrisa ante la de la niña, blanca y trasparente.

-Gracias Kunty, tu también tienes unos ojos muy lindos.

-No tanto como los tuyos. Son azules, ¡Como _Bulan!_. Por eso papá te llama así.

-Si…- Brennan reprimió una sonrisa- ¿Me puedes decir que significa _Bulan_?

Para su sorpresa, la niña rio por lo bajo.

-Ya me ha dicho papá, que si preguntabas, no te dijera que significaba. Lo siento.

Pero en lugar de enojarse, Brennan sonrió cuando la niña encogió los hombros, sin quitar esa sincera sonrisa de sus pequeños labios.

-Ya, como no se me ocurrió…- Brennan le dio un sorbo al agua, antes de tenerse y mirar de nuevo a Kunty- Perdona, ¿Quieres un poco de agüita tu también?

La niña asintió enérgicamente, y antes de que Brennan hiciera un ademan para buscar la otra totuma, la niña lo hizo primero, corriendo con sus pequeños y delicados pasitos, para luego, sentarse enfrente de ella en la estera que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Es como lo hacen en tu país? ¿Así se toma el té?- pregunto la niña, cerrando la jarra del agua con hiervas, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbito de la totuma, con una elegancia desbordada- porque esto también le han echado té. No es té solito, pero tiene té. Eso cuenta, ¿verdad?

Para su sorpresa, Brennan se encontró riendo, tan solo un poco.

-Veras, en donde toman té, es en Inglaterra. Yo no soy inglesa, soy americana. ¿Has escuchado de Estados Unidos?

-¡Sí! ¡Los Yankees!

-Bueno, los mismo. Allá no tomamos té. Por eso, no puedes deducir que quien hable ingles, es de Inglaterra.

-Oh…- la niña pareció desilusionarse un poco- lo que pasa es que mi profesora habla mucho del té. Creo que ella es de allá.

-Eso debe ser…- comento Brennan, sorbiendo de nuevo un poco de a infusión.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las aves a los lejos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- las palabras de Kunty salieron tan apresuradas, que Brennan se percato que la niña había estado haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener sus palabras.

-Puedes. Pero no sé si podre responderte.

La niña cavilo la respuesta de Brennan, y luego asintió

-Ok…- empezó, dejando sobre la estera la totuma vacía- ¿Por qué has venido tan lejos? ¿Tan mala es la gente de América? Porque, yo quiero ir.

Sin querer, un nudo se formo en su garganta. Brennan paso un último trago del agua de hiervas.

-Veras Kunty; no te puedo decir en totalidad por que he venido. Pero, a grandes rasgos, te puedo decir que he venido a busca la ayuda de tu padre, su consejo. Y por lo otro, no toda la gente es mala, la mayoría es gente buena, pero siempre hay que cuidarse.

La niña asintió, sopesando la respuesta de Brennan.

-¿Y tú conoces mucha gente buena o mala?

Sin proponérselo, la pregunta hizo que su mente le trajera la imagen de Alan. Pero fue tan solo un momento, pues de pronto, apareció Booth en sus recuerdos, manejando la SUV, a su lado. Y luego recordó el calor del abrazo de Ángela, y su palabra favorita: _"Cariño"._

-Conozco más gente buena que mala,- se apresuro a decir- pero, también gente mala… pero son más los buenos.

-¿Cómo tu familia?

-Así es, mi familia.- Brennan sonrió ante la última palabra, pues en un marco completo, aparecieron su verdadera familia: sus amigos.

-¿Y tienes hijos en tu familia? ¿Una niña con tus mismos ojos? Eso sería lindo…

Pero el marco feliz desapareció, y algo se oprimió en su corazón. Involuntariamente, se llevo una mano al vientre.

-¿Tienes uno ahora?- pregunto la niña, con unos ojos como platos, clavados en el leve gesto que no le había pasado inadvertido.

Brennan le miro, casi con pánico. Kunty estaba más feliz que hacía unos minutos, y empezaba a acercarse a ella.

-¡Me gustan mucho los bebes! Son tan pequeñitos y…

La niña, quien se había acercado gateando, había estirado una mano para tocarle, pero se había vuelto a sentar en su lugar, rápidamente, cuando Brennan se hecho para atrás, al mismo tiempo que manoteaba la mano de la niña, alejándola de ella. Kunty le miro asustada, y sin más, se puso en pie rápidamente, saliendo de igual forma por la pequeña puerta de la choza.

.

-_¿Bulan?_

Desde el segundo piso, Brennan escucho el llamado de Yalam. Por un instante se planteo quedarse callada, pretender que dormía para que él se marchara.

_-¿Temperance? ¿Estás ahí arriba? _

Brennan suspiro, dejando a un lado de su rudimentaria cama la vasija de barro con el estofado.

-Si… ¡Ya bajo!

Se encontró con Yalam sentado en medio de la estera. Brennan camino unos leves pasos, hasta pararse en frente de él.

-¿O tu hija es perturbadoramente igual a ti, o a caso te has osado a decirle algo?- la pregunta había salido precipitadamente de sus labios, casi con ira.

Pero Yalam tan solo la miro, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Ninguna de las anteriores,- respondió, entrelazando una de las cuentas de uno de sus collares entre sus dedos- Kunty es única, y no, no le he dicho nada. Pero si de algo te sirve, me he sorprendido igual que tu _Bulan_. Me lo ha contado todo.

Brennan asintió, mientras se sentaba en frente de Yalam.

-Siento haberla alejado de esa forma. No la golpee, pero no estuvo bien manotearle la mano de esa forma. Lo siento.

Yalam asintió, quitándose uno de los collares. Brennan se estremeció al ver en el centro de este, la figurita del pequeño hombre, la misma que él había tenido entre manos cuando le dijo que sabía lo del bebe.

-No es a mí a quien le debes la disculpa. Pero la acepto de buen grado.

Yalam se puso de pie, con la misma parsimonia de siempre. Brennan le siguió con la mirada, pero lo perdió cuando él se puso detrás de su espalda. De pronto, vio como el collar con varias cuentas y figuritas, empezaba a caerle en el cuello. Yalam salió de detrás de ella y volviendo a su puesto, dejando su collar alrededor del cuello de Brennan.

-Dime, ¿Qué ves en ese collar?

Brennan no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al tomar entre sus manos el pequeño muñeco.

-Un hombre- susurro.

-¿Un hombre?- inquirió Yalam- anda, mira bien.

-No es un hombre…- concedió ella,- es un niño.

La figura era de una madera lisa, oscura y perfumada.

-¿Y qué más hay en el collar?

Hasta ese entonces, Temperance no le había puesto mucho empeño a detallarlo. Dejo el pequeño niño de madera, y empezó a escudriñar el collar. A unos centímetros del niño de madera, separado por unas semillas y unas plumas, Brennan encontró una segunda figura humanoide, pero diferente.

-Es una mujer…-exclamo, reparando en los pequeños senos de la figura,- ¿De qué está hecha?

-De hueso y cal.

Brennan asintió, y siguió mirando el collar. Después de la mujer, se encontró con una tercera figura humanoide.

-Este si es un hombre- señalo Brennan- ¿De que esta hecho este?

-De Cuerno.

Brennan siguió su exploración. Después del pequeño hombre de cuerno, entre sus dedos había una pequeña figura de piedra trasparente.

-Es una luna, y creo que está hecha de cuarzo.

Yalam solo asintió.

Separada de la luna, volvió a aparecer otra figura humana.

-Es otro niño, ¿De que esta hecho?

-De piedra de rio, una piedra caliza. Hermosa.

Después de ese niño, Brennan solo encontró plumas y semillas.

El silencio se prolongo hasta que Yalam le pidió de nuevo el collar.

-Te contare una historia, que para tu sorpresa, es más antigua que nosotros dos juntos, y sobre todo, creo que es lo que estas buscando.

Yalam cuadro los hombros, cerro un momento los ojos y asintió. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus dedos entrelazaron a la mujer de hueso y cal.

.

_Nadie nunca supo su nombre. Era la más hermosa de las mujeres en su aldea. Era inteligente y sabia, cualidades en una dama escasas, por la época, claro. Una docena de hombres le perseguían. Trataban de ganarla, de enamorarla, incluso, de comprarla. Pero ella era de carácter, y nunca sedia ni a las amenazas ni a las caricias. Pero un buen día, esta hermosa mujer se encontraba sola y desprotegida, a la mira, al asecho de un lascivo caballero, perdido en sus curvas. Nuestra dama jamás le vio venir, y ahí mismo, en el pedregoso suelo, junto al rio, la tomo. _

_Nuestra dama quedo herida, con una tristeza tal, que no fue capaz de reponerse, de ponerse en pie siquiera. Pero, entonces, escucho los pasos débiles de alguien acercándose. Nuestra dama se sobresalto, al ver junto a ella a otro caballero. Temiendo lo peor, se estremeció y rogo entre lagrimas que no la toca, que la matara si quería, pero que no la tocara. Pero en vez de eso, escucho un lamento, un llanto. Cuando miro, el caballero que yacía a su lado, se arrodillo junto a ella, llorando. _

_Ella lo reconoció, era uno de los tantos que trataban de cortejarla. Pero recordó entonces que no era como los demás. Había sido el único que le había mandado un poema, una canción y una flor. Él lloro amargamente, ante los sinceros ojos de la joven. El caballero la miro, a la luz de la luna, y ahí mismo, perdido en su amor, le juro que nadie más la volvería a dañar, y que siempre estaría con ella. El caballero la arropo en sus brazos y la llevo a su hogar. Pero, sin que pudiera esperarlo, y como si su pena ya no fuera grande, nuestra hermosa joven quedo en cinta. Como era en aquella época, le echaron del seno de su hogar, le quitaron el apellido y lo poco que tenia. La joven, lloro amargamente, decidida a terminar con su vida. Cuando ya estaba al borde del precipicio, escucho la cándida y hermosa canción que el caballero había compuesto para ella. Y solo eso vasto para que ella diera media vuelta y dejara atrás esa locura. Le explico todo al caballero, y este, comprensivo con ella, le beso las manos y le recordó la promesa que le había hecho junto al rio. Sin importarle nada, el joven tomo sus cosas y se marcho con ella. _

_Pasaron las miles injurias, hambrunas y desplantes a lo largo de su camino, pero en ningún momento, el caballero la dejo sola o desprotegida. El tiempo pasaba, y pronto, la joven ya tenía el vientre hinchado, listo para que saliera la criatura al mundo. La joven se planteo mil cosas que podrían hacer con el chiquillo. Pero, si implicaba matarle, dejarle morir de hambre o abandonarlo, él le reprendía como solo un amado sabe. Cuando ella dio a luz, en un pequeño vallecito y con la única luz que les proporcionaba la luna, el niño lloriqueo en los brazos del caballero, que le recibió en el mundo. Este le miro largo rato, y no pudo entender o sentir lo que sentía su amada hacia el crio. La joven miro al niño, pero voltio la mirada, pidiéndole al caballero que lo alejara de ella. Él le enseño al pequeño y le dijo, que a pesar de quien fuese su padre, también era suyo, era una parte de ella. Pero nuestra dama tenía más amargura que cariño en su corazón. Se recompuso del parto, y se paro en frente del caballero. Le tendió una sesta de mimbre y le dio a escoger; el bastardo, o ella. La criatura gimoteo en los brazos del caballero, todavía ensangrentada. Pero, él solo se atrevió de decir: "Ambos". _

_Tomo la sesta de mimbre y puso en ella al pequeño. La joven le recordó cómo eran las cosas, pero él no la escucho, solo le pidió que la siguiera sin decir nada. Caminaron unos kilómetros y se detuvieron a la orilla de un hondo rio, desprovisto de piedras. El caballero le dijo, que la amaba más que a su propia vida, y por eso, no podía dejar en desamparo al pequeño; pues este tenía una parte de su amada que no ayudaría a morir. Le recordó que ni sus dos vidas juntas eran más valiosas que la del niño recién nacido. Le recordó algo que ella no pensó: El crio no tenía la culpa. La joven se sintió avergonzada, y estiro los brazos para que su caballero le diera al bebe. Pero, en lugar de eso, el caballero dejo que la corriente se llevara al niño, en su sesta de mimbre. La joven casi se tira al rio, de no ser por el caballero, que la retuvo. Ella lloraba y gritaba, mientras perdía de vista la sesta, en un recodo del rio. La mujer le daba golpecitos al caballero en el pecho, pero este no se inmuto. Cuando ella se quedo callada, él tomo la palabra:_

_-No es deber de ninguno de los dos decidir su suerte. No querías quedártelo, y te aseguro que en unos años, los dos se podrían hacer la vida miserable. Por eso, deja que se vaya a una vida mejor. Si de verdad quieres que viva mujer, rece por que nada detenga la sesta y el niño quede atrapado en las redes de pesca de la pareja que nos hospedo anoche. Sería insoportable para ti verle cada día, pero para ellos, él será su razón de vivir. _

_Ambos siguieron su camino y su vida. _

_Años después, su caballero se volvió comerciante y navegador de los caminos. Jamás dejo sola a su amada, y ambos, tuvieron un pequeño propio. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que su caballero pasaba en frente de la casa de unos jornaleros trabajadores y honrados que vivían al margen del rio; y siempre, seguía su camino después de ver a un jovencito revoloteando por la casa… exactamente con la misma sonrisa que le regalaba su amada. No seguía su camino, sin ver al pequeño Yalam. _

_._

_._

-He representado en este collar, la historia de mi existencia y los seres con los que comparto sangre. Lo hice antes de que Kunty naciera… pero ya tengo tallada su figurilla... es de Jade.

Brennan le miraba sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Lo supe todo luego de que ese caballero les contara todo a mis padres. Entre los tres, juraron decirme la verdad algún día, para que ello, me hiciera mejor hombre, más apreciativo de la vida, de mi vida en particular. Y así fue; crecí desde los diez años sabiendo mi verdadero origen, incluso, aprendiendo de la dama que me trajo a la vida.

Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas, apartando la mirada de Yalam.

-No vivían lejos de mi hogar. Mi madre, la que me crio y me amo como si ella misma me hubiera traído al mundo, me enseño un valor hermoso: la comprensión. Me infundo que no debía, por ningún motivo, odiar al ser que me trajo al mundo, ni a nadie.

Yalam bajo la mirada, posándola en la hermosa figura de hueso y cal.

-Con ella, aprendí a una corta edad el perdón. La disculpe por haber deseado mi muerte, mi inexistencia. Y, de hecho, hoy en día soy yo la única persona que vela por ella en su vejes. Ya su caballero ha muerto, mi mejor amigo a muerto. Él me enseño algo que solo puedo asemejar con el cuerno: me enseño la fortaleza con la que siempre hay que afrontar las cosas, como el buey, pues este animal, o bien puede dar frente a las batallas, o retirarse con la cabeza en alto y no por eso, dejar de ser valiente y sabio.

Yalam curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, una que en los más profundo de sus recovecos, tenia sabor a recuerdo y anhelos.

-Y de mi hermano Nahiam, me llego el regalo del amor fraterno. Nos hemos querido de toda la vida _Bulan_, y a veces pienso que vine al mundo por él. Es un "niño especial" como dicen ustedes en occidente; aquí, les decimos _Bintang di bumi: _Estrellas en tierra_. _

Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron mas de lagrimas; y sin querer, su mano se poso en su vientre.

-Le di gracias al caballero por haber dejado que la sesta me llevara. Gracias a él, encontré la familia a la que estaba destinado a llegar. Pues conocí en esa misma aldeíta, a mi esposa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos me hubieran criado? ¿Abría amargado la vida de los tres? Y hoy en día, ¿Qué sería de Nahiam y la dama que me trajo al mundo, sin mí? Lo único que importa, es que todo valió la pena al ver el hombre, el ser, en el que me he convertido. Todo eso tiene más sentido cuando miro a los ojos de mi hija. Es en ese momento en el que corroboro, que como decía mi madre, naci en el vientre equivocado, la vida se apresuro en traerme al mundo como fuese, para estar en el seno de su familia; pero por ello, no soy un mal ser, y al igual que todos, merezco vivir.

Temperance no pudo más, y dejo que su llanto la embargara. Yalam la observo, hasta que finalmente se puso en pie, fue a su lado y le abrazo. Brennan se hundió en los brazos del chaman, dejando que el aroma a hiervas le embargara; la tranquilizara. Poco a poco, el llanto de Temperance fue amainando. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Yalam, iluminados por una leve sonrisa. Se quedaron así, un largo rato, hasta que Brennan dio un respingo al percibir la mano del chaman en su vientre. Pero, para su sorpresa, no aparto la curtida mano del hombre.

-Eh dado vida a un hermoso ser, y mi existencia ha salvado la vida de muchos _Bulan_… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado al mundo?

Los ojos del chaman, negros como una noche sin luna, le miraban sin pestañear. Yalam dejo atrás su sonrisa y puso las manos ambos lados de su rostro. Se le aserco a tal punto, que sus labios estaban a milímetros de su frente. Pero la cercanía no era incomoda ni molesta: Era tranquila, pacifica. Sin proponérselo, Brennan cerró los ojos y contra toda su lógica, se sintió fuera de sus miedos; se sintió como hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba.

-_Seperti Bulan: Bersinar dan menemukan jalan ... bahkan di gelap malam. _

Las palabras de Yalam danzaron en el aire, y en su corazón.

Brennan abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió, al ver que ya no lloraba.

Los negros y tranquilos ojos de Yalam le miraban, pero ya no de la misma forma; le miraban como si enfrente de sus pupilas, indagara a un nuevo ser.

-Has dicho _Bulan_… fue lo único conocido.

-He dicho más que eso…- Yalam le sonrió y volvió a colgarse el collar al cuello- Te e dedica mi primer pensamiento cuando te vi, la razón del porque te he llamado _Bulan_, - de nuevo, Brennan vio en sus ojos la única cosa que Yalam había tenido para ella desde que llego: Cariño.

-Lo que pensé fue…- y, a pesar de que lo había recitado hacia unos minutos, volvió a deleitarse con su recuerdo- "Como la luna: Brillaras y encontraras tu camino… aun en las noches más oscuras".

Luna. Todo ese tiempo le había llamado luna. Sin proponérselo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Brennan le miro, siendo esa vez ella la que posara una mano sobre el rostro del chaman.

-Ahora, sé que no me equivoque al venir aquí…- murmuro.

Yalam le sonrió, posando su mano sobre la de ella, que aun tenía en su rostro. Se quedaron así, un rato, hasta que él rompió el contacto para rebuscar algo en su bata. Al final, sustrajo un fino y lindo cordel en el que colgaba una pequeña luna de Ágata azul, la cual tenía una palabra gravada, aun más pequeña.

-Solo he sentido pureza y bondad en tu vientre, justamente igual que tu,- Yalam tomo la mano de Brennan, y deposito en medio, el pequeño collar- hace mucho tiempo, no le decíamos Bulan, sino Anellin, en honor a una deidad que cuidaba los caminos con su resplandor, pero muchos han confundido en la traducción la palabra; no era "caminos" sino "Alma": Con su resplandor, cuidaba el alma de quien le deja entrar.

Y, de nuevo, hay estaba su leve sonrisa, una que solo los sabios pueden curvar.

-En tu aura, he sentido más de una energía femenina… deja que te cuide, deja que te sane. Déjala ser parte de tu vida… a tu lado, o no.

Los dedos de Brennan se cerraron alrededor del colgante. Agacho la mirada y, de nuevo, los brazos del chaman volvieron a envolverla, hasta sentir como sus labios se acercaban a su oído.

-Ya puedes marcharte…mi Bulan. Solo tú sabes que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

**¡SOLO PIDO QUE NO ME MATEN! :P  
La verdad, como podrán entender, no es una historia muy fácil de escribir. Me tome mi tiempo… solo espero que haya valido la pena. **

**¡COMENTEN! **

**Un abrazo… **

**EBBY **


	28. Chapter 28

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 28: Del Otro Lado**

**.**

**.**

Las aves revoloteaban e iban por doquier. Los niños y sus padres caminaban en medio del revoloteo de palomas y maíz. La brisa cantaba y traía consigo el aroma del cálido verano, caliente y brillante. Y hay, en medio de ese retirado parque natural de Washington D.C, una mujer, sentada a una banca, levanto la mirada de su libro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al posar sus ojos el pequeño niño que jugaba en medio de todos. El viento le movía el largo y curvilíneo cabello, dejando en este el aroma de los almendros.

El niño corría en medio de las aves, tirando a diestra y siniestra maíz que sacaba de una pequeña bolsita. Reía a carcajadas, mientras su madre le miraba, anonadada. De pronto, una de las palomillas se poso bruscamente en su hombro, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara y callera al suelo. Su madre, a unos pasos de él, no se demoro en estar a su lado.

-Cariño, mira no más como te has vuelto….- le decía, sacudiendo el pequeño pantalón.

El niño rio un poco más, olvidando el incidente.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, papi debe estar preguntándose donde andamos.

Tomo al niño en brazos, dejando que este mirara con sus profundos ojos azules, las aves por encima de su hombro, que devoraban la olvidada bolsa de maíz. Se acercaron a la banca, donde ella tomo su bolso. Pero cuando estaba emprendiendo el camino, su móvil sonó.

-¿Si?

-_Hola Ángela, es Camille._

Ángela maniobra con el pequeño Michael, parándose en medio del sendero.

-Hola Cam… que gusto escucharte.

-_Lo mismo digo…_ _llame al taller, pero no estabas, y_ _ha llamado a Hodgins, pero tampoco estabas con él. _

-Sí, es que ando con el niño en el parque. Le gusta mucho.

Por un instante, se produjo un silencio en la línea.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué la llamada?

-_Bueno, es sobre Brennan. Yo sé muy bien lo que me dijiste, lo que todos nos dijeron, pero me sentí y me siento todavía mal por ello, así que hice que un amigo…_

-Cam, no más, por favor- la interrumpió súbitamente, quitando de las manitos de Michael su colgante- ya hablamos de eso hace un año… yo, ya no quiero que me digas nada, de verdad.

-_Solo te pido que me escuches, de…_

-¡No!- su exaltación hizo que el niño reprimiera un intento de tomar, de nuevo, el colgante, pero su madre no lo vio- hace un año hiciste suficiente y francamente…

-_¡Esta aquí Ángela! ¡Brennan volvió! _

Las palabras de la artista se quedaron mudas y amarradas, en su garganta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en un susurro y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Entro al país hace tres horas… _

_._

_._

-Dentro de una situación de sumo peligro, es importante tener conocimiento, en todo tiempo, donde esta cada parte de tu cuerpo y del de tu compañero. Un error agentes, un solo error… y habrá una lapida con su nombre o el de su compañero.

Booth paseo la mirada por los agentes que tenía en frente, emparejados. Se acerco a una pareja de un hombre y una mujer.

-Si no se comunican bien, si desde ya no tienen un plan de contingencia, se harán bolas y ambos morirán, por que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo que los descoloque y entonces…

Los agentes se sobresaltaron cuando Booth, en un rápido movimiento, tiro al agente a las colchonetas, tomo a la agente y le puso el arma falsa en la sien, la cual desenfundo con una habilidad magistral.

-Bum…- dijo, jalando el gatillo, el cual hizo un sonido seco- se muere alguno de los dos. Eso por hoy. Menos dos puntos agentes. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

La agente cerró los ojos con frustración, dándole la mano a su compañero y ayudándolo a poner en pie.

-Si serás menso Kiley, dejaste que me tomara y te empujara sin más…

-¡Pero es el instructor! Y fue muy rápido… ¡Y tu no hiciste nada!

-¡Pero si dejo claro que aria cosas como esas! ¡Que dijo que nos tomáramos esto como si estuviéramos en…!

Pero los alegatos de la pareja escaparon de sus oídos cuando se fueron por la puerta. Booth deshizo las vendas que ajustaban sus muñecas, mientras caminaba hacia sus cosas, en una banca.

-Mejor toma lo que hayas olvidado antes de que me dé la vuelta, agente. Odio los agentes despistados.- Exclamo, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Bueno, menos mal que no soy uno de tus agentes… por que los que salían, han dicho ciertas cosas que te podría chismear.

Booth se quedo inmóvil, con la vista fija en sus pies. Pero, entonces, fue como si su cerebro le hubiera lanzado una señal; se voltio rápido cuando supo que aquello era verdad. Su boca se quedo medio abierta, y sus ojos grandes como platos. Era ella, Brennan, su Bones, estaba en medio del salón de entrenamiento, más real que nunca. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, que caía sobre sus hombros.

-Fui a buscarte a tu oficina, pero… me han dicho que ahora también das entrenamiento a agentes nuevos.

Su vos le llegaba hasta sus oídos, pero era incapaz de responder. Brennan dejo caer su mirada, hasta que suspiro.

-Lo sé, debí llamar aunque fuera una vez, pero me fue…

Pero se interrumpió al ver como él venía hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada ni mermar la velocidad a medida que se acercaba. El choque fue inminente, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Booth la tenía entre sus brazos. Ella se demoro solo un instante para responder al abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que toda aquella muralla que había construido para no llorar al verle se derrumbo. Brennan le abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, aferrándose a él como nunca pensó que aria. Y Booth, le aferraba con fuerza, acobijándole con sus fuertes brazos, donde ella se veía absolutamente pequeña. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda cuando se percato de los suaves espasmos de su llanto; pero supo que no eran suaves, sino que se estaban perdiendo en los suyos, más grandes y grabes.

-Dios mío… eres tú Bones, estas aquí.

Con pesar, se aparto del abrazo, solo para verle a los ojos.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, pensé que…

-Lo sé…- le interrumpió- me plantee jamás volver ¿sabes? pero… no puedo Booth. No puedo dejar atrás lo que me ha hecho feliz.

Él le sonrió, sin evitar la tentación de posar sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Solo Dios sabes cuánto te extrañe Bones… gracias por volver,- y de nuevo, su cuerpo le acobijo entre sus brazos- gracias, gracias…

-¿Y cómo sé cuánto es eso?

Y al fin, pudo dedicarle esa sonrisa amplia que tanto estaba soñando darle.

-Si logras dar con el numero más grande de todos y le multiplicar por mil veces su mismo valor, ni eso se acerca Bones, ni eso.

Y al fin, sus ojos se deleitaron con su sonrisa.

.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle, lado a lado. Brennan había comprado de camino un café, haciendo una expresión que le hizo saber a Booth que donde fuera que hubiera estado, no había tenido acceso al menos a un buen café. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza.

-Estas un poco bronceada…- le dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sur África está muy caliente en esta época del año- le dio un sorbo al café, y volvió a tener esa expresión en su rostro- me cuide mucho del sol, y aun así, me he quemado, mira nada más.

-No he dicho que no te sienta.

-Ya…

La caminata no era incomoda, pero aun así, Booth le evaluaba con el fin de no dar ningún paso en falso. Brennan estaba tranquila, serena. Noto que no tenía surcos debajo de los ojos, así que dormía bien. Estaba un poco más delgada de lo que recordaba.

-Mira, hay una banca.

Ambos se sentaron, lado a lado. Miraron por unos minutos, en silencio, las parejas y las familias extranjeras que se divertían y tomaban fotos. Su piel reacciono con un suave cosquilleo al sentir como ella tomaba su mano.

-Jamás dude que no me pudieras ayudar Booth…- empezó a hablar, con sus ojos fijos en una pareja- irme era, y fue, lo mejor. De verdad.

-Bones, acabas de llegar, no tenemos que hablar de eso.

-Sí, tenemos que. Somos el centro, ¿recuerdas?- Exclamo, tomando distraídamente algo que colgaba de su cuello.

-Claro, jamás lo olvido Bones.

Booth le miro, pero ella solo le ofrecía su perfil.

-Bones…- la llamo, pero ella seguía con su vista fija- mírame.

Brennan agacho la mirada. Tras un minuto, fue capaz de verle a los ojos.

-Bones… ¿Qué pasa?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

En un susurro, le dijo:

-Te necesito. Ahora más que nunca te necesito Booth…

Él le abrazo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Bones, vamos a hacer esto juntos ¿vale? Estoy aquí, no estás sola, jamás te sientas así, porque yo estoy aquí… siempre estaré aquí.

Brennan se aparto un poco, enfrentando los ojos de su compañero.

-Booth… lo tuve.

Se quedo helado. Todo ese tiempo, desde que le vio por últimas vez, pensó que estaría sola, con el dolor de haber perdido una parte de ella. La única importante.

-Bones, pensé que tú… te lo habías quitado.

-Lo pensé Booth, iba a hacerlo. En Australia, el Estado piensa que no es de su incumbencia la penalización de una decisión como esa, de forzar a alguien de ser madre sino quiere. Tenía el boleto de avión, pero antes, pare en Indonesia.

Brennan volvió a enderezarse en el asiento, tomando entre sus dedos la pequeña luna del collar.

-¿Y qué hiciste hay?- no puedo evitar la pregunta.

-Te sonara irónico y raro de mi, pero fui con un chaman, más bien un sabio. Buscaba, por alguna razón, un aval de algo que me dijera que no estaba mal abortar. Yalam me hizo ver que no era culpa de la bebe. Pero es…

-¿La bebe?- la interrumpió, exaltado y pronunciando con énfasis la primera palabra- ¿Es una niña?

-Si… es una niña. Se llama Anellin.

-¿Anellin?

-Sí, solo que la "e" suena como una "i".

-¿Qué significa?

-Quiere decir Luna en indonesio antiguo.

Booth, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Pero, entonces, se percato de algo.

-Bones, si tu estas aquí… ¿Dónde está la niña?

.

.

Deslizo la tarjeta por el lector de la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Booth entro detrás de ella.

-¿Vilma?

A su llamado, una mujer de una treintena apareció.

-Señora Brennan, buenas tardes. La nena duerme.

Pero Brennan hizo caso omiso del comentario, mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones del recibidor.

-Gracias. Aquí está tu dinero.

Vilma asintió, tomo los dólares y recogió sus cosas, saliendo de la habitación.

-Está en la habitación.- le dijo, señalando una puerta, pero dirigiéndose al otro lado del cuarto, hacia la mini nevera.

Pero Booth se quedo quieto. Miro alternamente la puerta y las espaldas de Brennan. Ahora tenía menos dudas que nunca. Algo grande se le escapaba. Pero su mirada se quedo en la puerta. Necesitaba verle, tenía que ver a esa niña. Los pasos de Booth le llevaron como un autómata, hasta que sintió el pomo entre su mano. La habitación era pequeña, y en medio de la cama, un bulto grandecito de color rosa estaba en medio de la cama. Se acerco, con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo cada uno de sus latidos. La niña dormía, pero Booth se quedo impactado. Tenía un rostro hermoso; una pequeña nariz respingada, labios rosados, pestañas largas. La bebe tenía un rostro enmarcado en un poblado cabello castaño, en risos. Dormida, la niña se movió y se enredo en la sabana, y entonces, abrió los ojos y Booth lo entendió todo. La niña no le miro con unos lindos ojos azules, sino con unos grandes y verdes ojos; iguales a los de Alan.

-Parece un detalle bobo…- Booth se sobresalto cuando Brennan le hablo desde la puerta- pero… es difícil hacerle mimos y todas esas cosas cuando se parece tanto a él.

Booth volvió a mirar a la niña, embelesado.

-No Bones…- al ver que la niña estaba a punto de llorar, Booth se inclino y la tomo- yo solo te veo a ti, es toda tu.

La niña miro fijamente a Booth y le sonrió, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

-Booth… ya no sé si pueda hacerlo ¿vale?

Él acomodo mejor a la niña en sus brazos, y la miro fijamente, para luego dejar su mirada en Anellin; recordando:

.

_**-Eres un malnacido y el día que mueras, por haberte podrido en esta asquerosa cárcel, iré expresamente a escupir en tu tumba… todo lo que hay aquí te lo tienes más que merecido por lastimarla… y no voy a ser yo quien te de la salida fácil de matarte y acabar con todo lo que te espera. Personalmente me encargare de que sepan que eres un maldito violador, ¿Y tienes una puta idea de lo que les hacen aquí?**_

_**-Y eso agente Booth… no cambia el hecho de que usted tendrá que ver como mi hijo crece dentro de ella y luego la mire con mis ojos mientras le dice mami… buena suerte con eso.**_

_**-Vete con cuidado, que si decide tenerlo, personalmente me encargare de que jamás sepa quién putas fuiste, que no tenga nada tuyo y me asegurare que sea como ella, eso te lo garantizo.**_

.

La niña gimoteo y extendió una manito al rostro de Booth, riendo.

Brennan les miraba, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-Booth, no te encariñes. No pienso quedármela.

-¿Qué?

-Booth, debo buscar lo mejor para ella. Y en este momento, yo no soy lo mejor.

-Bones, eres su madre. No hay nadie mejor que tu. Además, no estás sola Bones, estoy contigo y…

-¡Y qué vas a hacer tu Booth!- Brennan le grito, con los ojos llenos en lagrimas- ¡Vas a jugar conmigo a la familia feliz o que!

-¡Pues si Bones! ¡No estás sola en esto! ¡Estamos juntos! ¡No dejare que sea como él!

-¿Y cómo sabes que no será así? ¿Cómo sabes si podre estar a su lado el resto de su vida?- Brennan bajo la vos, preguntando en un susurro mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- no es tu hija y yo no sé si puedo cuidarla, darle el amor con el que merece crecer una bebe.

-Bones…- Booth se acerco poco a poco a ella, hasta quedar enfrente- te ama y tu a ella. No hay nada que pueda superar ese amor Bones; y si en algún momento te desvías, yo estaré ahí, estaré ahí para las dos Bones. Date la oportunidad de conocerla, de verla crecer, que te ayude a sanar la razón por la cual está en este mundo… no la abandones Bones.

Brennan agacho la mirada, reconociendo lo similar que eran las palabras de Booth a las de Yalam. Él se acerco y la rodeo con un brazo, dejando a la niña en frente de ambos. Anellin miro Brennan y ahí se quedo su mirada. Brennan cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aparto las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Si de verdad no la quisieras…- empezó a hablar Booth en un susurro, para no interrumpir el contacto visual entre ambas- la hubieras dado en adopción a donde fuera que estabas; pero volviste, sabiendo que te aria entrar en razón… hiciste bien Bones, hiciste bien en tenerla y no dejarla.

Brennan frunció los labios y acaricio la carita de la niña.

-No es justo contigo…. no tienes que comprometerte.

-Bones, tengo que estar cerca para ver cómo crece mi pequeña Bones.

Brennan le miro, pero él estaba concentrado en hacerle caritas a la nena.

-¿No te importa?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa Bones?

-Que sea su hija.

Booth dejo de abrazar a Brennan, solo para recuperar su mano y acomodar a la niña en el otro. La miro por un largo rato, casi tres minutos en los que Brennan temió lo peor. Pero, de nuevo, curvo una pequeña sonrisa para Anellin.

-Él te lastimo Bones, y eso nunca lo olvidare. Pero Anellin es otro ser y no tiene la culpa, es punto a parte. Ella no es su hija, es tuya. Lo único que veo en ella eres tú, nada más, no me importa nada más Bones, solo que hagamos lo mejor para que sea feliz y nunca sepa nada… no le va a hacer falta.

Volvió a abrazar a Brennan por detrás, y ella dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tienes razón… ella, ella es mía, nada más. Anellin es solo yo.

-Exacto.

Brennan dejo que la niña atrapara uno de sus dedos en su mano, sonriendo levemente al contacto. Booth la miro, viendo como se miraban entre ellas.

-No te preocupes Bones, vamos a hacer esto juntos. Todo saldrá bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! :D **

**¡COMENTAR! ¡QUE SON LOS COMENTARIOS LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR EN MEDIO DE MIS RESPONSABILIDADES! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 29: Borrón y Cuenta Nueva.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente… **

Sus pasos eran lentos pero sonoros. Camiller Saroyan caminaba por los largos pasillos del Jeffersonian, sin quitar su sonrisa. Al fin, el pasillo que tanto conocía le desemboco a la pequeña salita de descanso del segundo piso, arriba de la plataforma de trabajo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos por un momento en Sweets, que le miro desde el sofá donde estaba sentado; y sin saberlos, ambo rememoraron con dolor la última vez que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar….

_._

_._

_-¡Ah sido su culpa imbéciles!_

_-Ángela, por favor... Brennan estaba mal y solo queríamos lo mejor para ella…_

_-¡MENTIRA! _

_Jack apenas podía sujetar a Ángela, que gritaba y lloraba mientras acusaba a unos dolidos Lance y Cam._

_-¡Solo consiguieron alterarla! ¡Se ha ido por su culpa! _

_-Mi amor, cálmate por favor… _

_-¡Que me sueltes tu también Jack! ¡Tú les ayudaste! _

_-¡ÁNGELA! _

_Los cuatro se quedaron callaron ante el grito de Booth, quien había aparecido con la nota de Brennan en su mano. Sweets le miro, percatándose de lo tenso que estaba: sin proponérselo, le temblaron las rodillas._

_-No ha sido culpa de nadie, ella necesita estar sola…- se acerco, hasta extenderle la nota- te ha dejado un mensaje al final. _

_Ángela tomo la nota entre sus manos, con una delicadeza que le apretó el corazón a Jack. _

_-Aun así… ellos hicieron gran parte Booth, la alteraron antes de que llegaras. No les quiero volver a ver… tengan la decencia de largarse de este lugar, su lugar… en especial tu Cam. _

_-Ángela, cuando Cam y yo hicimos lo que hicimos fue por…_

_-¡CÁLLATE SWEETS! _

_Booth se volvió tan deprisa al psicólogo, que este dio un respingo cuando le tuvo tan cerca, mientras sentía como le apuntaba en el pecho con su dedo índice. _

_-Eso ha sido tu brillante idea… Ángela tiene razón en algo, yo tampoco les quiero ver… a ninguno. _

_Cam le sostuvo la mirada solo unos instantes, para luego dejarla caer hacia el suelo. _

_-Agente Booth, lo hicimos por qué era lo mejor para ella y…_

_Pero una exclamación de sorpresa se escapo de la boca de todos mientras Sweets caía al suelo por un puñetazo acertado en su mandíbula._

_-No Sweets, la trataste como un perro rabioso al que había que sedar… lárgate._

_._

_._

-Pensé que no volvería a vernos en este lugar en un buen tiempo…

Sweets se puso en pie, yendo hasta ella para saludarla.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Llame a Ángela esta tarde… casi me tira el teléfono.

-Yo no cruzo una sola mirada con el agente Booth desde entonces. Pedí una oficina a tres pisos del suyo… y nunca subo en el ascensor: tengo unas piernas de envidia.

Cam rio levemente con su comentario. Pero se quedo callada al ver aparecer a espaldas de él a Ángela, con Hodgins de su lado, quien cargaba a su pequeño hijo Michael.

Sweets percato la mira de Cam y se dio la vuelta. Su mirada con la artista fue tenue, solo unos instantes hasta que él dejo caer la mirada, llevándose las manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Bueno… ¿Para qué me han hecho venir?

Ángela le miro extrañada.

-¿Qué no le has dicho?- le pregunto a Cam.

-No… pensé que ya sabía.

-¿Qué ya sabía qué?

Cam le miro y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Brennan está de vuelta… a pedido vernos a todos aquí.

Los ojos de Sweets se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras asentía una y otra vez, frenético.

-Eso… eso es genial.

Cam le puso una mano en el hombro con el fin de calmarle, pero solo obtuvo que él se fuera a recargar en el barandal, mirando hacia el vacio.

Aprovechando, Ángela se acerco a Cam hasta quedar en frente de la entomóloga. Jack les miraba con suspicacia, dándose cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de detener ninguna pelea con su hijo en brazos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, al principio, duramente. Pero luego, la mirada se torno más cálida y dolida. Cam se llevo una mano a los labios en un intento por no llorar, pero ya era demasiado tarde: los sollozos, mudos, le movían espasmódicamente los hombros.

-Lo… lo siento tanto, de verdad que no quería que…

-Ya…- la interrumpió Ángela, estrechándola en sus brazos- no pasa nada…

Cam solo tardo unos segundos en dejar caer al suelo su bolso y aferrarse a la artista, que también había empezado a llorar tímidamente. Estuvieron así unos minutos, ante la tierna mirada de Hodgins y Sweets, hasta que Ángela aparto el abrazo.

-Yo te perdono… los perdono- agrego, girándolo levemente su cabeza a la dirección donde se encontraba Sweets,- pero bien saben ambos que no es a mí a quien le deben la disculpa. Brennan no demora en llegar. No pensaba dejar que nos viera de esa forma… este es su hogar y nosotros su familia… démosle todo el paquete en buenos términos.

Ángela estiro una mano, que Sweets no demoro en estrechar.

-Booth también viene… todo estará bien.

Sweets asintió, dejando ir la delicada mano de Ángela.

Los cuatro se sentaron al redor de la pequeña mesa de café donde muchos años habían compartido tantas cosas. Solo vasto una hora de charla para que todo volviera a ser como lo habían dejado; Jack les contaba encantado de los bichos que Ángela vivía encontrando en su taller de arte, mientras ella se moría del asco con su hijo en su regazo; Lance les conto como muchas veces se escondió detrás de los autos en el parqueadero del FBI, solo cuando creía haber visto a Booth; Cam, un poco melancólica, les relato la horrible y poco amañadora jornada de trabajo en su nuevo empleo, sin dejar de decirles cuantos les extrañaba.

Y así les diviso Brennan, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Al principio, sus pies lo hacían sin ninguna prisa, pero eso cambio cuando su corazón, en un arranque, acelero su asenso cuando escucho el grito de Ángela llamándole. Ambas amigas se encontraron cuanto ella puso su primer paso en la planta. Ángela le envolvió en un abrazo tal, que todos suspiraron de terror al creer que se votarían escaleras abajo. Pero el cuerpo de Brennan estaba esperando tanto ese abrazo, que apenas si se movió.

-Cariño…. amiga estas aquí… estas aquí, Dios… ¡Cuanto te extrañe!

Brennan reía entre su llanto, de alegría.

-Y yo a ti Ange… no imaginas cuanto.

Ángela también rio, mientras sus lagrimas le lavaban las mejillas.

-No vuelvas a irte, te lo suplico… te echo mucho de menos.

-No lo haré Ange, no lo haré…

Ambas amigas se separaron, dejando sus manos entrelazadas, sonriéndose una a la otra. Fue en ese momento que se percato de Jack y del pequeño bebe que este tenía en sus brazos. Ángela se dio la vuelta y vio lo que ella miraba. Se soltó de su amiga y tomo a su hijo, lo único que necesito Hodgins para salir él a abrazar a Brennan.

-Dra. B…. me alegra verle de nuevo…

Ella le abrazo de la misma forma, sonriente ante la cercanía de su amigo.

-Es maravilloso verte de nuevo Jack, te extrañaba.

Él rio, apartándose de ella para dejar espacio a Ángela y el niño.

-¿Y esta lindura? Lamento haberme perdido de tu llegada…

Ángela le paso al niño, solo para deleitarse con la imagen de ver a su mejor amiga y su hijo juntos.

-No te preocupes, no le hemos bautizado hasta que su madrina llegara.

Brennan sonrió, solo para fijarse en Cam y Sweets, un poco más allá de las espaldas de Jack.

La mirada de ella se encontró con la del psicólogo, dura como una gélida roca. Pero entonces, la manito del pequeño Michael le roso la cara, y hay entendió que no valía la pena guardarles rencor, ya todo había pasado, era tiempo de dar nuevas oportunidades y sanar.

Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces y luego les sonrió a ambos. Tímido, Lance fue el primero en acercarse, cerrando los ojos al sentir como Brennan le tomaba de la mano, aun con el niño en su brazo derecho.

-Eres el más joven de todos… recuerdo que alguna vez Gordon Gordon se refirió a ti como el pequeño patito que buscaba a su familia. Te equivocaste, pero una familia sabe perdonar y dar oportunidades… te perdono, borrón y cuenta nueva.

Y le abrió su brazo izquierdo, dejando que él le abrazara a ella y el pequeño Michael.

-Gracias…. gracias.

Ella asintió, aferrándose al joven psicólogo con cariño.

-Sé que tus intenciones no eran malas… eso lo sé. Ya no pasa nada.

Él asintió, desasiendo el abrazo y apartándose un poco mientras secaba sus lágrimas, dejándole espacio a Cam.

-Salvo por lo del patito, lo mismo para ti también Cam; borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ella asintió, abrazándole con cariño.

-Me alegra tanto que esté de vuelta… nada es lo mismo sin usted.

Al final, todos se miraron largamente, hasta que Brennan solo tuvo ojos para el pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes una cosa sobrino? No tiene por qué estar con todos estos viejos…

Brennan camino hasta el barandal, llamando a Booth.

-¿Por qué no ha subido Seeley contigo?- le pregunto Cam.

-Bueno… ya lo verán.

Ángela, quien conocía más que nadie a su amiga, no le paso desapercibido el tono nervioso de su vos. Pero entonces, los pesados pasos de Booth por la escalera le hicieron volver la vista, haciendo que su corazón casi le callera a los pies al ver a la bebe, solo un poco más pequeña que su hijo, aferrada al cuello de Booth.

-Camaradas, es un gusto presentarles a la hermosa Anellin Brennan… venga linda, saluda…

Con cuidado, Booth giro a la bebe hasta que esta les dio la cara a todos, adormecida. Cada uno de los presentes se quedo helado, pues para ninguno había sido ni una sorpresa o secreto las intensiones de Brennan de quitarse al bebe cuando se había marchado; jamás se plantearon una escena como esa.

Tensa, Brennan les miraba desde un lado, solo siendo capaz de sentir un poco de tranquilidad por la tibieza y peso de Michael en sus brazos.

-Vaya… es hermosa- exclamo Jack, sin dejar de ver en la bebe el perfil de Brennan.

-Tiene un cabello precioso...- exclamo Cam, siendo la primera en acercarse a la niña.

-¿El cabello? ¿Pero que a caso no escuchaste su nombre? ¡Es divino!- exclamo la artista, viendo a la niña ahora, desde los brazos de Cam- venga, dámela Cam…

-Déjamela un momento… que ella está bien con la tía Camy… ¿A que si linda?

-¿Tía? De cariño será… yo seré su madrina…

Los marrones ojos de Booth buscaron un par en particular, hasta que dio con los de Sweets. Ambos hombres se miraron, uno con timidez, y el otro, con disculpa. Booth rodeo al par de mujeres que le hacía mimos a Anellin, hasta plantarse en frente de Lance.

-Lo siento…- empezó el joven.

-Yo también chaval, yo también…

Y sin esperarlo, Booth le abrazo.

-Pegas duro Booth…

-Y tú eres blando como una papaya.

-No cuando están viches…

-Cállate Sweets.

Ambos rieron, abrazándose hasta unos segundos más.

-Bueno, después de tanta cursilería…- empezó a hablar Booth, llevándose una mano a los ojos- mierda, se me ha metido algo…

-Se llaman lagrimas tigre, hasta tú tienes de esas- exclamo Ángela, yendo al lado de Brennan, con Anellin en sus brazos.

Y aprovechando el ruido que empezaron a hacer los barones y Cam, le susurro:

-Es preciosa cariño…- Ángela dejo que la punta de su nariz se juntara con la de la bebe- hiciste bien…

-¿De verdad lo crees Ange? ¿Crees que podre hacerlo?

-Cariño… eres la mujer más extraordinaria, inteligente y fuerte que conozco. Lo harás bien, serás una madre fantástica; a demás, nos tendrás a todos, en especial a mí y a cierto guapo agente del FBI…

Brennan le sonrió y aferro a Michael con fuerza para inclinarse y darle un beso a su hija en la rosácea mejilla.

-¿Y ese nombre que le has dado?

-Significa Luna en Indonesio antiguo.

-¿La tuviste en Indonesia?

-No… estuve un tiempo hay, pero ella nació en Australia y estuvimos un buen tiempo en Sur África.

-Vea pues… usted ha viajado más que yo en unos meses de lo que yo lo eh hecho en una vida señorita…

-Bien, ya estuvo bueno…- se dejo oír Booth- que tengo algo que decirles.

Las dos amigas se sentaron en el sofá, en donde Brennan dejo que Jack recuperara a su hijo, mientras Ángela parecía no tener ninguna intensión de dejar ir a la pequeña, que estaba cómoda en sus brazos.

-Antes de venir aquí, esta mañana me he pasado por el FBI… y, bueno, mejor lee tu Cam- le dijo, extendiendo un sobre con los sellos del FBI- hazte a un ladito Ángela y dame a la niña.

-Me corro, pero no te la doy- exclamo, dejando que se sentara al lado de Brennan.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto en un susurro Brennan.

-Ya lo veras Bones…

Nerviosa, Cam logro, al fin, sacar la hoja de papel, para leer en vos alta:

-"Cordial saludo. Las directivas del FBI se permiten informar a todos los interesados que a partir del próximo mes, se reanudaran las colaboraciones que están en término de suspensión entre la presente agencia federal y el instituto Jeffesornian, con todos los beneficios y términos pactados en el anterior contrato. De no ser más, se empezara a trabajar acorde a la disponibilidad de los titulares del equipo profesional…"

-Ya para, hay empiezan con las formalidades de siempre- interrumpió Booth.

-Booth… esto significa que…- empezó Cam, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si Cam… ¡Dejaras ese horrible trabajo! ¡Estamos de vuelta y con un mes más de vacaciones!- exclamo Booth, parándose del sofá.

Solo tardo un segundo antes de que todos entraran en exclamaciones y gestos de alegría.

-Ya puedes volver al piso de antes Sweets, no pienso subir para pedirte algo de un caso.

La escena hizo sonreír a Brennan de tranquilidad, al fin.

Booth le miro y ella a él. Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que los labios de ella se movieron, mudos, gesticulando una sola palabra:

-_"Gracias" _

_-"De nada mi Bones… lo que sea por ti"_- le respondió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, se que merezco golpes por la tardanza (tampoco ¿verdad?) pero es que no doy a vasto con muchas cosas de mi vida profesional y privada. **

**Bueno, sin ser mas, hay les dejo un capítulo más, con la promesa de que se pone un poco mejor ya en la recta final. **

**Los quiero, gracia por su paciencia… **

**EBBY **


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 30: Retratos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Booth manejaba con extremo cuidado, pues podía ver por el espejo retrovisor que Anellin, sentada en la pequeña sillita para bebes en la parte de atrás, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando por una de las ventanas con expresión de querer llorar.

-Déjala Booth…- exclamo Brennan a su lado, que también estaba mirando por su ventana- nunca ha viajado en auto… debe de ser eso.

Booth se removió incomodo en su asiento, enojado. Solo habían pasado dos semana de su regreso en la que ambas se habían quedado en su apartamento, pero ese día, Brennan le había insistido en que quería volver al suyo; sin embargo, también había sido el primer día que él la había visto irritada con su hija.

Booth dejo salir un suspiro audible, mientras empezaba a orillar la SUV en una pequeña bahía de la carretera.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Brennan, mientras veía como se quitaba el cinturón, ponía el freno de mano y las luces de parqueo- ¿Booth?

Sin mediar una palabra, Booth se bajo del auto, abrió la puerta más cercana a la bebe y empezó a zafarla de la sillita.

-Booth, ¿Se puede saber que carajos haces?

Él apretó los dientes, conteniendo las palabras. La entendía, sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado aunque jamás pudiera meterse en la piel de ella para comprenderlo del todo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerse el bobo y dejar que ella manejara las cosas por si sola en el estado en el que se encontraba. Jamás le había visto esa expresión de jartera en el rostro, y aunque la conocía muy bien y solo Dios sabía cuanto la amaba, temía por Anellin, pues sabía que no era sano para ella que en vez de que su madre se preocupara de lleno por su bienestar, pusiera cara de ogro ante su llanto o resistencia para comer, tal cual como había pasado en la mañana.

-Sabes Bones… me pediste mi ayuda y eso es lo que voy a hacer, ayudarte- decía, mientras ella veía sin entender por qué él tomaba a la niña con un brazo y con el otro se echaba la pañalera al hombro- manejar siempre te ha relajado… hazlo, el tanque esta lleno. Nos vemos en la noche… yo te llamo.

-¡Booth! ¡A dónde vas!

Le llamo, pero él tan solo extendió una mano al mar de autos que le pasaba por el lado, paro un taxi y se marcho.

**.**

**.**

-Venga cariño, dame la manita Michael…

Ángela suspiro y llevo las manos a sus caderas, dejando su vista en su hijo, que sentado en la cambiadora, le miraba risueño con la pequeña camisita azul solo puesta en su cuello.

-¿Qué te hace mucha gracia?- le pregunto, riendo.

-Que tienes que cantarle una de esas canciones alocadas de tu padre para que se quede medio embobado y sea fácil ensartarle las manos dentro de las mangas.

Ángela se volvió, viendo a Jack recostado en el marco de la puerta con su pijama aun puesto.

-Ya lo sé amor… es solo que la misma canción, todas las mañanas de mi vida, promoviendo la promiscuidad en mi pequeño hijo… ¡Me va a enloquecer!

_-"Y te vi pasar, de minifalda, pelo suelto y loca de atar… me miraste por un segundo, antes de dar la vuelta y ponerte a bailar…"_

Se acerco cantando Jack, y Michael solo le miraba quieto, dejándose poner la camisa.

-Y solo escucharas esa parte de la canción de tu abuelo… el resto, cuando tengas dieciocho jovencito- exclamo Ángela, apuntando a su hijo con un dedo, que solo sonrió.

Ambos rieron, pero entonces, el sonido del pito de la SUV de Booth en el porche de su casa les distrajo. Ambos fueron a la ventana de la habitación de su hijo que daba al frente, viendo bajar a Brennan, sola.

-¿Y Booth? ¿Por qué viene manejando Brennan?- pregunto Jack.

-No lo sé…

Ángela le paso el niño, yendo con rapidez a la primera planta, donde Brennan ya había tocado el timbre.

-Hola Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Booth?

-¿No está aquí?- pregunto ella, casi agitada.

-No cariño… pero tu estas con la SUV, ¿No andabas con él?

-Si…- respondió, suspirando y guardando las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, recordando- estábamos camino a mi apartamento y de pronto se detuvo, así sin más a un lado de la vía, se bajo y se llevo a la bebe.

-_"La bebe…"_- pensó Ángela.

-¿Me estas escuchando Ange?

-Si cariño… ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, tu y yo...

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Serian cinco dólares con tres.

Booth le paso el dinero, aferro a la niña y se bajo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que… por cierto, tiene usted una hija muy linda.

Booth acaricio la espaldita de Anellin, sonriendo ante su tibieza.

-Gracias, lo sé.- Exclamo, sin corregir al taxista.

Booth se quedo hay, plantado ante la puerta del jardín botánico, viendo como el auto amarillo se perdía de su vista.

Hizo la pequeña fila, de no más de cinco personas para comprar la entrada. Eran eso de las nueve de la mañana, con un sol radiante. La niña se removió en sus brazos, queriendo darse la vuelta para dejar de mirar a la anciana que, a espaldas de Booth, le hacía mimos.

-Que pasa… ¿tienes calor?- le pregunto, mientras ella, bien despierta, miraba todo a su alrededor y él le quitaba el pequeño sombrero, dejando al descubierto sus cortos risos dorados.

-Esto te gusta más que la SUV… ¿verdad? y eso que no hemos entrado, dentro todo es más lindo y verde.

-Como sus ojitos…- exclamo la anciana detrás de él.

Booth dio media vuelta, hasta mirar a la anciana bajita de pelo entre cano.

-Si linda… todo dentro es tan lindo y verde como tus ojitos, lindo igual que tu angelito.

Anellin dejo escapar una pequeña risita que Booth jamás había escuchado, distrayéndole del comentario que ella había hecho de sus ojos.

-Es adorable… ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Siete meses- respondió escuetamente.

-Sabe algo… es usted muy guapo, pero con ella en brazos, se ve aun mejor.

Booth le sonrió a la anciana y adelanto dos puesto, más cerca de la taquilla.

-Favor que me hace… gracias.

-De nada. Y tu linda, serás como tu papito por qué se ve que es muy bueno.

Sin proponérselo, el brazo en el que aferraba a la niña le estrecho más fuerte mientras su mandíbula se apretaba un tanto más.

-Señor… su turno.- le llamo la vendedora.

Booth parpadeo y se percato de la mirada extraña que le daba la anciana. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándola sin decir una palabra?

**.**

**.**

Ambas se bajaron del auto. Brennan miro alrededor del vecindario, sin que nada se le hiciera conocido, pues habían llegado hay por indicaciones de Ángela.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya lo veras… -dijo la artista, sonriente.

Era un vecindario bonito, de pequeñas casas. Brennan siguió a Ángela hasta la entrada de una casa, de porque azul, todo sin dejar de mirar su móvil y guardarlo en su bolsillo después de que Booth no contestara, de nuevo.

-No contestara cariño… te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ha dicho que sería él el que te llamara- contesto, mientras abría la puerta.

Ambas ingresaron, y de pronto, Brennan se quedo sorprendida, mirando fascinada a todos lados.

-Después de que te fuiste, no tenía sentido para mi seguir en el laboratorio… así que invertí todo lo que tenía en mi propio espacio, un lugar donde puedo venir y desconectarme un rato… solo mis pinceles, pinturas, lienzos y yo.

La estancia era amplia, de una sola planta con obvias adaptaciones para que solo hubiera un baño, una cocina y un cuarto de almacenamiento con un decorado cartel que decía "¡Pintura!". Había un ventanal grande, y donde quiera que se mirase, había pinturas de todos los tamaños en trípodes, estantes y pequeñas mesas de madera.

-Cuando te marchaste, no fui la única que casi se desespera…- Ángela avanzo hasta quedar en medio de la estancia- Booth estaba muy triste, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía muchas cosas guardadas y solo fotos tuyas…

Ángela le sonrió a una perpleja Brennan, que desvió su mirada un segundo para perderse en un atardecer español enmarcado en uno de los cuadros.

-Todo lugar le recordaba a ti, así que le di una copia de las llaves de mi taller y le dije: "El papel suele entender mejor los problemas del corazón… es la mejor terapia, siéntete libre de hacer y usar lo que quieras".

Ángela fue derecho a un estante, tomando cuatro cuadros un poco más grandes que dos cuadernos escolares juntos.

-El taller tiene alarma, así que sabía cuando Booth estaba aquí- Ángela desocupo una mesita y dejo los cuadros, cubiertos por telas protectoras- ven…

Brennan estaba a casi tres metros de Ángela. Se acerco despacio, como si no quisiera espantar a un cervatillo.

-Al principio, esto fue lo primero que hizo…

Ángela, con una expresión de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para Temperance, desenvolvió uno de los cuadros. Sin proponérselo, Brennan se llevo una mano al pecho. Todo el fondo del cuadro estaba pintado por furiosas pinceladas de negro, sin ningún sentido. Brennan se inquieto por los grandes ojos verdes, con un toque de rojo y las figuras humanoides con contexturas de humo, en débiles tonos blancos y grises. Pero sus ojos se quedaron en la figura triste de un hombre que observaba en medio de un bosque lúgubre a una mujer en el suelo.

Los ojos de Brennan se humedecieron, reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Tranquila, me paso lo mismo…- Ángela paso ágilmente su mano por sus ojos- después de ver este cuadro, supe que tendríamos que ayudar a Booth. Hable con Jack, pero no se nos ocurría nada. No había forma de que el volviera a hablar con Sweets o Cam… estamos perdidos, o eso creíamos.

Brennan miraba atenta a Ángela, mientras sus dedos tocaban levemente el cuadro.

-Hable con Rebecca. Ella tenía lo único que podría sacar de ese hoyo de tristeza y culpabilidad en el que él se había sumergido.

-Parker…

Dijo levemente Brennan.

-Sí, así que…

-¿Le contaste lo que paso?

Ángela miro a su amiga, sin decir una palabra. Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Sí, lo hice. Ella tenía que ayudarme con Parker, tenía que entender. Tenía que contarle de alguna forma al niño que por algo que te había pasado, necesitaba recordarle a su padre las miles de cosas que valían la pena recordar. Recordarle porque te… ama.

-Ángela… ¿Parker lo sabe también?

La artista suspiro, se llevo una mano al pelo se hecho para atrás el pelo.

-No cariño, solo sabe que estabas triste por algo que te hizo una persona mala y te fuiste, y por eso su papá estaba así, por que no sabía si volverías. Nada de detalles Bren.

Brennan asintió, secando una que otra lagrima que amenazaba por salir.

-Cariño… de todo lo que te dije ¿Solo eso me preguntas?

-Que, ¿Qué pinto Booth después de estar con Parker?

Ángela asintió, dejando pasar el asunto, por ahora.

La artista empezó a desenvolver el segundo cuadro, ante la atenta mirada de Brennan.

El panorama había cambiado. Había un atardecer tan bien dibujado que le sorprendieron más que reconocer la escena. Aunque las figuras no tenían rostro, ella sabía perfectamente que eran los dos, sentados en una banca, compartiendo un café, en medio de un círculo amarillo alrededor de ellos.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunto suavemente, como de quien se halla en frente de la respuesta de toda una vida.

-Los dos… porque somos el centro. Estamos ahí para el otro, y para todos…

Ángela sonrió débilmente. Ahora empezaba a entender.

**.**

**.**

Medio día y el sol de lleno, imponente en lo alto del cielo como el astro rey. Las rosas perfuman el ambiente, danzando junto al aroma de las margaritas, petunias y narcisos… narcisos.

Booth se detuvo en frente de un pequeño estanque rodeado de aquellas flores. Su mirada se perdió en la suavidad de sus pétalos, en la elegancia y ligereza de sus tallos. Tan suaves y magníficos, casi milagrosos como el tacto de la pequeña manita de Anellin en su mejilla. Booth volvió su mirada a la niña, que abrió su boca en un buen bostezo.

-Tienes hambre- sentencio él, admirando la tranquilidad de la niña.

A paso lento, camino hasta sentarse en una banca a lado de aquel estanque. La sentó en una de sus piernas y la sostuvo con un brazo, mientras rebuscaba con el otro el tetero en la pañalera.

-Sabes, la última vez que estuve aquí fue con tu madre... la única mujer a la que he traído aquí… pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Booth le dio el biberón, mirando a la niña, que también le miraba atenta.

-Mamá te ama, yo sé que así es… tan solo dale tiempo ¿ok?

Booth se hundió en la marea verde de los ojos de Anellin, solo para sorprenderse de que era solo eso lo que veía, a ella, a la hija de la mujer que amaba. Nada más.

**.**

**.**

-Cariño… ¿Qué sucede?

Ángela miro a su amiga, que tenia la mirada perdida en los dos cuadros.

-Lo deje solo, esto también debió ser un infierno para él…- Brennan dejo que sus dedos se posaran en la figura triste del hombre que miraba a la mujer del primer cuadro- no sé cómo no vi que se culpa… ¿verdad?

Ángela asintió.

-Cariño, Booth piensa que no pudo protegerte, que debió estar ahí para ti, saber que era lo que te pasaba… porque son el centro. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Pero no fue su culpa Ange, fue mía por dejarle entrar en mi apartamento, por no defenderme.

-¿De qué hablas cariño? No había nada que pudieras hacer, él era…

- ¡Si podía!- Ángela dio un respingo ante el grito- si podía Ange, al menos la segunda vez si podía. Deje que el miedo me apoderara… ¡valió una mierda todas las técnicas de combate que sé por qué deje que me tocara otra vez!

Brennan cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Booth no puede estar siempre para cuidarme Ange, y eso lo sabía. Se supone que soy capaz de cuidarme y de cuidarle porque somos compañeros, siempre presumí de eso… me falle, me falle a mi misma y a él, que ahora tiene que venir a recoger los pedazos en los que estoy y hacerme sentir de nuevo viva… hacerme ver que puedo cuidarla, que soy capaz… pero hoy no pude, hoy se levanto muy irritada, solo lloraba Ange y…

Ángela rodeo con rapidez la mesa, atrapando a su amiga en un abrazo.

-Tranquila, está bien cariño, está bien. Déjalo salir, déjalo salir…

-Lo odio Ange, lo odio con todo mi ser. Mira en lo que me ha convertido, y siento que estoy arrastrando a Booth conmigo… esto no es como yo imagine estar con él bajo el mismo techo, esto no es lo que debía pasar…

-¿Y qué era lo que debía pasar cariño?

Ángela la abrazo más fuerte al sentir la fuerza de sus sollozos.

-Debía estar en el espejo de agua, al lado del carrito de café, linda, solo para él. Tendría que haberlo visto llegar con su uniforme y agradecer a lo que fuera por haberlo traído a salvo. Debí correr hacia él, que me atrapara en esos brazos, con ese abrazo que solo él me sabe dar, y decirle que… que lo amaba, decirle que solo él hace que mi mundo sea maravillo, que él me saca de mi racionalidad y me hace sentir viva. Debió pasar que nos besáramos, que nos miráramos a los ojos y nos riéramos de lo idiotas que habíamos sido… y supongo que "rezar" por que él me dijera que también me amaba.

-Oh cariño…- Ángela acariciaba el cabello de su casi hermana, mientras ella misma no reprimía las ganas de llorar.

-Pero eso ya no se puede, ya paso mi oportunidad... y ese hijo de puta lo cago todo Ange, todo…

-No cariño, eso no es así, Booth…

-¡Si lo es Ángela!- la artista cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡Booth no puede estar conmigo! ¡Yo no lo merezco!

-Brennan… ¿Pero qué dices?- Ángela la aparto solo un poco, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos- Eso no es así cariño, escúchame por favor, ¡Eso no es así! ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ángela sentía que su corazón se arrugaba y se ponía pequeñito al verla así.

-Por que se merece una mujer completa, una que no dependa de él, que se pueda cuidar sola, que pueda… ¡que pueda estar con él!, una que pueda amar en un plano físico sin que se asuste como un borrego, una que le dé una hija propia a la que cuidar… yo no puedo darle nada de eso Ange, nada…

-Temperance Brennan, quiero que me escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir…- Ángela seco rápido sus propias lágrimas, dedicándose luego a secar las de su amiga con ambas manos.

-Ese hombre te ha amado desde el primer día que se vieron, y sé que no lo estoy echando al agua porque lo mismo pasó contigo, lo has amado desde que le conociste y no has tenido en tu corazón espacio para ningún otro.

Ángela la tomo de la mano y la llevo de nuevo a la mesa con los cuadros.

-No quiero que en ningún momento sientas que lo que él hace por ti es por lastima o su mero compromiso de compañeros…- Ángela destapo el tercer cuadro- lo hace porque desde siempre te ha amado…

Brennan despejo las pocas lagrimas que le nublaban la vista. Sus dedos recorrieron sus propios ojos plasmados en la pintura, un cerebro de mil colores dentro de un narciso. El nadar de un delfín en lo que parecía ser el cabello de la silueta de una mujer, aferrada a un libro y aun hombre sin rostro.

-En la figura de esa dama solo ve cosas lindas frente a lo que piensa y lo que le gusta, las cosas que ama de ella, pues no veo lujuria en los trazos de la mujer. Y él, solo quiere ser parte de las cosas que más le gustan, de las cosas que ama, como sus libros…

-No puedes saber si se ha dibujado él…

Ángela sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Si miras de cerca y ves lo que tapa la ultima capa de pintura sobre su rostro, si…

Brennan parpadeo y se acerco a la pintura, sin poder evitar que sus labios se separaran ante la sorpresa. Debajo de la ultima capa de blanco, había escondido dos puntos marrones, justo donde iban los ojos.

-Parker hizo un buen trabajo al preguntarle las cosas que le gustaban de ti… se lo sugirió Rebecca.

-Es muy bonita… - susurro Brennan.

-Lo que Parker no sabrá nunca es que su padre vino derecho esa vez, a dibujar las cosas que a **amado** de ti, y hace tres días, creo que se dio cuenta que el espacio no le cavia para dibujar más….

Ángela destapo el último cuadro y sonrió al verlo.

Brennan se llevo una mano a los labios, mientras sus lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas, silenciosas.

-Bren, Booth está dispuesto a todo por ti, no por que sienta que te debe algo o por lastima… sino porque te ama. Quítale esa idea de la cabeza de que fue su culpa y de paso, haz lo mismo Cariño… no fue culpa de nadie… y él ya ama todo lo que ahora tienes, solo faltas tú.

Sus dedos se posaron en la imagen de Anellin en los brazos del que era sin dudas Booth, con unos relucientes ojos marrones que miraban la silueta de la mujer de ojos azulados, con un delfín en el pelo y un libro en el brazo libre donde no lo tenía a él tomado de la mano; los tres, en un paisaje que sobrepasaba a los otros cuadros en luminosidad y hermosura.

Lo único capaz de sacarle de su ensimismamiento fue el vibrar de su móvil…

**.**

**.**

Sus pasos eran acelerados. Su corazón era uno con cada paso que daba.

Pero entonces, la frescura y naturalidad del jardín botánico le llenaron los pulmones y le tranquilizaron. Sus pasos se hicieron suaves hasta detenerse, solo para poder recordar con claridad el claro de descanso, justo al lado del estanque de patos. Había sido mucho tiempo que no volvía hay. Volvió a echar andar, recordando, mientras sus dedos aferraban con delicadeza el último retrato.

Y después de andar un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, al fin le vio. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella sobre el prado, mirando el estanque y los patos con Anellin, con su hija, a su lado, sentada de igual forma que él en una pequeña manta. La pequeña tomo un palito, y cuando se lo iba a llevar a la boca, Booth le tomo la manita, le sonrió y se lo quito, y ella se quedo mirándole, hasta que dejo caer sus manos a un lado y empezó gatear solo un poco hasta él, llegando a su regazo donde él la recibió, la tomo y la sentó.

Brennan sonrió ante aquello, dejando que sus pasos le llevaran mientras, esa vez, sus lágrimas no le traían dolor. Booth le escucho acercase y se dio vuelta, justo cuando ella estaba de pie a su lado. Desde ahí, la imagen de Booth y Anellin sentada sobre él le maravillo, pero no más que verlos a ambos mirarle. Brennan se quedo mirando a su hija, pero ella volvió la mirada a Booth, jugando con la punta de su corbata hasta llevarla a su boca. Ambos se miraron y ella señalo la manta.

-Creo que está más cómoda hay, ¿Me puedo sentar?

-No tienes que preguntarlo Bones.

Bien sea por que él estuviera entretenido con la niña o por que le sorprendiera la calma de Brennan, no se percato del cuadro, que ella dejo al otro lado sobre el césped. La brisa era cálida, lo suficiente para hacer mover los cabellos de Anellin, que Booth no demoro en arreglar, pasando una mano por la cabecita de la niña.

-Lamento lo que paso en el carro Bones, tal vez no era la forma de hacerte ver que estabas mal, lo siento.

Brennan negó con la cabeza, abrazándose las piernas y dejando su mirada en el estanque.

-No Booth, la que lo siente soy yo. Soy yo la que lamenta lo de esta mañana. Y lo del auto, creo que fue lo mejor, de verdad.

Brennan volvió la mirada a él, solo para ver como Booth ya le tenía los ojos encima.

-Espero que no te haya causado problemas.

-He descubierto que ante algo que no conoce, no se asusta, solo se queda mirando detenidamente, igual que tu Bones… y como no conoce nada de esto, no ha llorado o dormido la siesta, es imparable, esta ya es la segunda vuelta que le he dado al jardín y al parecer, solo ha aceptado quedarse aquí porque no sabe como es que se mueven los patos.

Brennan sonrió, viendo como la niña tenía puestos los ojos en los animales.

-Cuando nació, en Australia, solo me demore un mes hasta que pudo volar y me fui a Sur África… no sé porque, pero es que vi un afiche en el aeropuerto, el paisaje… así que compre los tiquetes y nos fuimos. Creo que la razón de que le gusta estar aquí es porque la nana le llevaba a un parque donde había patos, es familiar.

-Bueno, eso lo explica- le comento y le sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a lo lejos. Brennan dejo que una de sus manos tocara el cuadro, recordando la primera vez que él vio a la niña en esa habitación de hotel.

-Booth…- le llamo, con cuidado- yo la quiero, no pienses que no, por favor.

-Hey Bones, yo no pienso eso linda…- Booth tomo su mano, estrechándola con ternura- yo sé que la quieres y sé que aprenderán a amarse, eso lo sé Bones, pero no puedo ayudarte sino sé que es lo que te molesta.

Brennan asintió, cerrando los ojos.

-Es que esta mañana, cuando no pude hacer que se calmara, me quede mirándola y me dije "es solo una bebe y no puedo calmarla… ¿Qué pasara cuando sea más grande?" Y es verdad Booth, no sé que pasara cuando sea pequeña y tenga que decirle que algo está mal, no sé que pasara cuando crezca y tenga que decirle que no irá a la fiesta con ese chico, y no sé si tolerare que me diga "te odio"… no sé que pasara cuando me pregunte quien es su padre…

Brennan, en un rápido movimiento, seco una lágrima que amenaza por salir.

-No sé si lo lograre. Hay días en los que me levanto y siento que si seré capaz, pero en otros… solo deseo que terminen. Y aparte de eso, siento que ella no me quiere Booth… los niños ven a su madre y quieren ir con ella, pero Anellin no, prefiere ir contigo o quedarse sola… siento que lo sabe Booth, siento que siente lo que paso mientras estaba dentro de mí, que no le quería. Jamás le cante, ni antes ni ahora…

Booth asintió con calma, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

-Bones, ella te quiere, eres su madre, pero he visto que te esfuerzas mucho en que este bien de forma material, de comprarle los mejores pañales, de vestirla lindo o de que coma sano, pero no te has comprometido en tratar de amarla. En las mañanas solo le buscas cuando llora, le cambias y la sientas a comer, pero no hay nada más, no le mimas o le acaricias… los niños sienten esas cosas Bones, créeme.

-Lo sé…

Booth le miro de reojo, viendo como ella sopesaba las cosas con ojos llorosos.

-Pero no es tu culpa Bones, yo también he hecho mal.

Brennan le miro rápidamente, sin comprender.

-Bones, he notado lo que pasa y en lugar de hacerte ver las cosas, me he enfocado en darle lo que tú no le dabas, por eso se ha apegado tan rápido a mí, no porque no te quiera, eso jamás.

-Tienes razón…

-Y con respecto a lo otro,- le interrumpió, tomando la manita de Anellin en la suya- cuando crezca y tengas que decirle que las cosas están mal, tan solo te pones a su nivel, le hablas claro y le pides que no lo haga y le dices que la quieres; cuando sea una adolecente, créeme, no te odia, todos dicen lo mismo así como los padres decimos lo mismo: "es por tu bien, ya me lo agradecerás jovencita", y del chico, de ese me encargo yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos rieron levemente.

-Y lo de su padre biológico, porque eso es lo único que es…- Brennan se estremeció un poco ante el cambio de vos- ya hablamos de eso Bones, no tiene por que saber nada, pero igual, ya tendrás tiempo de pensarlo.

Ella asintió con calma, y sin proponérselo, pensó en las palabras de Ángela.

-Booth… tú también tienes que hablar.

Él la miro por un instante, sin entender lo que decía, pero solo le tomo un minuto verla a los ojos y entender a lo que se referiría. Se removió incomodo en su lugar, empezando a mover una de sus manos distraídamente sobre la espalda de la niña.

-No sé a lo que te refieres Bones.

Ella asintió con calma, frunciendo los labios.

-Sí que sabes Booth. Yo ya te he dicho lo que horrible que fue para mí, he llorado en tu hombro y solo tú sabes cuantas noches me has tenido que consolar cuando me he levanto gritando… ¡Necesito saber que pasa contigo! Y no lo niegues Booth, porque te he visto y porque te conozco mejor que nadie.

El sobresalto de ella apenas le movió, pero Anellin dejo sus ojos puestos en ella, todo el tiempo.

Él podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar, una y otra vez, pero nada, solo eso, nada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Bones? ¿Quieres que te diga como carajos mi mundo se vino al suelo cuando Ángela me lo conto todo? ¿Quieres que te diga cómo me sentí morir cuando te sentí temblar en esa habitación en Rusia después de creer que no te volvería a ver? ¿O como me pude haber muerto una y mil veces a cambio de devolver el tiempo para no verte cómo te pegabas una y otra vez esa noche en el parque cuando supiste lo del embarazo? ¿O tal vez quieras saber lo miserable que me sentí cuando desperté en mi apartamento y pensé jamás volverte a ver?

-Si…

Las lágrimas se derramaban silenciosas desde los ojos marrones, ante la atenta mirada de unos pequeños ojos verdes.

-Sentí que te falle, sentí que me moría por no haber cuidado de la persona que…- se cayó de repente, cerrando su puño con fuerza y desviando la mirada.

-¿La persona que… qué Booth?- su pregunta salió apretada de entre sus dientes, casi temerosa, al son de su agitado corazón.

-Te falle Bones, no hay nada más que decir….

Brennan dejo caer su mano derecha en el cuadro, cerrando los ojos.

-Ese día, la… la primera vez que me toco en mi apartamento,- los ojos de Booth se cerraron de golpe, mientras Brennan pasaba saliva- yo estaba arreglándome para ir a verte donde habíamos quedado. Solo quería que me vieras linda… quería decirte que… no podía pasar un día más sin despertarme a tu lado.

Los ojos de Booth se abrieron de súbito, volviendo su mirada solo para ver su perfil.

-No puedo cambiar lo que paso Booth, ninguno de los dos puede, pero no podemos seguir viviendo así. No tienes por qué sentir que me fallaste, soy tu compañera y lo entiendo, estas cosas pasan Booth…

-Yo no siento que le haya fallado a mi compañera, Bones…- Brennan limpio una débil lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha- esa noche yo también tenía mucho que decirte…. no siento que le haya fallado a mi compañera… siento que le falle a la persona, a la mujer que…. a la mujer que amo.

Los ojos azules le miraron al fin, llenos de lágrimas.

-Booth…- Brennan llevo suavemente su mano a la mejilla masculina, y él cerró los ojos levemente ante el contacto- no me has fallado ni un segundo de todos los años que llevamos conociéndonos. No ha sido culpa tuya ni mía… no podemos seguir así, culpándonos por algo que ya está en el pasado. No te puedo prometer muchas de las cosas que podría haberte dado antes de toda esta pesadilla… solo tengo mil fragmentos de lo que era y tengo miedo de no volver a ser la misma… tengo miedo que después de que junte los pedazos, los nuevos remiendos no te gusten…

Él dejo que su mano se posara sobre la de ella, aun en su rostro.

-Bones, si tú me dejas, solo si tú me dejas, puedo ayudarte, puedo intentarlo. Sé que podemos salir de esto juntos…

Brennan le dio una media sonrisa, pero esta no duro y aquello le dio un vuelco al corazón de Booth.

-Siento que nuestro tren ya paso… no puedo amarrarte a amar a un fantasma que no sé si volverás a ver. Siento que no te puedo atar a mi lado cuando tu puedes tener algo mejor…- Brennan libero su mano de su mejilla, dio media vuelta y tomo el cuadro, que él miro con ojos como platos- sé que has aceptado todo esto…- Brennan dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre las tres figuras, dejándolos en la figura que cargaba a la bebe- pero mereces encontrar una mujer que pueda estar contigo de todas las formas, una que puedas amar para siempre, y aun así, podrás ayudarme a espantarle los novios a Anellin… si eres feliz, yo lo seré Booth.

Booth llevo su mano hasta posarla sobre la de ella.

-Mírame Bones…- ella volvió su mirada- cuando pinte esto, solo pensaba en ti. Tú eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado. Sé que algunos días serán difíciles, pero también sé que serán más los días en los que reiremos; cuando te dije que estaba dispuesto a ser una familia contigo, no bromeaba… solo necesitamos tiempo, déjame quedarme a tu lado, por lo que más quieras no me alejes, por favor…

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?

Sus preguntas salieron apretadas de su garganta a causa del llanto. Booth asintió con vehemencia, rodeándole con un brazo y atrayéndola a su lado, hasta que ella dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo Bones… siempre lo he hecho. Por eso y porque somos el centro, sé que podemos hacerlo… solo danos tiempo, ya lo veras. No tengo prisa hermosa...

Ella asintió con calma, mientras veía los ojos de su hija. Levanto una mano y le toco la mejilla, a lo que ella sonrió mientras Brennan le decía, tan solo moviendo los labios: "Te amo hija".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero haberme enmendado con ustedes por la tardanza Es solo que he tenido mil y un cosas que hacer... pero aun así mi compromiso esta a mil con el fic, créanme que no lo dejare sin terminar. Una brazo muyyyyy grande...**_

_**EBBY **_


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 31: Un vuelco al corazón, parte 1 **

**.**

**.**

_Sus pasos eran firmes, agiles y calculados. Sus ojos se agudizaron sin nada que tener que envidiarle a un felino. Su corazón latía desesperado, desbocado por la ira y la adrenalina, pero sobre todo, por ira. Sus oídos atrapaban los sonidos distantes, mientras sus pies escalaban y corrían, dejando a su paso tan solo sangre y balas… _

_._

_._

1:05 AM

.

Su móvil sonaba, una y otra vez. Booth se móvil perezoso entre sus sabanas. Al fin, sus oídos reconocieron el tono, sentándolo como un resorte en el borde de su cama.

-Mierda…

Murmuro cuando, aun soñoliento lo tiro al suelo. Miro con dificultad el identificando, sintiéndose más tranquilo de ver que no era Brennan.

-¿Quién mierda llama a esta hora?- musito, sosteniendo el móvil entre su mano, viendo tan solo números en el identificador.

-Booth…- contesto al fin, resignado.

_-Agente Booth, mi nombre es Daniel Hook, agente de la policía metropolitana de D.C, disculpe ser tan inoportuno, pero…_

-Lo que sea…- le interrumpió, pasándose los dedos por el pelo- ya me ha despertado. Deje las formalidades, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Cuénteme, donde está el cuerpo…

-_No lo llamo por ningún homicidio en específico, señor… es peor que eso._

_._

_._

-¡Maldita sea contéstame!

Frustrado, Booth tiro su móvil al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!- grito una y otra vez, pegándole al volante.

La SUV pasó a gran velocidad un semáforo en rojo, frenando de golpe a un pequeño carro, lo cual apenas logro sacar a Booth de su ensimismamiento, encendiendo la sirena.

"_Es Alan Borke agente Booth, ha escapado. A matado para hacerlo… está más peligro que antes, tenga cuidado porque hemos encontrado cosas en su celda… tenemos evidencia para creer que va tras su compañera." _

Resonaron en su mente las palabras del agente, haciendo que su pie se hundiera en el acelerador. Era la tercera noche que Brennan estaba en su apartamento, sola con la niña. El agente le había dicho que aquel hombre que se había fugado no era el mismo que él había visto esa vez que le pego en la celda. Iba armado y lleno de ira, y Brennan y Anellin estaban solas…

Booth volvió a tomar su móvil, marcando de nuevo sin respuesta, directo a buzón. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, en un intento de no sentir el latir de su corazón en la garganta. Las manos le sudaban y todo su cuerpo se fue contra la puerta al tomar con rapidez una curva. Aun estaba lejos y si quería poner a salvo a Brennan tendría que hacerlo rápido… si aun no era demasiado tarde.

Sus dedos marcaron rápido. Ángela y Hodgins vivían mas cerca, y Jack tenía un arma.

_-¿Booth?_- le contesto un adormilado Jack.

-¡El maldito se ha fugado Jack! ¡Va tras Brennan y yo estoy atascado en este tráfico de mierda!- grito por el móvil, pitando a la vez a un auto delante suyo, que tenía otros siete delante. Justo la hora pico de la madruga, de los cambios de turno de los trabajos de 24 horas.

_-¿Alan?-_ exclamo Jack, temblándole la vos. 

-¡Sí! ¡Estas más cerca! ¡Coge esa mierda de arma que tienes y ve a su casa! ¡AHORA!

Booth colgó, marcando después el número de los refuerzos, sabiendo que podrían tardar más o lo mismo que él.

.

.

El volvo derrapo en la entrada del edificio. Jack se quedo quieto, con las manos aferradas al volante. Tomo dos largos tragos de aire, estiro la mano y tomo el arma junto al asiento del copiloto. Se acerco con calma a la portería, respirando agitadamente contra la pared, donde un olor muy conocido le llego a la nariz; sangre. Adelanto unos pasos y miro en la caseta, tratando de contener un grito ahogado al ver al portero boca abajo, muerto de un tiro en la cabeza. Su corazón se acelero aun más: si no se había ido ya, aun estaría arriba con Brennan y la niña.

-Brennan…- susurro entre dientes, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Mientras subía al cuarto piso, agudizaba el oído, pero no escuchaba nada. Al llegar, vio a una anciana en el pasillo mirando desde el umbral de su puerta. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, asustada al ver el arma.

-Tran, tranquila señora… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ah escuchado algo?

La mujer le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que asintió con fuerza.

-En el ultimo apartamento al final del pasillo… un bebe llorando desesperado, pasos, un llanto, un grito ahogado… luego, nada.

A lo lejos, Jack escucho la sirena de la SUV.

-Señora, métase en su casa y cierre con llave.

La mujer asintió, asustada.

Jack se recostó a un lado de la puerta cerrada, que no parecía estar forzada. Puso una oreja sobre la madera de la puerta, escuchando algo que daba contra el piso. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin Booth. Si aún seguía dentro, no podía arriesgarse a un resultado fatal.

Su mirada se poso en las escaleras, justo en el momento en que Booth ponía un pie en el piso. Jack le hizo un ademan con la mano libre, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

-Eh escuchado algo dentro Booth…- susurraba- la vecina dijo que escucho cosas, no sé si sigue dentro…

-Detrás de mi- fue lo único que atino a decir, antes de ponerse enfrente de la puerta, levantar una pierna y darle fuerte, abriéndola de un golpazo.

Su corazón se vino a los pies. Toda la sala estaba revuelta y había sangre en el piso junto a un cuchillo abandonado. Aquello le paralizo solo un instante, antes de ir corriendo a la entrada del pasillo. Se giro con rapidez, con su arma enfrente. El primer cuarto a la derecha era el de Anellin, el único con la luz prendida.

-¡BONES!

Los latidos de Booth se intensificaron al verla, tirada en el suelo. Se tiro al suelo, tomandola entre sus brazos.

-Dios mío amor…- decía, con sus dedos encima de su pulso, aliviado de sentirlo- mi amor despierta, Bones por favor… - le decía, tocando levemente su rostro golpeado, sintiendo como algo se apretaba dentro de él.

-Booth…- pregunto con calma Jack, viendo con terror las manchas de sangre en la pijama de Brennan y el cuarto desarreglado.

-¡No es suya Jack! ¡No es su sangre!- le grito, con su mano por debajo de la camisa de Brennan- Venga Bren… despierta mi amor, despierta por favor.

-Booth… ¿Dónde está la niña?

.

.

_Apago la televisión, sonriendo. Brennan estrecho a la niña, tibia y dormida entre sus brazos. _

_-No hay nada que te relaje más que los animalitos…- dijo con calma. _

_Aferro a la niña en un brazo, y camino a su cuarto encendió el equipo de sonido. Beethoven lleno el apartamento con su sinfonía. Brennan dejo a la niña en su cuna, mirándola con ternura. _

_-Eres hermosa…- susurro, tocando su mejilla- te quiero. _

_La arropo por última vez y tomo los biberones vacios. Sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo frio, mientras su pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de tirantes le abrigaban. Antes de entrar en la sala cerró los ojos, extasiada con las notas que flotaban en el aire. _

_Pero entonces, al abrir sus ojos, todo su cuerpo se quedo frio, más que sus pies, mientras caían al suelo los tres biberones. _

_-Estoy en casa cariño…- le dijo Alan desde la puerta, con su asquerosa sonrisa y su ropa de reo naranja. _

_Brennan sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón desbocado, mientras algo le subía por la espina dorsal y cada célula de su ser le temblaba._

_Alan la miraba fijo a los ojos, hasta que su mirada se fue a sus pies. _

_-¿Y mi hijo? _

_La respiración de Brennan se corto, retrocediendo un paso. _

_-No… no es tuyo- dijo entre dientes, odiando el temblor en su vos._

_La mirada de Alan se endureció, haciéndola temer con más fuerza cuando él empezó a caminar. _

_-Sí que es mío… te quedaste embarazada- Brennan negaba con fuerza, sintiendo sus lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y su cuerpo tenso- te deje preñada cuando estuvimos juntos… _

"_¿Estuvimos juntos?" Pensó con ira. _

_-Eres un infeliz… ¡Aléjate!- le grito, sin poder creer que él se quedara quieto, en medio de la sala- me violaste dos veces cobarde... eres un maldito._

_Y, de nuevo, hay estaba su asquerosa sonrisa. _

_-Mi amor, nunca es tarde para enmendar las cosas, ¡ser un hogar!- exclamo sínico, abriendo sus brazos, haciendo que Brennan abriera sus ojos al ver el arma en su mano derecha- tenemos un bebe juntos… quiero verlo…_

_-¡NO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, adelantando un paso- no… no la vas a tocar…. _

_-¿La? ¿Es una niña? ¿Tengo una hija?- sus ojos verdes brillaron- a bueno, ha de ser adorable. Por cierto… ¿no abra estado tu compañero jugando al papito con mi hija, verdad?- pregunto asqueado, recordando las palabras de Booth en la prisión._

_Pero entonces, los ojos de Alan fueron apenas una fina línea verde, notando la tención en su cuerpo. _

_-Ya veo que si… mejor todavía. _

_Sorprendentemente, su miedo a flor de piel de que volviera tocarla se desplazo ante la realidad: no venia por ella, no tenía tiempo, venia por su hija, quería vengarse; pero, ¿Cómo sabía que se había quedado embarazada?_

_-¿Cómo… como sabes que…?_

_-Eso me dijo aquella vez que me golpeo como una rata, pues deduje que si venía a pegarme era por que habías muerto o algo; se tenso cuando di esa opción…- empezó a hablar, paseándose de lado a lado- dijo que se aseguraría de que no fuera como yo… bueno, eso lo tengo que ver, ¿Dónde está?_

_Brennan empezó a negar con la cabeza. _

_-No la vas a tocar Alan… déjala fuera de esto; haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ella no la tocas… sobre mi cadáver le pones un dedo encima. _

_Sus miradas se quedaron fijas, mientras Brennan hacia un intento por no recordar. No dejaría que se le acercara un milímetro, ni a ella ni a Anellin. _

_-Temperance…- susurro con fuerza, haciéndola temblar- ¡DÁMELA! _

_Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar. Alan se le vino encima, furioso. La tomo del cuello y la estampo contra la pared dejándola confundida por el golpe. _

_-Mi amor, hay algo que no entiendes hermosa…- su corazón se oprimió al sentir el arma y su mano tocarle todo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo- yo puse ese bebe dentro…- el frio cañón se poso en su vientre- es mío y viene conmigo, y si tú te vas a resistir, esto va a terminar feo Temperance… se buena como en aquella casa, ¿recuerdas? _

_El aire empezaba a faltarle y las lagrimas a resbalar, recordando esa vez en aquella horrible casa de proxenetas. No podía dejar que se la llevara, no podía; solo le había faltado ver en esos ojos una vez más el mal hecho hombre, incluso peor de lo que recordaba, más retorcido. Con ello, Brennan supo que solo le quedaban dos opciones: distraerle, dejar que le tocara de nuevo y retrasarlo todo lo que pudiera hasta que Booth llegara, enterándose de su fuga; o luchar, luchar con todas sus fuerzas y matarle. Lo segundo era imposible, pero no tenia de otra, todo su cuerpo le gritaba salir corriendo, alejarlo, matarle…_

_Su pierna le pego con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna, soltándola. Alana se doblo un instante de dolor soltando el arma, lo cual ella aprovecho para sestarle un golpe con su codo en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo. Desesperada, Brennan corrió a la cocina, abrió la gaveta y saco un cuchillo, pero cuando se dio vuelta, Alan se había recuperado, y con sus ojos inyectos en ira, se abalanzo contra ella. La cabeza de Brennan pego con fuerza en el suelo de la cocina, haciéndola soltar el cuchillo mientras le veía ponerse encima de ella. Se aterrorizo. _

_-Eres una estúpida, solo sirves para cogerte…- Alan enredo sus manos en su cuello, asfixiándola- me voy a llevar a esa mocosa y la matare por el imbécil de tu compañero…es basura, igual que tu… _

_Su mano empezó a buscar el cuchillo, desesperada. Si él la iba a matar, al menos le daría una buena pelea, le dejaría herido y le daría más tiempo a Booth. _

_Al fin, su mano se aferro al frio mango del cuchillo, justo a tiempo cuando empezaba a sentirse ida. _

_-Aaaggg...- bramo Alan cuando ella le cortó profundamente por debajo del hombro- ¡Perra!- le grito, estampándole un puño en la cara. _

_Pero en vez de rendirse y sin ver nada, Brennan empujo el cuchillo delante suyo, aun en medio del dolor. _

_-Maldita…- espeto Alan entre los dientes con dolor, y Brennan sintió como se le quitaba de encima: El cuchillo le había rozado profundamente a un costado del abdomen, manchándola a ella de su asquerosa sangre._

_Brennan, presa del pánico, le sentó una patada tras otra, para luego ponerse en pie con dificultad para ir por el arma en la entrada del pasillo; sin embargo, volvió a estar con la cara en el suelo cuando él la agarro del tobillo. Brennan se dio la vuelta, viéndolo trepar por sus piernas. _

_-¡Déjame!- una de sus patadas le aserto en la cara, quedando libre. Gateo hasta el arma, aun con el cuchillo en la mano, pero Alan fue más rápido y pateo el arma, para luego pegarle una patada y dejarla en medio de la sala. _

_-Eres una estúpida Temperance… no hay nada que puedas hacer, esto termina cuando y como yo lo diga. _

_Alan se dio la vuelta, yendo al cuarto de Anellin. Brennan se removió en el suelo, adolorida y tosiendo. Pero entonces escucho el llanto de su hija y se paro rápido, dejando el cuchillo en el suelo, presa del pánico. _

_Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta, se quedo inmóvil, con el arma a un metro y a la altura de su cabeza. Su respiración se corto, no porque él le estuviera apuntando, sino por verlo con su hija que lloraba a todo pulmón en sus brazos, untada de su sangre. _

_-Alan… te lo pido por favor, por lo que más quieras, déjala… dame a mi hija, por favor…- le rogo, extendiéndole los brazos, pero él solo sonrió, sínico. _

_-Quédate donde estas Temperance…- le advirtió cuando ella entro en el cuarto- no te hagas matar… los dos vamos a pasar un tiempo, padre e hija. _

_-Alan, haz lo que quieras conmigo, lo que sea, no pondré resistencia, te lo juro, haré lo que quieras… pero déjala- ahora, Brennan estaba tan solo a veinte centímetros con el cañón del arma en su frente- no la lastimes a ella, llévame a mí, pero no a ella… por favor. _

_Alan torció una media sonrisa que le asqueo hasta el alma y le hizo temer lo peor. _

_-Ya dejaste de ser interesante para mi Temperance. Dale saludos a Booth de mi parte. _

_Lo último que vio Brennan antes de que el mango del arma le golpeara, fue el rostro de su hija, temeroso y lavado en lágrimas. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado por qué no me resistí de hacerlo :D **_

_**Subiré pronto, creo que el 23 de este mes. **_

_**¡BESOS!**_

_**EBBY **_


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 32: Un vuelco al corazón, parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Bones… Brennan, despierta linda._

_-Booth, es mejor llamar una ambulancia, tal vez sea…_

_-Ve por el teléfono, y cerciorarte que los refuerzos muevan el culo, no deben demorar, escucho las sirenas. Brennan, Bones, despierta mi amor…_

Un dolor punzante en medio de los ojos los mantenía cerrados. Sus oídos le zumbaban, trayendo la vos de Booth con dificultad. Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido salió de sus labios.

-¿Bren?- Booth fijo su mirada en el movimiento de sus ojos por debajo de sus parpados, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, aun, en medio del desordenado cuarto de bebe- Bones, despierta linda…- le decía, acariciando su rostro.

Con dolor, los ojos de Brennan se abrieron de apoco, siendo el rostro de Booth lo único que enfocaba, tan cerca al suyo.

-Booth…

Él dejo salir una sonrisa, aliviado.

-Hay estas…- musito por lo bajo- es bueno que despertaras. Ya me estaba preocupando.

Brennan parpadeo varias veces, hasta recobrar por completo el sentido. Su pecho se lleno de angustia y sus ojos de lagrimas, haciendo que se sentara tan rápido, que Booth tuvo que sostenerla por los hombros al verla mareada.

-Hey, hey… la ambulancia ya viene en camino, tienes que…

-¿Por qué le dijiste?

Booth la observo sin entender a que se refería.

-Le dijiste, le contaste a ese hijo de puta que me quede embarazada. Por eso vino, porque sabía… por eso se la llevo.

Los ojos del agente se cerraron, mientras sus labios se apretaron con fuerza.

-Bones, escúchame por favor, no fue así, yo…

-¡Cállate!- le grito tan cerca del rostro, que Booth aparto sus manos de sus hombros.

-Tiene a mi hija Booth, la tomo de la cuna lleno de sangre y se la llevo sin dejar de decir que se vengaría de ti…- los ojos de él se abrieron como platos, sin quitar de su mente la imagen de la pequeña- no sé qué mierda le hiciste Booth, pero si algo le pasa, si Alan le pone un dedo encima a Anellin, será tu culpa…. y jamás te lo perdonare Booth, jamás…

Él asintió, agachando la cabeza.

-Bones, te juro que…

-No me jures nada…- con cuidado y ante la preocupada mirada de Booth, se puso de pie- vamos a buscarla.

-Espera…- se puso delante de ella, deteniéndola por los hombros- tú… ¿estás bien?

Sin la mas mínima gota de disimulo, Brennan se sacudió sus manos de sus hombros.

-Solo me ha golpeado. Por favor, deja de perder el tiempo ¿quieres?

Él asintió, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, donde estaba Jack, mudo.

-Ya han llegado los agente- exclamo, con una nota de incomodidad al verlos.

-Hodgins, necesito que traigas a todo el equipo y recojan muestras, tal vez a estado en algún lugar antes y es ahí a donde se ha llevado a mi niña…

Pero su mejor tono de científica se quebró, llevándose las manos al rostro. Booth le dio la vuelta y trato de abrazarla, pero ella extendió sus manos hasta su pecho, impidiéndolo, aun así, él no la soltó.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡La voy a traer de vuelta así me muera en el intento!

Brennan dejo de forcejear.

-No digas eso…. – gimió, aun entre sollozos. Se quedo mirando por un instante, hasta tirarse a sus brazos y aferrarle con fuerza.

-Dime que nada le va a pasar… por favor, dímelo- sollozaba ella entre sus brazos.

Para él, tenerla así le arrugaba el alma. Brennan tenía razón, su Bones tenía razón: si algo le pasaba a Anellin iba a ser su culpa, pues si nunca hubiera ido a buscar venganza aquella noche, él jamás lo hubiera sabido.

-La recuperaremos Bones, ya lo veras…

.

.

Ángela entro como un volido por la puerta principal de su amiga. Su mirada viajo por todos los rostros de los agentes reunidos en la sala, hasta que vio a Booth. Él la miro y la artista temió lo peor. Seeley le indico algo a un subalterno para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Jack ha dejado el móvil en casa…- pregunto, con un temblor en la vos que le hizo callar. Booth extendió sus manos hasta sus hombros.

-Brennan está bien, un poco golpeada pero bien…- la artista dejo salir un suspiro de alivio- pero el muy hijo de puta se ha llevado a la niña. Tiene a Anellin.

Ángela se llevo una mano a la boca, aterrada.

-Dios… ¿crees que le haga daño? Bueno, después de todo ella es su... hija.

-No, no lo es,- la contradijo él, serio- y no lo sé Ángela. No me ha llamado…

-¿A ti?- lo interrumpió- ¿No va tras Brennan?

Booth se llevo las manos a las caderas.

-No. Le ha dicho que la lastimaría… para vengarse de mí.

Ángela asintió, comprendiéndolo.

-Por lo de la prisión….- exclamo débil, casi brava- te lo dije, no debiste ir Booth.

-Ya sé que es mi culpa, tan solo te pido…

-No he dicho eso Booth,- lo interrumpió- es que…

Pero él levanto una mano, callándola.

-Brennan está en su cuarto con Hodgins. Tranquilízala, esta empecinada en ir conmigo si este infeliz llama y tengo que estar enfocado.

Y sin mediar una palabra más, se dio la vuelta, yendo con el resto de los agentes.

Ángela camino con dificultad a causa de los agentes saliendo o entrando por el pasillo.

-Dios…- exclamo al pasar por el cuarto de la bebe- desgraciado.

-¿Ange?- la llamo Jack, saliendo del cuarto de Brennan y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ángela seco sus lágrimas, aun parada en frente de la puerta de la niña y le miro. Él fue caminando despacio, hasta abrazarla.

-¿Dónde está el niño?

Ángela se separo de él, terminando de secar sus lágrimas.

-Me pase por casa de Clark y lo deje hay. Acepto cuidarlo.

-¿Clark? ¿Nuestro Clark? ¿El interno?

Ángela lo miro, sin entender por qué le hacía tales preguntas.

-Si Jack, ¿Cuantos más conoces?

Hodgins asintió, pasando sus manos por sus hombros.

-Lo siento amor…- murmuro la artista- solo, déjame ir con Bren, ¿quieres? Te prometo que Michael está bien.

- Una cosa más, ¿y los demás? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-Eh llamado a Cam y Sweets, vienen en camino- contesto tranquila.

-Vale,- Hodgins se inclino, dándole un beso en la frente- esta algo retraída. Has que se cambien. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti…

Ángela se puso en frente la puerta de su amiga, con el pomo en su mano.

-¿Bren?- llamo débilmente- soy yo cariño, abre por favor.

Ángela no pudo evitar sentir alivio al escuchar sus débiles pasos. Jamás quería volverla a ver como aquella mañana en su casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ángela se llevo una mano a los labios al ver la sangre sobre ella.

-Cariño…- dejo salir, asustada- ¿Estás bien?

-No es mía, es suya…- dejo salir en un hilo de vos- ¿saben algo?

Ángela negó, para desgracia de Brennan, que se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la orilla de su cama, abrazarse las piernas y hundir su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Cariño…- empezó Ángela, sentada a su lado y con un brazo por encima de sus hombros- todo saldrá bien, la encontraremos sana y salva…

-¿Cuándo va a terminar esta pesadilla Ange?- musito levemente, con su cara hundida en sus rodillas.

Ángela frunció los labios y la estrecho más fuerte, haciendo que ella se recostara en su costado.

-Solo hay una forma…- respondió distraída la artista, frotando el brazo de su mejor amiga- y es que Booth le meta una bala entre los ojos a ese desgraciado.

Brennan levanto la mirada, observándola sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-No me mires así…- le pidió ella- sabes que tengo razón.

Brennan dejo de abrazar sus piernas, poniendo los pies en el suelo.

-No hay otra cosa que quiera en la vida Ange… pero tú no lo viste. Es peor que antes…

-Bren, necesito que me escuches por favor- Ángela la tomo firmemente por los hombro- tienes que enfocarte cariño, tienes que dejar de temerle a ese infeliz por unos instantes. Tiene a la niña, ¡tiene a tu hija! Sé bien que tú y Booth pueden traerla de vuelta cariño, pero en lugar de ser una carga más para él, tienes que ayudarle Bren, tienes que ser capaz o de lo contrario, lo mejor será que te quedes conmigo.

-No pienso dejarle ir solo…

-Exacto. Son el centro después de todo…- exclamo, con una pequeña sonrisa- sé que es difícil para ti cariño, y tal vez nunca llegue a comprender del todo lo que te paso, pero no quiero perderlos a los dos Bren, no puedes ir y ser una carga; no solo pondrías en peligro a Anellin sino también a Booth.

Brennan asintió, aun con su mirada atenta en los oscuros ojos de su amiga.

-Quiero que te cambies y cuando salgas de ese baño, y por mas difícil e imposible que parezca, se la de antes Bren… Booth y Anellin lo necesitan.

Brennan asintió con vehemencia. Se puso de pie a paso lento. Pero antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño, se detuvo y miro a su casi hermana.

-Pase lo que pase, aremos que este bien… si cualquier cosa llegase a pasarme Ange…

-No te pasara nada cariño,- la interrumpió, sin poder reconocer que tenía algo de razón- volverán los tres, sanos y salvos.

Pero en vez de darse la vuelta, los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los suyos. Ángela dejo salir un suspiro, sintiendo como las lagrimas se volvían a agolpar en sus ojos.

-Ve con cuidado, yo la cuidare si algo... extraordinario pasa.

Brennan asintió, metiéndose al baño, pero justo antes de cerrar pudo escuchar como Ángela le dijo:

-No aras nada estúpido… ¿Verdad?

Sin mediar respuesta, la puerta se cerró tras ella.

.

.

-No podemos proceder como lo hacemos con cualquier sospechoso,- le indicaba Booth a los demás agentes mientras se ponía el chaleco antibalas, aun reunidos alrededor del comer de Brennan, con múltiples papeles esparcidos- tiene como rehén a una bebe de apenas siete meses… la hija de mi compañera.

-Señor,- interrumpió uno de los agentes, que al igual que todos los demás, se encontraban listos para salir en cualquier momento- como solicito, hemos registrado su escape de la prisión, así como su celda.

-¿Qué han encontrado?

-Tiene un arma calibre 38, sin municiones. Ha realizado en su huida seis disparos, cuatro de ellos han asesinado a tres de los guardas y dejado a dos gravemente heridos. Le quedaron seis tiros, y ya sabemos que al salir de aquí, a cinco manzanas, se ha hecho con un auto, matando a su conductor. Le quedan cinco tiros, señor.

-¿Y en la celda?

El agente se agacho, sacando de debajo del comedor una caja de cartón, no más grande que una caja de zapatos.

-Esto era lo único relevante que había en su celda.

Booth acerco la caja, observando los recortes de papel. Sus ojos se centraron, con molestia, en una imagen de Brennan.

-¿Por qué mierda tenia esto en su celda?- murmuro rabioso, a lo que todos los agentes se removieron incómodos.

Su puño se cerró alrededor de la imagen, convirtiéndola en una bola de papel que fue a dar al suelo.

-¿Alguien sabe si Sweets ya llego? No sé qué decir de toda esta porquería…

Y con molestia, aparto la caja.

-No demorara…- consto Ángela, que acaba de salir del pasillo- le he llamado antes de venir. Debe de estar por llegar junto con Cam.

Booth asintió, volviendo a concentrarse en el mapa de la ciudad extendido sobre la mesa.

-Bien, sabemos que va en auto. Tenemos todas las salidas bloqueadas y ninguna alerta de los puestos de control, así que no debe estar lejos.

Pero entonces, su móvil vibro en su bolsillo.

-Activen el rastreador,- ordeno, con el móvil aun en su mano- número desconocido.

Un agente, sentado en el sofá con una laptop en las piernas, le dio una señal, a lo que él contesto.

-Booth.

Pero, al otro lado de la línea, solo se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, de Anellin. Su garganta paso saliva y sus ojos se cerraron con ira.

-Eres un hijo de puta… ¿me oyes? ¡Me oyes!

Brennan salió al pasillo, con su cabello goteando. Al verla, Ángela la detuvo.

-Venga, contesta maldito… ¡Pasa al teléfono!

Pero el llanto se detuvo, y la llamada se corto.

Booth cerró su puño con fuerza, aun aferrando el móvil.

-¿Algo?- pregunto al agente con la laptop.

-Cinco segundos más y sabría su localización exacta. Solo sé que está en algún punto del norte de la ciudad, en los suburbios.

Brennan se desprendió del agarre de su amiga, yendo al lado de Booth.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Le ha hecho algo?

-No, tan solo me dejo escuchar como lloraba…- respondió con asco, tirando el móvil a la mesa.

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?- pregunto, tratando de estar lo más tranquila que podía.

-No lo sé. Por ahora tan solo tenemos certeza de que sigue con vida Bones…

Y sin importar los ojos que estaban encima de ellos, Booth la abrazo, a lo que ella respondió envolviendo sus brazos también.

-Tengo miedo…- le susurro, solo para él- pero no dejare que le haga daño Booth, iré contigo y te ayudare, no seré otra carga. Lo prometo.

Booth asintió y acerco sus labios a su oído.

-Yo también tengo miedo Bones, la amo… así como te amo a ti. Y solo tú sabes lo que eh hecho y aria por ti.

Se soltaron del abrazo, solo para mirarse, para darse fuerza entre sí.

-Booth, Brennan…- ambos rompieron el contacto ante la vos de Sweets que acaba de llegar con Cam.

-Por aquí, - le llamo Booth, soltándose del abrazo, no sin antes estrechar su mano- mira, esto es lo que han traído de su celda- le dijo, empujando la caja en frente del psicólogo, al cual los agentes le habían dejado muy buen espacio- eso, junto con una imagen de Bones.

Sweets asintió, empezando a depositar todo en la mesa. Todos eran recortes, con diferentes imágenes. Había una de una campaña publicitaria de vacaciones, con toda una familia a orilla del mar; una con un hombre pescando en una valsa, navegando aguas cristalinas; otra de una campaña publicitaria de un jardín infantil, con varios niños y niñas en primera plana. El resto, eran extremidades de papel recortadas.

-Sin duda, a pasado a un nuevo estado mental, mucho más retorcido, - comento Sweets, con sus brazos en jarra- esto es malo… no le teme a nada, está tranquilo…- musito el psicólogo, dejando sus dedos en la imagen del pescador- quisiera que por favor los agentes esperaran a fuera, de ser tan amables.

Todos se miraron, sin entender bien. El psicólogo miro con atención a Booth, hasta que este entendió.

-Bien, todos afuera, al pasillo, esto no demorara.

Brennan alternaba su mirada entre Booth y Sweets, hasta darse cuenta que Ángela, Jack y Cam se retiraban a su habitación. Era la única que no entendía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, cruzando los brazos.

-Sweets… se gentil, ¿quieres?

El psicólogo asintió. Dio un suspiro y miro a la antropóloga.

-Dra. Brennan…. necesito que por favor me responda unas preguntas, tal vez puedan ser incomodas pero, pueden darme una idea de a donde pudo preferir ir Alan.

Tras sus palabras, Booth se puso a su lago.

-Lo que sea si eso ayuda…- dejo salir, sintiendo el brazo de Booth en su espalda baja.

-Antes de que él la forzara, estuvieron juntos ¿verdad?

Ella tan solo asintió.

-Bien… tengo indicios para creer que en alguna parte de su raciocinio, le agrada haber tenido una hija con usted- Booth se removió incomodo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no contradecirlo- pero algo le molesta de la niña, algo le molesta de esa vez que paso bajo su consentimiento.

-Sweets… no, no entiendo que quieres que te responda.

-Necesito saber por qué se acostó con él esa vez.

Booth se removió incomodo. Brennan asintió, suspirando audiblemente.

-Llegue a su carpa en la isla Muluku, la noche antes de volver. Estaba nerviosa y triste… no sabía cómo seriamos después de tanto tiempo y de que yo fuera la que nos obligara a irnos cuando Booth me pidió una oportunidad.

Brennan se cayó, viendo de reojo como él miraba al suelo, recordando.

-Recordé que Alan tenía una botella de vino, y por razones que jamás me perdonare, entre a su carpa. Ya le había dicho la razón por la cual no le hacía caso… le había dicho que era por mi compañero,- Booth levanto la mirada, sorprendido, encontrándose con sus ojos- por ti.

Sin poder evitarlo, Booth sonrió.

-Pero yo quería la botella de vino y él otra cosa. El alcohol me nublo la mente y él se aprovecho; le di la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

-Brennan, en aquella ocasión… ¿Menciono al agente Booth?

Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, recordando.

-Si… le conté que jamás nos habíamos acostado. De hecho, él llego al tema.

Sweets asintió, volviendo a poner sus ojos en las imágenes.

-Necesito más Dra. Brennan… sé que es difícil, pero tal vez, si entendiera que paso con ustedes, pueda seguir como evoluciono su mente hasta llegar a lo que es hoy…. necesito saber qué cosas le ha dicho, tanto esa vez, como las otras dos ocasiones donde la forzó.

-¿Es realmente necesario Sweets?- pregunto Booth, alterado- no me parece bien que la hagas recordar esas cosas.

-Está bien Booth…- contesto, aferrando su mano- lo que sea por ella- ambos se miraron, hasta que él asintió, agachando la mirada y preparando sus oídos, pero sobre todo, su apoyo, para escuchar lo que fuera.

-Esa vez en la isla, reconocí que no me había hecho sentir mejor el hecho de haber estado juntos, pero no me dijo nada. Al llegar al país, y despertarme al otro día, después de la primera vez que…. paso- se detuvo, tomando fuerzas tras el estrecho apretón de mano de Booth- me dijo que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, que le dio mucha rabia saber que estaba así de linda para Booth.

-¿Le dijo algo más de él?

-Sí, me dijo que no me hubiera molestado si hubiera sido Booth quien me hubiera tocado….

-Yo jamás te haría eso Bones,- no se pudo contener, mirándola a los ojos- ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer…

-Lo sé,- le interrumpió rápido, poniendo una mano en su rostro- eso le dije a él y se lo diría a cualquiera porque lo tengo más claro que cualquier cosa.

Sweets les miro, sonriendo, sabiendo que la única forma de que Brennan sanara, tenía nombre y apellido.

Al notar la tierna mirada sobre ellos, Brennan continúo.

-Eso fue todo. Antes de mandarme a Rusia me tuvieron en una habitación. Me dijo que lo había obligado a eso, que no le quedaba de otra y…. me forzó de nuevo, lo cual fue horrible pues esa vez aquí no supe nada, así que no dejaba de…

-Hey, sshhhh, ven aquí….- exclamo Booth, abrazándola al sentir como su voz se quebraba- tranquila Bones, todo está bien- al abrazarla y sin que ella mirara, le dedico una dura mirada al psicólogo.

-Solo decía que me amaba, el muy sínico me decía que me quería una y otra vez…- decía entre un llanto débil, mientras él la abraza fuerte, cerrando sus ojos- y me sentí como una mierda al no poder quitarlo. Me dio asco que me besara por todos lados y me dijera eso mientras yo le rogaba que se detuviera; le dije _"¿Por qué Alana, por qué?"_ antes de que lo hiciera….

-Bones, por favor, ya…

-Pero se quedo mirándome sin una gota de compasión en sus ojos…- continúo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del agente, quien no la soltaba y se sentía morir por dentro, dejando que sus lagrimas le resbalaran, sin saber si seguía abrazándola por que él era quien lo necesitaba más.

- Solo me sonrió y me dijo "_te amo, por eso lo hago, porque te amo y soy yo lo mejor para ti". _Y nada más, cerré los ojos y me quede ahí, tendida y llorando, muerta del dolor, rogando por que terminara pronto y me dejara en paz… no sé ni cuando termino y se largo… eso es todo.

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, y abrazo a Booth con más fuerza.

-Todo está bien hermosa…- le decía él en el oído- saldrás de esta, ya lo veras Bones, yo estoy aquí mi amor, yo estoy aquí…

Ella asintió en su hombro, acongojada.

-Bien…- carraspeo el psicólogo, secando rápido unas pocas lagrimas- a ver…- se puso a pensar, mirando las imágenes.

Ambos se separaron, secando las lágrimas del otro.

-No llores…- le dijo ella en un susurro.

-Lo siento tanto Bones…- le contesto, dolido- siento tanto dejar que…

-Hey…- le cayó, posando un dedo en sus labios- no pasa nada, no ha sido tu culpa… no ha sido culpa de nadie,- agrego, recordando las palabras de Ángela- sé que, con el tiempo, estaré bien, pero para eso, te necesito a ti y a mi niña… solo ella importa ahora ¿está bien?

Booth asintió, sonriéndole al final.

-Bien Sweets,- se giro, mirando al psicólogo- ¿Qué tienes?

-Por lo que me ha contado la Brennan, diría que, en un principio, era pura y vil atracción física, nada más- empezó el psicólogo- sin embargo, era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, jamás había tenido una mujer que estando con él, pensara en otro: lo retaste.

-¿Insinúas que es culpa de Bones?- pregunto Booth, despacio y con sus ojos fijos en el joven.

-Jamás, - se apresuro a decir, mirándolos a ambos- simplemente es eso, se sintió retado, no podía creer que no te hubiera sacado a Booth de la cabeza después de eso.

Brennan asintió, haciéndole una seña para que continuara.

-Primera fase: paso de la indiferencia a la obsesión, con la Dra. Brennan en el centro de todo. Sin embargo, cuando le vio esa vez aquí en su apartamento, todo cambio; fue la prueba física de que para usted no había significado nada: ignoraste todo el empeño que puso….- sus manos se posaron en la mesa, tratando de tener fuerza para continuar- Segunda fase: paso de la obsesión a la agresividad, necesita sentirla de nuevo suya, solo de él… por eso la dejo inconsciente, porque en su mente, no había forma de que pensara en el agente Booth mientras estaba con él.

Booth se removió incomodo, sin poder entender la expresión en el rostro del psicólogo: asustado, preocupado, miedoso. No sabía cual escoger.

-Pero se despertó y él se dio cuenta de la verdad: a usted no le había gustado, le había hecho daño. En su mente, se debatió entre su propio placer de sentirla frágil en sus brazos, aun con la esperanza de que usted cambiara de opinión, y la verdad de que era un violar; en segundos, su mente eligió la mejor opción: usted estaba equivocada, él no era ningún violador; Se quedo en la agresividad y le sumo la indiferencia… y la ira,- sus ojos se quedaron en los del agente- se reúsa a pensar que usted es mejor que él, que ella lo quiera a usted. Todo vuelve a usted agente Booth… para él, usted es el problema de todo, lo ha sido desde un principio. Y ahora con Anellin…

Él guardo silencio, quedándose en la imagen de los niños.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Booth, tratando de no ver la mirada preocupada de Brennan, quien empezaba a entenderlo todo.

-Él sabía que me quede embarazada…- empezó a hablar, débilmente y parándose en frente de él- me dijo que le dijiste que te asegurarías de que no fuera como él…

Los ojos de Sweets escudriñaron el rostro de Booth, quien tenía su mirada fija en cualquier otro lado frente a él. Antes las palabras de la antropóloga, Sweets bajo la mirada, posando sus dedos en las múltiples extremidades de papel recortado, viendo con temor, como todas eran de hombre.

-Fue lo peor que pudiste haberle dicho…- exclamo, muy despacio y suave- no solo tienes el corazón de ella, sino que también has estado cerca de su hija… te odia Booth, y si vas por Anellin y ella no ha hecho más que llorar en sus brazos… me temo que no volverán ninguno de los dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, se que les dije que tal vez subiera el 23 del mes pasado, pero se me presento un inconveniente familiar y no pude ponerme a escribir. **

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**Saludos desde Colombia…**

**EBBY **


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 33: Unas por otras…**

.

.

.

Los tres se tensaron ante las últimas palabras de Sweets: _"Me temo que no volverán ninguno de los dos". _

El psicólogo se removió incomodo, temiendo lo peor al ver el rostro de Brennan, trasformado en una mueca de desconcierto, sin mirar a su compañero, quien se había ido a sentar en el sofá, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Sweets….- empezó Booth, débilmente- vete un momento, por favor. Espera a fuera con los demás o en la habitación con los otros.

-Booth, no creo que…- pero el joven se cayó cuando el agente levanto la mirada, sin decir nada más. Paso al lado de Brennan sin mirarle, en dirección a la habitación de la antropóloga.

Brennan seco las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, y se giro hacia Booth, quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas desde el sofá. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato, sin mediar palabra alguna.

-Bones, él me va a volver a llamar…- empezó él, mientras ella le miraba atenta, con su mano derecha sobre su boca- no puedes venir conmigo hermosa.

Brennan negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo fuertemente sus lágrimas para poder hablar.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo Booth,- Brennan se acerco a él, poniéndose en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y tomar sus manos- a demás, si algo pasa contigo…..- decir aquello le saco un sollozo de lo más profundo del alma- ¿Quién la va a traer de vuelta?

-Bones, ¿Qué no lo ves?- le pregunto él, apretando con fuerza sus manos, y sin ninguna vergüenza sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra- si nos ve llegar a los dos, con más veras querrá deshacerse de mi ¿Y que pasara después? ¿Cómo se va a cobrar que sientas lo que sientes por mí y no por él? Puede que te toque otra vez y sea la última Bones, y Anellin… Las tendrá a las dos amor…. no puedo, lo siento.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mirándole duramente.

-No sabes lo que va a pasar Booth. Por mi parte, creo que puedo dirigir su rabia a mí y darte una oportunidad… podemos hacer tantas cosas Booth, pero sé que si vas solo le alteraras más… te recuerdo que solo yo sé cómo se puso al hablar de ti.

Booth negó con la cabeza y empezó a secar sus lágrimas.

-Bones, las cosas no deben ser así, a demás…

Pero su móvil empezó a sonar en su bolsillo. Brennan abrió los ojos como platos, soltándole las manos para que ambos se pusieran de pie. Booth la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola, pues ella iba a buscar al agente que rastrearía la llama.

-Booth- contesto en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

_-¿Por qué habla así agente Booth?-_ pregunto Alan en un tono de vos frio, al otro lado de la línea.

-Porque estoy solo, no quiero que escuchen que has hecho contacto- Booth hacia su mayor esfuerzo por escuchar a la niña, pero simplemente solo estaba la vos de Alan- ¿Dónde está la niña?

Booth aferro con fuerza el móvil al escuchar la estridente risa.

-_Dime algo… ¿Qué mierda hiciste para que esa mocosa me odie?_

El corazón de Booth dio un vuelco al escucharlo. Dejo ir la muñeca de Brennan, solo para poder poner su mano en su cintura y girarse un poco, tratando de aferrarse más al suelo, de no sentir el miedo que sentía.

- Es una niña Alan, está asustada y la forma en la que te la has llevado…

-¡_MENTIRA_!- el grito de él le cayó al instante, y Booth evito la mirada de Brennan- _No hacía más que llorar… _

El aire no le entro en los pulmones.

-¿Qué?- pregunto débilmente el agente, sintiendo como si el suelo fuese de gelatina- Alan… ¿Le has hecho algo a…. tu hija?

La línea quedo en silencio, y ante sus palabras, Brennan se dejo caer en el sofá, mirándole, pero él no era capaz de verle a los ojos, tan solo era consciente de su presencia, sentada frente a él.

-_Mi hija…-_ repitió él, y sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de Booth dio un vuelco, sin querer entender el tono de tristeza en su vos- _hiciste lo que te propusiste agente, la pusiste en mi contra y te llevaste a mi mujer…_.- los ojos de Booth se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus rodillas temblar- _solo lloraba… lograste que odiara a su padre hasta el final. _

Booth se aferro a una silla del comedor, mientras sus labios se entreabrieron y su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

-Hijo de puta…- fue lo único que atino a decir, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Y después de sus palabras, un sollozo de Brennan, desde el sofá, le penetro el alma, como si hubiese escuchado todo- ¿Qué hiciste?

-_No… ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tu puta culpa! ¡Hiciste que me odiara! ¡Hiciste que la matara!_ _¡Hiciste que Tempe me odiara! ¿Por qué coño tenes que existir? _

La mano de Booth se aferro aun más al respaldo de la silla, poniéndole los nudillos blancos, mientras sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos, iracundo.

-_Ya no temo morir, no después de haberla callado para siempre…._- Booth se mordió los labios- _estoy en un bodegón de carga, justo al lado del muelle sur. Necesitas devolvérsela a Tempe si es que sales vivo cabrón… porque tenemos que terminar lo que empezaste en la cárcel. _

Y la vos fría fue remplazada por el constante pitido de la línea vacía. Sin embargo, se quedo con el móvil pegado a al oído por un minuto, hasta que fue capaz de meterlo dentro de su bolsillo. Booth se aferro con ambas manos a la silla, dejando caer su cabeza.

-Le ha hecho algo…. ¿verdad?- pregunto Brennan desde donde estaba, con su rostro entre sus manos- habla Booth, por favor.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin quitarse la imagen de la pequeña, sonriente en su regazo, en frente del lago del jardín botánico. Sus manos recordaron la suavidad de la bebe y de sus rizos pequeñitos.

-Booth….

Él sorbió fuertemente, y así mismo, seco sus lágrimas. Dejo de apoyarse sobre la silla, para al fin, enfrentar su imagen pero no sus ojos, pues ella tenía escondido su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

-Tengo que irme… la traeré.

Ella levanto la mirada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con cuidado, se supo en pie, hasta quedar en frente de él.

-La…. la ha matado, ¿verdad?- pregunto, con su rostro conmocionado. Si él antes se sentía morir, verla así, a pocos centímetros de su rostro preguntándole que si aquel mal nacido había dado muerte a su hija, le apuñalaba el corazón. Booth tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y ella lloro al sentirlas temblar.

-Bones….- él pego su frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos- ya sé donde está.

Ella llevo sus manos al cuello masculino, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Andando.

Pero él se quedo inmóvil.

-Te quedas en el auto. Andando.

.

.

.

La SUV se llego al puerto. Booth apago el motor, saco las llaves del inicio y las puso en las manos de Brennan.

-Me ha dicho que está en uno de los bodegones.

-¿Qué te ha dicho de la niña?- le pregunto, apretando las llaves en su mano.

Booth la miro, y sin mediar palabra, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo peor Bones…. creo que le ha quitado la vida.

Brennan se llevo una mano a los labios, mientras su pecho empezaba a subir y abajar, desesperada.

-Bones, mi amor por favor…- Booth se quito el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarla- te suplico que te calmes, por favor… no es seguro, cálmate por favor.

-¿Cómo que no es seguro?- le pregunto, llorando amargamente en su hombro abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Quiero creer que lo ha dicho para enojarme, para descompensarme,- Booth le abraza, llorando igual.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Que no es así… pero nada pierdo con tener fe.

Un sollozo profundo le desgarro el alma a Booth, mientras ella le abraza con fuerza.

-Solo… solo tráela, tráela como sea pero devuélvemela.

Él asintió, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Desde aquí vez todas las entradas de los bodegones, si le vez salir, te largas mi amor… por favor.

-Si le veo salir a él, eso implica que tu…

-Que vas a prender el motor de este carro y te vas a largar de aquí,- le interrumpió. La miro profundamente a los ojos, pues no era necesario nada más. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, seco sus lagrimas y le dijo "Te amo" antes de salir del auto.

.

.

Booth tenía la entrada de los bodegones a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se dirigió al número cuatro, el único que tenia la gran puerta corrediza un poco abierta, dejando salir una luz tenue. Antes de entrar, dio una mirada a la SUV a lo lejos, escondida entre las sombras gracias a su color negro. Diviso el auto, pensó en la mujer que estaba dentro con una sonrisa en el alma, y entro.

Su arma estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, lista para meterle una bala entre los ojos. Su corazón latía de ira, de rabia al solo pensar que tendría que cargar a Anellin sin vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver en el suelo la manta de la pequeña, la mantita purpura que él le había regalado y sin la cual no podía dormir. Estaba llena de sangre y su corazón dio un vuelco, sin embargo, recordó que Brennan le había dicho que ella lo había herido y que lo último que había visto era él, cargando a la bebe lleno de sangre, untándola a ella.

-Que no sea tuya mi niña…

Dejo salir entre sus dientes apretados. Volvió a recobrar la compostura, viendo a su alrededor. Solo había cajas y hornos industriales sin usar. La luz que había era de un bobillo en medio de la sala, muy débil para iluminar todo el enorme bodegón. Booth iba caminando despacio, cuidando su lado izquierdo con las cajas que estaban dispuestas a ese lado en una larga fila. Se paró a diez metros del centro de la luz, donde solo había una silla con un móvil. Booth agudizo el oído pero no le llegaba nada. Se sintió peor, pues en el fondo de su corazón quería escuchar un llanto. Pero no había nada.

-¡ALAN!- grito como un poseso,- ¡DONDE ESTAS COBARDE! ¡SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO HIJO DE PUTA!

Y entonces, escucho una leve risa en el fondo del bodegón, enfrente de él, pero la luz del bombillo no llegaba. Booth levanto su arma, listo para darle muerte, agudizando la mirada, para tenerlo a tiro en el primer segundo que le diese oportunidad.

-¡Sal y vemos si sigues riendo!- grito,- maldito…- susurro para sí.

-¡No sea usted cobarde agente Booth!- grito él desde la profundidad del bodegón- ¡venga, desarme el arma y terminemos con esto como hombres!

-¡Lo único que voy a desarmar será tu cara, imbécil! ¡Sal de una puta vez!

-Si te vas a cobrar su muerte….- la voz empezó a sonar más cerca, y Booth empezó a deslumbrar su figura, con las manos en alto, hasta que Alan llego al borde del gran arco de luz, al otro lado- y de una buena vez por todas lo que le hice a Tempe, hazlo con las manos. Vamos a ver quién de los dos es mejor Booth.

Él lo miro, teniendo a tiro. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su corazón a mil, deseoso de terminar de una buena vez con todo. Pero, bajo el arma. La puso encima de una de las cajas, se quito el chaleco, se remango la camisa y le miro.

-¿Dónde está?

Alan le sonrió, para desgracia de Booth, melancólico.

-Metí su cuerpo en un lugar… no quería verle más.

Booth tomo aire con fuerza, solido, enojado, angustiado, sin poder creer que su pequeño ángel estuviera muerto. Y así, sintiendo todo a flor de piel, se abalanzo sobre Alan. Este le vio venir, y aun dolido por las heridas que le había propinado Brennan, logro esquivarle y estampillar a Booth contra una de las cajas.

-No sé que tienes tú que no tenga yo…- Booth retuvo la expresión de dolor cuando él le dio un golpe en los riñones.

Y con ira, Booth se giro, aun cuando él le seguía golpeando. Logro alejarlo lo suficiente para propinarle un puño en el rostro tirarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo, poniéndose encima de él, continuando la golpiza. Paro por un instante y le dijo:

-¿Qué que tengo yo?- le espeto con ira, tomándolo de las solapas del traje de reo, mientras Alan tenía su rostro lleno de sangre- que no soy un violador, puedes empezar por ahí. Que la eh amado desde el primer momento en que la vi y no quería solo su cuerpo… que ame a Anellin por ser su hija, aun siendo tuya cabron… soy lo que jamás podrás ser: un buen hombre, no un ser despreciable, hijo de puta… ¿Cómo mataste a una niña? ¡A ella!

Y, de nuevo, sus puños iban y venían. Alan se cubrió, hasta que saco fuerzas y, tomando los brazos de Booth, lo atrajo a él, hasta tomarlo del cuello e invertir las posiciones, dejándolo a él sobre el agente.

-¡No soy un violador!- le grito a Booth con sus ojos bien abierto, mientras le golpeaba el estomago una y otra vez- ¡Ni un asesino! ¡Soy mejor que tú! ¡Soy mejor que tú!

-¡Alan!

Él se giro, y vio a Brennan, con el arma de Booth en alto.

-Tempe…

-¡Bones!- grito Booth, y golpeando a Alan en el pecho se libero. Pero cuando le dio la espalda para ir por ella, él se puso en pie, saco una navaja y le apuñalo, justo por debajo de sus costillas, a su lado derecho.

-¡Booth!

Grito Brennan con pánico, al ver como Alan tomaba a Booth por detrás, del cuello. Alan le miro y le sonrió, justo por encima del hombro de Booth, quien solo le miraba a ella, con una expresión de dolor y de desconcierto. Alan saco la nava, y Booth se desplomo sobre sus rodillas.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Quédate quieto Alan!- grito Brennan, presa del pánico cuando él tomo a Booth del pelo, con la intención de llevar la navaja al cuello del agente- ¡No te muevas!

Alan le sonrió, y miro alternamente a Booth y a Brennan, hasta dejar su mirada en ella.

-Lo amas Tempe…. ¿Por qué a él y no a mi?- le pregunto, con ira.

Brennan tenía los ojos puestos en los de Booth, quien hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no demostrar en su rostro el dolor y lo obvio: que se estaba desangrando.

-Alan… me violaste, eso no es amor, eso es estar enfermo. Llegaste a mi apartamento, me golpeaste y lo hiciste. Y luego mira lo que hiciste después… ¡Abusaste de mí en esa mugrienta casa y me mandaste a Rusia! ¡Aun cuando te pedí que te detuvieras! ¡Eso no es amor Alan! Y a pesar de todo… de que me quede embarazada de ti, de que no quería a la bebe, aprendí a amarla por ser mía… y ahora mira, me la quitas a ella y pretendes lo mismo con el hombre que amo, que la amaba a ella también… eres un desgraciado Alan, y te odio como jamás en la vida pensé que podría llegar a odiar.

-Tempe… ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para enmendarlo? Déjame… ¡déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte el amor con cariño! ¡Bien!

-Ni se te ocurra hijo de puta…- le susurro Booth.

Brennan, quien estaba a cuatro metros de ellos, sintió como algo subía por su medula espinal. Tenía buena puntería, pero Alan estaba muy cerca del cuello de Booth, aun disparándole, tendría una mínima oportunidad de hacerle daño…

-¿Y le dejaras ir? Si dejo que me toques... ¿Dejaras ir a Booth?- pregunto ella, y empezó a bajar el arma.

Los ojos de Booth se abrieron como platos, aun presa del dolor.

Alan le miro, y le sonrió, lo cual fue una imagen perturbadora, pues él tenía la cara ensangrentada.

-Pero él merece morir… si él no existe, tu no tendrás mente para él y podemos ser solo tú y yo… o los tres.

Brennan se quedo inmóvil.

-Alan… ¿Mi niña está bien?- pregunto, con los ojos llenos en lagrimas.

Booth evaluó la situación: estaba débil y Alan estaba distraído con Brennan, pero aun así, no podría ganarle. Y Anellin… si iba a intentar algo, tendría que saber la verdad.

-Si… - dejo salir Alan- no se callaba Tempe, él la puso en mi contra, me toco encerrarla.

Brennan se quedo mirando todo a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de la niña.

Sabiendo que la niña estaba viva, algo dentro de Booth se compuso. Su mandíbula se apretó y, de nuevo, empezó a luchar contra Alan, haciéndolo caer al cogerlo por la muñeca que le amenazaba el cuello. Pero, lastimosamente, el daño ya estaba hecho: Booth estaba débil, más de lo que pensaba, y Alan no demoro en ponerse sobre él y tomar la navaja; pero cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalarle en el corazón Brennan le detuvo:

-¡Alan! ¡Para!- le grito, apuntándole con el arma.

Antes, no le había disparado por temor a lastimar a Booth en medio de la confusión. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, asustada por la enorme cantidad de sangre que Booth había perdido. Su dedo se quedo en el gatillo, pero no podía matarle, no sin saber dónde estaba la Anellin.

-Alan… dime donde está la niña y deja a Booth, te lo ruego.

Alan dejo de nuevo la navaja cerca del cuello de Booth, quien estaba temiendo lo peor.

-¿Quieres que le deje en paz? ¿Quieres que vivan? Por que donde he dejado a la niña, no creo que aguante más tiempo.

-Alan, por favor…

-Suelta el arma Temperance, o yo le mato, tú me disparas y no sabes donde esta Anellin y ella termina muerta también.

-No lo hagas Bones…

-¡Cállate desgraciado!- le grito, apretando la hoja de la navaja a su cuello, sacándole un poco de sangre.

-¡Esta bien Alan! ¡Déjalo, por favor!

-Entonces…. ¡Suelta la puta arma!

-Lo hare, pero déjale primero y te juro que la suelto…

-Bones…

Alan miro a Booth, y este no le quito la mirada. Despacio, se quito de encima de él. Booth quiso ponerse en pie, pero no podía, había perdido mucha sangre.

-Bien, suelta el arma.

Pero Brennan negó.

-Esto es lo que pasara Alan. Tú le dices a Booth donde está la niña y ya luego haces lo que se te dé la gana conmigo.

Pero el negó, y ella empezó a ver sus ojos llenarse de ira.

-Nada de eso. Te vienes conmigo y cuando este seguro que todo está bien, le llamas y le dices la ubicación de la niña.

-Bones, no vayas con él…

-¡Cállate!- le grito Alan, dándole una patada.

-¡Déjalo!

-¡Entonces haz lo que te pido de una puta vez! ¡Le dejare vivir a él y a la bebe, por más de que desee matarlo a él, si te portas bien conmigo! ¿Qué no lo ves? No me hagas cambiar de opinión…

-Bones, no…

-¡Esta bien!- le dijo ella, y con dolor, dejo caer el arma al suelo, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le gritaba lo contrario. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había pensado, Alan no era idiota.

El corazón de Booth se acelero cuando él empezó a ir por ella, totalmente desprotegida. Brennan dio un paso atrás, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de ira de él; Booth tenía razón: De esta no salía, Alan le iba a matar después de que la tocara. Pero, a pesar de eso, no pudo contener el pensamiento de que su muerte implicaba que él y la niña se salvaran; eso valía su vida. Alan llego a ella y todo su cuerpo se tenso, y más cuando él estuvo plantado en frente suyo, le tomo por la cintura y le acerco a él. Cada poro de Brennan grito, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus rodillas le temblaban, su corazón estaba desbocado y sus manos se fueron al pecho de él, en un intento por alejarle, pero sin empujarle. Desde el suelo, Booth apretó los dientes y cerro las manos en puños, ¿Qué mierda pretendía Brennan?

La sangre en el rostro de él le llegaba a los pulmones y le daban nauseas.

-De seguro han venido en auto. ¿Verdad?

Ella tan solo asintió.

-¿Tienes tu las llaves o él?

-Yo…- respondió débilmente.

-Entonces, vámonos.

Alan la soltó y la tomo de la muñeca, empezando a tirar de ella. Pero cuando ya ella se había girado, Booth le llamo:

-¡Bones!

Ella se paro, y aun con el agarre de Alan sobre su muñeca y de que él tiraba de ella, Brennan se giro para decirle:

-Resiste un poco Booth, Anellin te necesita… ya te llamo, aguanta por favor.

-Bones, no…

Antes de que Alan tirara del todo de ella, sus labios, sin sonido alguno, le dijeron: "Te amo, aguanta por ella".

.

.

-Camina…

Brennan lloraba en silencio, con él tirando de ella.

-Dame las llaves…

Brennan las saco del bolsillo, y él las arrebato.

-Sube- le ordeno. Ella, sin mediar palabra o mirada alguna, entro en el auto, en el puesto del copiloto. Cuando ella estuvo sentada, él entro, encendiendo el motor.

-Dime, ¿Dónde está Anellin?

Pero Anal no le respondió, tan solo corto su cinturón de seguridad le ato ambas manos y le puso el de ella. El tenerlo tan cerca le asusto, y él se percato, por lo que le sonrió diabólicamente y le toco los pechos, a lo que ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando a Booth y a Anellin.

-Ya te digo… igual, no quería que muriera. Tiene mis ojos- exclamo, poniendo en marcha el auto y limpiándose la sangre del rostro con un trapo que tenía Booth en la SUV pata limpiar el parabrisas.

.

.

Su mirada empezaba a nublarse, mientras se sentía morir por dentro al saber que Alan se la había llevado, pero sobre todo, a lo que estaba jugando Brennan: No le importaba su vida, solo la de Anellin, y la suya. Sus ojos se cerraron y bufo, lleno de ira. Cuando ella lo llamara, lo siguiente que aria seria luchar cuando tuviera la posibilidad.

De pronto, el sonido del móvil que estaba en la silla le animo. Como pudo, gateo hasta llegar a él.

-¿Bones?

-_Si…-_ respondió ella en un hilo de vos.

-Dios mío, ¿Por qué haces esto Bones? – le pregunto, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-_Booth, Anellin está en uno de los hornos, sácala rápido, el hecho de que no la escuchemos quiere decir que son a cierre hermético por lo que no le llega oxigeno._

Booth miro frenético a todos lados. Había varios hornos.

-Bones, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto, empezando a ir hasta el primer horno.

Pero la llamada, simplemente, se corto.

-¡Maldito!- grito, y estampillo el móvil en el suelo.

Su mano izquierda hacia presión en la herida, mientras con la otra abría los hornos. En los tres primeros no había nada, y él empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor. Pero, entonces, al abrir el sexto horno, ahí estaba la pequeña.

-Mi amor…- susurro Booth, y la niña, que estaba callada, cansada de llorar, le miro con los ojitos hinchados, estirándole los bracitos para que la tomara en brazos.

-Dame un momento hermosa…

Booth se quito la camisa y como pudo, se hizo un torniquete alrededor de su torso, apretando la herida. Se limpio las manos en los pantalones lo mejor que pudo, y tomo a la niña, que se aferro a su cuello.

A pesar de la sangre seca que tenia Anellin, lo cual le ponía furioso, al acercar su nariz al su cuellito, hay estaba su olor, el olor de su niña, de la hija de la mujer que amaba. Y en sus brazos, a pesar de untarse de la misma sangre de Booth, él sintió como su corazoncito dejaba de latir tan rápido, y empezaba a relajarse en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda porque tengo que ir por tu mami- Booth empezó a caminar, hasta salir del bodegón- al venir, vi una estación de gasolina princesa, podemos llamar de ahí.

Pero cuando llevaba unos veinte metros de trayecto, justo para salir del muelle, se vio rodeado por camionetas del FBI, iguales a la suya. Una sonrisa se puso en sus labios al ver correr hacia él a Sweets, con Cam, Ángela y Hodgins detrás de él.

-Booth, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto, posando sus manos en la pequeña.

-¿Cómo m encontraste?

-Este es el último lugar que registró la SUV, antes de que desactivaran el GPS.

Peor él tan solo asintió.

-Sweets…. tómala, ¿quieres?

Cuando el psicólogo tuvo a salvo a la niña en sus manos, lo único que mantenía en pie a Booth, este sintió moverse el suelo debajo de sus pies, pero antes de caer al suelo, Jack y Cam alcanzaron a sujetarle.

-Tiene a Bones… tiene a Brennan- fue lo único que murmuro, antes de caer desmayado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Lo único que puedo decir es que antes de pensar cualquier cosa, ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! ¡No supongan nada! **

**Besos…**

**EBBY **


	34. Chapter 34

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 34: La constancia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Booth se encontraba sentado en la camilla de un hospital cercano al muelle, ante la atenta mirada de Cam, parada frente a él.

-¿Te das cuenta que has perdido el conocimiento y aun así te reúsas a quedarte?

Pero él seguía con sus ojos fijos en la ventana detrás de ella, concentrado para no moverse mientras la enfermera, muy callada, le suturaba la herida de la espalda.

-Estoy bien Cam, tan solo ha sido un rasguño.

Cam asintió, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle en la cara.

-Has perdido sangre y eso…

-Medio litro y un poco más… no es nada- la interrumpió- te recuerdo que me han inyectado extensores de plaquetas. Estoy bien.

-¿Da igual lo que te diga, cierto?- exclamo la forense, rendida.

-Si…- le respondió escuetamente, interrumpiéndose por un pinchazo doloroso de la aguja- tengo que encontrarla… no puedo quedarme aquí, Cam.

Pero cuando la forense estuvo a punto de replicar, entraron a la habitación Ángela y Sweets, ella con una Anellin limpia de pies a cabeza y con un trajecito azul de hospital a falta de ropa.

-Mira a quien hemos encontrado por aquí hermosa….- dejo salir Ángela a la niña.

Al escucharla, Booth se giro y una sonrisa se le enmarco en el rostro. Ángela se puso en frente de él con la niña en brazos, mientras el psicólogo se quedaba un poco más atrás a falta de espacio.

-¿Cómo está Anellin?

-No te preocupes por ella Booth, el pediatra ha dicho que está muy bien, pero por si a caso, le han inyectado…. ya sabes, por toda esa sangre que tenía encima.

-Eso está muy bien… ¿Verdad hermosa?- le dijo el agente a la niña, que de inmediato, se removió en los brazos de Ángela para ir con Booth.

Él, a pesar del dolor, extendió los brazos lo suficiente para tomarla, sentándola en su regazo. Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar una sonrisa cuando la niña dejo caer su peso en el desnudo torso del agente, quien la sostenía con un solo brazo. Era innegable la conexión que tenían, pues la niña cambio su semblante a uno más tranquilo.

-Booth, el pediatra ha dicho que tiene que dormir, lleva horas sin hacerlo… y creo que por fin a encontrado donde se siente tranquila. Lo imagine, por eso la traje.

Y como si fuese una respuesta a sus palabras, la pequeña dio un suave bostezo.

-Es dormilona, no demorara en caer dormida, lo justo para poder irme cuando ella termine de cocerme.

Ante eso, ambas mujeres miraron a través de la ventana como la noche empezaba a quedar atrás. Ángela se removió incomoda, pensando en su amiga.

-¿Cuanto hace que se la llevo?- logro preguntar al fin, sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, sin poder creer que todo aquellos estuviera pasando de nuevo.

-Hace cuatro horas- respondió Booth, sin quitar sus ojos de la niña.

-Booth…- empezó la artista, sin mirarle- ¿crees que este bien?

Pero Booth no respondió, en lugar de eso dejo sus ojos en los de la niña, en el hipnótico movimiento de sus parpados adormilados, cerrándose.

-No lo sé Ange… no lo sé. Solo pido a Dios que así sea- fue lo único que atino a decir.

.

.

.

Alan conducía a buena velocidad, sin rumbo. Habían estado por la vía principal pero en un volantazo que asusto a Brennan, se habían desviado hacia el este. Habían seguido ese rumbo en lo que Brennan calculo veinte kilómetros hasta que la calle se quedo sin asfalto. De vez en cuando, Brennan miraba a Alan, quien no había dicho una palabra pero que sin duda, estaba un poco más calmado, un poco. Para ella era claro que no tenía a donde ir y se había lamentado en el alma cuando él supo como deshabilitar el GPS.

-Es preciosa...

La vos de Alan salió rasposa, como si llevara meses sin hablar. Brennan le miro, consternada por el hecho de que no sonara enojado…. incluso sonó como cuando hablaban en la isla Muluku: Normal.

-¿Anellin?- pregunto ella, despacio.

Alan tan solo asintió.

-Me estaba preguntando, ¿Qué significa su nombre, de donde lo sacaste?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, esa manía de que todo tenía que ver con Booth.

-Quería abortar en Australia… pero antes me quede en Indonesia bajo la guía de una clase de Chaman, se llamaba Yalam. Me di cuenta que el bebe no tenía la culpa…. de lo que hiciste- Brennan le miro, y vio como él aferraba con fuerza el volante y sus nudillos quedaron blancos- y de allí salió su nombre, de Indonesia; Anellin significa Luna en indonesio antiguo.

-¿Nació en Indonesia?

Brennan le miro: No sabía a que estaba jugando Alan, no sabía a qué atenerse, se sentía ciega, en blanco, entre sombras.

-No…- dejo salir ella levemente- nació en Australia.

Alan asintió y para sorpresa de Brennan, paro la SUV al final del camino. Brennan miro a ambos lados y al frente y por el retrovisor, pero no había nada, tan solo planicie que empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de sol. Sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de Brennan empezó a palpitar más rápido, asustada, lista para luchar, para morir si era necesario. Alan dio un suspiro largo y se dejo hundió del todo en asiento. Brennan le miraba atenta, lista, asustada.

-Alan, yo…

Pero sin más, él apago el motor del carro y se bajo, dando la vuelta hasta abrir la puerta de Brennan. Ella, instintivamente llevo sus manos atadas a tu pecho cuando él la tomo por los hombros y la bajo de la SUV…

.

.

.

-¿Cómo has convencido a Ángela y Jack de que se marcharan?

Booth levanto la mirada del mapa para ver a Cam entrar por la carpa instalada por el FBI en el muelle.

-Le he dicho que necesitaba que cuidara de Anellin, que necesitaba a mi niña a salvo, aunque no acepto irse sin dos agentes.

-¿Mi niña?

Booth le miro, sin entender su pregunta.

-Seeley, has dicho: "mi niña".

Pero el agente, en lugar de responder, volvió su mirada al mapa, marcando un nuevo camino con un marcador.

-Seeley…

-Cam, no es momento para esto…. ¿vale?

La patóloga lo miro atenta, escogiendo bien sus palabras.

-¿Te quedaras con Anellin si no logras salvar a Brennan, verdad?

Booth dejo sus ojos en el mapa, congelado. Tras unos segundos que a esa hora, a inicios de la madrugada parecían eternos, Booth levanto su mirada.

-Traeré a Bones de vuelta y….

-¿Y si no?- lo interrumpió ella, con lagrimas en los ojos- No dudarías ni por un instante quedarte con la niña, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Cam?

-Responde Seeley…

Él se quedo plantado donde estaba, al otro lado de una pequeña mesa portátil enfrentando los oscuros ojos de su amiga.

-Sí, no dudaría en quedarme con ella... la amo, las amo a las dos. Y sé que es ridículo, ¡Inexplicable! ¡Ni yo sé como amo tanto a la niña producto de….!- las palmas de Booth cayeron fuertemente en la mesa- de lo peor que le pudo pasar a la mujer que amo. No lo sé Cam, no lo sé…. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso justo ahora?

-Por que tienes que entender que no puedes Booth… puedes hacer parte de su vida y verla crecer, ayudarle a Ángela a cuidarla porque es a ella a quien se la ha dejado.

El agente le miro consternado. Ella se acerco más, y saco de su bolsillo una pulcra hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, en un pequeño sobre.

-Creo que algo hablo con Ángela por que ella no se sorprendió cuando la encontré…- comento Cam, desdoblando la hoja- _"Yo, Temperance Brennan dejo constancia de que si algo llegase a pasarme, es mi voluntad que mi hija, Anellin Brennan identificada con el certificado de nacimiento 113795694-TYG expedido en Australia, quede bajo el cuidado de su madrina y mi mejor amiga, Ángela Montenegro, en la capacidad de pedir la total patria potestad de mi hija. Dejo constancia de mi total desacuerdo de exponer a mi hija al sistema de cuidado del gobierno, así como una futura adopción por parte de mi padre Max Kennan o mi hermano Russ Brennan…. o mi compañero y amigo Seeley Josep Booth" _

Cam levanto la mirada, lamentando en el alma la mirada de su amigo.

_-"PD:_,- empezó a leer ella de nuevo- _te amo Booth, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No quiero que inviertas lo que te resta de tu vida en criar a mi pequeña… mereces ser feliz mi amor y si quieres, se parte de su vida pero no al cien por ciento como sé que lo hubieses hecho, de seguro, muy bien. Te amo Booth, gracias por todo lindo, por ser mi amigo, mi compañero y el amor de mi vida. Te amare por siempre. Cuida de mi niña pero sigue viviendo tú también. Los ama; _

_Temperance Brennan… tu Bones"_

-Booth… ella lo tenía planeado todo, quería salvarlos a los dos. No se va a dejar, va a luchar hasta el final pero sin ponerte en riego a ti, así eso implique su muerte… creo que no le importa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno ¿Qué será que pasa luego?**_

_**Todavía no lo decido, así que TODO puede pasar… me planteare muy bien que sucederá. **_

_**¡**__**Comentar**__**! QUIERO SABER QUE QUIEREN (AUNQUE NO DIGO CON ELLO QUE ESO SERA LO QUE ESCRIBA, PUES RECUERDEN QUE ME GUSTA MUCHOOO EL DRAMA) **_

_**Besos… **_

_**EBBY **_


	35. Chapter 35

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 35: "Cinco pasos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cam abrazo a Booth cuando este agacho su cabeza y lloro en silencio.

-La amo Cam…. no puedo perderla, no puedo.

-Oh Seeley….- Cam dejo que sus propias lagrimas se perdieran en el hombro de su amigo- ese hombre está loco y ya han pasado horas…. tienes que ser fuerte.

Un sollozo fuerte le partió el alma a la patóloga, y a pesar de que sentía que no podría abrazarlo con más fuerza, igualmente lo intento.

-Pase lo que pase Booth, óyeme bien…- Cam seco con fuerza sus lagrimas y lo aparto para verlo a los ojos- no puedes perderte a ti mismo mi Seeley. Eres un campeón y tienes que ayudarnos con la pequeña y en traer justicia sobre Brennan.

-No hables de ella como si estuviera muerta Cam…

Ella contuvo el llanto amargo que se moría por salir desatado de sus ojos al ver la expresión descompuesta de su amigo. Se le partían el alma y el corazón a pedacitos.

-Hay mucha gente allá afuera buscándola… sea cual sea el camino que decidas tomar para unirte en su busca, o sea cual sea la llamada que recibas de ellos… pide a Dios que te de fuerza, por el amor que le has tenido a Brennan, por Anellin, por Parker y por tus amigos… quédate con nosotros Booth.

Booth la volvió a abrazar y ambos dejaron salir solo un poco de lo que sentían, y que en el peor de los escenarios, sería lo más lastimero que jamás tendrían que vivir. Y entonces, un móvil en la pequeña mesa de plástico empezó a sonar. Cam se desprendió de los brazos de Booth, mirando ambos el aparato.

-Dice… "equipo de busca 4"- murmuro Booth.

Cam le tomo la mano, aquella que estaba libre del aparato, mientras él sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho…

-Booth…

.

.

.

Alana le había bajado de auto. Brennan vio a su alrededor pero no había nada, solamente estaba la amplia y vasta llanura que esperaba por ser objeto del trabajo humano algún día a causa de la expansión de toda ciudad. Brennan se giro rápidamente, enfrentando los ojos de Alan y midiendo sus posibilidades. Él estaba herido por ella misma y por Booth. Pero ella tenía las manos atadas. Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la idea de que él la hiciera suya hay, en la tierra. Pero algo dentro de ella ardió con fuerza: ya no podría hacerle daño a su hija ni a Booth, ya podía defenderse hasta que muriera, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la tocara, al menos no viva.

-¿Por qué lo amas Temperance?

Alan estaba a dos metros de ella, cosa que dejaba a Brennan desconcertada. ¿Tendría tiempo para verle venir? Pero su pregunta era aun más enigmática. Recordó las palabras de Sweets: él ya estaba demente y si llegase a tocarle, la lastimaría incluso más de la cuenta.

-¿Por qué necesitas saber eso?- su vos salió dura pero dubitativa- ¿Por qué rayos te has ensañado con Booth?

Brennan temió cuando él entorno los ojos. Instintivamente removió sus manos atadas, en un intento de soltarse o al menos aflojar sus ataduras.

-Te amo… jamás había sentido esto por nadie.

Brennan dejo de remover sus manos, solo para retroceder un paso cuando él dio uno. Su corazón se acelero con fuerza y sus músculos se tensaron, listos.

-Alan… esto no es amor- sus palabras salieron suaves, pues ella sabía muy bien que no debía alterarle demasiado- me has lastimado y cuando uno ama, no lastima. Mira nada más… te temo.

Brennan no se podía creer que estuviese hablando con su violador a escasos metros, asustada y herida a la vez…. pero serena, lista para morir en su defensa.

Alan bajo la mirada y se paso las manos por el pelo, como un loco. Sin poder ocultarlo, Brennan se asusto y dio un paso atrás.

-¡No sé porque lo hice!- respondió en un grito ahogado, loco, que hizo a Brennan temblar desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies- ¡Eras mía y estabas hermosa para ese cretino!

Había llegado la hora, hay estaba esa mirada que Brennan estaba esperando: era hora de luchar, ya se había terminado su tiempo. En cada paso que Alan daba hacia ella, uno de sus musculos se tensaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sin poder explicarlo, antes de que el dolor fuera la única protagonista de sus pensamientos dio gracias: estaba a cinco pasos de ella; en el primero dio gracias a la vida por haber existido; en el segundo sonrió por haber sido capaz de perdonar a su padre y a su hermano, por haberse permitido quererles de nuevo; en el tercero su corazón dio un vuelco ante la maravilla de tener una amiga como Ángela, prácticamente una hermana, una a la que le confiaría su hija… Anellin, su rostro se enmarco en sus mentehermoso en aquel cuarto paso que no la dejaría verla crecer, jamás le escucharía decirle mamá, y pese a como había llegado a su vida, sonrió ante la carta que le había dejado junto al anillo que le había heredado su madre… ella sabría cuando había llegado amarla; y como todo en un final vuelve al comienzo o a lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida, su mente y su cuerpo se llenaron de fuerza ante la imagen de sus ojos castaños, del dulce de sus labios, y del amor que jamás en su vida había sentido y que no podría disfrutar, que al igual que su hija, jamás vería crecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué será que pasara? **_

_**Ebby**_


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 36**

**.**

**.**

_Había llegado la hora, hay estaba esa mirada que Brennan estaba esperando: era hora de luchar, ya se había terminado su tiempo. En cada paso que Alan daba hacia ella, uno de sus musculos se tensaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sin poder explicarlo, antes de que el dolor fuera la única protagonista de sus pensamientos dio gracias: estaba a cinco pasos de ella; en el primero dio gracias a la vida por haber existido; en el segundo sonrió por haber sido capaz de perdonar a su padre y a su hermano, por haberse permitido quererles de nuevo; en el tercero su corazón dio un vuelco ante la maravilla de tener una amiga como Ángela, prácticamente una hermana, una a la que le confiaría su hija… Anellin, su rostro se enmarco en su mente, en aquel cuarto paso que no la dejaría verla crecer, jamás le escucharía decirle mamá, y pese a como había llegado a su vida, sonrió ante la carta que le había dejado junto al anillo que le había heredado su madre… ella sabría cuando había llegado amarla; y como todo en un final vuelve al comienzo o a lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida, su mente y su cuerpo se llenaron de fuerza ante la imagen de sus ojos castaños, del dulce de sus labios, y del amor que jamás en su vida había sentido y que no podría disfrutar, que al igual que su hija, jamás vería crecer._

.

-"Caos, solo podría describir todo aquello como un profundo caos. Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando Seeley contesto. No le dijeron absolutamente nada, solo el lugar donde encontraron a Alan y Brennan; no nos dijeron nada y sabia lo que pasaba: no podían alterar a Booth con la noticia, no sería capaz de conducir… por eso no le dijeron… yo si lo supe, pero él, Seeley…. tan solo me tomo la mano y nos fuimos"

Cam se removió ante la mirada del agente al otro lado de la mesa, el cual tomaba su declaración.

-"Le sudaba la mano y solo dios sabe cuán fría estaba. No dejaba de hablar como un poseso: me decía que no le habían dicho nada de su estado por qué tal vez no querían que supiera que estaba herida. Yo tan solo le seguí la corriente agente, una y mil veces mientras manejaba como un loco".

- Camille…- la interrumpió el agente Porton- el agente Booth expreso sus ganas de…

-Por favor agente…- le interrumpió Cam, extendió su brazo y con la palma abierta-ya es muy difícil para mí estar aquí contándole esto como para que me haga preguntas obvias….- Cam seco una lagrima que se escapo, furtiva de su ojo- solo… déjeme seguir.

Aquel hombre de contextura robusta asintió, pidiéndole que continuara.

-"Conducimos hasta llegar a un terreno desolado. Había mucha gente, agentes por todos lados. Booth se quedo congelado donde estaba, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que apretaba el volante. Y yo sabía que estaba buscando ver: Sweets ya le había dicho lo mal que estaba Alan, de seguro la mataría… pero Brennan estaba dispuesta a morir agente; así que solo había forma de que solo uno siguiera con vida. Hay me di cuenta que lo entendió: si los agentes no le habían dicho que ella estaba viva, entonces la conclusión era más que obvia".

Cam se cayó de súbito, cerró los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro y continúo:

-"Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, el caos se desato sin que yo pudiera hacer nada: Booth vio como a lo lejos llevaban a rastras a Alan a la única ambulancia que había, la que debía ser para Brennan… estoy seguro que pensó. En lo que me tomo a mi quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y bajar del auto, Booth ya estaba fuera, corriendo hacia él. Trate de detenerlo agente… tratamos de detenerlo pero ni yo ni cinco agentes más pudimos… a ellos se los sacudió como moscas; le apunto a Alan en la cabeza pero no disparo al instante… le disparo porque él quería que le matara, porque sabía que diciéndole "la toque hasta que prefirió morirse" seria lo único que necesitaría".

-Entonces….- continúo el agente Porto cuando Cam guardo silencio- si había expresado sus ganas de matar al sospechoso… ¿verdad?

Cam desvió la mirada del agente, solo para enfrentarle cuando volvió a recuperar el aliento.

-Si…- el agente asintió y se inclino a tomar nota, pero se detuvo cuando ella carraspeo- ¿sabe porque le dije que era obvia su pregunta?

El agente Porto dejo a un lado su bolígrafo.

-No, no lo sé Dra. Saroyan.

- Dígame una cosa… ¿no es más que obvio que usted quiera matar a la persona que violo y mato a la mujer que usted ama? ¿O a su hermana o hija? Para mi suena como una buena causal de justificación para el agente Booth.

Porto se removió en su asiento.

-Ya… pero el agente Booth es miembro del FBI y bien sabemos que Alan no…

-¡Es un hombre!- le grito Cam, estampando sus manos en la mesa y callándolo- ¡la violo! ¡Booth estaba lleno de ira como lo estaría cualquiera porque es un ser humano! ¡Ser del FBI no le quita el hecho de sentir!

- Le recomiendo que se comporte Camille…

Cam volvió a poner sus manos en su regazo.

-"Booth disparo por lo que él dijo, por lo que había hecho. No tuvimos tiempo de detenerlo y francamente, si hubiera estado en mis manos creo que le hubiera dejado de todos modos. Todo se quedo en silencio y lo siguiente que escuche, primero me desgarro el alma y luego me dejo desconcertada: fue horrible escucharlo tirar el arma, dejarse caer de rodillas y llorar, llorar como estoy segura que jamás en la vida escuchare a alguien más llorar. Mi amigo, mi casi hermano estaba tumbado en el suelo completamente consumido del dolor…. y por eso, quede tan desconcertada como él cuando escuchamos decir: _¡Booth!_"

Y por primera vez desde que estaba sentada en aquella sala de interrogación, al fin una expresión serena apareció en el rostro de Cam.

-"Era Brennan y estaba viva… mal herida pero viva. Vi como Seeley levanto la mirada despacio, casi sin poder creerlo. Recuerdo que dejo salir un último gemido y se puso rápidamente en pie, corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos… fue lo más hermoso que jamás he podido ver: su mundo se derrumbo y volvió a tener sentido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

Una leve risa se escapo de los labios de Cam mientras secaba, de nuevo, una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-Por eso agente, por más de que Booth haya… dado muerte a ese hijo de puta sin, como ustedes dicen, "sin una razón", déjeme decirle algo: ese mal nacido lastimo a mi amiga de la peor forma y casi la mata, yo, sin ser muy cercana a ella, le pondría una bala a ese infeliz si creyera que él la ha matado. Por eso, tome muy bien nota de aquí en adelante… Seeley Booth es un hombre que tiene un alto sentido de lo que es justicia, jamás la reclamaría de mano propia, a él le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo. Pero él no solo es un agente, sino un ser humano y un hombre enamorado.

Cam se puso de pie, puntualizando cada palabra con un dedo sobre la mesa.

-Si yo creí muerta a Brennan por la incompetencia de su equipo de búsqueda que no se tomo la molestia de informar que estaba viva, es más que razonable que el agente Booth lo pensara al solo ver a Alan. Actuó como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera que tuviera en frente al hombre que violo y que usted cree mato a la mujer que ama… veo que tiene anillo de bodas agente, solo piense por un instante que seria para usted tener en frente al hombre que abuso y usted cree que mato a su esposa, diciéndole que la violo hasta que prefirió morir… ninguna placa en el bolsillo te da las pelotas para soportar aquello.

Sin decir nada más, Cam abandono la sala, dejando a un agente Porto bien sentado en su silla, removiendo su anillo en su dedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinco Horas antes… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Booth!

Su corazón dio un vuelto y levanto la mirada. Po un instante, solo por un instante, creyó que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero entonces, reconoció el azul de sus ojos más brillante que nunca a causa de las lágrimas. Estaba ahí, viva en vuelta en una sabana, a unos diez metros de él. Sintió como algo dentro de él se desgarraba cuando dejo salir un último llanto y a partir de eso su cuerpo respondió solo ante su imagen: sus piernas estuvieron de pie en un brinco… y cuando la abrazo, cuando la tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos, esas mismas piernas fuertes parecían de gelatina al sentirla así, tan tibia, tan viva… con él.

-Bones….

Dejo salir en un pequeño llanto, aquel que se sumaba al de ella, quien lloraba en su hombro, abrazada a él.

-Booth….- su cuerpo se sobresalto a causa de un sollozo, y él la abrazo con más fuerza, sin impórtale en lo más mínimo quien les veía- tenia, tenia tanto miedo…

¿Qué ella tenía miedo? Solo Dios podría saber cuan aterrado estaba él de no volverla a ver.

-Ya termino mi amor, todo está bien Bones…. ya todo acabo.

Booth sintió como ella se abrazaba a él con fuerza, mientras él besaba su cabeza y su rostro, dejando que sus lágrimas se perdieran en su pelo. Fue entonces cuando reparo en que ella estaba envuelta en una sabana y tenía en el rostro y en los brazos cortes y moretones, más de los que él recordaba. Booth la miro a los ojos, pidiéndole en aquel gesto que le dijera que lo que pensara no era verdad.

Brennan lloro un poco, y eso para él fue una respuesta a su peor pensamiento, pero entonces, negó en sendas cabezadas.

-Lo intento y sabia que querría volverlo a hacer. Así que solo deje que se acercara lo suficiente para apuñalarlo; guarde una navaja que estaba en la SUV en mis pantalones, antes de ir por ti en aquella bodega. No fue lo suficientemente profundo para matarle, pero si lo debilite más y luchamos…. afortunadamente llego el equipo de búsqueda, sino…

Booth la abrazo de nuevo, teniendo algo de alivio al saber que no la había vuelto a tocar. Su Bones era una guerra y había cumplido su palabra: iba a luchar hasta el final.

-Pensé… pensé que te perdería….- dejo salir él un hilo de vos, acongojado.

Brennan le abrazo con fuerza, y vio por encima de su hombro como levantaban el cuerpo de Alan. Sintió como un peso se liberaba de su espalda…

-Ya todo acabo Booth… ya todo acabo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, el capitulo que creo estaban esperando. Espero no haberlos asustado mucho al principio. **

**¡COMENTAR ES GRATIS Y NO LO TENGO RESTRINGIDO SOLO PARA USUARIOS!**

**EBBY**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack se mecía inquieto en la cocina con su pequeño hijo en brazos. No solía cargarlo mucho, pero dadas las circunstancias, sentirlo en sus brazos, tan vivo y tibio le tranquilizaba. Desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, observaba como Ángela le daba de comer a Anellin, sentadita en un muro alto.

-Deja de mirarme así y dime de una buena vez que pasa Jack… puedo sentir tus ojos en mi nuca.

El hombre de ojos azules miro a su hijo, quien le devolvió una mirada exactamente igual a la suya. Entro con el pequeño a la cocina, quedándose a un lado de su compañera.

-¿Crees que podamos criarla?

Ángela dejo la cuchara en el aire, a medio camino de la boca de la niña.

-¿Qué insinúas Jack?- le pregunto por encima de su hombro, lleno al fin la boca de Anellin que estaba abierta, expectante.

-Si Bren no vuelve…- Ángela se removió ante sus palabras- si lo peor pasa…. No quiero que nos quedemos cerca.

Anellin quedo satisfecha, con lo cual Ángela le limpio la boca y la tomo en brazos, enfrentando a Hodgins.

-No entiendo nada Jack… primero me dices que no sabes si podremos criarla y luego me hablas de no quedarnos cerca… ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Él la miro profundamente a los ojos, sintiendo con cariño la mano de su hijo en su mejilla.

-Si lo peor pasa, nos vamos de aquí Ange… los cuatro. No creo que sea fácil criarla cuando estemos en duelo por su madre, cuando todo nos la recuerde.

Los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus ojos se posaron en la niña quien le devolvió la mirada. Con pesar, asintió.

-Sabes que solo hay problema con eso Jack…

-Booth,- completo él, dejando salir un suspiro- no será para siempre… solo si tu quiere, claro.

Ángela peino los rubios cabellos de la cabecita de la niña, sintiéndose solo un poco tranquila al tener una parte de su amiga tan cerca.

-Mi amor… si lo peor pasa,- su vos se quebró, haciendo que Jack posara una mano en su hombro para darle fuerza- lo aremos, siento que es lo mejor para los cuatro…. Pero te suplico que no me hagas pensar en eso ahorita Jack, por favor….

Su llanto ya no se contuvo más. Ángela empezó a llorar desconsolada, haciendo que él la abrazara con su brazo libre. Ángela hundió su rostro en su hombro, aferrando con fuerza a la niña para no dejarla caer a causa de su llanto.

-Todo está bien mi amor…- le decía, con su nariz hundida en su pelo y sus ojos en lágrimas- pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Y como si Anellin supiera por que lloraba su tía, empezó a gimotear. El abrazo de los adultos dejo a los niños uno en frente del otro. El niño de ojos azulados la miro, y en vez de unirse a su llanto, la toco en las manitos, los brazos y el rostro. Sin que Jack o Ángela lo notaran, Michael logro calmar a Anellin, quien también exploraba curiosa a su nuevo amigo.

.

.

El timbre de su puerta sonó. Jack miro a Ángela quien se paró de golpe. La tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos miraron a la niña a sus pies, quien jugaba con Michael sobre una manta. Por más que quisieran a la niña, en el fondo de su corazón deseaban que aquella escena no fuera parte de sus vidas a partir de aquel momento, pues eso implicaba la pérdida de su madre y de una gran amiga.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Cam. No era la persona que esperaban ver, y con ello, Ángela se llevó una mano a la boca y apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack.

-Tranquila Ange, está bien… Brennan está sana y salva.

Ángela sintió como un peso que le constreñía el pecho la soltaba al fin, y esta vez lloro de alegría.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Bren?

-Está en el FBI… tienen detenido a Booth. Acabo de dar mi testimonio y están solicitando el de ustedes, les explico en el camino. Mejor toma a los niños, tenemos que irnos.

.

.

-Responda la pregunta Dr. Sweets- exclamo el agente Porto, quien previamente había interrogado a Cam.

El joven psicólogo exhalo un suspiro.

-En mi opinión profesional…. Si, el agente Booth es perfectamente capaz de matar por motivos emocionales, sin embargo…- agrego, deteniendo la anotación que estaba a punto de hacer el agente en su cuaderno- no sin un motivo, uno que me siento perfectamente capaz de explicar por mi cercanía con los dos compañeros, tanto como su doctor, así como el amigo que soy.

-Al parecer son muy queridos por aquí… que eso no nuble su juicio Dr.

-En absoluto, por el contrario, un acercamiento a ellos fuera de mi consultorio me permiten ser mucho más observador- antes de continuar, suspiro- el agente Booth ama a la Dra. Brennan incluso más que su propia vida, haría y daría lo que fuera por ella.

-Incluso tomar venganza.

-Eso no fue una venganza, se lo aseguro. ¿Y sabe por qué? Por qué el agente Booth es una persona que a pesar de tener fuertes sentimientos de protección hacia su compañera por el hecho de que la ama, es también un hombre de moral. Si el agente Booth hubiera querido matar a Alan por el aberrante hecho de que abuso de ella, lo hubiera hecho cuando él estaba en prisión, tuvo la oportunidad y aun así no lo hizo. En esta ocasión, se vio segado por el hecho de creerla muerta, lo último en su lista de tolerancia y autocontrol ante todo lo que él le hizo…. El agente Booth siempre ha sentido remordimiento por las vidas que ha quitado, y eso es algo que no tienen los sujetos vengativos.

Porto lo miro a los ojos, hasta bajar la mirada y hacer una anotación.

-Los cargos que tiene el agente Booth son grabes Dr. Sweets… usted más que nadie lo sabe. Se le acusa de brutalidad por lo de la prisión y homicidio doloso. Dígame algo… ¿Por qué no tendría yo que presentar estas acusaciones y hacer que el FBI se ponga a favor del agente Booth y no del fiscal?

Sweets lo miro a los ojos, de la misma forma que el agente Porto le había mirado minutos atrás.

-Por qué Seeley Booth es un buen hombre y un gran agente. Es una persona que solo está siendo juzgada por proteger a los que ama, una reacción normal de cualquier hombre. Pero me equivoco, él no es como cualquier hombre. El agente Booth es una persona que toleraría muchas cosas, incluso criar y ser capaz de amar a la hija del violador de la mujer que él ama. Eso agente Porto, no son actos de un hombre que implique un peligro para la seguridad de la sociedad o la integridad del FBI, por el contrario: enseña que detrás de la placa aún se sigue siendo humano, y en ocasiones, puede ser tanto el dolor que sentimos que nos seguemos por un instante. El agente Booth disparo a Alan y no debió hacerlo, si, eso está claro, pero en mi opinión, su acto se debió a sentimientos que cualquier agente en su lugar no hubiera soportado eh incluso, me atrevería a decir que se hubiesen derrumbado mucho antes.

Porto lo miro largo rato, hasta que cerró su cuaderno luego de hacer una última anotación.

-Puede esperar con el resto en la sala de conferencias.

.

.

Caroline termino de escribir el testimonio de Booth, quien estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala, con Brennan dormida entre sus brazos, exhausta. La sala se encontraba custodiada por dos agentes en la puerta, bien armados.

-Vaya Cherry…- comento la fiscal, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre el papel- eres un hombre fuerte… yo le hubiese metido una bala en la cárcel.

Booth asintió ante el comentario de Juliet, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Brennan.

-Lo sé, pero no era correcto. Ya cuando llegue a la escena todo fue diferente… pensé que está muerta y que lo había hecho de nuevo… no pude soportarlo.

En un acto reflejo, estrecho a Brennan en sus brazos, queriéndola sentir junto a él, a salvo, viva.

Caroline los miro largo rato, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que el FBI presente cargos y se una a la fiscalía. Sabremos que deciden cuando terminen de recoger testimonios, es uno de tus derechos, saber por qué y por qué no se te acusara.

-Homicidio doloso y brutalidad policiaca Juliet, eso lo sabes.

-Sí, pero puede que omitan alguna o hagan todo peor, nunca se sabe.

-Ya… eso suena muy optimista.

Ambos dejaron salir una risa cansada.

-Tienes una buena causal de justificación hay Cherry…- exclamo, señalando a Brennan con un ademan de la mano- y aquí…- agrego, poniéndose la mano en el corazón- creo que podremos lograrlo.

Ambos se giraron cuando sintieron entrar a Cam, algo atareada con los pequeños.

-Agradecería algo de ayuda… tuve que ir por Ángela y Hodgins.

-Yo me encargo Cherry…- dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Booth y parándose en frente de Cam, específicamente a su lado derecho, donde sostenía a Anellin.

-Ven acá preciosa, hace mucho que quería conocerte….- dijo, tomando a la niña en brazos- vaya, eres hermosa, te pareces mucho a su madre.

La niña le sonrió, pero no fue más que escuchar la risa de Booth ante las palabras de la abogada, para que empezara a removerse en sus brazos, estirando los suyos tan pequeños en la dirección del agente.

-Parece que extraña a alguien…- dijo Julia, llevando la niña cerca de él, pero se detuvo al ver que él no tendría como tomarla.

-Bren, amor…- empezó a hablarle Booth al oído, acariciando su brazo- aquí hay alguien que se muere por verte.

Brennan abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero se incorporó en un instante al tener a su hija en primer plano.

-Mi amor…- dejo salir, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La niña puso su interés en ella y se dejó cargar cuando Brennan la tomo en sus brazos. Temperance la abrazo y la niña pareció recordar el abrazo de su madre, amoldando su cuerpo a su pecho. Brennan dejo que su nariz se hundiera en el cuello de la niña, respirando su aroma.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver mi amor, pensé que no te vería crecer mi cielo…

Los ojos de la abogada se inundaron de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose intrusa en la escena. Booth sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Al fin se sentía tranquilo, al fin sentía que ya no existía nada en la tierra que pudiera alterar el cuadro que veía. Rodeo a Brennan con sus brazos y por primera vez, Anellin no prefirió estar en sus brazos sino en los de su mamá.

.

.

-¡Cariño!

Brennan volvió la mirada justo en el momento en el que Ángela entraba por la puerta, seguida de Jack. Y en un instante, tanto ella como Anellin que está en sus brazos se vieron apretadas por su abrazo.

-Tranquila Ange...- decía Brennan, tratando de calmar el llanto de su amiga.

Booth sintió como a causa de tener a la niña, Brennan no podía devolver el abrazo que tanto estaba necesitando la artista. Se acercó con cuidado y la tomo, a lo cual la pequeña no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, le devolvió una amplia sonrisita.

Al sentir sus dos brazos rodearle, Ángela la abrazo con más fuerza, llorando en su hombro.

-Todo está bien Ánge, todo está bien, ya paso… estoy bien- le decía, ella misma con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No sabes… no sabes que es perderte una y otra vez amiga, te quiero, te quiero tanto….

Brennan sonrió.

-Y yo a ti Ange. Ya todo se terminó… te quiero.

Ángela se separó de ella y seco sus lágrimas. Ambas amigas se miraron profundamente a los ojos y se sonrieron, aun secando sus lágrimas.

-Me alegra que estés bien… no tienes idea.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Ambas rieron y se volvieron estrechar en un último abrazo.

-Y ahora, estos idiotas te quieren meter a la cárcel…- exclamo ella, dirigiéndose a Booth que estaba a un lado de ellas- tiranos.

-Eso ya lo veremos… primero pasan por mi cadáver- exclamo Caroline, y todos rieron.

-¿Qué les preguntaron?

-Pendejadas cariño,- respondió Ángela- creo que todo saldrá bien.

-Ese agente Porto me cayó al hígado…- comento Jack, tomando a Michael de los brazos de Cam- pero le deje bien claro que te apoyaba G-man.

-Gracias, a todos…- les dijo Booth.

Todos se dieron la vuelta cuando sintieron a Sweets llegar.

-Dra. Brennan, que alegría verla…- fue lo primero que dijo, dirigiéndose a ella y abrazándola.

-Sabes que es solo Brennan, Sweets….- comento ella, dejándolo libre de su abrazo- gracias, no sabes la alegría que me da verte también.

El joven le sonrió, secando con rapidez una lagrima que amenazo con salir de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Dónde andabas?- le pregunto Cam.

-En mi oficina, recogiendo pruebas por si es necesario, ¿Ya entraron todos?

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?- pregunto Brennan a Caroline.

-Bueno, el FBI tiene que discutirlo, así que solo nos queda esperar y rezar por qué no lo pongan bajo custodia y lo lleven directo a las astas del toro.

Brennan le dio una mirada a Booth, y el amo el hecho de ver su mirada de "qué significa eso" en sus azulados ojos, más vivos y tranquilos que nunca.

-Juicio amor, llevarme ante un juicio penal.

.

.

Booth y Brennan recuperaron su lugar en el sofá, exhaustos, solo que esa vez, Anellin dormía con ellos dos, en el pecho de Brennan. En una escena similar estaban Ángela, Michael y Jack, solo que el sofá era más pequeño, así que ella dormía con el niño en sus brazos mientras que Jack estaba sentado en uno de los apoya brazos, con su cabeza recostada en la pared. Los únicos despiertos eran Caroline, Cam y Sweets, sentados en una sola línea a la mesa.

-¿Crees que la causal de justificación se suficiente?- pregunto en vos baja Sweets, en medio de las dos mujeres y para no despertar a los otros.

-Nunca se sabe Cherry….

-Odio la política… puede que por mantener una imagen, el FBI no se involucre en la defensa de Booth.

-Dejen de preocuparse tanto, ya veremos qué hacer cuando sepamos que deciden como entidad.

Y como si los estuviesen escuchando, los tres se incorporaron en sus asientos al ver como el agente Porto venia. Habían pasado más de seis horas. Cam se despertó a Ángela y Jack mientras Caroline hacía lo propio con Brennan y Booth. Todos se pusieron en pie, ambas mujeres con los pequeños dormidos en brazos. Los dos agentes entraron, escoltando al agente Porto.

Inevitablemente, Brennan tomo la mano de Booth.

-Pase lo que pase,- le susurro él- te amo Bones...

-Todo saldrá bien… tiene que- respondió ella, en un susurro igual.

-Me permito leer el veredicto oficial del FBI… si está bien para el agente Booth que lo haga en frente de todos.

-No hay problema Ryan, adelante.

El agente asintió, sintiéndose cómodo por la familiaridad de las palabras de Booth.

-"En el presente comunicado, nos permitimos informa lo siguiente: el FBI es una entidad con altos índices de buen comportamiento en sus filas, no nos podemos permitir que las actuaciones de nuestros agentes, en vez de enorgullecer y llenar de prestigio a la institución, cometan actos que ellos mismos están llamados a condenar."

Brennan estrecho la mano de Booth, sintiendo como todo no se había terminado del todo y que incluso podría empeorar, ¿Qué aria ella con Booth en la cárcel, sentenciado a 60 años de prisión?

-"Lo sucedido el día hoy en manos del agente Booth, deja mucho que desear. Es una conducta que no estamos dispuestos a tolerar".

Los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como su amiga se acercaba más a Booth, temiendo el momento en que los agentes se lo llevaran.

-"Sin embargo, es una conducta que no podemos dejar de ver de fondo. El agente Booth ha sido un gran elemento en nuestras filas, uno intachable y de grandes logros. La misma institución ha sido en múltiples ocasiones abanderada por cuenta suya. Ha dejado ver su compromiso como agente, pero sobre todo, su calidad humana. No podemos desconocer el fondo de las actuaciones del agente Booth contra el ciudadano Alan Burke, motivadas por sentimientos ajenos a su deber como agente. La siguiente asamblea, asistida por ayuda profesional y testimonios de personas cercanas al agente Booth, considera que si bien las conductas del agente Booth son reprochables, el mismo se encontraba en insuperable condición emocional para medir sus actos. Lo anterior, sumado a su buen prontuario, no deja otra opción que suspender al agente Booth por las acusaciones de brutalidad policiaca cometidas en la prisión en contra del mencionado ciudadano. Respecto a la muerte de Alan Burke en manos del agente Booth, la institución no le acusa de tal crimen, por el contrario, esta asamblea tomara parte en la defensa del agente Booth, considerando, una vez más, que se encontraba en insuperable condición emocional como para medir sus actos. Notifíquese y tómese todas las medias necesarias para el cumplimento de esta acta".

El agente Porto levanto la mirada, contemplando la expresión de todos. En un instante dejo de ser de sorpresa cuando Caroline levanto sus manos por encima de su cabeza y aplaudió emocionada. Aquello pareció ser el detonante. Brennan se tiro a los brazos, llorando pausadamente.

-Hey, tranquila mi amor….- le decía él, con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que ella lloraba de alegría.

-Hubiese sido injusto… te lo juro que hubiera movido cielo y tierra por sacarte.

-Tranquila, ya no vas a tener que hacerlo, con el FBI de nuestro lado, la fiscalía probablemente no tome parte… siempre es así.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Ante las expresiones de cariño, el agente Porto se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Cam.

-Sabe, me pidieron mi opinión Dra. Saroyan.

-¿Y?

-Les dije la verdad: que ninguna placa le da a un agente las pelotas para soportar eso. Espero que no me demande por derechos de autor.

-No, le aseguro que no- respondió, sonriendo ante la imagen que habían logrado.

El agente le sonrió y siguió su camino.

-Andando muchachos, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí- les dijo a los agentes armados, que salieron detrás de él.

Cam se metió la mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se encontró con la mirada de Juliet que abrazaba a un emocionado Sweets. Y como todos, nadie pudo evitar mirar a Brennan y Booth. El agente la beso delicadamente en los labios, para después tomar a la pequeña dormida y abrazarla en los suyos, rodeo a Brennan con un fuerte brazo por encima de sus hombros, mientras ella estaba feliz de rodearle con ambos brazos por la cintura, sin impórtale a ella o a él que les miraran.

-Creo que estarán bien…- dejo salir Sweets cuando el resto se agrupo- necesitaran un poco de ayuda, pero eventualmente estarán bien.

-No lo dudes loquero, no lo dudes…- dejo salir Jack, divertido, meciendo a su hijo en sus brazos y abrazando a la mujer que amaba por la cintura, ambos felices de saber que ya no tendrían que poner en marcha ningún plan, al menos no otro que no implicara ser felices.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, antes que nada me excuso por la tardanza, pero quería decirles que es porque ya estoy trabando, entonces no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes :S **

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ya era hora de algo e tranquilidad después de tanto dolor… ¿No?**

**COMENTAR! **

**:D **


	38. Chapter 38

***** Capitulo 38 *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo de su cuarto. La luz de un nuevo día, tan tenue y suave se colaba por las vaporosas cortinas de la ventana. Un suspiro se alojo en su pecho, solo para disfrutar de la calma sensación cuando el aire dejo sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y movió perezosamente las piernas entre las sabanas.

-Venga… arriba.- se animo a si misma Temperance.

Pero simplemente la tranquilidad que tenía sobre su cuerpo era mucho más grande: la tranquilidad de haber descansado en paz, una sensación que le era nueva y completamente contagiosa.

Se giro para enfrentarse al despertador: siete y media de la mañana.

-Del asco….- dijo, alcanzando una almohada y poniéndola sobre su cabeza.

En ello, escucho pasos en el resto de la casa. Agudizo su oído y sonrió contra la tela de la almohada.

_-…brincan los conejos, de uno en uno, saltan y saltan sin parar… _

Venia cantando Booth.

Sintió los pesados pasos de él entrar a su cuarto, y ahí estaba, el respirar pausado de Anellin, de seguro, en los brazos de él.

-Mira, ¿A que es dormilona tu madre?

Escucho el leve gimoteo de la niña, para luego, sentir como el colchón se hundía a su lado cuando él se sentó.

-Creo enana, que deberíamos irnos sin decirle nada, que se preocupe un rato por nosotros- Booth hablaba suave, tal vez para no despertarla- ¿A que si te suena la idea, no picarona?

-Tú que te la llevas eh inmediatamente tienes mil patrullas detrás de ti- hablo Brennan, aun con la almohada en su rostro.

Booth rio por lo bajo, quitándosela. Al verlo, Brennan le sonrió.

-Hola extraño…

-Hola hermosa…

Booth aferro a la niña en su regazo, solo para inclinarse y darle un suave beso a Brennan en los labios.

-¿Por qué esta despierta a esta hora?- pregunto Brennan, tomando la mano de la niña. Con eso, Anellin se movió en los brazos de Booth, hasta que este la soltó para que ella se acercara a su madre. Al tenerla cerca, Brennan la tomo, sentándola sobre su vientre.

-No la escuchaste llorar, así que fui por ella.

-¿Lloro?- le pregunto, mientras la niña jugaba con un decorado de su pijama, a la altura de sus senos- no la escuche.

Booth le sonrió, acariciando distraídamente los rubios cabellos en la cabecita de la niña.

-¡Estos seis meses no has hecho más que dormir como una roca!

Ambos rieron, haciendo que la niña se les uniera, alegre. Y con eso, tomo en sus manitas el pijama de Brennan, bajando la parte alta del vestido hasta que sus senos quedaron expuestos. Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera, sus risas se congelaron, mientras él le miraba y ella se sentó con rapidez, volviendo a subir la parte alta de su vestido. Booth solo volvió en sí justo a tiempo para tomar a Anellin, que se hecho para atrás cuando Brennan se sentó sin tomarla. Para la niña solo fueron motivos de más risas, inocente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Eh… ya tengo que irme, la Dra. Whats me espera, será mejor que no llegue tarde.

Booth tomo a la niña con ambas manos, por debajo de sus bracitos, cerrando los ojos cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse.

-Sabes…- le dijo a la niña levemente, girándola hasta quedar frente a frente con ella- la cita de mamá es a las nueve, se ha asustado… otra vez.

.

.

Booth ya sabía qué hacer, como siempre que pasaba algo por ese estilo. Bañaba a Anellin, la vestía y la ponía en la mesita de comida, mientras ella salía del baño y se vestía. Luego era su turno del baño y cambiarse, mientras ella la alimentaba. Cuando él salía del cuarto, ella ya estaba esperándole en la sala, con la niña en brazos y siempre con la misma excusa:

-Voy tarde, desayunare algo en el camino.

-Si… igual- le dijo él, mientras se ponía el reloj.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella, beso a la niña en la cabeza y luego a ella en los labios. Brennan le sonrió rápido y se dio la vuelta.

Pero algo esa mañana cambio, porque él la llamo justo antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

-Bones… tenemos que hablar, esta noche.

Ella se congelo en el umbral de la puerta, y tan solo asintió, siguiendo su camino.

.

.

.

-Dra. Brennan, buenos días.

-Buenos días Amanda- saludo alegremente Brennan a la encargada del jardín del Jeffersonian.

-A ver, venga para acá Anellin…- la niña se dejo coger de la mujer, sonriéndole- pero si es que ya estoy es muy grande, ¿A que si?

Brennan sonrió, mientras firmaba el formulario de ingreso.

-Acabo de cumplir el año.

-Sí que es preciosa, los ojos de ella y los de Michael son los más lindos de todo el jardín…

Sin poder evitarlo, Brennan vacilo, dejando de escribir por un instante.

-Ya lo creo…- respondió.

-Personalmente me gustan los de ella, son de un verde muy bonito. Supongo que de familia, porque ni el agente Booth ni usted los tienen.

Brennan termino al fin la tan condenada forma que ya sabía de memoria.

-¿Michael ya está aquí?- pregunto, mirando hacia el fondo del jardín.

-Sí, el Dr. Lo acabo de dejar…- respondió, sin que le pasar desapercibido que había ignorado de tajo sus palabras.

-Gracias… adiós mi amor.

Anellin le sonrió.

.

.

.

Ángela está sentada en el sofá de su oficina, dibujando distraída sobre el lienzo a los autores de su inspiración: su hijo, junto a su padre en lo que parecía ser una tarde en París.

-Es lindo… tal vez puedas hacerme uno.

Ángela se sobresalto, parándose de su lugar y dándose la vuelta.

-¡Bren!- Ange le saludo con un abrazo, rodeando el sofá- buenos días!

-Vaya… ¿Por qué tan euforia?

-Bueno, hoy no es tu día de trabajo y los dos meses que estuve lejos me hiciste mucha falta.

Brennan le sonrio.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte haber llegado para el cumpleaños de Anellin.

-¡No me lo iba a perder! ¡Por nada del mundo!

Ambas amigas rieron.

-Bueno… ¿Y porque no te has tomado el día?

Por un momento, Brennan se quedo callada.

-Bueno… pensé en pasar y saludarte.

-Bren… no me mientas- le dijo la artista, estrechando su mano y sonriéndole de medio lado- no estás aquí por eso, de lo contrario, me hubieras llamado, como siempre.

Brennan iba a refutar, pero se quedo callada. Agacho la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero fue interrumpida por la artista:

-Venga Bren, siéntate…- le dijo, tomándola de la mano y yendo con ella al sofá- ¿Qué pasa amiga?

-Booth… eso pasa.

Ángela le miro, sin entender nada.

-¿Están mal?- trato de adivinar.

-No es eso Ange…. Es solo que él… bueno- Brennan le miro, levantándole sugestivamente la ceja.

-Oh…- exclamo la artista, entendiendo su señal- ¿Booth quiere estar contigo?

Brennan suspiro.

-Ange, llevamos viviendo juntos seis meses. Dormimos juntos… y muchas veces no sé que hacer, y otras… me eh asustado; -Brennan cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mal por lo que iba a decir- Booth no debería estar conmigo Ange… yo no puedo darle todo lo que él merece…

-Cariño…- Ángela le tomo la mano- ¿Qué ha pasado para que pienses todo esto?

Brenan le miro, y sonrio de medio lado.

-De todo Ange….- Brennan llevo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja- a habido momentos de toda clase… incómodos, tristes, confusos…

Ángela estrecho su mano con mayor fuerza, mirándola a los ojos.

-Cuéntame.

Brennan paso saliva, suspiro y enjuago las lagrimas que estaban por caer de sus ojos.

-Hace una semana, un día yo estaba en el baño, acababa de salir de la ducha. Estaba en frente del espejo, con una toalla anudada por debajo de mis brazos. Se suponía que él dormía una siesta. Se levanto y entro al baño… al principio no paso nada, solo al momento en el que me percate de que… bueno, estaba desnuda debajo de esa toalla. No creo que él haya notado algo, pero vi que me miro de esa forma que tantas veces soñé con que lo hiciera…

-Deseo;- completo Ángela cuando ella se quedo muda.

Brennan asintió.

-Si Ange así. Fue lindo, no fue un deseo feo, para nada, eso no fue lo que lamente. Él se me acerco por detrás y me abrazo, yo le sonreí desde el espejo. Me dio un beso en el cuello y sentí como sus manos me aferraron con mayor fuerza. Deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de su beso aunque sintiera algo que no sabía explicar. Y cuando su mano estuvo a centímetros de mis senos…;- Brennan aguanto un sollozo- grite Ange, grite.

-Oh Bren…- exclamo su amiga, abrazándola- tranquila linda, te asustaste, no pasa nada.

-No Ange, si pasa…- le decía ella llorando suavemente en su hombro- él no se merece que lo rechace de esa forma, no quiero que se quede conmigo porque sienta que es lo mejor….- Brennan hundió más su rostro en el hombro de su mejor amiga- ¿Cómo es posible que me arruine la vida aun después de muerto?

Ángela cerró los ojos, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Cariño, no lo está haciendo. Son las secuelas, hermosa… no puedes pretender que después de lo que paso, las cosas vuelvan a ser igual de la noche a la mañana. Es un proceso cariño…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella levemente- hoy no grite pero fue peor… me vio los senos.

-Bren…- Ángela la separo, mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Brennan seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-No es Booth, es lo que siento Ange… recuerdo cómo se siente.

-No cariño… lo que ese mal nacido te hizo no es lo que se siente en verdad….

-¡Pero ah sido lo ultimo! ¡No tengo nada más en la cabeza!- exclamo ella, levantando su vos solo un tono más- ¡Me muero de solo pensar que pueda confundir a Booth!

-¿Confundirlo?

-Si Ange… que le dé un intento a hacerlo y no lo vea a él.

-Cariño…-Ángela tomo sus manos entre las suyas- tienes que hablar.

Brennan asintió.

-Lo sé, eso fue lo que él dijo antes de que ambos saliéramos, "tenemos que hablar esta noche". Tengo que decirle que no puedo volver a ser la misma de antes, al menos no ese aspecto de mi vida…

-Brennan, eso no lo sabes, ¿No has hablado de eso con la Dra. Whats?

-Bueno, eh evitado el tema…

-Tal vez ella pueda ayudarte a saber cómo hablar con Booth…

Brennan asintió, suspirando por lo bajo.

-Lo sé, Booth no se merece esto.

-Cariño, no saltes a conclusiones que no son. Tú no sabes que es lo que él tiene en la cabeza, pero eso sí, todos sabemos que no es nada malo… tu sabes que él no aria nada que tu no quisieras… ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé Ange…

-Y sabes que él se detendría si no te sintieras bien, jamás te presionaría.

Brennan le sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé Ange, pero… no quiero que esto sea su pesadilla también.

-Bren… esta también ha sido la pesadilla de Booth desde el momento mismo que lo supo todo de mi boca en ese hospital;- ambas amigas se estrecharon las manos- porque te ama… cada cosa que te ha dolido a ti él la ha sentido. Y este tema, no es solo tuyo cariño… es algo de los dos.

-Ange… ¿Qué pasa si jamás puedo hacerlo?- de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no quiero estancarlo en una relación así, él se merece mucho más… incluso un niño propio.

-Linda… hay mucho más en una relación que la intimidad, y…

-Pero es impórtate, no digas que no- la interrumpió.

-Si Bren, es importante; -concedió la artista- pero no lo es todo. Y por otro lado, no saltes a conclusiones ¿recuerdas? Eso lo dices tú todo el tiempo. Habla con él, entérate de lo que él piensa y siente del asunto.

Brennan asintió. Seco sus lágrimas y miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Llegare tarde si no me apresuro.

Ángela le sonrió, poniéndose de pie frete a ella y extendiéndole sus manos.

-Ve, que llegas tarde.

Brennan tomo sus manos y se paro, abrazándola.

-Ese hombre te ama… recuérdalo siempre.

Brennan la estrecho con fuerza.

-Lo sé…

.

.

.

-Yo de ti no entraría hay amigo.

Lance Sweets miro al agente, el cual lo había interceptado de camino a la oficina de Booth.

-¿Perdón?

-El agente Booth, se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama. Le llevamos el informe equivocado y casi saca su arma.

El joven agente no le dio tiempo a más preguntas, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por el pasillo. Con eso, Lance entro en la oficina de Booth prevenido.

-Hola Booth- le saludo, desde el marco de la puerta.

El agente, arropado en su característico traje negro, solo levanto la mirada del informe un instante.

-Hola Sweets.

Sin más, volvió sus ojos a los papeles que revisaba. Lance se removió en su puesto, entrando de lleno en la oficina.

-Estaba lidiando con un miembro de la junta que cree que debías ser destituido. Le jode la idea de que el FBI ayudara en tu defensa.

Booth frunció el seño.

-¿Jones, verdad? Le pregunto, sin quitar sus ojos del expediente.

-El mismo. Pero bueno, ya no jodera más, no entiende que son 19 contra uno.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué te busco?

-Jura que cambiare de parecer.

Booth bufo por lo bajo.

-Me odia porque Jared se metió con su hija, la conoció un día que vino dejarme unos papeles. Están saliendo juntos y la relación no a sido lo que podrías llamar… fiel.

-Oh…

-Aja…- comento Booth, dejando de lado el expediente y recostándose en su silla- Brenda Jones lo tolera todo de mi hermanito, y eso, tiene cabron a su papito.

Sweets rio por lo bajo.

-Que mal…

-Ya lo creo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sweets lo miro detalladamente: algo no estaba bien.

-Booth…

-Cállate; - exclamo, extendiendo su mano con la palma abierta- tienes "El tono". No quiero hablar de nada, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo loquero.

Sweets entrelazo sus dedos, dejándolos sobre sus piernas.

-¿Que ha pasado con la Dra. Brennan?

Booth frunció el seño, furioso.

"_Malo, muy malo….":_ Pensó el psicólogo.

-No es asunto tuyo Sweets, déjalo.

Sweets entre cerró los ojos.

"_Personal, es algo personal". _

-¿Cómo ha estado Brennan?

-Bien, Sweets. Ahora, sino tienes algo importante que decirme…

-Ah estado reaccionando mal a tu cercanía, ¿verdad?

Booth se quedo mudo de tajo. Sweets separo sus manos, dejándolas en los apolla brazos de la silla.

-Me lo imagine. Era eso o Anellin.

Booth suspiro pesadamente.

-Sweets… no quiero hablar de eso. Todo está bien, todo estará bien.

Sweets trago saliva. Se acomodo mejor en su asiento, acercándose más al escritorio. Lo que diría seria delicado, un paso el falso y él agente lo mataria.

-Booth, por lo que paso la Dra. Brennan…- Sweets hizo una pausa, notando como él cerraba la mano en un firme puño- es la vulneración física y emocional más cruel y difícil por la cual una mujer puede pasar… tiene daños que suelen ser irreversibles.

El joven espero algo del agente Booth, pero nada paso. En su lugar, vio como sus facciones se llenaban de tristeza.

-La toque y grito Sweets… grito.

Sweets paso saliva, sabiendo que con eso, solo tendría que escuchar… la presa había sido abierta:

-Yo la amo Sweets…. No quiero que piense que quiero eso de ella.

-Si me lo está diciendo así, es porque ah pasado algo…

Booth desvió la mirada, y el psicólogo noto como trago saliva.

-La eh cagado… como tres veces. Bones es hermosa, todos estos años la eh… deseado, claro, pero con amor y respeto;- lo ultimo lo dijo mirándolo, puntualizando sus palabras con un dedo sobre la mesa- y ha habido veces en las que, bueno….

-Se ha dejado llevar- completo él.

Booth asintió, suspirando y poniendo los codos en la mesa.

-Un día que dormíamos juntos… Sweets… Bones es hermosa, ¡HERMOSA!- lo dijo, restregando sus manos en su rostro- y no me hace la cosa fácil… usa unas pijamas que…. Prefiero darle un beso, decirle que la amo y cerrar los ojos de una puta vez.

Sweets no pudo evitar darle una media sonrisa.

-Una mañana, despertó y me dio un beso de esos que te encienden con solo tocarte. Todo iba bien, hasta que yo… -Booth bufo, tratando de quitarse la incomodidad de hablar de eso con él- le toque el muslo, piel con piel. De pronto, dejo de besarme, abrió los ojos como si fuera un búho y se alejo, me sonrió aparentando que no había pasado nada y se fue.

Sweets asintió.

-Luego fue esta vez en la cocina. Terminamos de comer y ella alimentaba a Anellin. Ella tiene carácter, si no quiere comer,se pone de mal genio, se le pasa si le cantas la canción de los conejitos…- Sweets sonrió al notar como se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar a la niña- pero el caso es que le lanzo la comida a Bones en la blusa. La papilla estaba caliente, así que se la desabotono para que no le lastimara. Yo no sabía nada, solo llegue a darle un beso, la tome entre mis brazos y fue cuando note que tenia la blusa abierta pues se le abrió…

Booth suspiro, en un intento de tratar de sacarse la imagen de Brennan en sostén de su cabeza.

-Lo note y la seguí besando. Mis manos la tomaron de la cintura, su cintura sin ropa… y ahí fue cuando note que tenía que detenerme: se puso tensa, se perdió en el beso y… tembló debajo de mis manos Sweets. Trate de decirle algo, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta, tomo a la niña y dijo: "será mejor que la acueste, no tiene caso". Se cubrió con la niña, creo que fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para no tener que abrocharse la blusa en frente de mi y que yo supiera que se había sentido incomoda. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no tenia caso… la sentí temblar.

Sweets le miro, compadecido. Booth era un hombre que aria lo que fuera por ella, la amaba a tal punto que se sentía mal de sentir lo que sentía hacia ella.

-¿Cuándo me dices que grito?- pregunto levemente.

-Hace unas semanas. Llegue, estaba en el baño y se había acabado de bañar. Me le acerque por detrás, le mire y le di un beso en el cuello. Le gusto porque recostó su cabeza en mi pecho… y yo, bueno, me sentí mucho más animado. Llamalo instinto Sweets, pero mis manos empezaron a subir… - Booth cerró los ojos, con lo cual Sweets noto cuanto le dolía recordar aquello- mis manos quedaron muy cerca de sus pechos y se congelo al instante y grito.

Sweets asintió, viendo en su rostro el reflejo puro de la tristeza.

-Y esta mañana, tenía a la niña sentada sobre ella. Nos reímos y Anellin le bajo el vestido de pijama. Sweets, si algo hace difícil mis mañanas es que ella duerme sin sostén.

Sweets le miro sin entender. Booth suspiro, furioso de tener que explicarle en detalle.

-Le vi los senos…

-Ah!... oh.

-Lo sé. Casi deja caer a Anellin.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Booth…- empezó Sweets, tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas- tienen que hablar. Pero sobre todo, tienes que entender algo: su respuesta en esa clase de escenarios no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino que es el peso del recuerdo lo que hace que reaccione así… en su mente, esos toques, esos escenarios llevan a algo que en su mente… duele.

-Lo sé… yo más que nadie eh tenido que despertarla de las pesadillas.

-¿Qué pesadillas?

Booth le miro, con un "¿estás hablando en serio?" escrito en sus ojos.

-Pesadillas Sweets… pesadillas en las que…. No deja de…- la mandíbula de Booth se apretó- no deja de pedirle que no la toque… donde me llama pidiendo ayuda.

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, dolido.

-No me hagas recordarte que eso no fue tu culpa.

Booth suspiro. Se puso de pie y organizo las cosas en su escritorio.

-Es difícil creérmelo chaval… pero ya lo eh aceptado.

Sweets se puso de pie, poniendo una palma de su mano en el hombro del afligido agente.

-Habla con ella. Y hagan lo que mejor saben hacer juntos para solucionar este obstáculo como pareja.

-¿Qué es eso?

Sweets le sonrio.

-Trabajar juntos, eso es lo que mejor hacen los dos. Y como sé de la reputación y trabajo de la Dra. Whats, colega y ex profesora, yo de ti voy comprando velas y aromas.

Booth le miro intrigado, tanto que no fue capaz de detenerlo.

-¿Aromas?

.

.

.

-Pasa Temperance!

Brennan entro en el espacioso consultorio, del tercer piso del edificio Nort Swan.

-Buenos días Dra.- saludo con amabilidad, sentándose en el cómodo sofá blanco para dos personas.

-Solo dame un momento.

Brennan asintió, mirando a su terapeuta. Era mujer segura de sí misma, alta, esbelta. Sus facciones eran una combinación exquisita, pensaba Brennan. Tenías una clara descendencia latina, mezcla de lo que ella suponía occidental, por sus ojos y pequeños pies.

La mujer al fin encontró su libreta. Se giro con una amable sonrisa, justo para sentarse al lado de ella, a buena distancia.

-Siempre puntual, deberías enseñarle eso a un montón de pacientes.

-La puntualidad es algo que valoro en una persona y por eso lo hago yo misma: no puedes pedirle algo a alguien que tu ni siquiera haces.

-A eso llamo educación.

-No, es simple y llana lógica- recalco ella, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a su terapeuta.

-Siempre que haces ese tipo de comentarios me recuerda porque Lance te llama "peculiar".

-¿llama a todos los que fueron sus estudiantes en la universidad por su nombre de pila?

-Solo a los inteligentes.

Brennan asintió, sin entender del todo su repuesta.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo estamos el día de hoy?

Janny Whats tenía un ojo entrenado. Noto al instante la vacilación en la mirada de Brennan.

-Bien… todo con Anellin va bien.

-Lo sé, de eso hablamos el otro dia, de tu relación con tu hija. A mí me parece fantástico. Pero sobre todo, quiero saber qué es lo que tienes en mente… porque el hecho de que te remitas a algo pasado, me dice que estas evitándolo.

-No es nada Dra,…

Brennan no sabía que decir o como expresar lo que sentía con ella.

-Temperance… ¿Recuerdas porque aceptaste mi ayuda?

Brennan asintió, agachando la cabeza.

-Eres terapeuta, especializada en abuso sexual.

-Exacto… sé que no es fácil tratar el tema, solo has venido conmigo un mes.

Brennan le miro.

-No entiendo como alguna vez va a ser fácil hablar del tema.

-Jamás…. Solo vas a llegar a tolerarlo, después, ya será manejable.

Brennan asintió. La razón por la cual había terminado con Janny habían sido sus pesadillas y el hecho de aprender a tratar con Anellin. Sweets se la recomendó a Booth, y él convención.

-Y bien… ¿Me puedes contar que pasa?

Brennan se removió incomoda… pero luego recordó que se había propuesto a mejorar, a recuperarse. Pero ahora, se había encontrado con un obstáculo que no sabia como superar.

-Tengo que decirle a Booth que no podemos estar juntos.

Janny le miro, esperando más.

-Booth meceré una relación completa, con todo el paquete. Yo no puedo darle eso…

-¿Te refieres a intimidad?

Brennan asintió.

-Janny… no sé que me pasa cuando él se me acerca, cuando me toca;- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no es justo para él que huya de sus toques, que crea que me asusta o que piense que me alejo porque temo que me haga daño. Es… es solo que no puedo.

Janny la tomo de la mano.

-Lo que pasaste arruina vidas Temperance, nos denigra como mujeres… yo más que nadie puedo entenderte;- Brennnan le miro, atónita- si… yo también fui abusada, cruelmente. Me costo saber que necesitaba ayuda, pero cuando lo hice, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, y claro, me enamore de la psicología en el camino. Solo el 25% de las mujeres abusadas puede volver a tener vida intima sin ningún problema. No es el pilar de una relación, pero es importante… y si no lo intentas, nunca vas a saber si puedes superarlo. ¿A que le temes?

Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lagrimas.

-temo intentarlo y asustarme. Temo no ver a Booth y verlo a él. Temo… decepcionar a Booth.

-Por lo que me has contado de él, creo que es tu novio la persona en la que menos debes preocuparte;- janny desvió la mirada, solo para escribir algo en su libreta- Temperance…. ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Quieres pararte cada mañana y pensar "maldito, no pudiste conmigo"?

Temperance asintió, secando sus lágrimas.

-Entonces, vas a hablar con él y esto será lo que harán… todo depende de ti, y solo vendrás a mi cuando seas capaz de hacer esta primera tarea.

Brennan recibió la hoja de papel en la que Janny había escrito.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo llamo: terapia física. No solo tu mente tiene que curarse, sino también tu cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, como siempre pido disculpas por la tardanza. Ando muy ocupada! :D **

**Solo eh podido ver el capi de Bones… ¡AL FINNNNNN DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS… DEJARON DE PERSEGUIRSE! **

**BONES FOREVER!**

**EBBY**

**PD: Y SUPIMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE DECIA LA CARTA QUE LE ESCRIBIO CUANDO LA ENTERRARON VIVA… CARTA QUE A MOTIVADO TANTOS FIC´S :p **

**Besos! **


	39. Chapter 39

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 39**

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan conducía suavemente. Cualquiera que la conociera sabría bien que aquello era solo un pequeño intento por pensar, por poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sin embargo, Temperance conducía lento porque no quería llegar a su casa, no aun. Imágenes de todo lo que había pasado en la mañana con Booth le distraían.

-Vamos, vamos... – le decía impaciente a la luz roja frente a ella.

Y de nuevo, hay están en su mente todo los momentos incómodos de los últimos meses, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Y como si de una respuesta a su pregunta se tratase, un escalofrió subió por su medula mientras veía en la luz verde el resplandor de unos ojos del mismo tono, en su mente.

Brennan parpadeo y salió de su ensimismamiento ante el pito de un auto detrás de ella. Puso el coche en marcha y siguió, ya solo faltaban menos de cinco cuadras para llegar a casa… con Booth.

"_Esta noche tenemos que hablar". _

Eso le había dicho. De pronto, sintió como algo en su pecho se oprimía. ¿Y si él ya no soportaba estar a su lado? Frente a su casa, justo antes de que el portero le abriera el garaje, seco una fina lagrima que logro salir de su ojo. Ya dentro, se bajo y miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera: faltaban quince para las siete de la noche. Dejo que gran parte del peso de su cuerpo lo soportara la puerta de su coche. Cuando metió las manos en el interior de su abrigo, su mano derecha se enredo en la doblada hoja de papel que le había dado su terapeuta. Sin poder explicarlo y recordando el brillo en los ojos de aquella mujer, de pronto sintió algo de alivio. Brennan saco y desdoblo la hoja:

"_**No puedes olvidar si todo el tiempo estas recordando... Así que esta será la última vez que recuerdes **_

_**Paso uno: no se puede remar una valsa para dos con una sola persona… tienes que saber si él aun sigue a bordo. **_

_**Paso dos: quiero que le cuentes como fue para ti, que le dejes abrasarte… desnuda".**_

Brennan parpadeo varias veces, enfocando únicamente la última palabra; ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer eso?

.

.

.

Los ojos de Booth se abrieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Se restregó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, donde se había quedado dormido. Al volver la mirada hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella, mirándole.

-Hola…- le saludo con una media sonrisa, dejando sus cosas en el recibidor.

-Hola Bones…- le saludo, poniéndose de pie, él también con una sonrisa.

-Lamento haberte despertado.

-No pasa nada,- le resto importancia, acercándose un poco a ella- ya sabes que lo mejor para mi espalda es que no pase la noche ahí.

-En eso tienes razón,- le dijo, ya con él en frente de ella- ¿Anellin?

-Llegue hace dos horas y la niñera ya la tenía dormida, me dijo que jugó todo el día, de seguro mañana se levanta tarde.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan solo mirándose. Y con todo aquello que venía pensando de camino, no pudo evitar tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarle. Booth la recibió, cerrando sus ojos al contacto y al hundir su nariz en la fragancia de su cabello; como adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Dijiste que tenemos que hablar… y tienes razón,- le susurro ella, mandándole pequeñas descargas cuando hablo tan cerca de su cuello- no estoy bien Booth… ¿Verdad?

Él tan solo se limito a negar con sendas cabezadas.

-Nada de eso mi amor, eres perfecta…- con pesar, la aparto solo un poco para verla a los ojos- Bones, mírame preciosa…- ella levanto la mirada, con sus ojos azules brillosos por las lagrimas- quiero que te des una ducha, te relajes un poco y ya nos vemos en la habitación, ¿ok?

Brennan asintió, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se encerró en el baño, dejo que su espalda se recostara en la puerta. Se soltó el cabello y se desprendió de su ropa. Sin saber porque, tomo la hoja de papel con delicadeza, evitando mirar a toda costa el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que la doctora Wthas le dijo: tenía que sanar su cuerpo también.

.

.

En la cama, Booth la esperaba mientras leía una revista de viajes, ya cómodo en su pijama de pantalones y camisa vieja con el logo del FBI. Escucho el sonido del agua detenerse y dejo de soñar en estar con ella en las hermosas playas de Cancún. La dejo a un lado y se acostó solo un poco. Ya no demoraría en salir, pero… ¿De qué le hablarían?

Suspiro por un instante. Tenía que dejar claras muchas cosas que al parecer sí necesitaban de palabras.

La escucho salir de la ducha y mover cosas en el baño. Él tan solo dejo que el sonido de la cotidianeidad le llevara.

.

-¿Booth?

Él abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había quedado dormido.

-Lo siento… ¿Tarde mucho?

-No es eso…- le respondió, sentando y dejando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama- el día estuvo pesado, nada más.

Al responderle ya bien despierto, se percato de que ella estaba a su lado, sentada sobre sus tobillos en una corta y vaporosa pijama.

_-Dios… ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez?- _pensó y trago saliva a la vez.

-Debes estar agotado Booth, podemos hablar mañana…

-No,- la interrumpió él- creo que ambos sabemos que es mejor ya.

Por un momento, Booth pudo sentir como ella se tensiono, bajando incluso la mirada. Con cuidado, y como siempre que estaba junto a ella se movía despacio y con cautela, hizo que se acomodara a su lado, dejando un poco de su peso sobre su pecho, abrazándola bajo su brazo derecho.

-No tenemos porque ser tan rígidos, ¿no?,- le dijo con un tono de simpatía- el hecho de que…

-¿Crees que puedas seguir conmigo, Booth?

Él se paró en seco ante su interrupción. Dejo que por un segundo sus pensamientos se aclararan.

-¿En algún momento has pensado lo contrario?

-Esta mañana…- continuo ella, mientras él cerraba los ojos- lo que paso aquí… lo que ha venido pasando estos meses alrededor de ese tema… ya no sé si es justo que estés así conmigo Booth… puedes tener y te merecer algo mejor.

-Para ahí Bones…- Booth la hizo girar solo un poco, hasta que ambos se quedaron mirando- amor… eres todo lo que necesito y QUIERO en este mundo, solo tú, nadie más, - Booth bajo la mirada y suspiro, solo antes de volver a enfocar sus ojos en ella- sabíamos que esto pasaría… sabes que esto es normal después de lo que paso.

-Normal para mí, pero no debería serlo para ti…

-¿Qué pretendes entonces Bones?- la interrumpió él de buena manera,- ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje a la mujer que amo sola en este infierno?

-¡El problema es que ya no sé si ella está aquí!- medio le grito, con sus manos en su pecho- quiero ser ella de nuevo, la Brennan apasionada y loca por amarte como muchas veces soñé… pero ya no sé si pueda.

Booth la miro y en un rápido movimiento la abrazo.

-Mi amor… tu cada día me enseñas que me amas apasionadamente, con el esfuerzo que pones en cada detalle que haces precisamente para suplir… aquello, - Booth dejo que sus dedos se hundieran en su cabello- pero yo ya no sé que puedo hacer para ser parte de ese proceso; ya te rescate y ya te puse a salvo… pero ya no sé qué más puedo hacer Bones. Y ten clara una cosa…- Booth la aparto, dejando su rostro entre sus manos- ya te amaba desde un principio, jamás te he amado únicamente por lo hermosa que eres por fuera, pues a mí todo tu interior y como eres ha sido lo que me ha enamorado.

Una media sonrisa se escapo de los labios femeninos.

-Te amo preciosa… y te aseguro que lo único que quiero es que me dejes hacerte feliz, nada más… no necesito nada más de ti.

Brennan dejo que su cabeza descansara en su pecho, mientras sentía sus brazos abrazarle.

-No mientas amor…- dejo que sus labios dejaran salir las palabras- te he visto Booth, no soy ciega.

Cuando sintió sus brazos tensionarse, supo que tendría que decir mucho más. Se aparto de él y le miro.

-No digo que este mal, jamás pienses eso…- le dijo, siento ella esta vez la que tocara su rostro- Booth… quiero seguir adelante, quiero mi vida devuelta… con todo lo que eso implica.

Los ojos marrones le miraron profundamente, y ella entendió que le diría.

-No es por que piense que te lo deba…- se adelanto a lo que seguramente él le diría- tienes razón, este es un proceso que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llevar, y ya entiendo que tienes que ser parte… no me puedo sanar sola si quiero todo el paquete.

Booth asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir. Tan solo dejo que su corazón le guiara: le tomo las manos y las beso con delicadeza hasta detenerse en frente de ella.

-Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda… de verdad, es solo que eres preciosa, que digo preciosa ¡Hermosa!- Brennan rio y se sonrojo un poco ante su expresión- si esto es lo que quieres, yo no hare nada que tu no me pidas amor… por favor, ten eso claro siempre.

Brennan le abrazo, dejando que su nariz se embriagara de su aroma.

-Te dije que tengo miedo de no ser la misma… pero creo que eso ya no me importa si al final de cuentas soy feliz, y eso es algo que mientras este a tu lado siempre tendré.

Booth cerró sus ojos, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Jamás dudes se eso hermosa, jamás…

Brennan sonrió entre sus brazos, y ahí, recordó lo que había hablado y leído de su doctora. ¿Si sería capaz?

-¿Booth?

-Dime amor…

Brennan se separo de él, quedándose sin palabras. Pero entonces, no le bastó más que mirar aquellos ojos marrones para sentirse amada, para sentir que todo saldría bien.

-La doctora dice que… no solo tengo que sanar mi mente sino también… mi cuerpo, -Booth la miro expectante. Cuando ella no dijo nada más, él tomo la palabra.

-Amor… te lo he dicho una y mil veces: solo haré lo que tú me pidas y me dejes hacer, pero aun así… no entiendo cómo.

Brennan cerró los ojos, agachando la mirada.

-Quiere que te cuente como fue para mí todo aquello… que te deje abrazarme, mientras estoy… desnuda.

Booth prendió el aire y abrió muy bien los ojos. ¿Qué había dicho?

Cuando logro recomponerse de la sorpresa, reacción. Llevo sus manos a los delicados hombros femeninos para que ella le mirara. Cuando ella no lo hizo, su dedo índice se poso debajo de su mentón, levantándole el rostro con delicadeza.

-Bones… no tienes por qué hacerlo hermosa, es claro que no estas cómoda de esa forma, y lo último que quiero es asustarte.

Brennan entrecerró ligeramente el seño.

-No me mal interpretes… no te tocaría ni un pelo si tu no quiere amor, es solo que… me da miedo hacer algo mal.

Brennan lo medito y supo al mirar aquellos ojos que todo estaría bien, que necesitaba aquello, que ambos lo necesitaban.

-Quiero hacerlo… solo si tú quieres, claro.

Booth la miro a lo más profundo de sus ojos, tomando sus manos.

-¿Segura?

Brennan asintió.

-Ok… ¿Qué quieres que haga, que necesitas? ¿Apago la luz?

-¡No!- exclamo ella, con el grito en la garganta…- no, quiero verte a ti, quiero saber que eres TU quien está aquí conmigo.

-Ok amor… pero no podemos dejar la luz prendida toda la noche. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la de mi lámpara de noche encendida, para que veas que soy yo, todo el tiempo?

Brennan lo pensó por un insta, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, asintió. Booth le beso tiernamente en los labios antes de ponerse en pie y prender de una vez la luz de su lámpara. Mientras ella no le miraba, camino al encendido y apagado de la luz del cuarto, pidió temple y compostura a su cuerpo, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca… no podía decepcionarla. Al darse la vuelta, la vio de nuevo sentada en sus tobillos, agarrando el borde de su pequeño vestido de pijama de seda, dejando que su cabello callera libremente. La silueta de su figura, toda ella era hermosa ante el efecto de aquella única luz sobre su cuerpo.

Al fin, se sentó junto a ella, sin saber qué hacer. Pero vio la tención en su cuerpo y todo él quería tenerla entre sus brazos, hacer lo que fuera para viajar en el tiempo y evitarle tanto dolor.

-Bones… ella te ha dicho que me lo cuentes mientras te abrazo y estas desnuda… no ha dicho nada de que tenga que verte quitarte la ropa…- Booth acaricio un lado de su rostro, y algo de la tención que tenia Brennan pareció desvanecerse- si esto es lo que quieres, vamos a hacerlo así: voy a acostarme con los ojos cerrados y cuando estés lista, te acercas a mí y tú misma pones mis brazos donde tú los quieras… voy a estar listo para abrazarte como sea que quieras Bones, no necesitas quítate el vestido… podemos hacerlo otro día ¿ok?

Brenna tan solo asintió. Como él le había dicho, se acostó frente a ella, pero antes de cerrar los ojos le dijo:

-Te amo… y estoy aquí, solo yo hermosa.

Brennan le sonrió, viendo como sus parpados se cerraron.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en su cama viendo al hombre que más amaba en la vida demostrándole cuanto la amaba él también. Los ojos de Brennan se cerraron en un intento para aferrar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Pero recordó lo que su terapeuta le había dicho… necesitaba sanar también su cuerpo, y en aquella cama no iba a pasar nada que ella no quisiera. Sin pensarlo mucho y sintiendo el latir de su corazón a mil, dejo que sus temblorosas manos tomaran los tirantes de su vestido, los cuales descansaban sobre sus hombros; cerró los ojos y los bajo, liberando sus pechos de la tela. Su respiración se hizo más rápida, llevando sus manos a ellos en un instintivo de cubrirlos de algo… o mejor dicho de alguien. Al abrir por un momento los ojos solo vio la silueta de Booth, la silueta masculina. Algo dentro de ella, atrapada en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados quiso gritar.

-Bones, amor… ¿estás bien?- pregunto él, escuchando su respiración agitada,- ¿Bones?

Ella abrió los ojos al escucharle y le vio, acostado donde estaba, con sus ojos aun cerrados.

-Estoy, estoy bien… no pasa nada.

Él podía sentir el miedo en su vos, el recuerdo a sangre viva.

-Te amo mi vida, y solo quiero abrazarte, así como abrazamos los chicos a las chicas… ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Un abrazo de chico?

-Exacto… siempre te han hecho sentir bien.

Brennan se concentro en el tono de su vos, pero sobre todo, en su sonrisa, aun con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento más que en cualquier otro, supo que él era todo lo que necesitaba para intentarlo. Con manos menos temblorosas, bajo el resto del vestido hasta quedar solo con sus bragas blancas. Las aferro con ambas mano, cerró los ojos y tiro de ellas hasta el final de sus piernas. Cuando las tuvo en su mano, encerradas en un puño, sintió un escalofrió enorme cuando abrió los ojos y vio, parado en la esquina del cuarto, a Alan.

-¡Booth!- grito en pánico, tirándose a su cuerpo.

El agente, al escuchar su grito, abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose y casi volviendo a caer acostado cuando ella, en un segundo, se tiro a sus brazos. Brennan se aferraba con fuerza a él, totalmente desnuda.

Por un segundo, Booth quedo atónito ante la sensación de tenerla abrazada a él, desnuda. Al abrazarla, toda su parte de atrás estaba expuesta a sus ojos: la perfecta y torneada figura de su larga espalda, junto con la sensualidad de su cintura y sobre todo, la voluptuosidad de la curva perfecta de sus nalgas. Brennan era tan pequeña y perfecta en sus brazos, así, con sus senos junto a su pecho... toda ella parecía amoldarse perfectamente a él.

-¡Esta aquí! ¡No dejes que me toque!

Esas palabras le trajeron de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, y solo hay fue capaz de percibirla del todo: Brennan temblaba de pies a cabeza, respiraba con dificultad y lloraba. Booth dejo sus manos firmes, sin moverlas un centímetro: su mano derecha estaba sobre su omoplato derecho, mientras la izquierda era más difícil de tratar de no pensar en ella, pues estaba en toda la curva izquierda de su cintura.

-Mi amor, concéntrate en mi vos, estoy aquí Bones, solo estamos tu y yo aquí, nadie más hermosa, no te va a tocar Bren… está muerto, está muerto mi amor.

Brennan dejo de llorar y el temblor de su cuerpo empezó a disminuir.

-Shhh… no pasa nada hermosa, estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada, te lo juro. Él no está aquí amor, está muerto…. Esta muerto Bones, no te va a hacer daño.

Después de un largo minuto, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y dejo de temblar.

-Ves, todo está bien Bones, todo está bien mi vida…- decía él, moviéndose lentamente hasta dejarlos a los dos acostados, ella un poco más acostada sobre él que sobre el colchón. Booth no pudo evitar mirar la hermosa silueta de ella de perfil, junto a su cuerpo mientras él la abrazaba cuando ella estaba más frágil, solo había una palabra: hermosa… la mujer que amaba era hermosa en todos los aspectos.

-Lo siento…- dejo salir ella en un susurro, bajando su mano derecha que estaba en el cuello masculino, hasta dejarla sobre su corazón- de verdad lo vi Booth… estaba aquí.

-Shhh… no pasa nada amor, es lógico que lo vieras. Pero todo está bien, yo estoy aquí contigo.

-Jamás podre poner en palabras como fue para mí ser tocada contra mi voluntad por ese… por eso- los ojos de Booth se cerraron de golpe- ya te lo dije antes… lo peor fue que mientras lo hacía me… me dijera que me amaba.

Booth la estrecho con más fuerza, pero sin mover sus manos.

-Me dolió mucho Booth, todo lo que me hizo fue asqueroso… me golpeo para dejarlo entrar y deje que lo hiciera…

-Hey, hey…- trato de calmarla él cuando ella empezó a llorar- no fue tu culpa amor, ya hemos hablado de esto, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

-Sí que lo había… debí luchar con más fuerzas, debí, debí…

-MI amor, el muy hijo de puta era más fuerte que tu mi vida… no fue tu culpa. Y todo estará bien amor, ya verás que si amor…

Brennan asintió, y entre un sollozo débil agrego:

-Se que odias quitar vidas pero… gracias por haberlo hecho.

-Mi amor… esa es la única por la cual nunca sentiré remordimiento,- Booth movió su mano a lo largo de su espalda, aliviado de que ella no se asustara- ya todo esta bien amor… estarás bien, te lo prometo.

Booth dejo que su mano dejara de tocarla, piel con piel. Ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy. La extendió y atrapo la sabana, cubriendo su cuerpo hasta los hombros, en donde volvió a posar su mano.

-¿Quieres decirme algo más?

Brennan se removió a su lado, acomodándose.

-Tú más que nadie sabes cómo fue para mí. Tú eres quien me despierta de las pesadillas… te amo, y solo quiero verte a ti de ahora en adelante, donde sea y como sea.

Booth beso su frente y tomo su pequeña mano entre la suya, aquella que ella tenía sobre el corazón del agente.

-Cuenta con eso hermosa, cuenta con eso…. Te amo.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**NO ME MATEN! ES SOLO QUE ESTABA MUYYYY OCUPADA :S **

**DE VERDAD! PERO YA ESTOY EN VACACIONES ASÍ QUE ASPIRO A SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS MUYYY DE SEGUIDO. **

**.**

**.**

**BESOSO… EBBY. **


End file.
